


Like Ecstacy ➵ Sugawara Koshi X Male Reader

by Okamiikage



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay Bar, Gay Male Character, M/M, Protective Sugawara Koushi, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 44
Words: 86,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okamiikage/pseuds/Okamiikage
Summary: Every school has their fair share of pretty boys, but you just happened to top every one of them.You were insanely tall; ripped with inhuman strength and speed. A killer on the drumset, with the occasional skateboarding hobby. What wasn't there to like about this mysterious newbie?According to Sugawara, there was alot. He absolutely despised you. At least that's what he told himself.Being born with a disease that makes it easier for you to gain muscle mass might make you seem invincible, but the collateral damage that follows is enough to haunt someone for life.But there's one thing, that you could never do.You could never, hurt him.In which Sugawara Koushi catches feelings for an edgy transfer student, from nekoma. Don't let his title fool you, his bark is much worse than his bite.He was a setter, and you were a point guard. He was all about strategy, and you were all about skill. The two of you are like night and day, yet that doesn't stop fate from bringing you together.Updates: once or twice every week(I'm sorry if this story turns out to be trash)I do not own haikyuu!© 2020 Thakrazyghostwriter
Relationships: Original Male Character/Reader, Sugawara Koushi & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Sugawara Koushi & Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Original Character(s), Sugawara Koushi/Original Female Character(s), Sugawara Koushi/Original Male Character(s), Sugawara Koushi/Other(s), Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/You
Comments: 13
Kudos: 77





	1. Introduction

_*** * *** _

  
_**E**_ _ **VERY SCHOOL HAD THEIR FAIR**_  
share of pretty boys. Karasuno just wasn't one of those schools. Truth be told, their were numerous fairly attractive men attending this school rather than one. That was, until the day (L/n), (M/n) arrived. It had only been about three weeks since the guy transferred, and he was still the talk of the school.

He was tall; practically a tree. He was insanely ripped, and had (h/l), (h/c), hair that sometimes swept over his face when damp. It was no wonder he was so well known really. At this point, Karasuno's volleyball team was more than tired of hearing about him.

So what, he played basketball. Volleyball was just as important, if not; more complex than basketball in various ways. So what was his deal?

Sugawara Koshi didn't actually know him personally. But it was a known fact this newbie was a third year. They did however share two classes together, but they never actually talked. Usually (M/n) skipped class, or got kicked out of the room for beating on the desk. Apparently he was a killer on the drums, some people took that all too literally though.

(M/n) annoyed the setter to an extent, flirting with girls throughout class. when other people were trying to concentrate on their work. It was really hard not throwing a nasty glare at the drummer boy; who consistently took advantage of girls to copy off their school work.

And there he always sat kicked back; his arms relaxed behind his head, and his legs folded on the desk. That smirk often shook Sugawara to his very core.

But what could he do?

(M/n), quite literally towered over him. It was obvious this guy could very easily knock someone down just by flicking them. Sugawara often found himself, scanning this newbie's appearance from afar. How could someone be so intimidating, and yet so insanely _hot_?

It was a stuffy day in the library. It was just barely the end of the school-day, and yet there Sugawara Koshi, and Sawamura Daichi were; studying together right before practice just as they always did. Sugawara shudders, forcing his attention back onto the task at hand, a faint blush dusting his cheeks.

He just couldn't quite understand what it really was about (M/n) that he couldn't stand. Nor could he figure out if he actually _wanted_ to confront this guy or not.

It wasn't like he had any kind of crush on him. He was new. He didn't even know this guy, so why were his thoughts fluttering around so agressively?

"Suga, you okay?" Sawamura, startled the setter; who abruptly shuts his laptop.

"EH-?! O-Of course-!! I'm just fine...Why would I...not be okay...?" He glances over at his trusted friend, and captain Sawamura Daichi who admittedly, started worrying for him when he noticed he wasn't actually typing anything anymore. He was Just kind of staring into the screen.

"Your face got really red, and you got quiet all of the sudden--" Daichi purses his lips.

"Well I'm fine now. Let's just get this over with so we don't have homework after practice, right?" Sugawara flashes that signature smile of his, reassuring his friend.

He shrugs, rubbing his neck.  
"...Right"

The setter continues typing away, this time trying to steer his thoughts away from this mysterious newbie, but failing miserably. It was kind of hard concentrating with girls giggling behind them. He could still view (M/n) in his peripheral vision, chatting up a storm with them.

Accept this time, they made eye contact.

The captain tries placing a hand on Sugawara's shoulder, "Just ignore them."

But he couldn't. He flashes a vicious glare, at the drummer boy, who purposefully smacks on his gum, with a tight smirk plastered on his face as if challenging the setter. He blows a bubble, and it pops; causing all the girls to quite literally feign over him.  
A drop of sweat trickles down the corner of Sawamura's forehead knowing exactly what Sugawara was about to drag them into.

(M/n) quirks his eyebrows.  
"Got somethin to say frosty?"

Sugawara breathes through his nostrils in adgitation. "As an upperclassmen, you're supposed to be setting a positive example."

The smirk that's usually plastered on the drummer boys face suddenly, falters. Now, the setter honestly preferred that smirk any day over the demonic scowl peering into his soul right now. All (M/n) really did was stand up, and start walking over to him. To those outside of the conversation, it would've looked like a brawl was about to go down.

Sugawara was quick, rushing to his feet, but not exactly to fight. It was mainly to grab his things and get the hell out of there, but as soon as he pushed his chair in; suddenly (M/n), and Suga, are mere inches away.

"And what exactly are you trying to say?" The drummer boy presses.

Up close, Sugawara could see just how tall (M/n) really was. He could study his features, and notice the smaller things; like his flickering (e/c) orbs, or the way he slouched when looking down on someone.

"U-Uh, well; f-for starters you could stand to be a little bit more productive with your time instead of flirting-"

"Who says I'm _flirting?"_ The tall, and evidently agitated basketball player places his hand on the book shelf behind the setter, just leaning there.

Sugawara's face burns scarlet red. The drummers face was just inches away from his. He could literally feel his minty breathes against his face. How could one small remark, lead up to this?

He swallows back the lump in his throat before speaking, "I-I didn't--?!  
I-I mean...you-??? N-Not you--!!!  
U-Uhh--"

That's when Daichi decides to step in. Placing one hand on (M/n)'s chest, and the other; sort of shielding his flustered friend from the drummer boys suddenly hostile behavior.

"Look, we don't want any trouble. Actually, we were just leaving." Daichi motions for Sugawara to keep walking. (M/n) backs up, throwing his arms behind his head; evidently relaxed.

"Come on, I was only kidding." The drummer boy retorted before patting the setters head, who inwardly sighs in relief.

(M/n) found himself staring after them, as they made there way towards the exit. A strange silence had crept over the library--of course the library was meant to be silent--but  
It seemed (M/n) had pretty much shredded that rule considering how many times the librarian has actually tried kicking him out.

Sugawara couldn't help but glance back at him. Like a lost child being led through a store by his mother. When the door closes, (M/n) shakes himself from his thoughts.

Chuckling, and shaking his head,  
(M/n) whips out his skateboard. The bell rings; and with that the drummer boy decides to set off too. along with his group of fangirls since the only reason they were really there was for him.  
  


 **A/n:** _just so you guys know this story is based off an old oc I created a while ago, so if you see me referring to the reader as koda hitoshi in some spots let me know so I can change it. I went back and basically reconstructed the story though so I shouldn't have made that kind of mistake, but there's still an off chance I might have._

 _ **Thanks so much for taking the time to read my story!!**_ o(╥﹏╥)o


	2. 01; Yo soba

  
**_THE MORNINGS SUGAWARA SPENT_**  
practicing volleyball with his team, were mornings (M/n) spent at the park, practicing easy hoop-shots alone. Being the black sheep in the family he would often jump at the chance to sneak away from them, even if it was early in the morning. It was no secret that (M/n) loved basketball, it's one of the things all the girls in school loved about him. Sadly; there wasn't a basketball team at Karasuno for him to play any part in.

Sugawara was just on his way to practice when he passed by the park. With so much on his mind; he'd decided to take the long way instead of cutting through the neighborhood like he normally did. He halts in his tracks at the sound of shoes scraping against pavement, and the dribbling of a basketball.

For any normal person, he probably would've just kept walking, but for (M/n), The person he apparently _'Despises'_ he just couldn't stop himself from staring.

He was caught off guard---in awe as the shirtless jock, hunches down preparing to jump.

And when he does, Sugawara can do nothing but gape. A jump like that, seemed almost inhuman. The way he'd soar through the air, at rapid speed, shooting the ball through the hoop with such swift ease; damn near, pulling the net down with him when he lands--he couldn't pry his eyes off of him.

How could someone be so tall?  
How could someone jump so high?   
How could someone be this fast? For just one split second---one moment, Sugawara tried picturing (M/n), on their team.

Would this guy, be willing to join their team? No...no of course not--!! Why would such a thought cross his mind?! Imagining this jerk as an ally? It was so stupid, yet at the same time.

Karasuno's volleyball team would be unstoppable.

Sugawara shakes himself from his thoughts. He didn't really expect to meet (M/n)'s suprisingly soft (e/c) orbs, especially from such a distance; alas that's what happens. And it's probably one of the most awkward moments the setter's ever experienced.

He quickly moves his gaze onto the sidewalk ahead of him, speedwalking and shielding his face in hopes that (M/n) doesn't notice him, but oh (M/n) definetely noticed him. He noticed him a while ago actually. He tried to ignore the sound of wheels scratching against the pavement behind him; anxiously clinging to the strap of his school bag.

"Yo frosty!!" The moran swerves ahead of him to get a better look, at the anxious setter. It's only when he gets closer that he actually acknowledged him.

"Would you leave me alone-?! AND IT'S KOSHI-!! I-I mean Sugawara-!!" He snarls, up at the jock before picking up his pace.

"You were the one stalking me." (M/n) smirks. "Oh, shut up!" Suga retorted, with a tight glare.

"---And I wasn't stalking!! I was just; caught off guard okay!!"

He doesn't really show any signs of stopping. Instead following him like a lost puppy.

"So. watcha up to Koshi?" (M/n) decides to try making small talk out of sheer boredom, but Suga wasn't having it.

"I Said-?! Nevermind. I'm going to practice what the hell does it look like I'm doing?"

"I don't know. Since you were staring at me with that dumb look on your face I just assumed you were stalking me." (M/n) sighs.

"I wasn't stalking you-!! This is how I get to practice Moran."

"Sure. You know, there's a shortcut behind the park." (M/n) adds, his signature smirk not once faltering; Which just annoyed the setter further.

"So--?! Don't you have anything better to do than annoy me all morning--?!"

(M/n) merely shrugs. Despite Suga's evident adgitation. He couldn't help but wonder how the hell (M/n) was able to skateboard, backwards---all while casually carrying out a conversation. Well, Sugawara wouldn't actually call this a _conversation._ Especially when he didn't actually _want_ to talk to (M/n).

"Honestly, annoying you is the highlight of my day." (M/n) grins.

Sugawara merely groans, a subtle shade of pink dusting over his cheeks.

"Don't you ever walk with anyone?" (M/n) presses.

"Don't you ever wear a shirt?" The setter retorted, flashing an icy glare. (M/n)'s eyes widen at such a realisation; glancing down at his exposed abs.

"Crap--!! Not again--!!"

Sugawara took that as an excuse to try and walk ahead of him. But of course, (M/n) is quite literally hell on wheels, and easily catches up.

"So...is volleyball like...fun or, do you just play for your parents?" (M/n) flashes an earnest look. Almost as though he were generally interested.

"Well, yeah. I wouldn't play it if I didn't like it. Aren't you some elite basketball player?"

(M/n) shrugs. "Can't really play without a team."

For a brief moment, Sugawara actually felt a little bit guilty. (M/n) was still new, and of course; he knew there wasn't any basketball team at Karasuno. It must feel pretty lonely, practicing something you love without a team or any friends there to support you.

"What are you thinking about?" (M/n) was evidently perplexed, by the sudden silence that washed over the setter.

"I-I don't know-!!! Why do you care--?!" Sugawara blushes vibrantly, and despite the partial morning darkness, (M/n) could still see it.

"Alright then. I guess if I'm really bothering you that much I'll catch you later, Koshi." (M/n) ruffles the boys hair, earning an icy glare in response.

"It's Sugawara to you---!!!" He roars after the ignorant jock, as he sped off.

(M/n) glances back; the corners of his mouth curling into a crocodile grin. "Alright then. Later Soba-!!"

Sugawara clentches his teeth. At this point even his ears were red. With that, he'd carry on his way to practice. Thanks to (M/n), he was just about five minutes away from being late.


	3. 02; What's wrong?

**_'VOLLEYBALL IS SUCH A WEIRD,_**  
game.' (M/n) thought to himself in solace, throughout most of the morning. The drummer boy tried so hard to think of something--anything--other than that silver haired _'jerk'_ , Sugawara. But he just couldn't shake him from his mind.

There was something about him.

It wasn't like suddenly volleyball was actually appealing to him....right? Or maybe, that's just it? He likes the idea of playing a sport with insensity and passion; sharing a court with real people. The thought of sharing a court with _him,_ crossed (M/n)'s mind more times than he'd like to admit. It was true, he wished he could just go back to Nekoma, but the truth was he really couldn't. Not even if he wanted to.

He wasn't transferred by choice. He was transferred because his mother had fallen ill. She was no longer able to put up with the delinquant, and his endless cycle of drama. After putting one of his own teammates in the hospital, his mother snapped.

The hard part wasn't the feeling of abandonment gnawing away at his brain. It was the fact that the last time they spoke, they were arguing. And the last words he said to her, were anything but kind. and about a week after moving; she'd passed away. This was the part of (M/n)'s past that he just couldn't shake.

It was strange; (M/n) being so silent all day. Even in class, when he'd usually flirt around with the girls, instead he'd kept his eyes on his notebook. Not exactly concentrating on classwork, but more or less just writing song lyrics. This was a hobby he'd turn to quite frequently.

Sugawara was baffled to an extent. While it was pretty annoying; usually having (M/n)'s obnoxious voice and the limitless feminine laughter drowning out his thoughts--he still felt there was a rather odd silence in class 3-4 today.

"Damn...what'd you say to him Suga?" Diachi, nudges the setter only to be hushed by the teacher.

"W-Why would I have anything to do with this??" Sugawara hissed, silently.

"You said you two talked the other day--" Daichi quirks his brows.

"Well yeah we did, but I never said anything that would offend him---" now that he actually thought about it, he realises just how harsh he actually might have been on (M/n). After all the nuisance only wanted to make small talk. The setter sinks back in his seat at the sudden realisation.

"Well whatever you did, you seriously need to fix it. That guy could be a potential asset to the team." The captain presses, with that stoic look of his. While Sugawara was the vice captain of the volleyball team; Daichi was still the head captain. Well that, and he couldn't just ignore his friends simple request.

Sugawara found himself groaning. "Alright, alright! I'll talk to him after class--" yet again the boys are interupted, by the teacher hushing them.

"You boys better wrap up that conversation back there if you don't want detention." She snarls. Daichi rubs his neck sheepishly offering an apology while Sugawara burries his face in his textbook. His face burning red with embarrassment.

Later after class, just as Diachi had asked of Sugawara; there the boy waited, in front of (M/n)'s locker. It was around lunch, so he knew (M/n) had more than enough reason to return to his locker before the bell rang. So what the hell was taking him so long?

Even Sugawara hadn't a clue how he'd remembered (M/n)'s locker number. He told himself it wasn't something all that difficult to keep in mind considering all the girls that slipped love letters into this very locker for the past few weeks.

The bell finally rings. And just as the setter was about to give up, and try confronting the drummer boy after practice he circles the corner of the hallway. The two made eyecontact, and yet there seemed to be a little something that was missing. Usually there was a smug, glint shimmering within (M/n)'s (e/c) orbs, but today he appeared to be lifeless.

"(M/n)--!! I was just....I was waiting for you...we need to talk..."

Sugawara could've sworn, his heart skipped a beat when the drummer boy suddenly appeared to be a little bit too close for comfort, brainlessly staring down at him. Truth be told (M/n), was temporarily on auto-pilot. He was basically trapped in his own coursing thoughts.

He just stared down at the setter, pinching his chin curiously.

"Why are you just, staring at me--??   
A-Are you even listening to me---?!"

Breathing through his nostrils, (M/n) places his hands on Sugawara's firm shoulders. The setter blushes; his flustered expression melting into a look of both shock and confusion.   
(M/n) merely picks the boy up, and places him a couple of feet away, before moving his attention back onto his locker. He was so calm, and completely silent. Sugawara couldn't figure out which side of (M/n) he could actually tolerate.

"Hey---!! That was so rude---!! You can't just move people like that when they're talking to you---!!"

(M/n) continues sifting around his locker. It's contents mainly consisted on spare drumsticks, and notebooks overflowing with lyrics. (M/n) soon shuts his locker. It's only just now that he actually acknowledges Sugawara.

"Oh hey. When did you get here?"

A drop of sweat formulates at the corner of the setter's now throbbing forehead, at the drummer boys ridiculous oblivion. He had just enough patience to let that slide. Truth be told he was teetering on the brink of sanity with this jerk.

"I can't believe I was actually worried about you!!" Sugawara snarls, bitterly. "What the hell is going on with you--?? One minute your flirting with every girl in school and the next---"

The setter is startled in interjection; (M/n) slams his locker shut, before leaning against it--yet again Sugawara had found himself cornered. Last time it was in the library, where at least someone could step in, but this time; there wasn't a single student in sight.

"So you were worried about me?" The Jock stares down at Sugawara, who suddenly found playing with his fingers would be a little bit more interesting than where this conversation was leading.

"I-I..well no?? I-I mean, y-yes and no-!! It's just that, you were so quiet today---"

"Do I really look like the kind of person you should be worried about?" (M/n) presses. If he wasn't intimidating before, he was definitely terrifying now. This was probably the most sickening evil glare the setter has ever faced. And he thought Daichi was scary.

"I-I U-Uhh, w-well no--"

"Then why are you worrying about me?" (M/n) narrows his eyes, evidently genuinely perplexed as to why Sugawara would waste his time worrying about him at all. It was obvious the setter had absolutely no interest in him....right?

"B-Because--!! The way I treated you the other day....it was...it was wrong." Sugawara struggled to respond. Admitting defeat to someone like him was humiliating on its own.

(M/n) backs up. The terrifying scowl just dissolved, and now he held a mixture of confusion and shock.

"It was wrong...and I'm sorry." Sugawara bows; scrunching his eyes closed, while pink gently dusted his cheeks.

"And why do you think I'm mad again?"

Sugawara pauses for a moment; evidently dumbfounded. Why was he making it sound like he was never upset to begin with? The setter was at a loss of words. If he wasn't mad about that then; what _was_ , bothering him?

"Listen; Koshi right? Yeah I don't hold petty grudges, I drop bodies. If I had a problem with you, your face would probably be in the curb right now. So, we're cool right? Cool." (M/n) pushes past the setter, breathing through his nostrils in frustration.

Sugawara is quick to catch up with him. "Well, if I'm not the reason you're upset than...what is??"

The drummer boy sighs, "What's it to you anyway? I thought you couldn't stand me."

"I-I never said that--!!! It's just, we're so different."

(M/n) scoffed at that. "We're only different, because you can't stand breaking the rules."

"That's not true-!! I-I've broken plenty of rules--"

"Alright then enlighten me." (M/n) smirks. Sugawara sifted through his memories, trying to recall at least one moment in life he rebelled. Once he finally thinks of something, he gives a confident scoff.

"Well it's a known rule that walking on the grass is prohibited, but I used to cutt through the grass to get to the library."

"Woah there. I didn't think you had it in you. Walking on the grass, like a real OG." (M/n) retorted, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Since your so comfortable causing a little bit of trouble, you surely wouldn't mind letting me show you a little something, yeah?"

"Well, I-I'm not sure about that..." Sugawara trails off, anxiously wondering what the hell he just dragged himself into. (M/n) doesn't hesitate to grab his hand, dragging the setter off. Finally, that signature smirk of his had returned.

"Come on, it'll be fun. I thought you said you didn't mind bending the rules a little bit."

"W-Wait a minute though--!!   
(M-M/n)--!!! Where are we going--??" Sugawara couldn't help but worry.   
(M/n) was always so full of suprises, there was no doubting that.

"Somewhere private. You'll like it though, trust me." (M/n) presses, leaving Sugawara to mentally curse at himself


	4. 03; What is this feeling?

_**"ALRIGHT. IF YOU REALLY WANNA**_  
know why I was so pissed off, you gotta tell me something first." Sugawara, and (M/n) lay side by side on the roof of the school. The setter was mildly uncomfortable or at the very least nervous as hell, while   
(M/n); looked like he was pretty much back to his normal self.

' _Great.'_ Sugawara would mentally groan, before sighing. "Fine."

(M/n) glances over at him, before moving his (e/c) orbs back onto the gorgeous cloudy sky---with what _appeared_ to be a cigarette pinched between his thumb and index finger.

"So why do you get so nervous around me?" (M/n) remains focused on the smoke lingering in the air before dispersing from sight. He thought back to something he'd whitnessed the other day.

"I saw you the other day, talking to that first year with the orange hair. Hinata, was it?? Whatever. You just looked so calm."

A light hint of pink dusted over the setter's cheeks, as he anxiously glances away from (M/n). He racked his mind for an answer, still being completely clueless about how he generally feels for this obnoxious drummer boy. Did he hate him? Or like him? He just couldn't comprehend the emotions ominously fluttering around his mind.

"W-What kind of question is that---?! Have you seen yourself---?!!   
You're freaking huge-!!!" Sugawara snarls before grumpily rolling over on his side; clinging his bag to his chest.

(M/n)'s grin widens. "I'm huge?" If Sugawara wasn't red before, he was beet-red now.

"T-THAT'S NOT--?! I-I didn't mean it like that--!!!! H-Hey stop laughing at me--!!!" The setter buries his head in his hands, after frantically trying to explain himself; he finally gives up.

"Well, your face gets so red every time you look at me. Excuse me for wanting to know what that's all about." (M/n) shrugs, still laughing, peering over Sugawara's flustered little caccoon to get a better look at him. While the setter didn't exactly answer his question, slowly but surely (M/n) decided to take that strange behavior of Suga's as some kind of compliment.

After all, the setter only ever acted like this when he was around _him._

Noticing the uncomfortable silence, Sugawara decides to sit up; only to be met with (M/n)'s face--way closer than expected.

When they bump noses, (M/n) jolts back, biting the inside of his cheek. Why was it, he's only just now realising how _adorable_ the setter truly was up close? If he would've expected such an observation...he'd probably have invaded Sugawara's personal space a long time ago. Not that he _hasn't_ already.

(M/n) glances off into the distance, hiding his own subtle blush with a dark scowl. Inhailing the smoke; he smirks, blowing it in the setter's face.   
He fans the smoke away, flashing an icy glare.

"Why the hell are you smoking anyway? Aren't you supposed to be a basketball player?? How are you supposed to run without feeling exhausted all the time--!?"

Sugawara bombarded (M/n) with a handful of questions. (M/n) couldn't help but chuckle; shaking his head, at how flustered the setter would get over the simplest of things.

"Well for starters, this isn't tobacco."   
(M/n) flashes the widest grin.

Sugawara's eyes shoot wide, immidiately throwing his hands over his mouth.

"Y-You're smoking marijuana--?!   
On campus---?!?"

"Oi, calm down soba. You're gonna give yourself a panic attack." (M/n) snorted.

"So--?! Are you gonna tell me why you're supposedly upset or not--?! If not I'm leaving." Sugawara, was ready to up ditch the drummer boy. Until he immidiately grabs his wrist.

"Okay---!! Okay, I'll tell you. Don't go..." The setter glances back at (M/n). It was impossible to look away from his pleading orbs, he was like a puppy begging for scraps. It made his heart flutter. It made him feel so, _vulnerable._

Sugawara couldn't help but blush, yanking his wrist out of the drummer boys insanely strong grasp. He folds his arms, and sits back down, staring out at the sky.

"I'm waiting."

(M/n) sighs in relief, laying back; pursing his lips. "Well. You weren't wrong; it was something you said. But it didn't necessarily hurt me, I just couldn't stop thinking about it. I guess I just looked upset today, but I was really just...."

"Lost in my head."  
"Lost in your head---"

The two make eyecontact before anxiously glancing away. They didn't really mean to speak at the same time; nor did they expect to be in perfect sync. Now they were both blushing.

"It's just that. You know that, rush you get---when you're playing something you're passionate about with people that you actually like. Or at the very least, you tolerate them."

"It's like suddenly, you can feel everything. The heavy breathing of the people around you--your racing heart. Even the hot blood, coursing through your veins."

Sugawara knew that feeling all too well, and couldn't help but add onto what (M/n) was saying, mentally reminiscing over his own past experiences.

"You have so much confidence that it frightens you; makes you anxious. It drives you to thrust yourself into the air and just hit the ball."

"It's like ecstacy." (M/n) smirks. "It's the best feeling in the world, and it's been forever since I've felt like that."

Sugawara, lays back. The silence that crept over them was no longer uncomfortable, and irritating. It was relieving, and calm.

"Still. I wish I could be apart of something like that again." (M/n) flexes his palms; staring into them.  
Sugawara felt something strange. What in gods name was this pain?   
It's not like he actually _was_ worried about this jerk...right? Or maybe, he just acts like a jerk but deep down; there's something different.

This was (M/n)'s soft side.

It was the side of (M/n) that Sugawara never once considered. It was so rare, so sudden, so abrupt. Yet addictive.

Fortunately for Sugawara, he was about to view that side _alot._

The bell startled the setter from his thoughts, while (M/n) just sat there staring at his hands, for the longest time.

"Are you coming to class--??" Suga decided to break the silence. (M/n) flashes a warm smile. It was reassuring. Something (M/n) never once had the ability to do, until now.

"I'll be there. Gotta stop by my locker though." (M/n) motions for Sugawara to go on. And that's exactly what he does, opening and closing the door behind him in complete silence, aside from the echoing thud that reveberated throughout the stairwell.

He clenched his chest. His heart was racing. What the hell was happening to him? Was he just hungry, from skipping lunch? That had to be it. But at the same time It _couldn't_ be. He couldn't stand (M/n). That stupid obnoxious jerk and his entourage of girls that squeal every time he laces his fingers through his sweaty (h/c) hair--!! Why couldn't he just stay like that?? Instead of confusing him like this.

Now that he thought about it. His hair really did look cute when it was damp and sweaty like that. The way it swept over his forehead. Wait, where the hell did that come from? (M/n) is anything but cute. He's annoying and rude. He just stares at people; who the hell does that?

Sugawara shook his head, lacing his fingers through his own hair, now oily with sweat from being so anxious. Flustered, he scrambles to class at high speed, trying to ignore the fact that he actually hoped (M/n) would be there for once.


	5. 04; What am I doing?

_**IT'S BEEN A FEW DAYS SINCE**_  
Sugawara, and (M/n) last spoke. Both of them seem to have a one track mind, it's one thing they had in common. For Sugawara, it's all about volleyball. For (M/n), it was supposed to be basketball. 

But today, as darkness looms over the park; and the sun sets like so. (M/n)'s thoughts seemed to spiral out of control. With each hoop he'd score, another flashback would take over. One minute he's soaring through the air, and the next the ball's rolling away. 

On Saturdays like this; usually (M/n) would be at home, fiddling with his drumset, or working on that old motorcycle his uncle gave to him. It was rickety; damn near falling apart, but still he never gave up hope that one day that piece of trash would work again. 

Instead, here he was at the park. Unable to shake Sugawara from his mind. What was it about that dweeb that he liked so much? Did he just enjoy annoying him? Or was it more than that? 

Maybe he was jelous. 

After all Sugawara had a team, and friends that accepted him. They play volleyball side by side, backing each other up no matter what. To Sugawara's oblivion; recently (M/n) had decided to observe him during practice. Thinking back to the way he'd play, the way he looked so calm around them. Viewing the setter in action, volleyball actually looked kind of _fun._

He halts in his tracks, before shooting the ball in the net; instead he stares down at it. He tried imagining himself hitting the ball, instead of throwing it. 

Closing his eyes, he absent mindedly throws the ball in the air; putting just about as much force as possible into the palm of his hand. The sound it made; left his ears ringing. It was loud---mind numbing almost--- and there was this strange tingling sensation, in his fingers. 

He didn't quite understand how he managed to shoot a hoop like that. But he assumed it was the fact that he'd pictured the net much differently this time. 

The ball rolls against his foot; startling him from his thoughts. Crouching down, (M/n) picks the ball back up like so; this time licking his lips. Oblivious to a certain group of crow's now watching him from afar, as they carried on their way home from practice. 

_"Hey; isn't that the transfer student? You know, the one from nekoma?"_

_"H-Him--?! He's so tall--!!!"_

_"What the hell is he up too??"_

Sugawara couldn't help but stop, and just stare. Daichi encourages the group to keep walking; he was going to treat them each to a meat-bun at the convenience store. Sugawara was just; stuck. Not stuck in his head, but entranced by (M/n)'s stance, and his footing.

What _was_ he up to?

By now, (M/n) had backed up almost half-way across the lot. Was he insane? There was no way he could make a hoop-shot from that far away.  
Right?

He dribbles the ball, swollowing back the anxious lump in his throat. He rolls his shoulders, and pops his neck. Of course by now he was shirtless--after brainlessly tearing off his shirt as soon as he arrived-- and in the daylight, every mark, and every feature was completely exposed.

Were those, _scars_ on his back?  
If so, where the hell did they come from, and why were they so deep?

Sugawara could've sworn his heart skipped a beat when he watched the boy crouch down, before leaping into the air at high speed. It all happened so fast; the sound of shattering glass is what breaks the heavy awe-struck silence.

(M/n) lands on the ground, light on his feet--quick and sharp with ease---opening his eyes to find that he had indeed, shot that hoop by hitting the ball; instead of throwing it. But also, the glass on the basketball hoop now littered the ground.

He winces, before breathing out a quiet "Oops. That's my cue." He's quick to throw on his shirt, and collect his ball.

Sugawara was startled by Daichi's hand on his shoulder. "You should talk to him."

"W-What--?! Why me--?!!"

"You know him better than we do. If you don't ask him to join them I will, but who better to do it then a friend. Right?" Daichi smirks, knowing full well Sugawara does want to talk to him, but; he just doesn't know how.

The setter anxiously glances from his captain, to the drummer boy now kicking up his board-- rolling out before they could actually catch up with him.

The captain sighs, "Ah well. You'll get another chance."

Sugawara seemed to completely tune out the captain; stairing after (M/n) who took the exit closest to the opposite end of the park.

"Yeah." The setter breathes out before following his team to the convenience store.

That night both (M/n) and Sugawara are wide awake. One's tossing a volleyball in the air, and catching it out of bordome, the other is twirling drummsticks and singing his heart out.

This was something (M/n) did in the garage quite frequently now. Even when he still lived with his mom in Tokyo. Accept with his mom, he could bring his instruments in the house, but with his dad he just doesn't get that luxury. So he practically lives in the garage. He did just about anything to pass the time, or to get his mind off of that strange move he pulled at the park. 

(M/n) bashes his fists into his punching back. By the time twelve finally hits (M/n) finds himself working on his uncle's motorcycle, and adgitating himself. At one, he starts lifting weights. 

Throughout (M/n)'s miserable teen years in Tokyo, the drummer boy learned his anger was actually a way to time-travel. They say time flies when you're having fun, but for (M/n) the only way to make time fly at all was through his anger.

(M/n)'s anger, was the type of anger that had him rambling incessantly under his breath about things that didn't even matter. sometimes rambling about things that aren't even related to each other. Often that rambling leads to talking to himself, and then he feels like he's going crazy. 

But he doesn't go to sleep tonight. He just kept going. And going. And going. It was an endless cycle of song writing, boxing, and fidgeting around with that trash motorcycle. Until suddenly, there's light spilling in through the windows, and sunday morning arrives. To (M/n), it was like he just blinked and suddenly it was a new day. He couldn't wrap his head around it. 

In dire need of a beer, and a poptart; (M/n) would finally go back inside, startling his sister in the kitchen. The vibrant aroama of coffee, and cigarette smoke was thick in the air. There was a hint of perfume mixed in, that once made his nose crinkle in disgust. Now that (M/n)'s actually used to living with his sister, he found the smell wasn't all that bad.

"You fucking jerk-!! You made me spill my coffee--" (S/n) whines, dabbing at her shirt with a paper cloth. (M/n) merely grunts in response, before raiding the fridge. 

"What the hell are you doing up anyway? Let me guess you stayed up all night again." (S/n) rambles on, in annoyance as she searched the laundry room for a shirt. 

Yet again, (M/n) grunts. After grabbing a handful of poptarts and the whole case of (f/b), his sister immidiately halts him, "You can't drink beer for breakfast--!! Are you braindead??" 

(M/n) shrugs, before tearing open a poptart with his teeth, uncapping a bottle, smirking bitterly. 

She rolls her eyes. "You better be sober when dad get's back if you don't want your ass mounted to the wall."  
He doesn't voice a response, but he does nod, retreating to his bedroom. 

Just like the garage, his room was a complete mess---boxes all over the place-- he still hadn't finished unpacking, and it was almost a month ago that he moved back in with his father, and his older sister. There were magazine's, and tissues everywhere. Empty pizza boxes, and old money cards. 

Huffing, he lets his body fall into his big fluffy beanbag. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of a magazine opened right on the clearance section. 

Inhailing the strawberry poptart, clentched tightly in his chalice hands, he rushes to find his wallet. It was true; he only had about fifteen dollars left. He'd need to find a job soon if he ever wanted to move out of there. He thought hard before grabbing a sharpie, and uncapping it with his teeth. The sharpie squeeks against the slick surface. 

_'If I wanna play volleyball, I'll need the right ball.'_ He thought to himself bitterly stuffing his wallet in his pants. With that grabs his skateboard, and dives through the window. After all, as a point guard; and now apparently a wing spiker-- he had a onetrack mind.


	6. 05; Overstepping Boundaries

_**IT WAS A BUSY DAY FOR (M/N),**_  
who had basically stayed up all night facing the wrath of that 'Man-stral' cycle of his. You can only have so many hobbies before you drain the life out of yourself. (M/n) planned to spend his last ten dollars on an energy drink and a new ball. He just couldn't decide whether he wanted another basketball, or a volleyball. 

He was Just standing there, staring at them. There were bags under his eyes, and he was quivering; like he was slipping into cardiac arrest. All over one decision. One small fork in the road. He held the balls together glaring demonically at them. 

"(M...M/n)??" The drummer boy damn near jumps out of his skin at the sound of Sugawara's voice; abruptly whirling around. He stashed the 'evidence.' In the shelf behind him. unfortunately luck wasn't entirely on the drummer boy's side seeing as the moment he leans back on the shelf; it shakes on impact, and the volleyball is jostled to the ground with a thud causing him to trip over it. 

Luckily, he was able to catch himself. He leans against the shelf, kicking the ball under it--trying to play it cool, and just act casual. 

"Y-Yo. Sup Koushi."   
"I told you it's Suga--!!!" 

The setter exhails through his nostrils; as if breathing differently would somehow quell his adgitation. 

"What are you doing here anyway?" Suga presses. (M/n) narrows his eyes. "In case you haven't noticed I have a life outside of school you know." 

The setter felt a migraine coming on.   
"I-I knew that--!! It's just...usually you're at the park..." 

(M/n) quirks his eyebrows, pursing his lips. "And how would you know that??" 

Suga's eyes abruptly widen once thinking over what he'd said. Truthfully (M/n) felt like shit, but just watching his pale face burn scarlet red--well that could cure almost anything. 

"P-Practice-!! I see you on my way to practice every morning. Stop looking at me like that--!! I'm not a stalker man-!!" 

(M/n) holds up his hands in defense, smiling like a fool. "Hey I didn't say anything." 

Sugawara folds his arms, scowling up at him. "That wouldn't happen to be, a volleyball; you were holding would it?" Now it was the setters turn to smirk. 

(M/n) chuckles anxiously, pink dusting his cheeks. "Pffft, a volleyball?? Why the hell would I need that? Hate to break it to you, but I'm into basketball dude." 

Sugawara quirks his eyebrows. "Last time I checked, Karasuno didn't have a basketball team." 

(M/n) shrugs. "Well, that doesn't stop me from wanting to play. It sucks not having a team though." He glances away. Sugawara sensed sadness within his (e/c) orbs. The longer he studied his features the more things he'd notice; like the dark circles under his eyes, his oily hair, and the thin crease in his forehead. 

"What are you doing here?" (M/n) decides to try changing the subject.

The setter sighs, flaunting a bottle of half and half, clentched in his right hand. "Picking up milk for my roommate." 

It was so sudden and awkward.   
(M/n)'s features just completely changed. He went from smirking, and rocking on the balls of his feet to boiling red with rage. 

"U-Uhh, hey--? W-Woah did I say something wrong?" Sugawara found himself anxiously backing away, flinching when the rageball started charging towards him. Suga abruptly shielded his face bracing himself for impact that never came. (M/n) would shove right past him, glaring daggers at something behind him. 

It was group of kids just outside the convenience store. The window was old and dark with smudges; it probably hadn't been cleaned in a while. But you could still see the obnoxious children--clear as day-- and they appeared to be screwing with his skateboard. 

Apparently these kids must've had some death wish.

"You little punks--!! I'll have all your heads--!!!"

"I SEE YOU, YOU LITTLE SHIT--!!"

The setter sighs in relief, but still mentally curses, _'Way to give me a freaking heart attack--!! What the hell is wrong with this guy--?!'_

"Hey-!! You need to pay for that right? I don't have all day." The store clerk pulls him from his thoughts. Suga nods profusely before placing the milk on the counter; fishing around his big heavy coat for his wallet. 

As soon as the jock bursted through the door, the kids scattered like cockroaches. After (M/n), manages to tear his board away from them, all of them dispersed from sight; All but one, unfortunate soul. (M/n) grabs him by the collar of his shirt, forcing him against the wall of the store. Sugawara couldn't see very much, he could just faintly see (M/n)'s arm. But he can just sense something's about to go down.

He needed to be out there. Right now. But the clerk was taking forever. The setter gritted his teeth the whole time, waiting just about as patiently as he really could at a time like this.

(M/n) was now, so exhausted; he was delirious. It had been a long time since he'd felt like this--seering with rage--the heat coursing through his veins was uncomfortable. In fact it almost stung, making it impossible to think straight. His memories, and present thoughts were all being enfused together in one big blurry mess. "You think you can just steal my things--?! My life--?!"

The delinquent pops his neck, before spouting another handfull of venomous insults. The more he prevented himself from thinking before speaking, the less sense his words made.

"W-We didn't know it was yours-!! I-I swear--!!" The kid was probably about fifteen; his face littered with acne.

"Yeah right. That's what they all say. Then they just ABANDON YOU--!!"   
(M/n)'s eye twitches. The boy flashes a look of both shock and confusion.

"U-Uh, wait a minute...what??--"

"L-Look I'm sorry man, I'll leave if you just put me down!!"

"Shut your fucking mouth--!! You don't know anything about me--!!  
WHY DO PEOPLE ALWAYS ASSUME I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON--?!"

"Is it the way I look--?! The way I act--?! MY OWN FLESH AND BLOOD COULDN'T EVEN PUT UP WITH ME--!!"

"TELL ME WHY--?! WHY THE HELL DOES EVERYONE ALWAYS LEAVE--?!"

"She just left me here... ** _alone."_**

 ** _"_** JUST LIKE YOUR IGNORANT ASS FRIENDS LEFT YOU--!! LITTLE BASTARD--!!"

He swings his right fist and the boy flinches. For once, it was Suga that stepped in; and he was shaking like a leaf when he did. (M/n)'s fist halted merely inches away from his face. All the anger, and rage melted away before the setter's very eyes replacing (M/n)'s stoic expression with a look of sorrow, and guilt.

"What the hell man--?!" Sugawara's voice came out shakey. (M/n) shook his head, recoiling his fist back. The kid scrambles off, leaving the two to stare at each other, in a long uncomfortable silence. There were alot of questions swimming around the setters head right now, but one in particular seemed to stand out above all.

"Why would you jump in the way like that--?! I could've seriously fucked your face up--!!" (M/n) hissed punching the wall next to him, out of anger. This would've usually made the setter flinch. This time it just didn't.

"But you...didn't...." Sugawara trails off shaking his head, and narrowing his eyes. The setter bites the inside of his cheek, silently hoping he wouldn't regret his next question.

"So...uhh...why didn't you??"

(M/n) huffs, staring at him like he was insane for even suggesting something like that. "I could never hurt you..."

They both blush. silence crept over them, as they sort of just stared each other down. "You're face is annoying me. I'm out of here." With that (M/n) kicks up his board, skating off; his face burning scarlet red.

"Crap, wait-!! (M/n)--!! I needed to ask you something!!" It was too late. The rage-ball had already dispersed out of earshot, leaving the setter to slump over in disappointment.

What the hell did that jerk mean by that anyway? _'I could never hurt you...'_  
Sugawara played that sentence, over and over again in his brain; clenching his chest. His heart was raking against his chest, and his hands were clammy. He was still shakey from the adrenaline left in his system; his blush searing through his face and cheeks like a hot oven.

_'Crap--!! No way--!! Why did he have to say it like that--?!'_

_'W-Why didn't I say anything back--?! W-Wait, did I say anything--?! Please tell me I didn't just stand there--!! Stupid, stupid stupid STUPID--'_

"No loitering kid!!" The store manager startled Suga from his thoughts who abruptly waves, flashing an apologetic smile before picking up his pace.

The moment he looks away, his fake facade falls apart, and he finds himself a blushing mess the whole way home.


	7. 06; Reliving the past

**_ACCORDING TO THE VICE_**  
principal, (M/n) was absent for the next few days, so Sugawara had to wait for what felt like ages to ask (M/n) what he wanted. Still (M/n) hasn't been able to sleep. At home with nothing but his thoughts to comfort him-- he felt like he was going to snap at any given moment.

So when he does show up, as per usual there's a loud thump, followed by a hiss. Being so tall, there wasn't one day the giant didn't walk into the top of the door.

Usually the girls would be psyched to see him, but he looked worse today then he had that day at the convenience store.

He jumps when Sugawara abruptly slams his hands on his desk. "Where the hell have you been??" The rage-ball huffs in annoyance. "Busy."

"Well...I need to ask you something-!!" yet again the setter slams on the desk, causing (M/n) to flash a heavy glare; a migraine pulsating at the corner of his head.

"U-Uh, sorry..."

For a split second they make eye contact. (M/n)'s glare somewhat softens. Before Sugawara had the chance to say anything; the bell rang, but the setter isn't ready to retreat to his desk just yet.

"You have to join our volleyball team--!! Uhh...please--??" He bows scrunching his eyes closed. Truthfully he was just trying to hide the massive blush heating his face. (M/n) narrows his eyes, shaking his head.

"I thought you couldn't stand me." The tired boy retorted, yawning.

"I-I never said that-!!" The setter responded anxiously. (M/n) purses his lips.

"You know I don't play. Who the hell's gonna teach me?"

"I will--!!" Sugawara shot back; determination flickering within his caramel chocolate orbs. (M/n) scoffed again, glancing away anxiously.

"Why would you want anything to do with a delinquent like me??" (M/n) snarls.

Sugawara shakes his head. "Look. I know you're not really a bad person, so cut the shit." Yet again the setter slams on the desk. This time earning a scoff.

He pushes himself onto his feet, just as the teacher walked into the room.  
Sugawara could feel his friends watching him from afar. He tried to put on a brave face, but (M/n) was so hard to read. And he was so, _so_ insanely tall. And with that chilling scowl on the jock's face, he just couldn't tell whether he was frustrated or annoyed, because he flashed this scowl so frequently. He wasn't exactly afraid of him. It was more like, he was intimidated by him. He could make someone with average height, feel like the puniest little shrimp in the universe.

"You really want someone like me; as you're ally. I mean, you assumed I was going to punch you the other day--how do you know I won't actually hurt you--?"

"Sugawara Koushi, and (M/n), (l/n) if you two don't take a seat right now I swear, you'll end up in detention."

Sugawara takes a deep breath, placing his hand on the rage-balls shoulder. "Please, just think about it...okay??"

(M/n) heaves a long bitter sigh before sulking in his seat. As class started, the poor guy kept drifting off, every five minutes he'd slump forward; then he'd chomp down on the inside of his cheek, and suddenly his eyes were wide, and quite literally bulging out of his skull.

"Is he...okay??" Daichi quirks his eyebrows at the setter, who glances back at him worryful. Even the very flirtatious girls that would often giggle obnoxiously at everything he did; were silent. Unless you count their incessant whispering back and fourth.

Of course; being as paranoid as he was right now, (M/n) assumed everything they were whispering about was directed towards him. The farther they got into class, the more people would whisper, and the more voices seemed to linger. He stares face down at his desk; lacing his fingers through his hair, practically clawing at his own scalp.

_'Dad-!! Stop it--!! Please--!!'_

_The cracking of a whip could be heard. Feeling the object being lashed at his back in repititance. There was so much blood, and so much pain._

_(M/n) could just recall how his body jarred with each blow, how the pain seared through his skin and took away every feeling of safety he'd ever had. His father put his all into each strike. His arm would recoil before snapping back; bashing his knuckles into (M/n)'s ribcage._

_It didn't matter what he did, where he'd go. The wretched memories would always bubble back up to the surface of his mind--swirling around his head--it was an endless cycle of torment that he just couldn't get rid of. Being so exhausted, and so lost in his head; he'd completely cracked under the pressure. All the pain, all the fear, all the darkness was flooding back._

_"You're just like your fucking mom. Get the hell up-!!"_

_"I can't..I can't move..!! I-I'm sorry I'm so sorry...."_

_"You can't send me away!! Please I'll do anything--"_

_"I can't anymore (M/n)--"_

_"Mom you don't understand--!! I've been paying my weight how can you do this to me?!"_

_"I have....I-I have cancer (M/n)."_

_The memory; it was so surreal. It was like he was reliving the past. He could feel the warmth of his mother's hand slowly but surely going cold. In that moment of loss, his world just; completely collapsed. Any ounce of light shimmering within the young boys (e/c) orbs was replaced with sheer darkness, the pain coming and going like waves on frigid sand._

_He remembers exactly what the weather was like when he buried her. It was muggy, and rain poured heavily over the cemetery._

_The worst part of it all, was the fact that he was there_ **_alone._**

By the time he came to, the bell had rung; and Sugawara was steadily prodding at him.

"Is he...asleep??" Daichi presses, with quirked eyebrows and a sweat drop at the corner of his head.

Suga shrugs, "H-His eyes are like wide open-"

(M/n) jolts back. Sugawara practically lept out of his skin. shaking his head; the drummer boy blinks his sore eyes, before rubbing the sleep away. He immidiately winced at the bright light, scalding his retinas.

"Can't sleep, Can't sleep, Can't sleep." (M/n) brainlessly rambles, obliviously collecting his belongings and walking right past them. Daichi looked more perplexed than annoyed, while Suga, took a minute to figure out what just happened.

They exchange glances before parting ways. "Don't be late for practice--!!" The captain calls after Suga, who rushes to catch up with (M/n).

"H-Hey--!! (M/n)?!" The setter calls after (M/n) only to earn a glare from the vice principal.

"U-Uhh, sorry-!!" He bows before yelling once more. (M/n)--!!  
Wait up--!!"

 _'What is with this guy-?!'_ He'd mentally gripe, squeezing past student after student until finally they made it outside. Once the setter finally managed to catch up with him, he places a hand on the insomniacs shoulder.

"Hey!! Are you gonna tell me why you're being so weird or what? You're acting like a freaking zombie...."

(M/n)'s eyes were fluttering; on the verge of just completely shutting down. The rambling under his breath wasn't exactly making him look any better. Sugawara wasn't going to give up on him that easily.

"I can't sleep. Just don't sleep. Can't sleep."

"E-Eh-???" The setter was completely lost. It was like, the lights in (M/n)'s mind were on, but nobody was home.  
He wasn't even using his skateboard.  
Sugawara follows close by, eventually finding himself worried sick about the damn guy. When he's on the verge of literally walking right into rushing traffic that things started getting a little more serious.

"Wha--?! Hey--!! There's a crosswalk for a reason you know!!"

"Are you ignoring me on purpose or what man--?!"

"H-Hey!!! Snap out of it!!!"

Sugawara brainlessly throws himself in front of the stubborn jock, placing his hands on his chest in hopes of stopping him. Suga's feet scrape against the gravel. The Jock still just kept walking; lost in his own little world. How in god's name was he doing this? The legs of a volleyball player are supposedly like steel; Practically impossible to budge.

But he was being pushed back like a literal ragdoll.

Sugawara let's out a frustrated groan, clentching his teeth. He was putting all he had into holding him back, and yet all he had still just wasn't enough.

Yawning, and rambling (M/n) finally throws his skateboard into the ground. Sugawara's face tinted dark blue.

"(M/N)!!!! YOU HAVE TO STOP!! YOU'RE ABOUT TO KILL YOURSELF-!!!"

The drummer boy's eyes flutter open, mere seconds before thrusting himself to his demise. His eyes widen at the sight before him. There was just barely enough time for them to step back. The car that could've very well just ended their lives races by; the driver lays on the horn in adgitation, shouting out rude slurs before dispersing into the distance.

"Oh crap, how the hell did we get out here?" (M/n) scratches his head. Sugawara sighs in relief, ushering the psychotic drummer boy towards the nearest bench.

By the time they do sit down, and Suga takes a minute to regather himself after basically staring death in the face--he punches the jock in the arm, before folding his arms; evidently pissed the fuck off.

"What the hell is wrong with you--?! You big stupid jerk--!! You scared the hell out of me!!!"

"What kind of person just brainlessly waltzes into rushing traffic?!"

(M/n) yawns yet again, rubbing his face. "The kind of person that hasn't been able to sleep for a week and a half." Sugawara immidiately pinches the jocks ear, who hisses bitterly.

"You moran!! You can't just stay up like that!! Your hurting yourself--!!!"

Pouting, (M/n) rubs his ear. "Oh Yeah? Since when did you start caring about anything that goes on in my life??"

"I-I just do okay--!!" A light blush dusted over the setter's cheeks. He glances away, in hopes of hiding it, but (M/n) could still see it. He even found himself blushing too.

"Have you thought about what I asked you??"

(M/n) bites his lip, groaning in annoyance. "Seriously? You're at this again??"

"Yeah seriously!! I'm not just asking you this because you'd benefit the team, although your height would give us quite the advantage..." Sugawara sighs. "I just....wanna get to know you..."

"This could help you. You said you missed that rush, right? You said you missed playing in a team..." The setter trails off, pursing his lips.

"God damn you." (M/n) gripes, clenching his teeth. "You make it impossible to say no. I swear, koushi. One of these days you're going to be the death of me."

Sugawara rolls his eyes, ready to retort back some other sarcastic quip, but instead, this strange warmth just washed over him.

"W-Wait, is...is that a yes?? You'll do it??"

(M/n) huffs through his nostrils, stuffing his hands in his pocket. "Why is this so important to you??"

Sugawara rakes his mind for a response. In the beginning, he couldn't for the life of him, picture being friends with someone like him. But now, its because of _him,_ that this was so important.

It's only just then he realises he's probably late for practice. He gritted his teeth, "Give me your phone."

(M/n) furrows his brows, but still takes it out. "Uhh, why?"

The setter swipes the phone from his hand. There's a moment of silence as he types up a storm. "I wanna be able to get ahold of you okay--!! Is that so bad??"

(M/n) shrugs. Sugawara sighs, rushing to his feet. "I have to go, but you better answer the phone when I text you. And send me your address--!!"

"Why? So you can stalk me some more??"

While suga had already started jogging his way back to the gym for practice, he still glances back at the tired jock in annoyance. "Oh shut up--!!"


	8. 07; I just can't sleep

**_"I HAD A DREAM LAST NIGHT WE;_ **   
_Drove out to see Las Vegas--!!"_

_"We lost ourselves in the bright lights...I wish you could've seen us."_

_"Begging for change to get home...._   
_I'd rather see Francisco._

_"Let's put a ten on the high card--_   
_\--and spend the summer on the west coast."_

_"Down into the left."_

" ** _Here's a map and a pen, the place you pointed at_**

" _Be California's best..."_

_**"....** _ **All I ask, All I ask--!!"**

_"_ _Hey,_ **_please_ ** _don't tell me that I'm dreaming--!!_

_"When all I ever wanted was to_ **_dream_ ** _another sunset with you..."_

To (M/n), the music of the drum was nourishment; it gave him the rhythm of life At this point, conjuring up a quick beat came to him just about as simple as eating. And truthfully (M/n) would rather starve to death than lose this drumset.

_"....._ _If I roll over when it's over,_   
_I'll take this Cali sunrise with me--"_

_"--And wake up with the fondest memories."_

He'd twirl the sticks in the air, in perfect sync with the beat before catching them in a distinct pattern. There was no guitar there to back him up, but he could at least imagine one. Often that's all it really took to get a song going. 

Unfortunately for him his peace and tranquility wasn't going to last very long. Much earlier today, it was true that (M/n) gave into Sugawara's strange request and sent him his address. He hoped he wouldn't regret it, but he should've known better.

"You know, you should be trying to get some sleep." The drummer boy jolts at the sound of Sugawara's voice. It was something he should've expected. Alas, he was still startled. 

(M/n) huffs. "What the hell are you doing here?" 

Sugawara merely chuckles, "Well, it's great to see you too." 

(M/n) couldn't help but snort. It wasn't that he really minded the intrusion at all. It was just, _strange._

"I wanted to um..check up on you, you know. That and, I need to make sure you're actually gonna get some sleep tonight." 

(M/n) smirks. "So I guess this means you officially don't hate my guts anymore." 

"Oh come on... I never said that--!! It's just. I don't know okay. I don't know what it is about you. Your face just makes me worry--" the setter immidiately blushes. _'Crap. I said that out loud didn't I..?!'_

(M/n)'s shoulders tense up. It was so weird. Just about a week ago (or maybe even longer?) he too was having trouble balancing out his feelings towards the setter. But of course he wasn't going to admit that. In fact he just _might_ take those words to his grave. Now he was absolutely positive; he considered this silver haired 'jerk' a friend. 

"How'd you know I was in here anyway??" 

At that, Suga couldn't help but laugh.   
"Your sister let me in. She told me you'd be in here. Honestly I wouldn't have needed her to tell me where you were though since I could pretty much hear you outside...." Suga flashes the jock a genuine smile; rubbing his neck sheepishly. 

(M/n) felt his heart twitch, and a massive blush threatening to burn through his cheeks. 

(M/n) wanted an excuse to talk to this guy, and now; for some reason he just felt the need to clam up.

Maybe it was because in the beginning, the emotions they shared were stoic and meaningless. Anything he said to him, really didn't matter because they didn't actually like each other so. There was no point in putting any meaning into anything they had to say whereas now; the both of them wanted to savour each and every second they had. And even if they didn't tell each other--each of them took what the other said to heart.

Seeing Sugawara flustered always seemed to brighten up the drummer boy's day, almost as much as playing basketball. If only (M/n) knew, just how similar Sugawara's thoughts truly were.

After taking off his coat, and scarf the setter decides to let himself in, pilfering around the garage. He comes across an object with a pale white tarp draping over it. "What's this...?" 

(M/n) sighs, kicking up a low, steady beat out of boredom. "Oh that...? Yeah it's my uncle's old motorcycle. I've been working on the engine over there." The drummer boy motions towards the lump of metal sitting on a work desk at the corner of the room.

Suga narrows his eyes. "Can you actually drive it though?" 

(M/n) practically gasps, at such a question, seemingly offended. "What the hell kind of question is that?? Duhh, yeah I can drive it. I'll even take you for a spin as soon as I get it started again. 

Sugawara tried to imagine that. Being so close to him. He chuckles anxiously. _'IT'S WAY TOO SOON FOR THAT--!! SHUT UP, STUPID BRAIN--!!'_ The setter shakes his head, blushing profusely. "U-Uh, I think I'll probably pass on that for now--!!" (M/n) shrugs at that. 

Empty beer cans and spirit bottles lay discarded in the floor, causing the setter to whirl around in annoyance. 

"H-Have you been tipsy...since I got here??" 

(M/n) couldn't help but laugh at that. "If a few measly cans of trash beer could give me even the slightest head-change, I'd be down and out right now." The setter purses his lips at that.

"You know this isn't healthy. Right?" 

(M/n) groans. "Yeah yeah, I hear you loud and clear _**mom.**_ " 

Sugawara flashes him an icy glare. "I'm only being honest--!! I just, don't like seeing you like this...." 

"Aw, crap sorry. I have no clue what I did with my shirt." 

Suga facepalms. "You know that's not what I meant, (M/n)."

The drummer boy rolls his eyes at that. "Alright, alright. Jeez. I'll cut back a little okay?" It was strange, but---in that moment (M/n)'s (e/c) orbs, appeared to be so truthful. 

Sugawara nods, but still holds that same authoritive glint in his eyes; staring him down.

"I know--!! I know you want me to go to sleep it's just..."

The setters prying gaze was enough to smite (M/n) to his very core, but this time he reacts a little bit differently. He chomps down on his lip. His sorrowful orbs would hide behind a dark shadow. 

"I....I-I can't sleep...Sugawara." 

That was different. The setter's heart ached. That was the first, and quite possibly the only time this guy was ever going to refer to him by his last name. 

"W-Why?? What is it?" Suga leans against the motorcycle, trying to at least look calm; but he was seriously on edge now. 

(M/n) sighs, lacing his fingers through his hair. "You know what? It'll buff. Don't worry about me. You'd probably better get home before it gets too dark out there to see. We can meet after practice tomorrow...if..if you want I mean. I still don't know Jack shit about volleyball so..." 

Sugawara nods. He can tell that whatever was bothering him was probably the very thing holding him together right now. He didn't wanna pry. He hoped that, maybe at some point the drummer boy would open up. Right now, it was best to give him space. And still. Leaving him like this felt like betrayal. It hurt. 

They were just going to see each other tomorrow. But tomorrow was just so far away--there was so much they'd need to talk about--so much they'd need to work on. Now the setter yurned for something a little more than the rush and passion he'd normally obtain through playing volleyball. 

He wanted to share that passion with someone else. Or at least; a chance to share that future with someone. 

Sugawara sighs. "Well you can't just stay awake forever you know. You're hurting yourself like this...." 

"Yes I can-!! And I will." (M/n) folded his arms like a child, whirling around.  
The setter was going to retort something back, but his mind drew an immediate blank when he gets a good look at his back.

He hadn't seen anything like that before. There were so many deep wounds in one place. Some of them looked like they could've once been lethal before somehow magically healing over time. Without thinking, the setter brushes his fingers against them, swollowing back the lump in his throat. 

Suddenly, (M/n) snaps his gaze back, grabbing the setter's wrist with one hand and pinning him to the wall with the other. His agression did somewhat shock him, but it didn't scare him. He was however, exceedingly flustered; mainly because they were so close, he could hear the jocks heartbeat, and he could feel the warmth of his breath. He was just so, _so_ insanely strong. So tall. It made him feel so vulnerable. 

"Please--don't touch them." (M/n) stated in a flat tone.

"I-I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to hurt you--" 

The drummer boy shakes his head, steadily easing his grip before releasing him."You didn't hurt me, it's...it's fine okay." 

"Can I ask where they...came from??" 

(M/n) exhales through his nostrils before pursing his lips. "A bad place in life. That's for damn sure." 

Suga nods, letting his gaze fall to the ground. "I'm sorry-!! I-I shouldn't have done that...I'll just go-" the setter was prepared to leave if that was what needed to be done, but--he felt like he needed to stay. Like he needed to be there.

The Jock is quick to interject, "No, no I shouldn't have snapped like that...if you really wanna go you can, but don't leave because you think I don't want you here." (M/n) looked genuinely guilty. Sugawara's heart would thrum heavily. It wasnt just what the jock said, it was also the way he said it. It made him feel strange. It was like this relaxing warmth just washed over him in that moment. 

Sugawara purses his lips nodding.   
"Alright. I'm only staying to make sure you actually go to bed tonight. I don't want a repeat of today, especially if I can't always be around to step in..." At this, the tension in (M/n)'s shoulders eases up. 

Yeah, maybe the drummer boy was just fine before he got here; or maybe he was worse. Honestly, Sugawara didn't really care about any of that. He only cared about what was happening right now. 

If he couldn't push the damn jock all the way into that bedroom of his, he was definetely going to drag him up there. 

Just before he sits back down on the stool behind his drumset, the setter pinches his ear. 

"Fuck-Fuck-Fuck--!! Ow-!! Hey dude what the hell--??!" 

"Time for bed tough guy. If you really care about joining the team, you're gonna need sleep. Come on." 

"But dude---!! I'm not even tired--"   
The setter wasn't having it. 

Hissing and griping, like a big whiney child he finally manages to drag the jock back to his pigsty of a bedroom. Being the neat freak he was, he couldn't just let that slide. As soon as (M/n) lays down, he appears to be out like a light. Of course he should've known, it wouldn't be _that_ easy.

Unable to shake the nerves; Sugawara decided to give him a little extra push in the right direction and cleaned up his room. 

He sits on the bed sighing. "I don't know how you could live like that honestly. That'd drive me crazy. You could still stand to be a little more productive with your time." Huffing through his nostrils, Sugawara was finally ready to dip out. 

Until a certain jocks iron grip, suddenly forces him to halt. 

"U-Uhh, dude. I gotta go--WOAH!!"   
(M/n) drags him right into bed with him, locking their arms together like chains. The setter blushed bright red. He could feel everything. 

His chest rising and falling against his back, his rugged heavy breathes tickling the brim of his ear, and the very warmth of his skin. The Jock couldn't help but smirk, knowing just how flustered the setter truly was--and partially tipsy from drinking pretty much all afternoon; although of course he wouldn't admit that. It was still evident in the way he spoke, and acted.

That's what Sugawara blamed it on. The drinking. Dragging the setter into bed like this was a pretty bold move, Even for him. Chuckling, (M/n) would playfully nip at his ear, before trailing his lips up the brim of his neck.

"A-AAAHH!! H-Hey-!!! S-S-Stop that--"

"Wh-What are you doing----?!!" 

"A-Alright--!! I-I'm just gonna go--!!" The setter would stammer frantically, before thrashing around the jock's apparent iron grasp that only seemed to tighten at the statement. His heart rakes heavily against his chest, as he swallows back the lump in his throat. "Or not..." He'd groan anxiously. The restless drunk nuzzles into the crook of his neck from behind. 

_'C-Crap...!! M-My heart isn't ready for this--!!'_

_'Why is this happening?! Why is he doing this to me-?!'_

"D-Dude--!! I think the liquor's getting to you...!! I need to go--!!" His voice cracks.

"Can you just, stay until I fall asleep?Please...???" (M/n) pleaded anxiously. 

The setter know's trying to reason with this tired boy isn't exactly going to turn out the way it normally would with Daichi, but he wasn't going to just, let him carry out this idiotic move without at least thinking about it first. Honestly though, he wasn't sure if this moran actually _could_ think at this point.

"T-Think about this; W-We don't really know each other that well I-I mean---"

"Wouldn't you rather do this with someone you care about...?"

The Jock snorted at that. "Okay then, well let's just pretend we do...  
And you are someone I care about dipshit."

"I-I-I U-Uh--?! W-Well----?! U-Um-??!" 

The setter was at a loss of words. It wasn't like he _hadn't_ imagined something like this before. It was just, so abrupt and unexpected. 

"I-I can--I-I can stay it's just,   
W-What if someone walks in--?!" 

"Who cares." He retorted back with a yawn. "As long as you want to be here....right?"

"R-Right---!! U-Uhh..b-but...E-EH--?!"

When he doesn't respond, he assumes he'd just fallen asleep. And now Suga wasn't sure if he really wanted to go either. He felt so warm, and so calm. Just one night wouldn't hurt...

Would it..?

Eventually; Sugawara found himself nuzzling into his arm, drifting off to sleep. He wasn't sure what fate had in store for tomorrow, but then again who the hell actually does? Suddenly nothing else mattered. The outside world vanished. Within these walls, the only people that existed were them. Everything was fine, just how it was. Neither could ask for more, and neither could ask for less. 


	9. 08; The truth

**_LIKE MOST NORMAL HUMAN,_**  
beings in this strange world; everyone has their own poison. For (M/n) it was a little bit more complicated than that. Sometimes he'd drink. Alot of time he smoked pott. But it's distinctively four times a day, that he does something most people his age wouldn't dare try. 

  
This boy, was born with Myostatin-related muscle hypertrophy. A rare disease that made it suprisingly much easier to gain muscle mass than the average human. Some would call this a mutation, while others would call this _demonic_. People with this disease tend to have increased muscle strength. His father took advantage of this disease. (M/n) didn't get a normal childhood.

He was forced into cram-school. Forced to follow strict rules and protocols that some children probably couldn't stand. He burned through club activities; learning various martial arts like Jiu Jitsu, Taekwon-Do, and kendo.

His father was a wealthy business owner. But underground, he was like Satan. His father was a wolf in sheep's clothing. (M/n) always seemed to get the rotten end of the stick, always having to step in and sheild his sisters from his father's ruthless iron claw.

By the time (M/n) hit sixteen, his mind and body grew overwhelmed. His parents divorced. He could no longer protect his sister, because they were pulled apart. He went with their mother, and she went with their father. 

Overwhelmed with rage, towards his dad, and pain for his sister, he resorted to drugs. Not just pills. Alot of the time he wound up snorting drugs, and then sometimes he'd use drugs that involved needles. He found that drugs relieved some of the stress on his muscles, so it made moving around and staying active much easier. Which is why he's alot stronger than he thinks he is. 

For the past few weeks he's been meeting up with Sugawara at the park, learning how to play volleyball. In the beginning, it was really hard for him to adapt to hitting a ball rather than catching it. What made it worse was the fact that volleyball's were much thinner, and weaker than basketballs so--hitting it almost always resulted in popping it. 

Sugawara should've expected something like this. Cleaning his room, there were broken drummsticks all over the place. Still, the setter hadn't seen anything like that before. It was shocking, and almost terrifying just how strong the jock really was. But he figured out how to work with that. He gave (M/n) different exercises to commit to at home, to help him restrain some of that strength. Sugawara also gave him a stress ball, that he almost never uses. (M/n) just assumed the setter was being a little bit too extra. 

It was finally Wednesday. Today, he'd skipped his first few classes to meet up with someone. he was currently in the bathroom, with the thin needle of a syringe deep in his arm; mentally cursing himself at how long it's actually taking him this time. Usually when he does this it only takes him about five minutes, but this time it just felt so much longer. When he finally pulls the needle out he finds himself recoiling in disgust.

Mere seconds later he crushes up what's left with his lighter, against the back of his phone-case. He used a dollar-bill to sweep the icy substance into a straight line. The paper was reeled back and fourth between his thumb and index finger, until rolled up firmly. With a heavy snort; it shoots through his nostrils. An abrupt exhilarating rush shot through his veins, causing his entire body to errupt in chills for a brief moment. 

  
Without this he felt sick. Without this he felt like he couldn't control himself. Stopping just seemed impossible at this point. On his way out of the bathroom, he was quick to whipe away the powdery substance just below his nose before washing his hands. He lost himself in his head, lathering his hands with soap.

After glaring into his reflection for a while, (M/n) returns to homeroom for lunch. Mainly to put down his things and maybe sneak up to the roof for the remainder of his lunch period. Girls were crowded around his desk, which definetely baffled him to an extent. 

  
He was anxious to even show his face, around them. Fearing he might get trampled. Alas, as he walks into the classroom he hits his head right on the doorframe, and gave away his presence with a groan.

Suddenly there were girls everywhere, making it almost impossible to get to his desk; and quite honestly annoyed as hell.

"(M/n)~♡ a little bird might have told us you were joining the volleyball team-!!" A girl with blonde hair, and dimples that were only visible when she flashed him a bittersweet smile started only to be shoved out of the way interjection by her

chocolate haired friend with big green eyes that flickered with anticipation. "So we made you lunch to wish you good luck!!"

"Uhh, all of you??" (M/n) scratches the back of his head anxiously.

"Well thanks. That's very thoughtful of um. All of you..?" She blushes vibrantly, before squealing. As do the rest of them. Truthfully, (M/n) couldn't exactly fathom why any of these girls liked him. He used them for answers and notes. It was pretty obvious he'd manipulated them, and yet for some reason it seemed they still haven't grasped that concept.

He'd taken a seat at his desk; tuning the girls out while he sort of retreated to to the quiet place in his mind. When he realises they're all still there, he rooted his brows together in annoyance.

"Alright alright, let the man eat in peace--" suddenly, like a knight in shining armor; Sugawara appears, shooing them away. Whining and groaning in dissapointnent; the girls finally disperse from the room, and within seconds the giggly atmosphere is left with a silence that lingered over the classroom.

"I'd thank you, but your loud mouth is the reason they showed up in the first place." The Jock stated wearing a tight glare.

Sugawara chuckled anxiously, flashing an apologetic smile. "Yeah, I'm really sorry about that--I was talking to Daichi in the library...and it just sort of slipped..."

"You've actually improved alot faster than I expected. I was thinking...it's about time you met the team."

(M/n) "Alright. I can do that, under one condition."

Sugawara sighs. _'Of course he'd pull this kind of crap. It is (M/n) we're talking about here.'_

"Fine. What is it??"

"You've seriously gotta take some of these lunches off my hands. And by some of them I mean all of them."

Sugawara rolls his eyes at that.   
"You know you don't have to blackmail somebody every time you need help with something. You can just ask."

(M/n) shrugs. "You seriously think they're gonna accept me? Just like that?"

"Well no...relationships take work. That doesn't mean they won't accept you eventually....isn't that how it was with your old team?" Suga presses in response. At this, for a brief moment (M/n) goes silent. A shadow, falling over his flickering (e/c) orbs.

"Screw them. They can burn in hell for all I care." (M/n)'s voice shook with slight anger. He huffed through his nostrils before glancing away.

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't of brought them up without thinking..." the setter mentally cursed himself. He could tell whatever happened must have really messed with the drummer boy. He decided to lighten the mood by changing the subject.

"Have you been...using that stress-ball I gave you??"

(M/n) purses his lips guiltily, a gentle blush washing over him. "I uhh. I think I sort of broke it..."

"E-EH?!" the setter responded with wide eyes, watching (M/n) sift through his things under the desk before pulling out a plastic ziploc bag. Inside it was what looked like a literal pile of crushed plastic.

"H-How the hell do you DESTROY a stress-ball?!"

"How would I know?! You're the one who gave it to me!" (M/n) retorted back to the setter who sighs in defeat.

"So much for improvement. You do realise you're going to have to actually play volleyball with them...right??"

"Pffft, yeah I'm not that stupid." (M/n) retorted before allowing Sugawara's statement to completely sink in. When it does, his eyes shoot wide.

"Wait a minute, the fuck?! You think I'm ready to do that now?!! What if I screw up?"

Sugawara sweatdrops; pulling up a chair. "Dude, you'll do great. You were awesome playing a couple sets with that team at the park the other day right?"

"I gave one of them a nose-bleed, got my ankle stuck in the net, and popped the freaking ball." (M/n) retorted with a stoic glare.

"Yeahhhh....but we still won by a landslide!! Everybody makes mistakes at first. It's up to you whether or not you learn from them. Besides, the volleyball's at the school gym are actually alot tougher than the ones we used at the park. And you do want to play...right?"

"Well...yeah but--" (M/n) started only to be interjected. "Well then that's more than enough reason to play!"

(M/n) draws a tired breath. "Alright, Alright I'll still give it a shot--" mid sentence he found himself falling into a coughing fit.

"Woah, hey dude are you okay??"   
(M/n) nods profusely, "I'm fine. Just a dry cough." He lied through his teeth, swollowing back the metallic flavor of blood as soon as it comes up. Sugawara furrowed his brows at that, sensing something different about the way he spoke. He doesn't press, but silently he does worry.

Usually, he'd look the setter right in the eye when speaking. The truth would almost always be evident within his glossed (e/c) orbs. But this time, his gaze remained in the opposite direction making it seem like everything behind the window was just a little bit more interesting than the conversation they were having.

Was this the first time (M/n) had ever deliberately lied to Sugawara? And why did he suddenly feel the need to hide the truth from him like that?


	10. 09; Anxiously Unaware?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: I changed your height. I'll have a character description chapter released soon. I decided to edit out the part in the first chapter where I mentioned your height to add just a tiny bit of wonder to the story. So I decided I wouldn't mention your height until, this chapter right here! 
> 
> (Eventually your height will change again but that will be over the course of the story--like as the story progresses.)

**_AFTER SCHOOL, (M/N) FOUND_**  
himself quite literally sweating buckets, out of sheer stress. Meeting new people has always been pretty hard on him, considering how horrible his social anxiety actually is. It was sort of pathetic though. He was probably about to meet first years that were ten times better at the game than him.

Sugawara explained that the team had only just recently gotten a new coach. Not only that, but apparently he'd arranged for them to play against another team. Neither of them actually knew _who_ that was gonna be just yet.

They decided to walk to practice separately. Mainly because Sugawara had something important to discuss with Daichi before practice.

When he did arrive, there seemed to be some guy standing out there. He looked suprisingly familiar. He looked anxious, and wore his hair in a tight manbun.

"Uhh, you okay??" (M/n) damn near gave the poor guy a heart attack. Whirling around, he glances up at the jock. He could recognise the attire, but still looked a little perplexed as to why a transfer student would participate in club activities so suddenly.

"I-I uhh, I-I'm.. w-well I was just--"  
(M/n) chuckles, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "I know that nervous stutter anywhere...you have social anxiety too huh?"

"You're the, transfer student...the basketball player from nekoma right..?" The timid soul trails off.

(M/n) nods. "You and I share a class together. You're Azumane Asahi, yeah?" The ace merely nods, kicking the dirt, suddenly finding the ground a little bit more interesting than the conversation they were having.

Both of them were startled by the sound of someone else's voice calling the ace out by his first name.

Their gazes twitch over to the window, Asahi looking sick to his stomach. "It's that short kid again--!! Hey listen I was just here to uhh--"

"Are you kidding me--?! Late on my first day here--?! What position do you..." looming over the doorway of the gym stood a blonde man wearing a headband, and ear piercings.

"And...you--?!" The blonde gritted his teeth, scanning the jocks appearance up and down. "Who the hell are you?"

"Uhh me? Well I'm--"

The blonde rolls his eyes in interjection. "Oh whatever we need more players, get your asses in there and start stretching--!! And hurry it up manbun!!"

Despite Ukai being obviously much shorter than them, his voice was definetely loud and intimidating enough to rush them. There was a stone cold silence when Asahi halted at the entrance, that was soon followed by gasps of shock.

It left (M/n) with a lingering curiosity. It was definetely obvious the boy in the window didn't notice the jock before, because the moment (M/n) show's his face, his eyes grow wide. As (M/n) always does; the jock bonks his head on the doorframe, hissing on impact.

At this Sugawara's face lit up. He solemnly assumed that (M/n) probably wouldn't show up. Even though he was a little bit late, he did still make an appearance.

"Its that punk from the park--"

"Y-YOUR FREAKING HUGE--!! H-HOW TALL ARE YOU--?!"

As people started crowding him, slowly but surely (M/n) found the tension in the room start to ease up.   
The Jock searches for the source of that frail voice from the window before looking down.

"Uhh, yeah I'm 6"12..." (M/n) rubs his neck anxiously. This was the first time in a while the jock had encountered someone that was this small. It was refreshing, but also kind of terrifying. What if he tripped over him or something? Suprisingly there was yet another extremely short person greeting him.

"Woah, with a tree like you on the team we're gonna kick nekoma's ass--!!" The spikey haired kid says as a matter of factly examining (M/n)'s arm. The Jock picks his arm up, lifting the tiny libero off his feet; quirking his brows at his bitter-sweet statement.

"That's Nishinoya, Yu he's our libero." Sugawara places a hand on his shoulder.

"--And guardian diety!!" The boy adds, earning a sigh from the setter.

There wasn't much of an introduction; considering all of them already pretty much knew about   
(M/n). In fact some of them had evidently gotten tired of hearing about him. Still, it was about time they all met face to face. And playing a few sets should probably help them get to know the jock a little better.

"Since Yusuke didn't bother to show up I guess we'll have to put you in team B as a middle blocker......now we just need a setter." Coach Ukai, trails off. The tension looming over the jock finally eases up. He knew exactly what a blocker was, thanks to Sugawara. He had practiced multiple volleyball positions, and truth be told; being a blocker was quite similar to being a point guard. So this should be pretty easy...right?

The blonde reels his gaze back over to Sugawara, and a kid with jet-black hair, and piercing dark orbs.

"Hey, you guys do me a solid and let me borrow one of your setters would ya?" The group of boys exchange glances. Sugawara doesn't hesitate to linger on over to the opposite end of the court. Until he's halted by a stoic voice.

"Your not doing this for me...are you? Because if the only way I can rise up the ranks, is at your expense; I'm out." The boy with black hair spoke up.

"You know what? Whenever you joined the club, I knew I was gonna have to fight for the setter position But it was kind of...It was a relief." Sugawara started.

"Being a setter, I always felt like there was a target on my back. The setter's the attack axis for the whole team. To be a setter, you need to be concentrated and you can't hesitate. It made me so anxious that sometimes I couldn't even toss properly."

"After what happened with Asahi, I was so afraid of exposing the spiker to constant blocks because of how nervous I'd get when it came to actually tossing the ball. So, I was contempt to hiding in Kegeyama's shadow. It was so much easier."

"Just the thought of a spike getting shot down like that terrifies me..." The setter balls his hands into fists. (M/n) was genuinely shocked by the setters confession. Not because of how emotional, it appeared to be, but because of how relatable it was.

Being a former basketball player;   
(M/n) understands the fear of getting blocked all to well. Playing basketball would rely solely on height. Yet there are still those in this world that can block even the tallest of people.

"But Asahi, please let me set for you again....and we're not going to lose." The setter spoke with so much emotion in his voice.

"Me neither." Kageyama retorted; a fierce glint shimmering within his icy dark orbs.

As Sugawara made his way to the opposite end of the court, he carried himself with both pride and excitement. He passes by (M/n), and Nishinoya offering the libero a patt on the shoulder, and said blocker; a nudge on the arm.

(M/n) took the time they spent starting up the game to completely analyse his surroundings, and get a feel for the emotions of their allies; each of them chattering amongst one another in a hushed tone. As the tension in the atmosphere shifted--In this moment--he felt an odd sense of dejavu followed by a sea of flashbacks washing over him.

This wasn't exactly the spot on the court he would normally stand at nekoma, but it was damn near close to it. It's not until they thank each other for the game that the temperature on the court abruptly spikes.

From across the court, (M/n) could get a better look at his potential teammates. He admired the flame that drove this teams determination, and hoped he could somehow make an impact on the team the way they did. A piece of himself felt like he didn't exactly deserve the chance to be on that court.

While (M/n) painted on a face that could very well strike fear into almost anyone--there were obviously some people who took that as a challenge. Like a certain four-eyed blonde, wearing the kind of smug that makes you want to punch him dead in the face.

_'If this were some T.V drama I'd probably be the main protagonist, and that; would be my first rival.'_

_'Looks like this is gonna be pretty fun after all.'_ (M/n) pops his nuckles flashing a grim smirk.


	11. 10; Flopping around the court.

_**AS THEY CARRIED THROUGH**_  
the first set, there seemed to be various emotional moments for almost everyone on this team. Accept for the obnoxious jerk with the glasses, Tsukishima. (M/n) actually liked that about him. It made the game so much more fun knowing there was someone on the court with such attitude. It kept his head in the game, and kept things entertaining.

Sugawara didn't exactly introduce him to the team, he sort of just listened intently when their names were being tossed back and forth.

There was a solid seven minutes when Asahi, just sort of spaced out. That being said, he still seemed to direct his attention back onto the game when the time came for him to make a move.

When (M/n) got a good look at the teams quick attack in action, he was far beyond intrigued. It made him feel anxious; not because he assumed there was no way he could too that speed, but because he'd never whitnessed something performed with such sickening accuracy before.

(M/n) used the first set as a little test run, to take time and obsorb what's actually happening in the court. He had some pretty sloppy recieves, and would often land the other team points by trying to throw the ball; as though he were trying to score hoopshots through an invisible basketball goal.

In the end he wasn't able to block any of those quick attacks at all. He couldn't time them properly without reading their moves properly. Truth be told, this was actually just his way of analysing his opponents moves, and sifting through his mind in search of ways to prevent them in the future. It was also pretty interesting watching everyone as they learned to overcome difficult obsticles.

For Hinata, his obstacle just so happened to be his dream. And Kageyama was the one to help him overcome that. For Sugawara--as he'd previously mentioned-- he was anxious about setting balls that could get blocked too easily. Asahi seemed to have a similar fear, and they worked through their problem together. Their conflict was apparently rooted through to the rest of the team.

when the second set finally rolled around, that's when things started really heating up. Suddenly (M/n)'s blocks are solid, and almost perfectly timed. The brave face he flashed was that very demonic scowl that he'd held the day he carried out his old teams victory.

What made it so scary was the fact that (M/n) wasn't banking solely on instinct, to shred the opposing teams quick; instead he'd rely completely on the images in his head. With so many strategies bubbling over the surface of his mind you'd wonder how the hell he could actually hear himself think in the first place.

While in the first set, he obviously held back--afraid of popping the ball or breaking someone's nose--this time he knew just how much pressure was needed to send the ball right back up into the air. There was still a chance (M/n) could screw up, though. One wrong move could've very well resulted in injury, or yet another popped ball.

Eventually he ended up propelling the ball right back into Hinata's face; who appeared to have spaced out mid-game. That was something (M/n) could've only expected if he were psychic.

While the quick attack Hinata and Kageyama demonstrated was acurrate to the point in which in the coaches eyes they seemed almost inhuman, (M/n) stood out just as much when it was his turn to serve.

Sometimes the ball would shoot through the air so fast, no one could see it coming. The ball damn near wore out after a few hits. His receives needed a little bit of work though. In the previous set he'd hit the ball to low, and this time they were high enough to get stuck in the ceiling. He could tell he was adgitating Hinata; being able to shut down their quick attacks with such ease after basically flopping around the court in the first set. It made everyone anxious.

There was a certain point in the game when (M/n) would ask himself the true reason he decided to join this team in the first place. It seemed like he was doing it for Sugawara or at least that's how it was in the beginning. But after a while, he realises how exhilarating volleyball truly was. And despite growing so fond of the setter, he wouldn't change himself for the sake of someone else.   
-

-

-

-

Later on that evening, as Sugawara walked home alone; he couldn't help but lose himself in his mind. He'd play out the events of the day over and over again, thinking back to how fun playing volleyball with people with the same passion truly was. In the beginning, he wouldn't have ever assumed someone like him could be an ally, but seeing (M/n) grow as a person was truly a sight to behold. He halts at the crosswalk, just as he always does before mashing a button that read crosswalk in bold ink on a withering old drab clip of paper.

The road that was black in the day time just melted into the darkness of the night. The traffic snaked up the hill, and wove it's way down the street like an angry snake. As his caramel chocolate orbs fell upon the lines in which rose from the scortched cement, he found himself concentrating on each and every crack, until the cars finally skid to a halt.

Honking could be heard, as an engine crackled in the distance. Growling could be heard, followed by multiple honks.

He picks up his gaze to find a familiar looking jock; his lips twitched into a smirk. "Yo Koushi, check out my new ride." (M/n) gives a confident nod, at the setter who would normally flash a wild glare in response. This time he merely rolls his eyes, chuckling.

"You did really good today--!! Sorry I left so soon, I guess I got side-tracked...." The setter trailed off before letting his gaze fall onto an oddly familiar purring motorcycle. The engine didn't look dusty, and tired as it once did. It was now spotless. The moonlight illuminates over the vehicle. The paintwork and chrome sure gleamed against the flickering light pole.

"Woah, it turned out so cool, but are you sure you can actually drive this thing?"

"Hell yeah, I said I'd give you a joyride right?" The Jock quirks his eyebrows, offering a half smile as he parked his bike on the side of the street for a moment. At this, the setter immidiately tenses up.

"And I declined remember?" The setter retorted, with quirked eyebrows.

"Oh well. I mean, I guess if you're _scared,_ it's understandable bro." The Jock was so insanely manipulative, yet also incredibly charming. It was probably childish of Sugawara to take this as a challenge, but alas that's how he was making it sound.

"I'm not scared! It's just--you know what?? fine. Just this once, so I can show Y-YOU--" The drummer boy's face lit up like a candle, and before he knew it; he was taking his hand, dragging him onto the bike, before the setter had the chance to interject.

The bike was about average height, and he fit perfectly behind him. As the engine releases a shattering roar the setter almost immidiately clings to his back, scrunching his eyes closed out of instinct. The Jock isn't exactly startled as much as just suprised. Still, as warmth washed over him, he rings the life out of the cushioned grippy on the handle, reeling the entire vehicle back on one wheel.

The minute the light changes, they bullet down the center of the street. Adrenaline coursing through his system, and excitement evident in his twitchy features; every now and then once cutting through desolate streets with nothing but the lingering groan of the engine echoing back at them, he would disregard the speed-limit, opening the throttle wide. Sometimes he'd allow his knee to barely kiss the cement as he took the bends.

Sugawara didn't expect any less, and he wasn't shocked to say the least. He felt suprisingly safe, and after a while he started having fun too. The last time they were this close he was so anxious and jittery it was hard to completely relax, unless he scrunched his eyes closed; but this time was different.

The headlights swarmed over the pitch-black hill like an orderly procession of fireflies, and shone bravely out into the night only to be swallowed by the pressing darkness.  
There were no trees or wild-flowers, just monoliths of concrete soaring out of the sidewalk in an exact grid pattern, and sometimes ditches that were thick with heavy wild grass.

The engine silenced after a while, or at least made a solace purr as proof that it was indeed still moving. (M/n) glances back anxiously, "You okay back there frosty?"

Sugawara scoffs. "I'm fine, I told you I wasn't scared. I am a little surprised you haven't gotten us pulled over by now though." At this (M/n) couldn't help but chuckle, as they turn a corner--heading off towards the neighborhood behind the park.

"Not to sound like a creep or a weirdo or anything, but do you mind giving me your address? Dropping you off at the park feels kind of cheesy."

The setter smirks. "Who's the stalker now huh?"

A faint blush dusted the jocks cheeks, rolling his eyes. "Ha, ha. Still not backing down, though. I did give you my address--"

"It's just up ahead. It's the apartment complex near the corner store, you shouldn't miss it."

(M/n) nods, making a sharp turn that startled the setter; his grip on the jocks torso tightening.

"But keep your eyes on the road moran-!!" The setter gripes. (M/n)'s laughter spilled out without warning.

"Aw, don't be such a hot-head Koushi. You can cling to me if it makes you feel safe." The Jock flashes a crocodile grin. Sugawara let's out an adgitated groan.

"This, is exactly why I declined in the first place."

(M/n) shrugs. "Can't blame me for trying. I mean, you're almost eighteen but walking home alone isn't exactly the safest thing to be doing. Especially if you don't have any mace, or like at least a freaking pocket knife."

Sugawara's face now practically glows. He flashed the widest grin, shaking his head. "Look who's the worry-wart now."

"Pffft, worried? Who said I was worried? I was just...stating common facts! I don't worry. I'm a badass remember?"

"Yeah, whatever helps you sleep at night." The setter just couldn't stop smiling, as he'd offer the jock a soft patt on the back. At this he blushed vibrantly; grumbling under his breath.

The next time they came to a halt, it was just outside the very apartment complex that Sugawara told him about. The Jock kicks up the stand, leaning the vehicle, making it easier for Sugawara to hop off, slinging his duffle bag over his shoulder.

They made brief eye contact before glancing away, both of them trying to mask their blush with the darkness yet failing miserably.

The Jock was startled by Sugawara's abrupt warm embrace. After meeting the team, he's finally realised that Sugawara had a pretty average height. It was just that--being the freakshow he was--the was about tall enough to just faintly reach his chest. He kept his arms elevated for a fat minute.

"U-Uh, hey what the hell is this?" The Jock's voice came out raspy, he was obviously quite anxious.

"I don't know how anyone could be as alien to hugging as you." Sugawara mumbled softly. "Just...thanks for everything today."

The Jock huffed, "I may be a jerk but I wouldn't leave you hanging like that. And ugh god I can't believe your making me say all this mushy ass bullshit." His embrace was warm, and his big, strong arms seemed very protective when he finally gave in wrapping them around Sugawara's body. The world around them melted away as the setter squeezed him back, not wanting the moment to end.

"But you did have fun right?" He smirks up at him. The Jock rolls his eyes, still unable to completely mark his blush, as it spreads about his face. "Well duh."

When they let go, Sugawara waves the jock off as he hops back on his bike saluting the setter before reving up the engine. He quirks his brows smirking, "Catch you later Soba--!!"

At this the setter merely rolls his eyes in response, chuckling.


	12. 11; Revealing secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/n: to those of you who are confused about this chapter, I changed it. To those of you who haven't even read this chapter, I hope you enjoy. I'm sorry for putting the a/n here, its pretty corny and rude--I just wanted people to know. Thanks so much for reading btw!

_**IT WAS A FRIGID SUNDAY,**_  
morning for Sugawara koushi as he silently walked to the library. The past week seems almost too good to be true. The setter couldn't help but space out through the majority of the walk. No matter what, his thoughts always seemed to wander right back to a certain (h/c)   
haired jock. 

The more he thought about him the warmer his heart grew, eventually raking against his chest. He should've sensed the forboading presence following him closely, but he was just so lost in his head. 

Eventually his stomach let's out a fierce growl. As much as he wanted to go to the library and study up for an upcoming exam since he didn't have practice today--he decided maybe stopping to grab a bite to eat didn't sound like a bad idea. 

He fishes around his thick coat, in search of his wallet before taking a turn down a winding alleyway that was shrouded in a veil of darkness. 

The walk was so silent, aside from the echoing sounds of his own shoes slapping against the cement and the lingering music of traffic in the distance. So when multiple footsteps do appear, chills shoot down his spine. 

Being stupid enough to take a blind turn like that probably wouldn't have been Sugawara's style before his thoughts were clouded like this. The setter anxiously ducks down, picking up his pace. As he throws his hood over his head, the steps behind him quicken by the second; growing closer and closer. 

When he leads himself into a dead end, he cursed under his breath; bitterly whirling around to look his stalkers in the face. 

He didn't get even the smallest chance to make eyecontact him, as he was forced back into the wall of the building. Demented chuckling could be heard, shaking the third year to his very core. 

"If you value your life at all, give me everything in that pricy ass looking wallet of yours. Including the watch. Try anything and I'll make you suffer pain far worse than death."

He could feel the brim of a pistol digging into the back of his neck. The setter would sweat profusely; anxiously racking his brain for answers.

"Maybe cutting up that pretty little face of yours should speed up your thought process." 

"I-I'm sorry--!! Here, just take it that's all I have I swear..." The setter mentally curses under his breath, dropping his wallet and watch on the ground. He glances back, watching a masked man as he picks up the brown patch of leather, sifting through it and counting the money, while one of the others hunched down to grab the watch.

It's not long before he feels someone else's thick body heat looming over him. He sensed something sick about this person, as he agressively forced his head against the wall. 

"Now that they're done with that, it's my turn." This man flaunts what appears to be an ocean blue pocket knife; the blade was obviously pretty dull but there was already a splotch of blood staining it. 

"W-Wait--!! I-I gave you all I had, you said you'd let me go-"

"They might have. I made no such promise, I'm not stupid enough to let an opportunity like this just fly by." The man's voice was wicked; his touch made the setter shiver.  
The deranged being felt around his body, trailing his knife down his cheek. Panicking the setter thrashed around against his stoic grasp; escaping to no avail. 

"Keep moving like that and I'll paralyze you. One stab to the spine and you're a vegetable for life. I don't really like the idea of doing this with someone who can't fight back, so-"

Sugawara took a deep breath, before roaring for help just about as loud as he could. The man laces his fingers through his scalp before forcing his head back. 

"Oh, ho ho. You really shouldn't have done that kid." 

Suddenly there's a knife at his throat, just faintly grazing his flesh. His eyes were wide with fear, unable to move or even speak out of fear. 

"If you don't wanna be next I suggest you scram ki--" one of them started only to be silenced. While the setter was still facing the wall, he could just barely glance to the side just enough to get a glimpse at what was going on behind him. 

Said thug was struggling, and at (M/n)'s hand nonetheless. It's not long before he's thrown into the wall, forcibly being knocked unconcious. 

"No, no. I'm pretty sure you shouldn't have done that." The Jock spoke in a flat tone, before dragging the man back by the hood, and shoving him into the concrete. Luckily he'd dropped the knife. The setter's neck was just barely scraped; leaving a wound the size of a papercut. It was nothing too lethal, but the wounds (M/n) was inflicting on them probaby would be. Still the setter was just greatful anyone at all knew to come to his aid. 

The Jock steps in front of Sugawara, offering a protective glance before turning back to face the evidently enraged street thugs. 

Two of them whip out guns. The Jock merely shakes his head grabbing both of them--bending them with shocking ease. The thugs responded with wide eyes, quite possibly much more fearful than Sugawara's. 

Their shitty ring leader goes to slash the jock up with his pocket knife. (M/n) merely knees him right in the stomach before swiping the knife from his grasp. He grabs him by the collar of his hood before forcing his body up against the wall of the building, pinning him up there with his own weapon like a thumb-tack holding an art piece in place amongst a wall. 

While doing so, something falls out of his pocket. It appeared to be a clear packet of what looked like salt. Sugawara was quick to pocket it. Considering it fell from (M/n)'s pants there could be some importance to it although he was almost certain what it really was.

The rest of them scrambled off. While they failed to obtain the setters watch, they did still manage to save his wallet. 

"I told you wandering places alone like this is still stupid as hell. You're lucky I was nearby. Are you hurt?" The Jock flashes Sugawara a curious glance who shakes himself from his trance, 

"N-No. I'm just...fine. They got my watch, and that guy got my wallet." 

At this the jock quirks his eyebrows before grabbing the flailing man's leg, and yanking him to the ground. His entire body collapsed, frantically staring up at the boy's enraged features. 

"Hey--!! Don't be so rough with him-" the drummer boy flashes Sugawara a wild glare. 

"He almost mugged you. And you want me to go easy on him?? You can't be freaking serious." 

"Yes, but I wasn't hurt at all see--?! The most I got was a measly little papercut. It's not-" 

"You _cut_ him?" What Sugawara said previously pretty much went right over his head. The setter figured as much. Just as the jock reels his fist back, Sugawara immidiately rushed to halt him; grabbing his elbow. 

"Seriously dude, its fine. Let's just call the police so they can handle him." The Jock scrunched his face up in annoyance before huffing. 

"Alright, fine." After begrudgingly stealing back the setters wallet, they tacked the criminal right back onto the wall.

Sugawara wanted to stay, until the police came but (M/n) insisted they scram. Sugawara left a note, behind the Jocks back.

A thick anxious silence crept over the boys as they walked, until Sugawara up and finally broke it.

"That was....different."   
"Oh yeah? Of course I wouldn't expect you to like my nasty side. I still wish you didn't have to see me like that." The Jock retorted. A strange emptiness forms within the setter's heart.

"How the hell are you actually able to pull something like that off in the first place?" Sugawara responded, with rooted brows.

"Yeah well, I guess I did probably over-do it this time." The Jock walks with his hands stuffed in his pockets

"You...you bent those guns...? They were so strong. How did you even know where I was??" The setter shook his head, going over what happened in his mind over and over again.

"I was um. Running an errand." (M/n) clears his throat, his eyes suddenly growing wide as he'd pat around his pockets, in search of something.

When he realises it's gone, his face tinted dark blue. "Shit--!!!"

That's when Sugawara remembers. "Is this what you're looking for?" The setter revealed the substance with furrowed brows.

At this the jock immidiately gritted his teeth. "Why the hell do you have that--?!" He tries grabbing it back but Sugawara doesn't give in that easily.

"Not until you tell me what it is."   
The setter purses his lips, and his brows remain rooted together, as if adding to his somewhat stoic demeanor.

"It's..It's n-nothing....!! Just give it back, or I swear--"

"Why can't you just tell me? Why are you still keeping things from me? I thought we were friends..." The setter shook his head, a dark shadow falling over his head.

"I-I just--?! It's not-" suddenly he breaks into a coughing fit, staggering into the wall of the alleyway. The setter's eyes widen. He quickly rushed to the Jocks aid, trying to help him back onto his feet. He was Just really, really heavy.

"D-Did you get hurt back there-!?"   
The setter's voice shook as he spoke.

The Jock isn't able to voice an immediate response; blood spilling from his mouth. "J-Just get off me--I'm fine!!" His body was growing extremely heavy. Too heavy for even (M/n) to carry on his own.

"This is what happened the other day at practice...."

"Way to state the fucking obvious--" he couldn't stop coughing. He needed that fix, and the setter just wouldn't come off it already. Skipping out irritated his body, and after so much movement in one day he was pretty much drained.

"I need it back--!! I swear to fuck you're being so annoying right now--"

"--and you're not??" The setter retorted back to the struggling jock.

"I swear if you don't give me my shit back right fucking now!" Unable to really contain his rage at the moment he fished around the setter's pockets who immidiately starts swatting at him like a dog.

"Hey!! I said no-!! S-Seriously??" After pawing around for the packet the jock finally manages to grab it right back.

He slides down against the wall, scowling up at him. "Don't watch me do this."

"What are you....what are you doing (M/n)..??"

"I swear I'll tell you after I'm done, but I need to do this now Suga. Please." The setter immidiately purses his lips before whirling around in annoyance.

The Jock unbuckles his belt, strapping it just below his shoulder like so, before fishing around his bag he pulls out a syringe, as well as a tiny spoon before placing the substance inside like so. as he used his lighter to heat it up, it bubbled before melting into a heated liquid that oozed into the syringe when he poors it inside. He chomps down on the belt, tightening it before jabbing the needle into his arm.

He'd release a muffled scream, usually waiting until the liquid cools down unlike this time; being desperate, and feeling as though his spleen was about to collapse.

Sugawara couldn't help but glance back, anxiously. Sweat pools down the Jocks face, as it suddenly melts into a look of relief.

The Jock couldn't stop the coughs spilling from his aching lungs. Of course this literally had nothing to do with the coughing, but that didn't exactly appear to be so until Sugawara watched (M/n) cough up yet another mouthful of blood.

"Wait, wasn't that supposed to help you--?!" The setter roars in annoyance. "Yeah, no. But at least I can actually move around again." (M/n) flexes his knuckles out before curling them into fists with a sigh.

"Look...there's some shit I want to tell you, but you need to give me some time."

The setter purses his lips before shaking his head. "I just....I just want you to be okay..."

"--and I am okay. I'm still the same me, from before you knew about all this. I survived that long didn't I? You seriously think I'd let myself just die?"

The setter pauses for a moment before nodding. "Okay. I trust you."

"But can you...maybe put your clothes back on?"

The Jock glances down at himself, his eyes suddenly jolting wide, realising he was now in his boxers. "When the hell did I take my joggers off..??"

He then huffs; re-clothing himself with pursed lips. "What. Do my scars make you uncomfortable?"   
The setter shakes his head, frantically. "N-No!! Of course not...its just...uhh..." He blushed all the way to his ears.

The corners of (M/n)'s lips twitched into a smug grin.   
"Ohh. You like what you see?"   
"Man just shut up--!!!" The setter barked, burrying his flushed face in his hands.

"I can flex for you if you want--" the jock couldn't help but tease.   
"I SAID SHUT UP--!!!" Sugawara groans.


	13. 12; A Lesson In Self-Defense

**_IN SILENCE, THE THIRD YEARS_**  
made their way to the convenience store. While (M/n) kept his arms relexed behind his head, Sugawara kept his gaze on the ground and his hands in his pockets. The two decided it was best to take the alleyways...or well, it was more like (M/n) suggested it and his word is almost literally impossible to defy. It was something about steering clear of the public eye, but honestly Sugawara sensed extreme social anxiety.

Eventually he sighs,

"Are you seriously just gonna follow me the rest of the day?"

The Jock shrugs. "I don't have anything better to do. Besides, your stupid ass had to go and get mugged; what choice do I have?"

Sugawara facepalms. "You seriously think I just walked up to those people, and asked them to mug me?"

"You might as well have. You don't know the first thing about self defense." (M/n) huffs through his nostrils.

"Whaaa--?! I did try-!! You seriously think I'm any match for armed street-thugs?"

A dark shadow immidiately rests over the Jocks eyes, as he came to an immidiate halt. The setter had kept walking, obliviously. When he finally realises he's missing he whirls around only to find nobody there.

"Uhh.... (M/n)...?" The setter called out, scratching the back of his head anxiously.

With nothing but his own voice and subtle footsteps to echo back at him the setter grows irritable.

Everything happened so fast. One minute he was calling out to the jock, and the next; for the second time in one day he's pinned to the wall of some random building. This time it was merely his back scraping away at the tough brick wall behind him, and his wrists; are agressively forced above his head.

The setter found himself gazing into the Jocks scandalous (e/c) orbs, flickering with anticipation.   
"(M-M/n)--?! What are you-"

"Why the hell didn't you stop me?"  
The rage-ball hissed.

"Wait what-?! W-Well...i-it's just...I wasn't really--"

"What if It wasn't me?? Would you have just let them kill you??"

He was so close; he could feel his quick breathes against his face. There was so much intensity within his (e/c) orbs. It was captivating; almost impossible to look away.

"N-No...no of course not! I just..."

"Don't you dare fucking tell me it's because you were afraid, when you've literally risked getting decked in the face over some strange kid you didn't even know." The Jock purses his lips, evidently calm. That's how Sugawara knew he was really pissed.

"That's not-?! I just...I guess I feel..." The setter swallows back the lump in his throat, anxiously glancing away to hide the blush dusting his cheeks.

"I sort of feel safe when I'm around you..." he trails off, biting the inside of his cheek.

The Jock blushes vibrantly; his gaze softening for at least a slight milisecond, before wavering back to its original, enraged state.

"Well you shouldn't. You've seen what I'm capable of."

"I could kill you, right now."

While before there was at least a small gap between them, that space was closing in. His grip on his wrists were tightening. Sugawara's body told him he was afraid; afraid for his life in this moment. But in his head, he knew he wasn't.

"I'm holding back right now, and you know it. I could snap your neck right now."

"B-But I know you wouldn't." The setter squeeked.

"Is that so?" The Jock retorted. He put on the most intimidating facade he could muster at a time like this. It was true, he really couldn't hurt him. In fact this was pretty much physically impossible.

"I-I know you won't--!!"

Under the Jock's prying gaze, he couldn't help but squirm anxiously. The Jock merely rolls his eyes, before releasing his wrists. The setter immidiately starts rubbing them. His grip was so strong; his skin wasn't bruised or anything, but it was a little red.

And _that_ was supposed to be him, holding back?

"You know I'm starting to think you like it when I pin you down like that." The Jock smirks, tugging at his leather jacket sleeves, as well as straightening out his attire.

"You're a weirdo." The Jock stated bluntly.

Sugawara's face flushed bright red, "W-What-?! But you--!! God just shut up you big stupid jerk!!"   
The setter punches the jock in the arm, who couldn't help but chuckle.

"Aye, this big stupid jerk had to save your dumbass." He holds up his hands in defense.

"You've got that new motorcycle, why did you even walk?" Sugawara carries on the path to the convenience store. (M/n) is quick to follow behind.

"I painted it, so I thought I'd give it the day to dry. I painted my board too. I used to spray-paint shit all the time back in Tokyo."

"There was this abandoned subway tunnel; I used to go there every friday. Sometimes to spray up the walls, and sometimes to just clear my head." (M/n) kicks up a few pebbles as he walks; this time he's the one staring at the ground watching the concrete roll beneath him.

"You never really talk about Tokyo..." The setter points out.

"Yeah. That's where my life went to shit. Here in Miyagi, I'm just sort of tryna' piece it back together you know? Shit gets hard."

"Yeah but you must have at least some good memories...right?" The setter presses.

"I mean, I guess there was this one time I got to beat up a group of douchebags hitting on my cousin. So that was pretty fun." The Jock smirked at the flashback, before shaking himself back to reality.

The setter merely chuckles anxiously.

"Yeah, I'd say playing basketball was a blast, but everyone on that team was so fake...kind of feels like my time on that team was fake too." The Jock trails off.

The two finally made it to the convenience store. The one problem was the fact that when the setter went to fish around his wallet; that's when he realises his money's missing.

"What a day." The setter sighed.   
"Tell me about it." (M/n) retorted.

The Jock could hear his stomach growling with the heavy silence that washed over him.

"Oh, you're hungry...you know I can cook if you wanna come over I could make you some curry or something..." The Jock found himself blushing, as he glances away scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

The setter was shocked to say the least. "You, can cook..???"

"Well duh, it's not rocket-science damn nerd...Plus anything that involves knives involves me too."

Sugawara inwardly sighs.   
_'Of course. Why didn't I expect that?'_


	14. 13; The pain of silence

**_"COME ON; MY DAD'S GONE_**   
for the week, and my sister has an interview. So we'll have the place to ourselves...I mean only if you want to. I'd offer to get you something but I'm pretty much broke..."

The setter only beams. "You know what? Don't worry about any of that. I'd love to. Besides I've gotta see what your apron looks like."

(M/n) rolls his eyes yet again.   
"Ha, ha. Gonna work a hat joke in there or are you just gonna leave it like that?" Sugawara snorted at that.

"If you can cook why don't you have a job?"

The Jock paused to think for a moment. "Hmm. I don't really know. All I ever really did was run someone over with a shopping cart, burnt my managers hand with the coffee maker...caused probably twelve different people to quit. I only know it was because of me, since my boss sort of told me straight to my face...come to think of it, I was a pretty awesome employee. I pretty much invented the self-checkout. I let most of the customers do it by themselves. I think I ended up breaking the register though."

"My manager was so happy, or at least I think she was happy. I couldn't really understand her. There's nothing wrong with that. Not everyone can fluently speak Japanese....I sort of just imagined what she was saying. What I got in my head was great but I get the feeling she didn't mean any of what she said."

Sugawara chuckles anxiously yet again. _'He's really gotta work on his people skills.'_

By the time the boys wrap up their conversation they've finally made it to (M/n)'s place. It was always the same. The grass was definetely tended to, and there was actually a garden just in front of the porch.

"Whose garden is that??" The setter presses. The Jock immidiately blushes. "U-Uhh, my sisters. Yup. She loves that sappy ass bullshit. Now after you." The Jock ushers Sugawara inside his humble home after frantically jostling the knob, and forcing the door open.

"You can leave your coat wherever. God knows you don't need that thick ass marshmallow in this furnace of a damn house."

The setter rolls his eyes, but hangs his coat on the rack next to the door, while the jock sort of just throws his hoodie in the floor. Of course Sugawara picked it up, and hung it right on the rack next to his.

The boys migrate into the kitchen. "You know, you never really talk all that much about your dad or sister either." The setter pointed out before taking a seat at the stool in front of island in the kitchen.

The Jock shrugs before jostling the cabinet droor open. "Yeah I hate that bastard. He can burn in hell for all I care."

Sugawara couldn't help but huff. "And your sister...?"

"Which one?" He retorted, sifting hastily around the kitchen placing the tools and ingredients he needs on the counter. "There's more?!" The setter retorted in slight shock. At this (M/n) merely shrugs. "If I'm being honest. She's a bitch." He stated bluntly. It was the setters turn to quirk his brows in confusion. "U-Uh...which one??"

(M/n) pinches his chin hesitantly before huffing. "Uh..yes?" His bizarre response left the setters brain in shambles for a fat minute.

(M/n) debated on using the apron, but with Sugawara there, he felt too embarrassed. So he just takes his shirt off, before washing his hands. At the sink the jock appeared focused; scrubbing his skin against the soap bar agressively in silence. Rubbing his hands together, and lathering his fingers with the boiling hot water appeared to be pretty damn important to (M/n). Unless of course something else was on his mind.

Sugawara mentally facepalms.   
_'So much for the apron. But this is fine too.'_ The setter couldn't help but blush. _'What am I thinking--?! Stupid brain...'_

The Jock quirks his eyebrows; evidently perplexed as to why the setter was so red all the sudden.   
Sugawara clears his throat anxiously, "So...!! Care to elaborate? Why is it you don't get along with them?"

(M/n) shrugs. A glint of pain reveals itself within his (e/c) orbs glossed with anticipation.

"I just don't understand how she can act like nothing in Tokyo happened. I hadn't seen her in three years before transferring here. Seeing her again; it feels so surreal--I mean--we left off on a really bad note, and now pffft--"

The Jock gritted his teeth. It was obvious this topic may not have been the best way to go about their visit. Once again Koushi had failed to read the room. Still the setter found himself being drawn to the Jocks response. He couldn't really fathom what his life must truly be like considering he keeps himself so boxed in. So he listens while he has the chance.

"She's pretending like everything's okay. Like he's actually a good Da--person. I don't even know what to call that evil bastard." The Jock agressively tosses vegtables onto a cutting board, before twirling around a pair of knives like drumsticks.

"People don't just change out of the blue. Wish I could just show her. It's like she doesn't even remember what he put us through. I waisted so much fucking time worried about her only for her to be just fine. Here I am getting the rotten end of the stick every god-damn night."

"I'm sure he's not _evil..._ " The setter pressed, silently hoping what immidiately came to mind wasn't the case in this scenerio, as he found his gaze eventually dropping to the scars on (M/n)'s back. _'No way...No Father would do something like that...right?'_

It was stupid for something like that to pop up; yet suprisingly logical. "Oh no. I'm positive he's evil." The jock huffs before cutting the veggies up into thin matchsticks in the time it took most people just peel the carrots. Every motion was precise from intense repetition and it looked as though he prided himself on the machine-like perfection of his shapes.

The Jocks blunt response ignited this anxious feeling in Koushi's chest. Like he wanted to press, but he was afraid to hear the truth. You know that feeling you get; it's like some kind of hidden urge, to just figure something out, knowing the truth is going to hurt you? That was how he felt, but times ten, and add starvation to the equation.

"Why...why do you say that??"

At this (M/n) immidiately tenses up. "Just family drama, and uh...stuff. Where'd I put that bag of rice?" He mumbled the last part under his breath, trying to look like he wasn't actually paying much attention to the conversation. Eventually when the setter realizes he's not really gonna get much more out of him today after all that's happened he decides changing the subject is probably for the best.

"If you can cook, why don't you make your own lunch??"

The Jock shrugs. "I used to. But then I forgot one day...that's when this group of weird girls started swarming me. Karasuno girls are a pain."

The setter rolls his eyes at that. "Must be fun being so popular with the girls huh? You must've gone to lots of parties In Tokyo."

(M/n) lays out the beef, thinking back to his previously terrifying experiences attending Nekoma high. A river of chills shot down his spine.

"Yeah. ' _Fun_." the jock purses his lips, this time he'd use merely one knife, and it was only to cut up the meat. "There was never anything unique about those parties. People are almost always drunk, horny, and too drugged up to give a shit about anything. Why go to a party when I can just do all that at home, **_alone."_**

"Anyways, now a days I could pretty much live off beer and poptarts. I don't get a chance to cook very often, unless my cousin comes over."

"Your cousin?" The setter presses. "Yeah, my uncle's kid. She's tiny as hell. She is five though."

Sugawara couldn't help but chuckle. He could tell the Jock wasn't perfect with younger children, but he was just about as good as he could be.

He sprays down a pan before placing it on the heated stove. The pan is sloshed around, resulting in a familiar, sizzling sound that slowly but surely ceases with each flip, until the meat is golden brown.

"What do you make for her?" The setter presses, playing with his fingers.

"That little demon eats an awful lot of takoyaki. That's for damn sure." The Jock flashes a tired expression.

Sugawara couldn't help, but laugh. "I'm guessing she's got a sweet tooth too?"

"Yeah that doesn't even begin to describe it. I knew kids were all about their sweets I just didn't expect a little freaking monster, but she has this baby-face that's just hard to ignore."

It's not long before the Jock starts working on the veggies, and rice. It didn't really take as long as expected. When the food his done the jock sifts through the cabinets for bowls and cups.

"I bet your mom loved it when you cooked back in Tokyo huh?" The setter flashes a genuine smile.

The Jock tenses up at that, a dark shadow falling over his eyes. He doesn't snarl, but Sugawara can almost sense his pain. The Jock forces a small warm smile, sighing.

"Yeah...she really did."

The Jock serves the setter, but oddly enough he doesn't exactly get anything for himself. Sugawara definetely noticed this, but digs in almost immidiately as soon as (M/n) puts the bowl down.

"Don't fucking choke!! it's not going anywhere--" the Jock gripes. The setter's cheeks were flushed but he looked more happy than anything. "This is amazing. Why aren't you getting anything?!"

The Jock rolls his eyes, whirling around to mask his own blush.   
"I'm not really all that hungry. It's not perfect, I might've over seasoned the beef a little.

(M/n) hadn't seen someone use their chopsticks that fast since making dinner with his mother back in Tokyo. Truthfully she's the reason he knows how to cook, but the Jock felt too weird about saying that.

"So...Why did you transfer to karasuno?" The setter found himself pressing farther.

The Jock shrugs, grabbing something out of the cabinet behind the fridge. It was a pretty average sized bottle; the setter could literally smell the bitter scent of alcohol from across the kitchen. It doesn't stop him from finishing his food, but it does worry him.

"You're not planning on driving that bike after that are you?"

The Jock sighs, "No. I was actually just planning on walking you home tonight, plus I couldn't if I wanted to. It still hasnt dried yet."

"Oh yeah--" (M/n) opens the kitchen droor. There were actually multiple weapons in it; Sugawara tenses up.

"W-Wait--!! If this is about what happened earlier today you seriously you don't have to--"

"This, is mace. This is probably the only thing third years are actually allowed to carry on campus, but you should keep it in the clubroom during school-hours. Oh, and if you do use it outside shield your eyes, the recoil can blind you."

The setter sighs, taking the object partially wincing. "It'll fit on your keychain thing. It's on safety right now, you now how to take it off right?" "-Yes I know!! Muggings happen all the time you know it's really not--"

"If you can protect yourself it's not. But if you can't even land a sucker punch, you need something." The Jock held that famous stoic scowl of his; arms folded.

The setter narrows his eyes. "I don't...fine." The setter sighs in defeat studying the object before stuffing it in his pocket.

"You happy now?"   
"Yup." The Jock retorted before throwing back another bitter swig, of rum.

"You're drinking on an empty stomach..."

The Jock purses his lips. "Yeah and...?"

"You need to think about what you're doing and how its going to affect you. You're only human after all...I just...I want you to worry about yourself too."

The Jock let's his gaze fall to the hardwood flooring, out of guilt.   
"Yeah, well don't waste your time worrying about me. The way I play volleyball isn't going to change if that's what your thinking."

The setter bit his lip anxiously.   
_'Well I can't just not worry...'_

The Jock places his hands on the counter, boxing the setter in.   
"Like I've said before. Do I really look like the kind of person you should be worrying about?" His face melts into a fierce dark glare.

"I-I-I U-Uhh...N-No-!! B-But...it's just..." 

"You think I'm weak?" He huffs through his nostrils. The setter waves his hands frantically.

"N-No!! N-No way-!!"

"Then why the fuck can't you go five minutes without worrying about me? Do you think I'm stupid? Insecure? Oblivious??"

"N-None of that!! I-Its...U-Uhh--?!"

(M/n) wasn't trying to pry. He just never really understood why anyone could waste their time worrying about someone like...him. He hated it when people worried about him. He never really saw other people's worrying in the same perspective as he would worry about them. He feels like he needs to worry because he has to.

"Than what is it?!"   
"I-I Just care about you okay--!!!"

(M/n) flashes a look of shock. He backs up, a hint of pink dusting his cheeks. "Well...y-you..." He pauses mid sentence, lacing his fingers through his (h/c) hair.

"You shouldn't." He adds with a sigh. The setter shakes his head profusely. "Well I do. I can't...I can't just not care...I mean...you just. You may think you don't matter to anyone in this world, but--you matter to me..."

"Why though...?" The jock huffs shaking his head in disbelief.   
"You couldn't stand me...and now..." The jock held sorrow within his stoic (e/c) orbs as he spoke.

"I never said that!! I just misunderstood who you were...  
I..I-I'm sorry (M/n)...really..."

"I'm so sorry..." The setter bit the inside of his cheek, in hopes of hiding the guilt and pain weighing heavily against his heart.

The setter was startled by (M/n)'s embrace, but found himself melting into his touch anyway.   
"Don't apologise...this is my fault....I'm stupid when it comes to feelings. I never meant to make you worry...I should've thought about how I acted, and the way it was affecting you."

"It's fine..." The setter responded solemnly. It honestly felt like the hug just wasn't enough. The two of them wanted more but were too anxious to say anything. So they just stood there; moulding their bodies together, sharing their body heat.

When they pull away, they both still long for each other, but just couldn't work up the courage to say anything, or even do anything.

But eventually, the day would come. Even if it wasn't today.


	15. 14; when you smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/n: so I know the leagal drinking age in Japan is 20, but I changed it to 19, because I felt like it would've been weird to change the readers age out of the blue like that, since the reader is 18. I have a character description in the works right now, so bare with me for a moment lolol  
> I also wanted to tell you guys that Iwaizumi's brother is going to be an oc, honestly I don't know if he has siblings I'm actually pretty new to this anime, I've only actually been watching it for about a year now, and I haven't gotten past season 3. Anyways  
> thanks so much for reading!

**_THE SUN HAD ONLY JUST_**  
traded places with the moon after pocketing money from his sister, (M/n) has his bike parked just outside the bar. Of course that's probably the crummiest thing a brother could do, but thinking back to the way his sister treated him when he was a kid, he sought comfort in the thought of her owing him.

There was a considerably eerie emptiness looming over the bar. Then--it was wednesday--so, it was still logical. Although there was bluesy music blaring in the background, it was drowned out by the ronchy snoring of a passed out drunk near the pool table in the back.

(M/n)'s thoughts were all over the place; his anxiety through the roof. He shakes around his glass- the ice-cubes clinking against the glass; before throwing back the rest of the cool liquid. It burned his throat, but he could care less. He would give anything to stop thinking about _him._

It had been a long time since   
(M/n) actually felt this way about somebody. All the warm gentle smiles the setter had flashed; are played throughout his mind like a slideshow. The blushing, his flustered behavior, the flirting. All of it just came rushing back. Truthfully, he was trying to avoid Sugawara at all costs right now.  
He thought maybe a three day trip to Tokyo would calm him down, help him clear his mind after all that's happened. He brought the very flowers planted by him from the garden to his mother's grave.

He remembered these being her his mothers favorite flowers; she'd saved up all she could and traveled all the way to Germany to get them. Of course he had family there so, that's not the only reason she went, but--the flowers still meant the world to her. Alas, the trip just ended with an empty pit in his stomach. And here he was at the bar, just trying to pull through. But his thoughts were making things so....complicated.

He didn't understand why he had to feel this way about someone who was supposed to be his friend. Yet still; he can't shake the feeling that Sugawara feels the same way. He didn't want to let himself believe that. He didn't want to let that setter into his problematic life and ruin his future for his own sake.

All he ever seemed to do was destroy everything. Who's to say he wouldn't destroy Sugawara's life? Or even there friendship? Why grow attatched to someone who's just going to up and leave you when they learn your bad news?

But still. _'He hasn't left yet.'_ And alot has already happened between them. Why wasn't this guy afraid? Why would he be perfectly okay with helping a delinquent like him?

Sometimes even memories from farther, farther into his past would taunt, and pick away at him. The darker ones were always the hardest to shake from his mind; they'd pollute him. They'd drive him insane--to the point to where he'd rather just shoot himself, than keep thinking.

_'My father, turned me into this.'_

_'I could be normal. But I'm not.'_

_'This is his fault.'_

_'God dammit.'_

_'_ _**God dammit....** _ _'_

_**'GOD DAMMIT--!!!'** _

(M/n) knew tensing against his his quivering limbs would be pretty much useless at this point, but he found himself doing this instinctively. (M/n) only wants to drink in the silence, to counteract the fear threatening to engulf him.

This kind of thick silence would normally chill him, especially on an inky night devoid of even moonlight or stars, but tonight it works like a salve. Five shots of tequila would've done any normal human being in for the night. But the more he drank the worse his thoughts grew. (M/n) loved drinking because it was the one thing that moved him to cope with the dark times in his past.

He craved the way the earth rocking beneath his feet; the way his steadily coursing thoughts would drift in and out like the tide.

But today, his thoughts made drinking unpleasant. It was grotesque. The memories flickering within his sorrowful   
(e/c) orbs.

Chains, whips, electric currents shooting up his spine. Then, there was _His smile._ There were scars, drugs, needles, pain, death.   
Then there was... _his_ _smile._

The pouring of whiskey,   
bodies dancing and rubbing against one another, _his smile_. Rave-lights shifting from rainbow and aesthetic to red with blood. cellar walls now stood in replacement, littered with rust patches, the reveberating of his sister's gut-wrenching scream...

There was that tournament he won for his team along time ago. That was a pretty good memory right? Well, accept for the part   
Where his best friend lies in the floor of the locker room; blood pooling from his face.

Then there more chains more whips, more blood-crusted scars,   
and then...

_**His smile.** _

Sure (M/n), was feeling a tad bit topsy-turvy; infact this could quite possibly be the understatement of the year. But he wouldn't call himself drunk just yet. But that was the thing. Only _he_ wouldn't call himself drunk. The people that have to put up with him....not so much.

"Can you just, leave the bottle?" The Jock groans letting his head fall against the counter.

"Dude, you've been here since two. You sure you can handle that?" The bartender gripes.

(M/n), flashes a demonic glare. Shivering the bartender sighs In defeat, and the jock pays the man before downing half the bottle. The bartender whirls around, offering a solemn 'Tch. Kids lost it.' lingering to the other end of the bar to serve a couple of college students that walked in chattering away in the corner.

"Well if it isn't the Tokyo street-rat." An obnoxiously familiar voice chimes just behind the tired jock. Blinking hazily, he slams the table scowling back at the nuisance. "Whatsssit to you??" Unfortunately he had a mild case of hiccups, and he honestly didn't sound very well at this moment.

"Haj-bag." The Jock snorts, "Issapleasant suprise, seein' you here all high-and mighty like that. Where's yur little runts?"

The vice-captain rolls his eyes.   
"I have absolutely no clue what you just said." The Jock merely glares at him before letting his head fall, with a thud; lacing his fingers through his oily (h/c) hair.

"What the hell are you doing all the way out here? Don't you go to Karasuno or someshit now?"

The Jock, shrugs. "Playin fucking trash volleyball like you now."   
The vice captain gritted his teeth, grabbing the jock by the shirt.   
"You've got some fucking nerve talking shit like that."

The Jock hiccups smirking, "Itsstrue bitch-boy. Go ahead and throw the firsspinch--punch." He corrected him self, hiccuping yet again. "I fuckin dare you. Unlessyawanna get put-in the hospital like that trash brother of yours."

The vice captain glares daggers at the Jock, shoving him back. "You're so lucky I'm trying to clean up my fucking act right now, or I swear I'd bash your face in."

The Jock smiles bitterly, "Yeah?? Jusslike lasstime eh? You don't remember the pain I causssed yuh?"

"You've alwayssbeen this hardheaded. No wonder trashy-kawas a fuckin prick these days"

The vice captain rolls his eyes. "Keep his name out of your fucking mouth, street-rat."

"Nexsstime we fight, you better keep to yur word-n fuckin land a punch at least. Lasstime was jusstfuckin pathetic." The Jock throws back the rest of the bottle, before slapping the table.

"How issyur brother anyway?   
N-what the heller you doin' here?"

The vice captain merely shrugs; his piercing olive-green orbs falling to the floor.

"I saw that bike outside. I knew it was you. Came in to give you a piece of my mind but you're drunk off your fucking ass so." The vice captain shoves his hands in his pockets making way for the door. The Jock merely hiccups in interjection.

"Yeah, but that don't ansswer-mah other question."

He gritted his teeth. "Why the hell would you care? You're the one who put him in the hospital."

A dark shadow falls over the Jocks face as he glances away, clentching the bottle in his hand with enough strength to make the damned thing crack.

Iwaizumi's eyes widen for a brief moment, but he shakes himself from that small trance, grunting in annoyance.

"It never made our friendship any lessimportant to me, Hajime."

"Tch. Should've thought about that before you ruined his future. Fucking psycho."

"You weren't there. You wouldn't know a damn thing, because you were never fucking there for him--!!!" The Jock smashes the bottle against the table, causing the entire bar to fall to an abrupt silence.

The Jock storms over to the vice captain who can do nothing but stand there; frozen in shock. He grabs him by neck slamming him against the wall, ignoring the bartenders protests.

"As I recall, you ditched your brother. You ditched him for volleyball, right? Because his-dream was different, and you abandoned him in tokyo."

His expression, shifted. It was so strange; how one tearifying scowl could be nothing compared to the death glare he was receiving right now. It was murderous. It was deadly.

"YOU ABANDONED HIM WHEN HE NEEDED YOU!! I WAS THE ONLY ONE THERE!! WHEN HIS GIRLFRIEND DIED--?! WHO THE HELL WAS THERE--?! ME!!!! WHEN YOUR TRASH DAD LEFT HIM--?! LEFT YOU BOTH BEHIND--?! I TOOK HIM IN, I TREATED HIM LIKE A BROTHER--!!!!!"

The jocks voice cracked, tears pooled from his eyes

"And what the hell did he do Hajime?? Tell me---!! TELL ME WHAT THE HELL HE DID!!"

"I-I don't know-!!! I don't know dude--" the vice captain strains himself trying to speak. His grip is just so strong.

"HE RAPED MY FUCKING SISTER GOD DAMMIT!!!!" The Jock roars, his fists quivering.

"I couldn't stop it. I couldn't save her. I couldn't help her. Because all I'm good for is killing people, hitting people; hurting them. It's all I know how to do!! It's all my fault...it's always going to be my fault." He cries punching the wall repeatedly, until his grip just completely gives out.

"Why--? Why can't I help anybody? Why do I always make things worse? Why does everyone cower when they see me? Why can't I just make one person...anyone in this world,   
just smile?"

 _'But...wait a minute.'_ The Jock pauses, staring down at his free hand; covered in blood from shattering the glass bottle.

' _I already..._ ** _have_** , _made someone smile...but who??'_

Flashbacks spill into his brain; making it literally impossible to think _straight._ It was him. The setter, with the silver hair--the boy he'd hopelessly fallen in love with.

_'Sugawara..koushi..I made him smile once. I make him smile...all the time...?'_

' ** _What the hell am I doing?'_**

The vice captain stares back with wide eyes. "No...No...he couldn't have..."

"Why....why the hell didn't you tell me??"

The Jock doesn't respond. Instead he merely glares at him. His phone starts blaring. With a dark; lifeless expression, the Jock trudges out of the bar, stumbling over to his motorcycle in solace; everything around him blurring together.

He places his phone against his ear. "Yeah?" His voice cracks, slightly and he finds himself sniffling. It was Sugawara, and he was definetely pissed, but honestly; that didn't really matter to (M/n). Just hearing his voice.

That was enough.   
  
  
  



	16. 15; Drunk Darkness

**_"YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD,_** explanation for basically LYING to me, SKIPPING PRACTICE, and SCHOOLfor three days straight without giving me a heads up!! Big stupid Jerk..."

The Jock brings the phone back, a little-bit out of fear of going deaf.

"God, I really missed your voice." The Jock hiccups, smirking to himself.

"Where the hell are you?? You sound drunk--"

"Prolly cause I am." (M/n) retorted. Sirens from the distance could be heard. (M/n) took that as a cue to hop on his bike, and scram. "I'm at a bar, somewhere near aoba Jesus--or opai or whatever."

"Aoba johsai??"

"(M-M/n)?? Are those sirens?!   
Wh-What'd you do??!"

"Uhh...no?" The Jock responded unsurely, "You better not be driving!! I'm coming to get you!!"

"Pssshh, you can't drive." The Jock retorted. "Seriously?! Just how drunk are you?! just wait near the convenience store, and don't cause any trouble, alright??" The setter sighs before immidiately hanging up the phone.

Stuffing his phone in his pocket, (M/n) shifts the rest of his weight on his bike, placing the keys into the ignition; damn near dropping them in the process.

As he starts driving, things start out normal. He sped off at high Speed as always; accept cutting through the alleyways when it seemed like the stars were starting to fall from the sky. It's pretty hard for him to find the convenience store; mainly because there were just so many different traffic-lights and they were all blinding him.

When he does, he crashes face first into the ice chest, just outside. The mirror on his bike was crooked; cursing under his breath he tries to fix it, but it ends up popping off. He groans slamming his foot into the tire, before lacing his fingers through his hair.

_'Why the hell do I destroy everything I touch? God dammit!!'_

"Hey you--!! What the hell did you do to my ice maker-?!" Flailing his duster angerly, there stood the infamous coach Ukai. Of course he'd need more than just a job as a coach to actually pay the bills.

"I'll fix-it jusssgimme a second to think!!" The jock rubs his head,   
"Damn right you are!! Do you know how much that thing costed?"

The blonde pauses for a minute. As much as he'd like to be angry, the jock looked quite troubled at the moment. He slid against the wall, rubbing his sore head; blood pooling from his nose.

"You know ditching school is one thing but ditching practice is a different story. What the hell's your problem kid?"

"Thatsssthe fuckin problem. I'm not a kid, obviously."

He pulls a flask out of his leather jacket pockets with narrowed orbs; considering the store light was so twitchy and bright.

"You're wasted enough!! Gimme that!!" The blonde hissed swiping the flask from his hand. It takes him a moment to let what just happened sink in, staring at his empty hand.

"I'm not fuckin drunk." (M/n) spat, just barely making eye contact with Ukai. "Now there's four of you?? I can't even put up with one." He hiccups, before glancing down at his hand. "Where'd mah damn flask go?"

The blonde merely facepalms.   
"Do you know anybody I can call, to come get you??"

"Crap, that reminds me..." The Jock thought back to his phonecall with Sugawara. As if perfectly on cue, someone pulls into the convenience store.

While the setter isn't exactly the first to step out of the vehicle, he soon follows Daichi who stepped out of the car, evidently boiling with rage.

"J-Just go easy on him okay??"

"You seriously want me to go easy on this prick after he screwed the team over like this?"

"H-He didn't mean to...he's just troubled--"

"I can't believe your sticking up for this bastard after he lied to you!!"

The captain flashes an icy glare, down at (M/n) who blinks up at him hazily; blood spilling from his nose. "Issyou. Ain't this jussfuckin great."

"You've got alot of nerve talking to me like that after what you put the team through." The captain stated bluntly with crossed arms.

"Get up, and get in the damn car."   
He moved his gaze over to Ukai.   
"Sorry about him coach, really."   
The blonde rubs his neck; his annoyed gaze flickering from the captain over to the destroyed ice-chest in the corner; sparkling electricity sprouting from the inside, where a gaping dent was left.

The Jock huffs. "What about-mah bike..."

"You can come back for it when you're sober." Daichi spoke through clenched teeth. With that, the Jock trudged over to the purring vehicle, struggling to get inside.

There was a defeaning silence in the car, as they drove; the jock leans against the back window.

Gazing through the tinted, sheet of glass with the almost soundless changing of the gears, and the pattern of traffic lights (M/n) was only half aware of the world outside the claustrophobic comfort of Daichi's jeep. Fortunately for (M/n), who apparently had extreme motion sickness when it came to vehicles that weren't exactly being controlled at his hand; someone he trusted just happened to be controlling it. However he would never admit to something like this, and if he were to be called out on it he would probably blame it on the alcohol.

The wheels would float effortlessly, against the glossy black asphalt. (M/n) was so used to the city that the snake of concrete looked natural in his eyes, yet the swathe of dirty green scrub they'd cruise right by was quite foreign to him.

He finds himself wincing. Pulling his hand out of his pocket  
\--blinking his sore, swollen eyes hazily--he stares down at his bloody hand. The traffic lights spilling into the dark vehicle through the cracked window flow like water; shimmering against the fresh blood, and bits of glass sticking through his flesh.

"Where...where were you?"   
Sugawara's voice shattered the heavy silence. The Jock hides his hand in his pocket; and the setter merely glances back from the front seat.

"Does it even matter?" He retorted bluntly. At this the setter gritted his teeth, and Daichi clentched the steering wheel, scrunching his face in annoyance.

"Does it matter?! Does the team matter to you?! Does anything actually matter to you??" The captain roars.

"What the hell do you think?" The Jock spat.

"You wanna know what I **think** -?! I think you don't give a shit about anyone in this world but yourself. That you joined this team, for fun; and now you wanna drag everyone else down with you. I sat back, and took your crap; because we needed you. But now, I'm not sure if it's worth it. You didn't bother to show up for three days, who's to say you're not gonna be there when we **actually** need you?"

The Jock merely rolls his eyes.   
"And I think, **you should shut your fucking mouth** , if you don't know what the hell your talking about."

"Maybe if you could just TELL US!! I WOULD KNOW!! Keeping secrets from the team IS WHAT GOT YOU INTO THIS MESS--"

"Than maybe, I should've never joined the team." (M/n) interjected; his voice falling cold, and stoic. Sugawara looks at him with sorrow in his eyes.

"You..you don't mean that."

(M/n) purses his lips, shaking his head. "Even If I did, it wouldn't fucking matter anyway."

The silence that followed his statement was bitter. His words were just enough to prove that he does actually care about the team; he really was just troubled. Daichi purses his own lips guiltily.

When they pull in front of the Jocks humble abode, he places his hand on the back of the setter's seat, almost immidiately groaning at the pain that surged through his arm. Sugawara glances back at him, ready to ask if he was okay, but--catches sight of his hand.

"T-That looks bad..." he trails off, earning a scoff. "It's fine."

"It doesn't look fine." Daichi adds, with furrowed brows.

"Yeah? Well no shit sherlock, why the hell would you guys even ask me anyway? Idiots..." he trails off, in annoyance.

While he had sobered up just a tad, he still swivled when walking to the door.

The house was pitch black; and a note was left on the counter. Sugawara flicks on the light, and the captain merely meanders towards the sofa.

"Do you, have a first-aid kit?" The setter asks, rubbing his neck sheepishly.

The Jock raids the fridge, ignoring the setter with a huff. He sighs in defeat, before searching his cabinets which mostly consisted of cracked dinner-plates and cobwebs. Eventually he comes across a few bottles of pills with (M/n)'s name printed in bolt at the bottom. Some of them looked like they were mainly for insomnia, while others looked like regular anti-depressants.

"Why are these just sitting here? Shouldn't you be taking them?"

The Jock does spare the setter a glance, but immidiately returns to raiding the fridge, ignoring him. With that he sighs yet again, continuing his search.

He did locate a first-aid kit, but it was covered in cobwebs; like it hadn't been used in ages.

The Jock sat at the counter, just about to crack a beer open, only to be halted. "Are you stupid?! Gimme that!!"

The Jock merely throws back a swig, whirling out of the setter's grasp before hissing "No." Like a toddler being caught with candy before dinner.

"I'll be taking this." The captain appears in the kitchen out of no where. How he managed to swipe the beer so easily baffled the Jock to an extent. Daichi trashed the beer instantly, with a sigh.

"Now gimme your hand." The setter growled, and with an annoyed huff the Jock obliged, allowing him to place his hand under the water faucet, as the water envelopes his hand. Every new sore stings with the salt being washed in, but it is the only way to avoid infection.

(M/n) would wince as the water swirls without mercy, penetrating the marred wounds that should be protected by smooth skin but lie open and raw.

"Ow...hey? AAH!! Jesus cool it Soba, the glass ain't goin anywhere--" The Jock stated hissing, as the setter used a pair of tweizerz to pick away the bits and pieces of glass.

"Yeah, well this wouldn't be happening if you would've just stayed home." The setter squinted at the Jock in annoyance.

"I would've stayed home, if you wouldn't quit fucking confusing me." The Jock stated without actually thinking. Almost immidiately, light pink dusted his cheeks.

"I..confused you?? What do you mean?" "--Uhh, nothing!! Nothing. You wanted to know where I went right? Well let's talk about that--"

"Or we could talk about this." The captain interjected, flaunting a note around, and leaning back against the island in the center of the kitchen; were the note lied when the entered the room.

"Let me see that..." The Jock hissed, snatching the paper from his hand.

_(M/n),_

_I went out to find dad. He hasn't come home in a long time, so I was getting worried. I'll probably be overseas for a month. Keep the house clean, don't drink and drive, be at school on time, and eat regularly. And most importantly, don't forget to feed the cat. With love_

_~ (s/n)_

The Jock scrunched his nose in disgust. "Stupid bitch..." He cursed; flashing a murderous scowl, that caused the captain to furrow his brows.

"So you're gonna be living here alone for the next month?" Sugawara pressed, a hint of anxiety showing in his voice.

"Why the hell does it matter?" He gritted his teeth.

"Well, you are an adult. It's just...I know how you get when you're alone..."

The Jock blushes at the setters statement, glancing away in annoyance. "There's training camp coming up. You should come along; it'd be good for you."

The Jock rolls his eyes. "Won't I just drag the team down? Maybe I'll just get drunk and flop around the court the whole time."

Daichi sighs. "Yeah, but I still want you to go."

(M/n) gritted his teeth. "Tch, Ain't happening. I'll just get in the way. God knows that's all I'm really good at." He lets his gaze fall to the kitchen floor; suddenly finding the tiled linoleum a little more interesting than the conversation he was being forced to endure.

"(M/n). You don't have to hold yourself back because you're afraid to open up. We're on a team for a reason. I don't know what happened with your team back in Tokyo, but Karasuno's volleyball team will always have your back. Keep that in mind next time you decide to ditch everybody." The captain lectures the Jock as Sugawara now carefully wraps his wounded hand in gauze.

"That and, with no one here to keep an eye on you; you're bound to get drunk and go out making a fool of yourself."

"Just think about it. That's all I'm asking of you. Can you do that?"   
The Jock purses his lips; unsure of how to respond.

"Don't even bother to show up if you're just gonna wuss out at the last minute." The captain growls.

(M/n) can do nothing, but shrug. There was no real reason he was keeping where he went a secret. It could've been that he feared their pity. Or it could've been that he didnt completely trust them. He didn't like boxing himself in like this, but eventually after Daichi and Sugawara parted ways with (M/n), that's how the night ended.


	17. 16; Whenever you need me, I'll be there.

_**"HATE TO BREAK IT TO YOU,**_  
but it still ain't happening Soba." The Jock retorted in response to his caring friends many attempts at trying to get alone with him again, just so that he could ask (M/n) about training camp.

Unfortunately, for Sugawara, despite attending practice regularly as (M/n) had promised, the jock was still trying to avoid socialising with the setter. He still pestered him anyways though, so avoiding him was just almost impossible. Right now the only time Sugawara actually managed to work into today just happened to be during (M/n)'s time in the locker-room. had just finished, so the only thing shielding his goods happened to be a small towel.

For normal friends this wouldn't really mean anything, but for Sugawara, this was one big ordeal.

"A-AH!! C-Crap I'm so sorry I-I thought you were decent!! I-I'll just go--" The Jock flashes Suga a wild glare before rolling his eyes.

"Ahh, but you came in here anyways. And what exactly has changed?"

(M/n) leans against the wall; yet again cornering the setter who frantically waves his hands around--he could feel the tips of his ears heating up, upon realising what his brainless actions lead to. Silently he prayed his face wasn't doing the same, but alas that's what ends up happening.

"N-Nothing's changed--!!  
I-I mean...I-Its just this is the only time I've had!! Y-You've been so busy--"

"Y-You know what?! I-I'll Just wait for you outside!!"

The Jock rolls his eyes, dragging the setter right back by the wrist, pinning him right back against the wall.

The setter is close enough to view rivulets of water trickling down his reddening skin. The Jock was overwhelmingly, ripped for someone his age. He always found his gaze fluttering down anxiously, yet he would probably never admit to that.

"I thought you wanted to pester me again about training camp, even though I told you no." The Jock huffed.

"Y-Yeah--?! Well for someone who doesn't exactly understand the fundamentals of volley ball--" Sugawara sputtered anxiously.

"Huh?? But you said I was doing good."

"I-I was talking about, actually attending practice--and school.  
Y-You aren't skipping class anymore so--"

"So you were just telling me what you thought I wanted to hear?" With the Jock in his face like this, it was almost impossible to rack his brain for a response.

"W-Well...I-It's just that...your serves could, use a little work...you need to learn how to move around the court without...You know..."

"-Trampling people?" The Jock finished for the setter, with pursed lips.

The setter chuckles anxiously,  
"Y-Your words, not mine!!"

The Jock shrugs, rolling his eyes yet again. "Alright. Fine. If i say I'll go, will you quit badgering me?"

"U-U-Uh.... (M-M/n)--?!" The setter throws his hands over his eyes; trying to mask his red face or at the very least shield his eyes but it's just impossible.

"What? You sick or something? What's with your face?"

Sugawara merely scrunches his eyes closed, pointing down at the floor. "Y-Y-Your towel--"

A hint of pink dusted the jocks cheeks, but it's almost immidiately replaced with a smirk. "What? Uncomfortable with nudity Soba?"

"We're both guys, yeah?" The Jock leans in closer, earning a yelp from the setter.

"I-I'll-Meetyouinthegymokaybye!!"  
The jumbled words just sort of spilled from his mouth, as books it for the door; dispersing from sight.

The Jock merely chuckles, shaking his head.

When (M/n) is clothed and dry, he waltzes into the gym in search of the setter, but finds himself crossing someone else's path instead. It was the girl; that third year manager. She was struggling to fold and put away the volleyball equipment.

He immidiately rushes to her aid, when he notices she's on the verge of falling on her butt.

"Hey, let me help with that. A tiny thing like you shouldn't be handling this on your own." The Jock states bluntly, throwing the netpole over his shoulder like it's nothing. She makes brief eyecontact before sighing,

"Well, as manager; when you boys get done in here, sometimes you don't pick up after yourselves so it's my job to make sure the gym is clean." The Jock rooted his brows together in confusion.

"Why not just ask for help? Instead of um. You know, doing that weird quiet girl thing?"

She rolls her eyes at that.

"You know I never actually caught your name." He presses.

Cradling a pile of volleyball's in one arm, she works in a free hand to adjust her glasses, before retorting with a brief, "Kiyoko."

After placing the equipment in the closet, he helps gather volleyball's.

"So. You and Sugawara." The manager states bluntly, causing the jock to fumble over himself; dropping a few balls.

"Yeah. What about us?" He presses, flashing a wild anxious glance. She couldn't help but chuckle.

"You two have gotten pretty close huh?" The Jock merely shrugs.  
"Well...I wouldn't say that...why? Does he...does he say anything about me?" He laces his fingers through his hair casually, trying to mask the blush dusting his cheeks, but failing miserably.

"Well, if I'm being honest before practice he just won't shut up about you. You two used to practice in the park right?"

The Jock shrugs, throwing the rest of the balls in the bin; which shocks the manager to an extent considering how far away from the cart he actually was. Then that shouldn't have been so shocking; considering this guy was an ellite volleyball player.

"What's with all the questions? Usually you're so quiet it's annoying."

The manager shrugs. "I guess I just care about my team is all."

That word. It was enough to jog the memory of their previous moments the Jock and the Setter had shared with one another. Noticing the jocks abrupt tensity the manager winces,

"Sorry, did I press too much?"  
"No, you're fine. Just got me thinking is all...do you guys usually mop the court around here? I can take over so you can go home if you want...."

"Actually, no. We usually just leave it at this. You don't have to worry about that...thanks though." The manager purses her lips. The Jock merely nods.

"Well, when you need help in here after practice just let me know. No man should let a girl do all this by herself..." with pursed lips the jock throws his bag over his shoulder, before heading on out.

"Thanks..." The manager mutters, adjusting her glasses and slightly blushing. Of course she tries to mask it with her hair, but it's clear as day.

Just as (M/n) made way for his bike, he literally runs right into the setter, who _appeared_ to have just gotten there. But kiyoko would've known better.

"You. Hey, while the hell have you guys been making that girl clean up the gym for you every night?" The Jock folds his arms. Suga's face tinted blue for a brief moment as he rubs his neck sheepishly, "Crap, uh sorry about that..."

"You can clean my room but you can't pick up a few measly little volleyball's?" The Jock huffs; that stoic gaze of his practically burning a hole in Suga's face.

"Y-Yeah, well it's alot harder than it looks...You try training somebody and cleaning up your own mess for once!!" Sugawara griped, before sighing.

"Anyways did you...mean what you said back in the locker room?"

"Oh, yeah you mean when you walked in on me, then ran out screaming because you saw me naked." (M/n) smirks, earning a punch in the arm and an Icy glare.

"About training camp you big Jerk!!"

The Jock sighs. "You seriously want me to sleep, in a tent outside with you weirdos?" The Jock presses stifling subtle laughter.

"N-No that's not...we're staying at the in...have you been listening to anything I've been telling you??" The setter presses, earning a mere shrug.

"A little bit of this, and a little of that here and there. I sort of just tune you out sometimes. Can you blame me though? Your face is adorable, but your voice is just so obnoxious." The Jock retorted bluntly.

Sugawara found himself blushing. Unable to figure out whether he was offended, or actually liked the Jock's compliment sandwich. Usually your supposed to compliment somebody, then insult them; then compliment them again, but with (M/n) it was sort of the other way around.

Sugawara brainlessly meander's towards the crosswalk, losing himself in his own thoughts. If it weren't for (M/n) tazing his side's with his fingers; jolting him out of his trance with a yelp, he probably would've wondered straight into rushing traffic.

"AAAHH!! Hey!! Not cool dude!!

"Yeah, well it's your fault for spacing out on me. As i was saying, my bike, still works; let me give you a ride home. It's pretty dark out tonight."

"I-I Uhh, yeah. Okay!" The setter responded anxiously before following close behind the Jock in silence.

"So what..what were you thinking about?" (M/n) presses, keeping his hands stuffed in his pockets.

The setter blushed, before glancing away. "Y-Your hand. How's it holding up since...you know?"

"Eh, I'll live."

"Well yeah, I know that. I just, saw how much trouble you were having during practice the other day...you could've asked to be benched, no one would judge you for not wanting to play like that you know."

"I could've. But I didn't want to." (M/n) retorted, letting his eyes fall closed for a brief moment.

"Why...?" Sugawara pressed, with quirked eyebrows.

They halted just a few feet away from his bike. He rolls his eyes.  
"Tch. Like you even have to ask. You said you needed me there, right?"

_*** * ***_

_'(M/n), I know you've been going through some stuff lately--'_

_'but I need you, here on the court. give it your all okay? And I'll do the same for you.'_

_'We've got your back, so..help us win.'_

_'So we can stay on the court...and keep playing together...' the setter flashes (M/n) a warm smile, patting him on the shoulder. They were both benched at the moment,_   
_Mainly because they weren't needed on the court._

_This was something (M/n) didn't expect, but the way Sugawara said it. He ignited a flame of determination, within the Jocks_   
_(e/c) orbs. He purses his lips, nodding right back. While he doesn't voice his response, the setter knows he was listening judging by the warm smile painted over his features._

_*** * *** _

  
The setter thought over the abrupt flashblack in slight shock.

  
 _'He really...listened to me?'_ He makes eyecontact with the Jock as he brushed passed him, swinging his leg over his bike.

"Well, you coming? It'd be kind of awkward showing up at your place without...uhh, you."

"Y-Yeah!! Sorry..." The setter smiles rubbing his neck sheepishly. He was already used to this. He was used to them being close, and used to clentching onto his waste for dear life when reving the engine, and speeding off into the night.


	18. 17; Guessing games

_AN: A special thanks to_[ _kittyatsuki_](https://www.wattpad.com/user/kittyatsuki) _for constructing the plot for this chapter!! I hope to do future prompts with you some more♡_  
 _-_  
 _-_  
 _-_  
 _-_  
 _-_  
 _-_  
 _-_  
 _-_  
 _-_  
 _ **AFTER A LONG BITTER DAY**_  
The Karasuno boys have all finally wrapped up training for the evening, and have retreated to their rooms. Well; most of them retreated to their own rooms, while (M/n) was sort of forced to room with Sugawara. Having made the decision to come along for training camp at the last minute; this was expected. The setter lies in bed; silently awaiting (M/n)'s return from the locker room after telling (M/n) to at least shower first, because he wasn't about to sleep next to some sweaty jock for an entire night.

Truthfully (M/n) just wanted to rid himself of the disgusting feeling in his stomach. He wasn't exactly good when it came to riding vehicles that couldn't be controlled at his hand. In other words; he had terrible motion sickness. So of course the bus-ride to camp in itself was pretty hard on the Jock, and he hadn't really had the chance to work in a good shower since then.

Suga was still a little too antsy to doze off just yet, so he finds himself tossing his volleyball around out of sheer boredom. His thoughts were all over the place tonight. if you haven't noticed, Suga wasn't exactly his normal self at the moment. After whitnessing something so bothersome that morning, how could he just go to sleep? His thoughts kept wondering back to the beginning of the day; when he'd gone to (M/n)'s place to help him prepare for training camp.

He was aiding in packing a few things when he'd found himself sifting through the Jocks droors, only to stumble across something disturbing.

_He remembered just how confused he was when he saw what appeared to be a thin, black rope piled up underneath that horde of junk. Shrugging and assuming it was maybe an extension cord (M/n) lazily shoved in there long ago, or that maybe it was just rope--he grabs it._

_Upon realising it was a whip, his eyes had abruptly shot wide. He studied the weapon closely. Dry blood seemed to have crusted onto the handle, and trailed all the way to the end. His thoughts had almost immidiately reeled over to (M/n), more specifically the scars all over his back._

_The sound of a cracking whip plays in his mind like a video. Imagining someone slashing it across his back; the images in his head were asphyxiating._

_His breathes hitched in his lungs, and he drops the weapon; startled by such graphic thoughts. Who in there right mind would do this? He couldn't understand. He tried telling himself, that maybe the blood was actually rust. Then; why would something made of leather rust? Maybe it was paint? Or kechup?_

_His gaze settled on the hint of blood coating the end of the whip. Then he thought back to the stained blood on (M/n)'s shirt a while back. His glossed anxious orbs slowly twitched over to the iron door. The Jock had claimed it lead to the basement; hence why it lies at the very end of the hall's staircase._

_He rooted his brows together in shock; piecing things together in his mind. Suddenly, (M/n)'s voice came out of nowhere._

_"The setter frantically grabs the weapon cramming it in the droor shoving the damned weapon in there, and immediately slamming it shut._

" _You good Soba? Thought you left, you weren't answering me when I yelled for you--" the Jock states bluntly with quirked brows. The setter leans back against the counter in front of the droor casually. "Y..Yeah! I was looking for um...your meds! You packed them right?"_

_Telling him the truth did cross Suga's mind, but then--what if (M/n) never trusted him again? What if the Jock felt betrayed, that he'd butted his nosy self into his business and searched his things without permission? He just couldn't bare it yet. He decided he'd tell him about what he found later._

_The Jock sighed, oblivious to the setters coursing thoughts. "What are you my mom? Sheesh, they're packed." Sugawara nods profusely at that, "Alright...uhh..let's get going then!"_

_The Jock couldn't help but wonder what was up with him, but brushed it off for the time being as he raided the fridge. He subtly grabs a case of beer; ready to stash it in his dufflebag. Only the moment he turns around he's halted by Suga's icy-glare--his arms folded, sternly---as he steadily taps his foot. The Jock gave a sheepish grin, but the setter merely shakes his head, wripping the alcohol from his clutches. The big man-baby pouted. "Come on, we're done here. Let's get to the bus we're almost late." The Jock merely huffs letting out an exasperated sigh._

_"Ukk, Fine. Whatever."_

"What's got you so damn quiet?" The setters pulled from his thoughts, literally yelping at the Jocks abrupt voice suddenly spilling into earshot after such a long period of heavy silence. After a relaxing shower, about fifteen minutes of shuffling around the midnight halls because he didn't want to admit he was lost, and a few accidental scares; the Jock was finally back.

With a thunk the ball would ricochet off Suga's forehead; he toppled into the floor. He rubs the bump forming on his head before throwing the Jock a bitter glare, as he stood in the doorway, drying off his hair with a towel. The other one remains folded around his waste, resting at his hips.

"Dude!! Did you have to scare me like that?!" He snarls, and the Jock just shrugs. "Shoulda been paying attention, ya damn nerd."

Sugawara scoffed, pushing himself back onto his feet. "Whatever. Did you take your meds?" He quirks a brow.

"Like I could get away with skipping em without you bitching me out." He motions for the setter to turn around, while he throws on a pair of joggers. The setter was thankful for the heads up, but still pretty lost in his head.

"You shouldn't skip out on taking them if they're supposed to help you man." The setter lectured the Jock through shielded eyes. "Whatever." (M/n) retorted bluntly.

The setter now lays back in bed, relaxing his hands behind his head. (M/n) sat at the edge of the bed, scrolling through his phone with pursed lips. The setters gaze couldn't help but flutter down to his toned muscles. He just couldn't help but wonder,

_'How in gods name could someone be that ripped?'_

His body was so far beyond drool-worthy, Oikawa's pretty boy face had absolutely nothing on (M/n). It's expected of him--considering he was once an elite basketball player, and of course he was one of the highest ranking point-guards in all fourty seven prefectures. If he hadn't quit the basketball team his number two rank might've gotten bumped up to one, but he didn't exactly get a choice in the matter.

His face was on the cover of various magazines--his name was the talk of the district. He was a drummer, so the upper body strength probably appeared natural for him.

The setter just can't seem to get over how breathtaking his body truly was. He had this jaw-dropping chiseled chest and skin that glowed with the kind of vibrance that only ever existed in movies. His abdominals were sculptured to perfection as his eight-pack pops.

Then of course; his gaze lingers over to the scars on his back. More specifically the ones that looked like they were made recently. Silence rung in the air, and Sugawara's naturally goody expression melted into a look of sorrow. The setter now lost himself in his own thoughts.

The Jock huffs. He's probably the only one that noticed Sugawara seemed a little bit off ever since that morning. There was this sadness that rested over him, and he couldn't bare to deal with that.

"What the hell's up with you? You've been acting weird all day." The Jock furrows his brows. The setter gave a subtle smile before rolling onto his side; facing the wall.

"Yeah, guess I'm just extra tired today." The Jock huffs through his nostrils. "Tired, my ass. What's really wrong with you?" The setter only responded with silence, silently praying if he just sat there instead of responding--maybe he'd just go to bed. This doesn't seem to be the case though.

"So that's how it's gonna be? Challenge accepted." The Jock gave a tight smirk. Sugawara quirks his brows in confusion, staring bitterly into the wall.

Suddenly his body is whirled around; putting him flat on his back. The Jock rolls onto the setter; who's eyes widen--pink dusting his cheeks.

"H-Hey!! What the hell man?! I'm tired!!" Sugawara squeaked, in a hushed tone.

The Jock responds with a smirk, "You're not gonna tell me what's up--so I guess I'll have to ring the truth outa ya."

The setters eyes shot wide, "What's that suppose to mean?!" It takes no time for the Jock to take both his wrists in one hand, pinning them above his head. Sugawara's face was now practically glowing crimson red. He thrashes anxiously against the Jocks insanely strong grasp, biting the inside of his cheek. When his shirt is torn from his body, he throws the jock a wild glare.

"Come on dude!! Seriously?! I needed that--" (M/n) merely rolls his eyes, "Oh yeah? I bet you're the kind of guy who's got an entire droor full of the same damn shirt. You'll live." The setter pouted at this. It's only when he brushes his fingers against his skin that realises what's happening. And even then, it's too late.

"W-W-Wait a minute!!" He sputtered, quivering anxiously. "I-Is this really necessary?! I-I'm just tired!! I-I swear!!" The Jock merely tisked, shaking his head in response.

"NO!! Nononono--(M/N) PLEASE--" The setter pled, thrashing around frantically.

The Jocks knees locked his hips in place, and it was almost impossible to thrash against (M/n)'s iron grip who gave one final demonic smirk before practically tazing the life out of him; one-handed. The setter snorted, squeaking and squealing like a maniac.

"Nohohohohohoho!! STOP!!! This isn't f-fuhuhuhuhunny!!!" The setter squealed. His frame shook with mirth; each giggle forcibly tearing through his lungs. Suga never exactly pegged (M/n) as the type of guy who would stoop this low.

Shuddering as the jocks hand traveled up the center of his waist. He stared down at his spidery fingers in horror; exploring all over his helpless body. His anxious gaze flickers up to his wrists. He mentally curses himself. Why did he have to be so _strong_?

"You gonna tell me what's wrong??" (M/n) presses. The setter shakes his head frantically trying to squirm away from his evil fingers. Alas, it's no use.

"C-C-Cohohohohome ohohohon man!! Thihihihis is so cruel!!" He hiccups, shuddering vigorously. The Jock tisks him, shaking his head. "All you gotta do is tell me what's wrong. You know you want to~" He practically sang; tormenting the poor boy further.

"I s-s-sahahahahaid I was fihihihine!!! G-Get off mehehe!!!"

"Thihihis isn't fahahahair!!! Youhohohou're stronger than meheheeee!!!!!"

"W-WAIT!!! NOT THERE!!! PLEASE!!" The setter squealed, watching (M/n) trail his fingers up to his armpits. He bit the inside of his cheek anxiously awaiting the torture. The tickling abruptly escalated, and his screamish laughter raised a few octives.

"GOHOD JUST S-STOHOHOHOP!! DUDE I'M OKAHAHAY!!! P-PLEHEHEASE!!!"

He bucks his head, flailing his body around frantically. He chomps down on his lip, as an effort to stifle his laughter. The setter hissed, giving muffled squeaks--trying with all the power he had to keep from letting it out. The laughter just built up in his chest. He held his breath, and scrunched his eyes closed; desperately praying for the torture to just end already. Alas, the Jock locks the setters hands underneath his knees--trapping him in place.

His fingers squirm relentlessly around his body. He tried to squirm away from the Jocks fingers, but he was playing into the jocks evil scheme; he had both sides covered--so always he was met with another set of tickling fingers. He trails them up his body, gently brushing his fingers against his collarbone before focusing the majority of his attention onto Suga's poor poor, neck.

The setter whimpered desperately, craning it the best he could. His fingers were just so brutal, and he was so strong. There was no way of getting out of this one.

"P-PLEASE!!" He choked out.   
"N-NO!!" He tried to say, but it sounded more like a strangled squeak.

kicking his feet, and flailing all over the place, he grunted miserably. Tears would burst from his wide fearful eyes, causing his face to tint dark blue. He gives a desperate groan that melts into a pleading whimper. The laughter was only building up--there was no point in holding it back, because it was going to haunt him either way.

His face blew up with each waking second as the Jock tickled his neck relentlessly. It didn't matter which way he turned his head; how desperate his attempt at escaping was--In the end even trying to get away is just pointless, because nothing works. Absolutely nothing. He'd have to tell the Jock the truth, if he wanted this to be over.

That was, if he could actually breath to say anything.

"How hard Is it to tell me when something's wrong? Jesus, this could all be over If you'd just fucking tell me already." The Jock presses with narrowed eyes.

"P-PLEASE!!!!" He wheezed--following his helpless plea with a shakey whimper. Hiccuping, his whole body quivered, and he could've sworn his heart skipped a beat as the tickling abruptly intensified. At this point there were dark circles around his eyes.

His breathes hitch, as the laughter yearns for release. Slowly but surely he teeters on the brink of sanity with this crazy Jock who smirks demonically, blowing raspberries into his stomach.

At this point his groans sounded more like muffled screaming. Eventually biting back the laughter is just no longer possible, and he sounded like a dying parakeet just trying to. The look of horror on his face melts into a hysterical grin, and tears shot from his eyesockets like a watergun.

"PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTT---!!!" He grunted biting the inside his cheek until just barely breaking the skin. his pupils start spiraling like crazy. "I-I C-C-CAN'T--!!!!" he chokes out a shrill frantic whimper, shuddering like crazy. Then, just like that; something in his head just snapped. The laughter just spills out of him uncontrollably.

"YAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA--!!! NONONONO  
NONONONOHOOOHOHOH!!!"

"STAAAHAAAP IT!!! YEEHEHE HEHEHEHEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! NONONONONONONO!!! STOP!!! PLEHEASE!! DAMMIT!!!! LET ME BREHEHEATH!!!!"

"FINE!!! YOU-WIN-YOU-WIN-YOU-WIN!! I'LL TEHEHELL YOUUU!! LEHEHET MEHE UP!!!!"

The Jock purses his lips. "Alright, then tell me."

The setter shook his head frantically; did he seriously expect him to be able to talk like this? He had to be joking.

"YOU HAVE TO STOHOHOP!! I-I NEHEHEED AIR!!!"

"DAMMIT (M/N)--LISTEN TO MEEEEHEEEEE!!!!!!"

"GOHOHOD YOU'RE FREAKING CRAZY!!! GET OFF MEEEEEEEE!!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAKKKKK!!!!! PLEHEHEHEASE STOP!!!! I'M SAYING NOOOOOO!!!!!"

"I NEHEHEEED TO BREATH TO SPEAK YOUHOHOU IDIOT!!! GEHEHET THE HEHELL OFF MEEEE!!!!"

"AIR!! AIR!! AIR!!! I NEED AHAHAIR!! PLEHEHEHEHEASE JUHUHUHUST STAHAHAP!!!!"

"I'LL DOHOHO ANYTHING!!!! JUHUST MAKE IT STAHAHAP!!!!"

"FUHUHUHUHUCK--!! I'M BEGGING YOUHOHOHOHOU DUDE!!!! PLEHEHEASE NO MORE!!!!"

"NOHOHOHOHO--STOP-IT!! IT'S TOOHOHOHOO MUHUHUCH!!!!"

"I-ICANT-ICANT--CAHAN'T!!!! I SWEHEHEAR I'LL TELL YOU!!! J-JUST LET ME BREATH!!!" The setters eyes practically roll to the back of his head; his face tinting dark blue. Sighing, the Jock folds his arms, "Alright, fine. Spill it then, or you know what's coming."

"E-Eh?! I-I U-Uh--" the setter racked his brain, before sputtering at the sight of his fingers hovering over his waist.

"I-I-I FOUND SOMETHING AT YOUR HOUSE ALRIGHT??!! NOW WILL YOU PLEASE GET OFF ME?!" he squealed bucking around fearfully.

The Jock furrows his brows; his smug demeanor immidiately dissolving. He doesn't exactly get off of him, but he does fold his arms. The setter sighs in relief, practically melting back into the mattress.

"You..you found something? What was it??" He presses with quirked brows. The setter takes a moment; still trying to catch his breath.

"I-It was a...whip...I..." He sighs trailing off, "I didn't wanna say anything because...I was worried you'd feel like I played you just to get into your business or something...."

"I really just...I want to know what's happening to you...all these secrets are driving me crazy." The setter added; his gaze fluttering anxiously over to the wall. The Jock purses his lips, rolling off of him in solace. Suga could tell (M/n) was tense. He gritted his teeth guiltily.

The Jock sighs, rubbing his face. "So that's what all that was about."

"You really wanna know?" (M/n) throws the setter a weary glance who nods profusely.

He takes a deep breath, before relaxing his elbows on his knees; popping his knuckles. "Most of em came from my dad." He stated bluntly. The setters eyes widen anxiously. The Jocks gaze falls to the ground. "No, all of them actually."

"I was born with this weird disease. It makes me stronger than most normal people. My Dad took advantage of it and threw me into street fighting when I was just a kid."

"It was an underground operation. Money was getting tight back then, and this was pretty much his only chance left to regain the wealth he lost when he and my mom divorced."

"If I said no, he'd drag me to the cellar, and he'd whip me. I was just a kid, so...I couldn't really do anything. My mom was always on bedrest so she couldn't really help. Even if she tried, I feel like the situation would've ended the same."

"The deeper ones came with protecting my sisters. He'd get drunk alot, and lash out on us. They were innocent in all of this. No one should ever lay their hands on a girl like that. So I took the pain for her." The Jock sighed.

Sugawara was at a loss of words. He wanted to place his hand on his shoulder, as an effort to comfort him but he recoiled his hand anxiously. The Jock was startled by the setters sudden embrace as he snaked his arms around his waste from behind.

"I'm so sorry..." The setter let's out a shakey breath he didn't even know he was holding. Pink dusted the Jocks cheeks. His gaze on the floor doesn't seem to waver, feeling his heart practically flutter around his chest.

And with that the two of them curled into bed. Sugawara felt so safe in his arms, and (M/n) was never this calm, unless he was around. The silence that followed was long yet comfortable. The boys drifted off to sleep wearing solemn smiles.


	19. 18; He's a work in progress.

_**IT WAS EARLY THE NEXT DAY,**_ when the Karasuno boys decided to round up to go running. Dragging (M/n) out of bed was a major pain. He snarled and snapped like a rabid wolf the whole time. You'd expect someone who'd come from a school of cats to have a little class, but he was nothing like them.

On the basketball team, he was the wolf on the court. The alpha. The one who rules over all--his shadow always looming over his peers--Sugawara was quick to learn that (M/n) wouldn't just listen to anyone. Not even Daichi could really tame that beast like him. At this point he could read the Jock like a book.

The team continues running, or at least the majority of them do--most of them holding tired expressions, sweatdropping. Not because it was hot, or even because they were running. They hadn't even been out that long.

It was more or less because Suga, and (M/n) were currently lagging behind. The Jock snarled viciously, tearing at his boring white shirt with his teeth. His mouth was practically foaming. "Why the hell can't I take this stupid thing off--?!"

Sugawara, sweatdrops. "You can't just go everywhere shirtless...HEY!!" The setter stops (M/n)'s shoulder before he could tear his shirt from his body. Daichi glances back at them, causing the frosty haired third-year to sigh. "Just go ahead without us--we'll catch up!" The captain rolls his eyes, nodding in response. He motioned for the rest of the team to keep going.

The Jock growls demonically, "You wouldn't have to do that if you'd just let me take my freaking shirt off!"

"You're gonna attract...E-Eh..unwanted attention." The setter rubs his neck anxiously before shaking his head. "I knew this was gonna happen. That's why I brought a backup plan.

The Jock narrowed his eyes in annoyance, as the setter pulls a pastry with quite familiar wrapping out of his pocket. "Gimme--" The Jock immidiately goes to snatch it out of his hand, only to be flicked on the nose.

"Oi--what gives?!" The Jock snarled, rubbing his nose sourly. "You'll get this, if you run. Can you do that for me??" Sugawara pursed his lips.

The jocks squinted in annoyance. "Oh yeah!?" Sugawara wore a stern glare as he folded his arms. The setter taps his foot against the sidewalk profusely. (M/n) could read the setters hazelnut orbs like a book. That and his whole face basically read, _'You're gonna get flicked again, Moran.'_

Instead of protesting and getting his nose humped by Sugawara's obnoxiously small fingers, the Jock merely nods; sighing in defeat. He prepared his stance with hands so stiff and boxed out they could slice through solid air. As he bolted down the the sidewalk at high-speed the setter is sent spiraling in circles. It was like he blinked, and suddenly he was gone.

The setter tilts his head back, letting out an exasperated groan before taking off after him. _'I guess it's either let him skip ahead or sit and mope shirtless all day.'_

The Jock thrusted his powerful legs against the concrete; his speed advancing rapidly by the second as he roared like a maniac.

"I'll show that shady bastard! Challenging me like that--!!" He ranted aloud, gritting his teeth in evident rage. Just up ahead, the rest of the team soon found themselves coming to a halt. Hinata had apparently already shot right past the spot they were supposed to stop at. So the rest of the team was left to chatter amongst one another and share light chuckles about their hard headed players. They had

A thundering roar sounded off in the distance as the libero threw back his waterbottle; gulping the substance until the plastic crackles. Pulling his lips away, Yu Nishinoya he finds himself exhailing through his nostrils, whiping away the sweat coating his forehead. He couldn't help, but wonder what that strange sound was. He gave his friends a cautious glance; curiosity etched into his features.

"Did you guys hear something?" Daichi shrugs, while Tsukishima merely scoffed in response. "Its probably just tragic. I heard there was a load of trafic somewhere nearby." They all nodded, shrugging. They went back to cooling off, ignoring the sound intensifying by the second.

"ll get that damn poptart, and frost-head el' be at his knees." In his oh so many, yet childish mind, he imagined bitterly; _'_ _I'm so sorry (M/n)--you were right all along! Here's you're reward!!'_ He gave a dark chuckle, bashing his fist against the palm of his spare hand. Lost in his own mind; his peers ahead of him may as well just drop off the face of the earth. He'd forgotten all about them up until now.

(M/n)'s rumbling growl caused the entire team to jolt their gazes back at the evidently enraged jock, shooting down the sidewalk.  
They sweatdrop, each of their faces tinting dark blue as he bulleted past them. The vast majority of his teammates are knocked to the ground on impact.  
The crazy thing about it was the fact that (M/n) was so deep in his mind, he didn't even notice them.

A migraine pulsates around the corner of Daichi's head, causing him to jerk his adgitated orbs after him. "You're supposed to stop at the hill idiot--!!" Of course (M/n) couldn't hear him over the sound of his own roaring, but eventually out of sheer confusion he does skid to a halt.

He glanced around, scratching his head wearily. "Huh, guess I overdid it again. Where the hell am I?"

It's not long before he spots a familiar carrot head consulting with what appeared to be some pudding-head. He narrows his eyes gritting his teeth. "That little rat--making friends with the enemy are we now?!"

He cracked his knuckles, tilting his head around to pop his neck.  
He was going to storm their little party, until he felt someone gently place their hand on his shoulder.

"Easy there soldier, there's no need to step in just yet. Let them get to know each other. It's good for both parties." He knew that obnoxious voice anywhere. He snaps his gaze to the side before glaring down at the pretty boy volleyball captain from nekoma high. He remembered this jerk all too well--his basketball team often picked on their team of petty felines.

His fame, caused basketball to outshine volleyball from time and time again back at Nekoma. But this guy was always too smug, and obnoxious to keep up with.

He shook his hand from his shoulder, growling wildly.  
"I oughta a snap your fucking  
neck--touching me like that!! You wanna die?!" The Jock gave a few childish roars, earning merely a scoff.

"That's an empty threat." He retorted bluntly, flicking slobber off his shoulder. "Everyone knows you've gone soft." He points out; folding his arms with a sigh.

"That's not gonna work on the court though. So get ready." The captain gave a competitive glare, before shoving past him. Boiling with rage, (M/n) bashes his fist against his palm; almost succeeding in charging after him.

"Your gonna be sorry you ever ran into me you ran into me you sleazy piece of cat shit--!!"

"My team's gonna fry you!! We'll chew you up and spit you back out--" the Jock waves his fists around angrily; soon picking up a voice of adgitation behind him.

"What is it with you and picking fights with everybody?! You need to man the hell up, and cut the shit!!" Daichi snarls. (M/n) pouted. "He started it."

Panting Sugawara finally managed to catch up. "Sheesh, I thought I was never gonna catch up!! Did you have to go so fast--?" The setter slumps forward, just trying to catch his breath. "You're the one who challenged me, fucking nerd! Where's my poptart?!"

Sugawara sighs, forking it over to the Jock who tore the wrapper to shreds with his bare teeth; inhaling the pastry in seconds. Daichi throws the setter a bitter glare. Sugawara gritted his teeth. "You wanted him to run didn't you?! Baby steps!"

The captain gritted his teeth. "He's not a baby--he's a grown ass man, quit spoiling him when I'm trying to--" Their attention was stolen by the shirtless jock up ahead.

Already, there were three girls swarming the jock, and he'd only taken his shirt off five minutes ago. He'd lean against the bench casually, and they'd giggle away; one of them twirling her bangs flirtatiously. "You see what I'm talking about?!" Daichi hissed.

The rest of the team sweatdrops. Tanaka huffed folding his arms. "Man that guy is so lucky--" 

Sugawara shrugs, "Eh--Guess he's uhh...still a work in progress?" He gave the captain an anxious grin, before rushing to the Jocks aid; shooing the girls away in the process. He was so close, but (M/n) was still a little brain-dead. Suga would have to pick up his game if he wanted to rangle the jocks attention long enough to really want to put effort into something.


	20. 19; Minor Distractions

**_WITH COMPETITIVE FACES,_** and determination; the Karasuno boys stood just outside the gym. Hinata was quick to greet the pudding head he'd previously met with evident shock.

"Whaa?! You're on the Nekoma team--?!" He exclaimed with wild eyes. It was evident in their confrontation that Hinata didn't even know this kid was the enemy from the beginning. Even so, a dark shadow rests like a veil over (M/n)'s rage-filled eyes who grumbles demonic slurs under his breath, cracking his knuckles.

Sugawara nudges him, flashing a bitter glance. The rageball sighs in defeat, slumping forward. "I know, I know. 'It's just a game not a fight to the death." He folded his arms, partially pouting.

"But you said, 'See you later!'" Hinata added, "You must've known we'd bump into each other again--" The pudding head merely shrugs. "Well, you have a Karasuno T-shirt." He'd point out bluntly.

"What's your business with our setter--?!" Yet another obnoxiously familiar voice chimes in from the distance. A boy with a partially shaved head, that looked almost exactly like Tanaka reveals himself.

Almost immidiately Hinata sputtered. In an effort to back away he absent mindedly backs into Tanaka, "E-Eh I-I'm s-sorry--" 

"You know that's our setter. What gives huh?!" His look of intimidation damn near startled the carrot-head out of his skin. "And what about you?! Shorty's with us. So what kind of business do you have with our first year. Huh?!" Tanaka snarls in interjection. The two boys butt heads, before bickering incessantly.

(M/n)'s massive shadow looms over the boys, causing the opposing Nekoma brat, he personally knew as Taketora, Yamamoto--to twitch his orbs up wearily. It was like gazing up at a pair of beady red orbs peering down at him in the darkness. His eyes abruptly widen; dark blue brushing over his now evidently fearful features, backing away just as Hinata previously did.

Tanaka only continues barking out insults, until folding his arms pridefully. "That's what I thought, city boy." It's not long before (M/n)'s flaming red aura causes Tanaka to jolt his gaze back in confusion. He gave a startled yelp before clenching his pounding chest; looking like he'd just seen a ghost.

"YOU SERIOUSLY GOTTA QUIT FUCKING DOING THAT!!!" Tanaka barked. (M/n) tilts his head to the side in confusion, "Doin' what?" His crazy aura somehow just dispersed as soon as he started talking. Tanaka gritted his teeth.

"Easy Yamamoto. You're just embarrassing yourself." Another Nekoma player chimed in, causing him to sulk bitterly. "Tanaka, quit calling people that--(M/n), wait until we start playing to put on that game face of yours, yeah?" Sugawara gave him a pat on the shoulder before confronfronting him guiltily.

"Sorry about them, they can be really embarrassing sometimes."   
"Tell me about it."

A light hint of pink dusted (M/n)'s cheeks, as he folded his arms glancing away. "All I did was exist near them, is that so damn bad?" He huffed.

It's not long before Kiyoko catches up. Her alluring appearance causes Yamamoto to flush bright red out of both shock and denial.   
"A-A girl?! A-And sh-she's hot?!" He sputtered, whilst the rest of his teammates cheer, or oggle her.

Kiyoko interupted (M/n)'s flustered sulking, tapping him on the shoulder. He jerks his gaze back at her, huffing steam through his nostrils. His naturally enraged (e/c) gaze softens, as he focused on her ocean blue orbs.

"You dropped this way back there, you probably shouldn't run so fast next time. You could cramp up." She handed him his phone, with a bored sigh. "Also, don't keep your fangirls waiting." She stated bluntly before rushing to catch up with Daichi. (M/n) scratches his head in confusion, for a moment.

It's not long before a swarm of girls invaded the parking lot; some of them holding up signs, while others wore makeup. The Karasuno boys whirl around in shock. Sugawara couldn't help but sweatdrop. If Yamamoto was even a little jelous before he was burning red with jelousy now. The rest of the Nekoma team did the same.

It was crazy just how famous (M/n) really was--not only because of his uncle, but more or less because of his previous title. And the fact that he was once apart of a band. Coincidentally, some of these girls were wearing his old band merch.

"(L/n), (M/n) is supposed to be playing here today, right?!" A familiar blonde squeaks at the captain, who nods scratching his head. "We're here to support him, and Karasuno!!" His eyes widen in slight shock.

Tanaka gave the Jock a slap on the back, "Well (M/n), you son of a bitch! You really are a goodluck charm aren't ya?" (M/n) growls wildly shrugging his hand off. "Don't fucking touch me--!! You wanna die?!" The wing spiker rubs his neck anxiously, sweatdropping.

"Y-Yeah? Well, uhh thanks I guess--it is only a practice game though--" Daichi responded to the excited teen, only they immidiately rush past him to greet the Jock with a squeal. (M/n) covers his ears wincing.

"OMG I just can't believe you're playing for Karasuno now!!!!" The blonde shrieks; her friends soon joining in. "Do you ever miss playing basketball?! It's gotta be hard playing a Nekoma team after such a long time right?!"

"Are you going to stay with Karasuno?!" 

"--are you ever going to go back to modeling?!"

"Would you pretty please sign my poster?!--" "--forget her!! Sign my T-shirt!!" A couple of girls started butting heads, bickering incessantly. There were so many questions at once. So much action. (M/n) hardly even knew some of these girls. He was getting overwhelmed and it had only been a few minutes.

"Would you get the hell out of my face?!" He spat, before storming past them. "Woah...HE YELLED AT ME!! Oh my gosh--I'm never going to forget this moment~♡"

It was Sugawara to the rescue, as the mob of crazy girls tried following the Jock, he rushed to shoo them back. Nishinoya and Tanaka were having so much fun flexing for them that he had to be dragged away by the captain with a sigh. "Come on. We've got a practice game, remember?"

Later on, they all gathered in the gym for the practice match. Sugawara had pulled (M/n) aside to discuss what he's learned for the past few weeks. The coaches shared a few words in the corner of the gym, and the players either bickered competitively or sort of just shunned each other to get their head in the game.

The bleachers were practically overflowing with (M/n)'s chattering fangirls, so that didn't help very much. The coaches spoke of this wearily, and decided on methods of preventing this in the future. It was fine for public games, but when they needed to practice it would prove to be a major distraction. This kind of attention was rare. Karasuno hadn't been this popular in ages, and they hadn't actually won anything.

Still; even Ukai knew these girls weren't exactly just there for Karasuno. It was (M/n) they were after. He hoped the team wouldn't let the extra attention go to their heads. Sugawara silently worried that they would distract (M/n), but Kuroo Tetsurou was already doing a pretty good job of that though.

Everything Sugawara was lecturing him about sort of went through one ear and out the other, as his ferocious gaze bore into Daichi's spine. The captain shook hands with Kuroo. It may not have really seemed like it up front but deep down they were analysing each other.

"Are you even listening to me?" Sugawara presses, evidently annoyed. It takes the wave of a hand to pull his attention. (M/n) tisked, folding his arms childishly. "Pssh. Yeah."

Sugawara quirks his brows. "Then what was I just saying?" The Jock rubs his neck, sifting through his brain for some kind of response.  
"Blahblahblah, no court flopping--stuff, and uhh...words?"

Sugawara facepalms. "Seriously? Dude, what's it gonna take to get you to pay attention for five minutes?" (M/n), slumps over guiltily, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I dunno--I..I'm sorry." He sighs. Sugawara purses his lips. It was strange even hearing the Jock apolagise when in the beginning he could hardly get him to even own up to his mistakes. There was progress; the proof was right there. He just had to keep trying.

"You did more then just torture me last night. Remember? Our studying...?" Sugawara folded his arms tapping his foot. (M/n) smirks for a brief second, but nods. "Now, tell me; what are the seven fundamentals of volleyball." For a moment he was going to focus his attention on Kuroo eyeing him from across the court, but he forcibly shook his head.

He holds out his hand, tapping his fingers as he listed them aloud for Sugawara, as he nods along, in both shock and relief. "Bumping, setting, spiking, digging, attacking, blocking and uhh..." He rubs his chin curiously, before adding, "--Serving."

Sugawara pumps his fist, "Alright! And what are you supposed to do when someone's in the way?" (M/n) huffed. "I go around them."

"Now, what's the difference between an underhand, and an overhand serve?" The Jock hesitated at this, rocking on the balls of his feet. "What do I look like a damn nerd?" He spat bitterly. Sugawara shakes his head, "Noo! You're doing so good, come on."

(M/n) gave an exasperated sigh, tilting his head back in annoyance. "Ugh, fine!! The overhand serve is harder to pass than the underhand."

"And why is that?" Sugawara presses. (M/n) puffs out his cheeks; pouting. "Because it comes faster, and it drops faster."

"Yes! Perfect! You totally got this down, I'm so proud of you--!!" The setter abruptly throws his hands around the giants waist, embracing him. (M/n) flushed almost immidiately. "Oi--cut that out!"

"How am I supposed to be intimidating when you're makin' me look like a freaking teddy?!" He hissed. Sugawara erupted in giggles. He never thought he'd hear such a word come out of his mouth; that was adorable all on its own. "Are you laughing at me?! You wanna die?!" He bonks the setter on the head with his fist mid-hug. Sugawara pulls back, whiping away a tear.

"Alright, alright. Come on tough guy, let's do this." Sugawara punches him in the side, flashing a smile so bright it would've blinded him if he wasn't already used to that by now. The Jock scoffed; his blush intensifying. "Yeah whatever."


	21. 20; Steering past his ignorance

**_AFTER DAICHI LECTURES THE TEAM,_** in preparation for the practice game (M/n) soon finds himself learning that unfortunately, he wouldn't be playing until the very end of the set. It was evident this move adgitated (M/n) to say the least, as he grumbled under his breath leaning against the wall; annoyance evident in his twitchy features. Eventually he glares the coach down from afar before shouting venomous insults.

"So what the hell gives you old fart?! Why won't you let me on the court so I can kill them already--?!" (M/n) snarls, giving a couple of childish roars waving his fist around angrily. Sugawara hugged his waist desperately trying to hold him back. The setters efforts were proven pointless; it was obvious in the skidmarks littering the floor in their wake. The Jock brought his fist down on the setter, bonking him on the head in annoyance.

"You just answered your own question." Ennoshita added coldy over his shoulder. The Jock snaps his gaze over to him; evidently adgitated. "Oh yeah smart-ass?! Do you wanna die too?!" His childish roaring intensified abruptly.

"Say, that kid looks an awful lot like one of our elite basketball players." Nekoma's coach scratches his head curiously. Ukai sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose, trying to pretend (M/n) isn't even there. "If you consider an elite basketball player an obnoxious giant with temperamental issues, than yeah."

Nekomata gave a hardy chuckle. "Guess you've got your hands pretty full these days huh?"

"Full, isn't even the half of it." Ukai huffed. "Hey I'm talkin' to you--!! I oughta smash your old face in!!" (M/n) roars, seering with rage. "Yeah, I heard that boy was a real trouble maker for my brothers team."

"He's a real delinquent alright." Ukai stated rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "But still--something in him changes when he steps onto the court."

"I don't know if it's the setter, or what the hell's going through that kids mind." He grunted, glancing over at (M/n) now griping bitterly under his breath about how lame being benched is.

"Stupid old fart." He grumbled, earning an elbow in the side by Sugawara. "You know you're not the only one who was benched right?"

"Of course not. He's in his own world." Ennoshita added with a scoff. (M/n) throws the boy a wild glare. Sugawara just sighs, "You can benefit from watching the game as much as playing it."

"Me? Benefit from watching a bunch of pussies trample us on the court? That's a laugh." The Jock tisked. Sugawara merely rolls his eyes. "What's your problem with them anyway? Game aside, they're pretty nice."

(M/n) scoffed. "It's just so annoying. A year ago, those bastards would cower before me, and now that sorry piece of shit has the nerve to say I've gone soft?" He gritted his teeth, cracking his knuckles. "I'll show him just how soft my fist is, when I punch that smug look right off his--"

Sugawara quirks a brow, tapping his foot questioningly. "I mean--when I-uh, we win." (M/n) corrected himself, kicking the floor anxiously. "Well it is true." Yamaguchi added. "You were pretty violent before you joined the team."

(M/n) balls his hands into fists, "Oh yeah?! I can get violent now, wanna die?!" The freckled cinnamon roll chuckles anxiously before stepping behind Ennoshita.  
Sugawara purses his lips, "Well what's wrong with changing a little bit? You feel better now right? Better than you used to feel when you picked fights all the time--" "He still does that." Ennoshita stated bluntly.

"Well, yeah but--you don't actually fight anymore." Sugawara scratched his cheek with his finger nervously. "Yeah--no. I'll make them fear me, one way or another." (M/n) pops his knuckles, giving a demonic cackle.

"What?!" Sugawara sputtered,   
"(M-M/n)--what are you plotting?!" The setter presses suspiciously narrowing his eyes. "Relax frosty, I wouldn't hurt em physically."

"Eh, that doesn't exactly reassure me..." Sugawara responded; scratching his cheek with his index finger.

"So what exactly is it you're planning?" Takeda, gave the blonde a weary glance rubbing his neck anxiously. "From what I hear, (M/n)'s gotten pretty good-- you know--for a delinquent..."

Keishin tenses up at this question, but there doesn't appear to be any bad vibes stemming from his answer. "You don't put all your eggs in one basket. Every member of this team plays an important roll--if I can get him to see that, when it comes down to it--he'll be ready when he steps on the court."

"I figured his old team didn't have a clue how to work with him when he was so--uh, you know--"

They glance over to the sidelines at the jock, currently punching the wall aggressively. "(M/n)--this isn't a boxing match..." Sugawara scratches his head anxiously.   
"I'm trying to keep my hands warmed up, so shut your shit-hole frosty."

A migraine pulsates around the corner of the tired coaches head, who finally just sighs. "By working with him, we'll get a chance to see what he's really made of. I have a feeling our setters gonna need alot of extra practice to put up with (M/n)'s current speed, and his strength might prove to be pretty overwhelming."

Pretty soon Nishinoya loiters over to Sugawara for his waterbottle. The libero quirks his brows at (M/n) idiotically punching the wall.

"What's up with him?" Nishinoya throws back his waterbottle, awaiting Sugawara's response. "Uh, nerves..? I think--" the setter rubs his neck sheepishly. "Good job out there though!" He gave a solemn smile.

After chugging about a quarter of his waterbottle he whipes his lips. "Thanks Suga." Nishinoya glances back at the team, shuffling aimlessly around the court. He sighs bitterly, "Their libero's gonna be a real threat."

"Even though he's never seen Asahi's spikes; he got to it." He added; his caramel orbs glossed with determination. The sound of the ball tumbling into the court floor steals the libero's attention. "Oh crap--Suga can you hold this for me? Thanks!"

Sugawara watched as Yu scrambled to the teams aid; silently hoping that (M/n) might show at least a little good sportsmanship during the game.

"But it seems like (M/n) does well when it comes to intimidation. By the time we do put him in the game it'll catch them off guard. His serves will throw then off by a landslide, and his blocking skills should get us some points too." Ukai added.

"With him on our side, Karasuno's gonna have more than just one secret weapon."

The Jock grunted; his eyes abruptly widening. He'd overheard just about everything. Such crisp hearing would leave you wondering if he had super-sonic eardrums or something. As annoying as that coach really was, strategy wasn't really (M/n)'s cup of tea. The Jock was very intuitive. He could picture specific movements that would prove to be difficult for his opponents. He could read people like a book.

All it takes is one look, and he just knows what someone's about to do; what they're capable of. If he considers them a threat, box them in--if they're a challenge--just keep picking at they're layers, until there's nothing left.

What Kuroo didn't know, was that (M/n) was suprisingly alot more skilled at volleyball than he was basketball. Of course the captain would've assumed he wouldn't last five minutes on the court playing a team as strong as his.

But he didn't really take the time to consider; that was exactly how playing basketball worked out so well for (M/n). All it took him was four weeks to work that team up to the leaderboard positions. This jock, was the very student that gave Nekoma it's popularity. And now; they would be playing against him.

It is just a practice game, Kuroo thought; inwardly hoping to mask his nerves with his competitive ego.

But then Karasuno played through a whole set, without him. Foolishly their team dove so far into trying to unravel Karasunos freakish quick attack, that The moment (M/n) steps foot on the court, there's a heavy silence that rung in the air. The air was so thin--so brittle--just one word could easily shatter it. The massive jock halted at his spot, glaring down at the opposing blocker on the other side of the net.

He cracks his knuckles, giving a demonic sneer; "I seem to recall a point in time I crammed you little pussies in a locker for your insolence."

"But uh..." He glances down at his shoes wearily, contemplating his response. His thoughts always seemed to trail back Sugawara. Of all the venemous, insults he could've spat; he instead added a brief "No hard feelings, yeah?" His remark left the opposing blockers sweating buckets. They were expecting him to tear into their throats like predator and prey.

"Did he just say something nice?!" The opposing blockers exchanged nervous glances. Honestly; that was the scariest thing he could've actually done. The cold scowl he wore while saying something so decent wasn't exactly helping his demonic aura.

"Wow--good job dude." Asahi started. (M/n) snaps his chilling glare over to him.

"You wanna die too?!"   
"I'll just stop talking now..."

It was evident, in his twitchy features the competitive air was already getting to (M/n), as he prepared his stance.

Kuroo and the Jock made eye-contact from across the court. The captain grunted; he wasn't expecting them to wait so long to put him in the game--he foolishly forgot all about him. The Jock looked so calm standing there, it was almost bonechilling.

Sugawara scratches his cheek; sweatdropping. "I really hope Ukai knows what he's doing."


	22. 21; Old habits die--or just forget I said anything.

_**"I'M GETTING BAD VIBES FROM THESE GUYS."**_ Ukai stated bluntly with folded arms. "For some reason it feels like they've been scrutinizing our every move." He rubs his chin thoughtfully narrowing his eyes. "Now that (M/n)'s on the court; it looks like the tables might've turned though--how could a newbie get so good over the span of a couple weeks?"

He muttered that last part under his breath, observing the Jocks swift movements with caution. (M/n) moves like a ghost around the court. You'd expect a tree like him to be easy to spot, but it's like he goes intangible for a slight second before he manages to block Kuroo's every shot.

Usually it takes alot to get to the captain, but he felt like he was embarrassing himself every time they made eye contact. Mere seconds before Nekoma's setter could pull off a setter-dump, (M/n) appeared like a dark knight, blocking it off immidiately. This steady flow of moves earns Karasuno the lead in the set by four points.

Ukai cracks a smile clapping along the sidelines. "The middle blocker position really suits him." Takeda stated adjusting his glasses. "I told you I knew what I was doing."

"Dammit--!!" The opposing blocker hissed. With Hinata and (M/n) on the court pulling off gnarly blocks back and fourth, the heat in the air increased with each waking second. There was no way to confine him to any specific area of the court when there was someone with such heightened speed and stamina at his side.

(M/n) and Hinata exchanged high fives. He was shocked at how high the carrot head managed to jump just to hit his hand. Kageyama looked a little adgitated for a moment, but then again he always seemed to look like that. Truthfully the setter was just trying to concentrate on the Jocks various moves inwardly sifting for a way to use them to the teams advantage.

Kenma despised (M/n). Almost always throwing the jock a nasty glare when he got the chance. Mainly because he personally didn't believe a guy like him could change. He knew exactly what that middle blocker of Karasuno's was up to. Changing his personality to mask the skills and instincts he had wasn't enough to fool him.

He knew Tsukishima was different, if not more complex than (M/n) who wasn't only intuitive to his own emotions but the entire mood of the court. Tsukishima purposefully ticked people off in order to heighten their chances of winning. (M/n) was however the exact opposite. He showed absolutely no emotion on court.

(M/n) actually did have a plan. He had to sort of scrape it together at the last minute and choose how he would go about it if he wanted to keep Sugawara happy. He wasn't listening to the coach, or Kageyama, or Daichi or any of his other teammates. He was listening to Sugawara. That setter was the only exception.

Not only because he trusted him, but he almost always knew just what to do. Nine times out of ten Suga's advice would prove to come in handy on the court.

Somewhere through training eventually (M/n) came to the conclusion that Sugawara played alot longer than he had, and he was actually pretty patient with him for this long. The Jock felt guilty; like he was making things hard for Sugawara, because he was new at volleyball. That's when he'd decided--if Sugawara wouldn't like it--than he shouldn't do it. So he had to work around his plan in order to lead the team to victory and meet Sugas expectations.

The only problem that he'd found himself stumbling over, was the fact that Kenma was the only one whom he could never understand. Sure he could block his setter dumps from time to time, but he couldn't read him the way he read the rest of the team. Soon whilst waiting patiently for his team to serve up the ball; he scans Kenma cautiously. Only he finds his monotone gaze hardening on the boys shoes.

"Uh, you do know your shoes untied right?" The jock immidiately interupted his train of though. The setter scoffed. "You think I'd fall for something that idiotic?" Kenma retorted.

The Jock scratches his head in confusion. "But--" before he could protest the setter tore his gaze away from (M/n) in evident adgitation, focusing on the ball soaring through the air. It wasn't long before the setter toppled backwards into the floor before managing to set the ball properly.

Yamamoto jolted his gaze over to the boy wincing in the floor before glaring daggers at the jock. "What the hell did you do?" Their coach blows the whistle, calling for a brief timeout.

(M/n) glares daggers at the wing-spiker, waving his fist around in adgitation. "I wasn't even trying to be a dick--!! You wanna die?!"

"Because that makes you sound any less guilty--" Yamamoto hissed  
"It's fine." Kenma then stated in interjection pushing himself back onto his feet with a huff. "I was being stubborn." He purses his lips, dusting himself off.

"Damn right you were you measly little--" (M/n) halts himself midspeech, scratching his head anxiously.

_'That's...not something Suga would want me to say....'_

_'STUPID FUCKING NERD AND HIS TRASHY KINDNESS--WHY?!?'_

The Jock scrunched up his face, almost like it pained him to admit defeat."I mean....yeah. I uhh....   
I probably shouldn't have been staring at you like that..." He gritted his teeth before backing away from the net to go confront his teammates. "Stupid nerd. I'm starting to sound like a clown cause of him. How am I supposed to be intimidating, and play by his rules?" He muttered aloud staring at his hands.

"Should I even play by his rules?" He was startled by a slap on the back. "That was some great playing out there city b--" Whirling around he grabs Tanaka's skull in adgitation.

"What'd I say about touching me?! You're lookin' to die aren't you?!" He gave a childish roar, in evident adgitation. The wing spiker gritted his teeth, trying to pry the Jocks hand away, to no aveil. "Why do you gotta make it so damn hard to compliment you bro?!"

"I gotta hand it to you (M/n), you're really coming along well." Asahi, places his hand on the Jocks shoulder, giving a warm smile. "Oi! Are you sure you haven't played before?" Nishinoya narrows his eyes up at the middle blocker suspiciously.

"Fuck no! If I played before, those bastards would be dead by now!!" (M/n) snarled folding his arms pridefully. Every one seemed to giggle at his response. "What?! Its true!!" The Jock spat, shoving Asahi out of his face.

(M/n) grumpily tore his waterbottle out of the ice-chest before trying to chug it; unfortunately for him it was upside down. Sugawara turns it around for him; giving a bitter sigh. The jock only continues chugging the bottle practically oblivious to Sugawara's help.

After that the team discussed the rotation amongst one another. Sugawara and Daichi explained it thoroughly so that (M/n) wouldn't become confused when he was up to serve. The setter was left with a bitter taste in his mouth though when they were soon interupted by Coach Ukai.

"Alright guys, we've got a game to play, everybody in position, chop-chop!" Ukai, claps his hands profusely; shooing everyone back to their spots.

The game kicked off at an alarming pace, and the screaming crowd proved to be a little bit distracting this time around. The opposing teams points were eventually evened out. They were neck and neck at each other, desperately trying to steal the game. It was only a practice round, and yet there was so much heat.

The court was an entirely different temperature when it was finally (M/n)'s turn to serve. The Jock looked almost like he was scowling down at the ball in his hands. "You've totally got this dude!" Sugawara waves at him from the sidelines.

He jolted his gaze over to the setter, before narrowing his eyes. "Damn right I got this! Now quit distracting me frosty!!" He retorted before glaring down at the ball yet again. _'Just don't pop it.'_ He tried to tell himself; only his thoughts were skewered by the roaring crowd.

From the sidelines Tsukishima gritted his teeth. "The pressure's getting to him." He stated bluntly; adjusting his glasses. Sugawara purses his lips. He didn't want to admit it, but the beanpole was right. The Jock was sweating glaring into the ball so hard it could burst into flames If he concentrated hard enough.

_'Why is there so many people here--?! So many freaking voices--'_

His teeth grinding seemed to abruptly intensify, as the crowd chatters; anticipating his every move. His chest tightens up, and he finds himself gulping back the lump in his throat.

_'I just need to get this over with already dammit!!'_

He finds himself headbutting the ball in order to get his brain back in the game. This causes the whole team to sweatdrop, inwardly panicking. _'He's losing it.'_

The Jock sprung in the air like a rabid wolf. The moment his hand comes in contact with the ball it shoots across the court at high speed. Necks all over, turn; mouths fall open wide. The ball was so hot. The opposing team just couldn't return it. It was physically impossible. 

"Dammit!!" The captain hissed under his breath; causing Kenma to jerk his gaze to the side. Nekomata narrows his eyes, analysing the jock from afar with an adgitated huff. "There's just no keeping up with this guy. If they don't shake it off, they'll throw the game."

The ball was brought right back over to (M/n), who gritted his teeth. He didn't expect that serve to break through. He'd purposefully tried holding back just so it wouldn't--he wanted to land them points, but he didn't really wanna have to land any through his serves.

He didn't even get the time to enjoy the sting on his palm. The crowd roared so loud; hell he couldn't even hear himself think.

"He's getting worse." Tsukishima practically sang before throwing back his waterbottle. Sugawara gnaws on his teeth in slight panic.

He landed the team two points through those serves. They seemed to intensify every second, and (M/n)'s face Soon boiled red with rage. The ball being forced at his hand, and he hated it. He hated all this attention, and he hated all these people staring at him. Eventually he tore the ball from the captain's hand, delivering his final serve with so much unbridled rage that he felt like his body would literally melt if he let it.

But this time, as soon as he touches the ball; it pops on impact; causing the entire court to fall completely silent. The flattened elastic fall to the floor, with not even a thunk to follow.  
Ukai gritted his teeth, but immidiately calls a time out.

Of course this move baffled the opposing team, but then; watching the ball pop like that ignited a fear in the captain that he'd long forgotten about.

Unfortunately this would be the last timeout Karasuno had before the end of the game. That realisation caused the jock glared down at the deflated ball; seering with rage, until he felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Its okay dude, really." Sugawara gave a solemn smile motioning over to Daichi who was now swiftly replacing the ball with one of the others that appeared to be sitting in the cart for a good while. "--Yeah, see? There's plenty to go around. Just shake it off." Daichi added, tossing him the ball before leaning against it with a sigh.

"All these people--they're here for no reason." (M/n) spat, glaring down at the ball in his hand. "I'm not even good at volleyball--what the hell is wrong with these people?!" He gritted his teeth; his eyes practically bulging out of his skull in rage.

"Obviously they're here for you numbskull." Tsukishima stated bluntly, adjusting his glasses. "They see something in you that you can't see in yourself." He scoffed, "God knows whatever the hell that is."

It was shocking to the whole team to hear the beanpole come out and say something so crazy, but--nice. Then again (M/n) made a couple changes for the game too, so it wasn't completely out of the ordinary.

"Are you sure you wanna go back in?" Ukai broke into the conversation causing the jock to jolt his evidently adgitated gaze over to the coach; cracking his knuckles. "Well obviously you old fart, someone's gotta pound those little pussies." He scoffed, casually tossing the volleyball in the air in a pattern. Sugawara elbowed (M/n) in the side, swiping the ball from his hands giving him a bitter glance. The Jock quirks his brows before rubbing his neck anxiously.

"I mean win the game--sheesh." He throws the setter a wild glare.   
Ukai sighs, "But you do realise you're not the only one on the court right?"

They made eye contact. The coaches flaming gaze causes (M/n) to grunt. "It's gonna take the whole team to win, not just you. Don't focus on all these crazy fans, and don't focus on yourself, you focus on your team. If I put you in I won't be able to switch again. Can I count on you, (L/n)?" The coach furrows his brows.

(M/n) scrunched his face up in annoyance before sighing in defeat. "Ugh, fine. whatever you say coach." He folded his arms childishly pouting. Sugawara pats his shoulder before tossing the middle blocker the ball like so. "You've got one last serve. Try not to let all these people pressure you. Remember your teams here to back you up! You're not alone in this."

The Jock merely grunted in response. This time he wasn't exactly glaring down at the volleyball as much as he was just staring coldly. "We're just one point away! You can do this (M/n)!' Hinata waves at (M/n) from across the court with a bright smile.

He never really had much a problem with that kid. He was so tiny, and his smile was always so bright. He would never admit it, but he enjoyed playing at that kids side. He gave Hinata a light nod, before focusing back on the task at hand.

He takes a deep breath, preparing his stance. "Don't pop-Don't pop-Don't pop-" he muttered aloud before tossing the ball in the air. He sprung after it; scrunching his eyes closed. A dark shadow fell over his face like a veil.

It was like suddenly everything was going in slow-motion. One thing nobody on the court was expecting; not even his adoring fans--would be that (M/n)'s hand would only faintly, brush against the volleyball. After all that aggression. All that anger. His touch was about as light as a feather.

**_"A-A JUMP-FLOAT SERVE?!?!"_ **

Almost everyone on the court exclaimed in unison. At this point; everyone's eyes were practically bulging out of their skull. The ball soars over the net before dropping to the floor with a heavy thunk. All three blockers dove in for the ball; ramming into each other in the process.

The commotion caused (M/n) eyes to pop open. He's met with shock; the sound of the ball's heavy thunk echoing back at him in his mind.

 _'Wait a minute--did....did we just win?_ '


	23. 22; Mimicking him, and my inner doubt

**_AFTER A FEW MINUTES OF WILD BLINKING,_** (M/n) is soon engulfed in a massive group hug. It takes him the jock a bit to completely register what the hell just happened until Ukai exclaimed; "We Won?!" There was alot of cheering going on, that was for sure. The crowd was overjoyed, and his team was shocked to an extent; quite literally roaring with excitement.

The opposing team was caught off guard by this win. Kuroo wanted to be angry. He wanted to be adgitated, but then holding a grudge was never exactly his thing. Nekomata interjects Karasuno's victory giving a light clap. "Well played Keishin, I am impressed. You really whooped that kid into shape. I'd say he's in good hands." The coaches shook hands, and the teams soon start mingling with one another.

Sugawara nudged the jock in the side, before motioning over to Kuroo, staring out at them with folded arms. "You know, you should try to make amends."

"Me?! Why me?! He's the one who--" he halted himself midspeech; his eyes abruptly widening. _'Wait a minute, why did he annoy me so much before anyway?'_

The Jock racks his brain for a response, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. Throughout his time at Nekoma; all he seemed to recall was the fact that Kuroo's face was just so obnoxious. He always saw pity in the captain's eyes. When he'd steadily picked and pried into the Nekoma team--like scarred sheep--they were terrified of him.

Every one accept for Kuroo; who always seemed to have this obnoxiously smug smile that gritted his nerves, and shook him to his core. His orbs scrutinized him; they taunted him.

Because he knew what he was doing was _wrong._

That wasn't fair. It wasn't fair of him to tear into them like that-- what he was going through back then--that was inexcusable. He laced his fingers through his hair, at the realisation.

Sugawara awaits the middle-blockers response with quirked brows; tapping his foot against the gym floor profusely. (M/n) would scrunch his face up in annoyance. Why did the setter _always_ have to be so _right_?

He groaned, practically clawing at his cheeks. "I dont--I just--OKAY!!FINE!! Sheesh I get it, you're right." He stuck his tongue out childishly before loitering over to Kuroo grumbling under his breath. He glances back at Sugawara giving him a thumbs up and a bright smile. The Jock rolls his eyes blowing a rasberry his way before snapping his gaze  
ahead.

More specifically Kuroo. They exchanged weary glances before dropping their gazes to the floor. (M/n) kicked the court; his sneakers squeeking on impact. It was Kuroo who broke the lingering silence.

"Didn't think you had it in you. You connected with them a little quicker than I expected. I probably should've considered you were a pretty fast learner though." Nekoma's middle blocker huffed, shifting his weight on one leg with folded arms.

"Yeah..." (M/n) sighed, "I was pretty much an ass before--" the jock tilted his gaze; scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. Sugawara watched the events unfold like a proud mother; overhearing each and every word ignited a warmth in him like nothing else before.

Kuroo shrugged. "You were."

(M/n) grunted. "About the shit I said at the beginning of the game--" the jock started. "I meant it. I really...have been trying to change."

"Well you definetely have." The captain retorted with a smirk. "Who's the Volleydork now?" Kuroo quoted one of the various nicknames given by none other than (L/n), (M/n) back when they were still peers. Personally this was one of his favorites.

The Jock rolls is eyes at that sticking his tongue out childishly. Kuroo chuckled at this. "You know it actually suits you." He quirked his brows. (M/n) purses his lips, glancing down at his jersey. "Hell yeah it does." The jock shot back with a smirk.

Kuroo flashes a wide grin. "Bring it on in bro." The captain takes his in before pulling (M/n) in for a friendly hug. "Time changes, and grows. So do people." He added with a smirk before pulling back. The Jock gritted his teeth, grabbing his skull with his hand before shoving his head down in annoyance. "That's pushin' it!! What the hell'd I say about touching me ya damn weirdo?!" Kuroo only sneers in response.

A few more minutes into mingling lead to the disappearance of (M/n)'s shirt, and the crowd squealing their heads off. Kuroo sweatdrops; scratching the back of his head anxiously.

Watching the event unfold from the sidelines; Sugawara couldn't help but facepalm. His prideful moment was destroyed. Ukai and Nekomata exchanged weary glances. With a sigh, Nekoma's coach gave a chuckle. "I got this."

He sifted under the bench before pulling out a massive megavone that yelped once he hit the button. "PRACTICE GAME OVER!!! MOVE IT ALONG PEOPLE!!!"

His booming voice caused the overflowing bleachers to silence. Whines and whimpers sounded off all over, as the army of fans vacate the building in solace.

For a while the Jock stood there, with pursed lips and slightly creased brows. His arms were folded pridefully. However it was evident in the way he shuffled on his feet that there was something irking him deep down.

The captain chuckled. He knew that hopeful glass-eyed look all too well. Playing volleyball was both a rush, and an addiction for jocks like them. When these teens got to playing, there was really no stopping them.

Quirking a brow, he gave a sly smirk. "You wanna keep playing don't you?"

The Jock gave a bitter glare preparing to retort back with an annoyed 'whatever.' Only he was immidiately interupted by someone he really didn't expect. "You know, our train isn't supposed to leave until later." Nekomas setter eyes (M/n) wearily.

While Kenma had previously stressed over whether the Jock really has undergone any change or not; it's obvious now he's at least trying. Of course on the court he would feel that way; the Jock even had Kuroo sweating buckets.

"Are you actually saying you _want_ to play against him again?!" Yamamoto hissed; earning a wack in the head from one of his teammates. "Ignore him. I think it'd be fun."

"Well the courts empty now, so you'll be able to let lose a little." Ukai added with a determined smirk; followed by the rest of (M/n)'s teammates. Then it was decided. The boys rushed back to their positions pumping their fists and some bubbling with anticipation. More specifically Hinata who eventually proved to be pretty annoying on the court considering how 'in the zone.' He actually gets when it comes to volleyball.

There was just as many sets won by Nekoma, as there was for Karasuno. They would either be neck and neck, or barely scraping a tie. In the end it was Nekoma who had a few more wins, but the set that mattered most to Karasuno; was the first one played.

The time seemed to just shoot right past them all. Even after all that, Hinata would just bounce right back. Always, he'd eager for another set. (M/n) truthfully felt the same, although he would never be able to admit it. At this point though; if they were to play another set, Nekoma would quite possibly miss the next train.

Unfortunately, all good times must come to a close eventually. It had been ages since the Jock's felt this calm and yet this active. For him the rush usually came in agressive twitches, and often overwhelmed him. Like this he felt like he could really spread his wings and fly without being torn down by his inner demons.

The coach gave a heavy chuckle  
"You know your old coach Ukai and my grandfather go way back. They used to play all the time; playing loads of practice games any chance we got." There was this glint in Nekomata's eyes. It could've been knowledge, but it was pretty clear to (M/n) that was one of those ironic flashbacks that would usually take place in the show rather than the fanfiction, as the old man told his story.

Apparently the old coach Ukai had retired. The Jock couldn't help but wonder why their names held such familiarity. Even from the beginning, when the blonde was mentioned--he had serious dejavu--yet he still drew a blank every time he searched his brain for that name.

There were loads of things (M/n) had lost in his past; drugs dissolving the most important remnants.

"--after that I heard old man Ukai fell ill soon after coming out of retirement." Nekomata added with a huff. "I was certain that Karasuno wouldn't make a comeback from that."

"But today, I was definetely proven wrong. You kids have loads more potential than I'd anticipated. That number nine, number ten combo was something else I tell you.

"--and that number thirteens ghost attack el' prove to be pretty hard to beat in the future. I doubt many people can prevent such skill."

Nekomata places his hand on the Jocks shoulder. Or at least he tries to, but its kind of impossible with a tree like (M/n). "Sheesh; you sure sprouted over the years kid. I'm glad to see you're in good hands. My little brother wasn't all that mature enough to guide a team let alone set an example." The coach chuckled bitterly, rubbing his nose.

"You're doing pretty good these days though aren't you? Looks like you've finally dug yourself out of that hole and found yourself your own little nitch."

The Jock grunted. "What--what happened to the basketball team? Probably still fucking around huh?" Sugawara nudged the Jock in the side.

"I'm a grown ass man I'll say whatever I want--!!" The Jock shoved Suga's head away giving a few childish roars. The Coach shuffles on his feet anxiously at this. "The basketball team disbanded about a month after you left, son."

(M/n)'s gaze hardened, and he furrowed his brows in confusion.  
"They...what?"

The old coach lets out a tired sigh, pursing his lips. "Yeah. Those boys fell in a pretty dark rut when you left. I heard some pretty foul things." He then smiles, "But don't you worry. I know deep down you're a good kid. Or uh, you were." He'd scratch his cheek anxiously, awaiting the Jocks response.

The Jock stood there for a moment. A dark shadow fell like a veil over his eyes, as he forced a tough smile. "It's still good to hear about them...it's uh been a while." With that, he throws his jersey over his shoulder.

Sugawara couldn't only see the pain in his glossed (e/c) orbs, but he could feel it. Despite the blunt facade he put on for the team, he watched him leave the gym in solace, as everyone wrapped up their goodbyes. The setter immidiately rushes to catch up with him, squeezing past Daichi and Kuroo with a huff.

(M/n) was too lost in his own world to hear him calling out from a distance. He's shaken from his thoughts by a subtle voice beckoning for him to ignore the darker parts of his mind. The Jock glances back to meet Sugawara's nervous orbs.

"Hey, are you okay? You sort of looked a little sad after..." The setter purses his lips; glancing down at the floor anxiously. A gentle hue of pink kissed his cheeks. His questions were always so straightforward, yet still so complicated to answer. (M/m) responded with a, solemn smile.

"Yeah. Just thinking." He turns on his heels; ready to make way for the bathroom. Sugawara wanted to follow him, just to make sure he really was okay, but (M/n) glanced back at the setter with furrowed brows. "Don't look like that frosty. I'm just washing my face." With that he kept walking; his gaze on the floor not once wavering when he quickly added, "I'll be right back. Don't wait up for me." The door swung shut behind him.

The setter couldn't help but grunt, leaning back against the metal surface. (M/n) was always such a mysterious person. He'd wanna kill everyone one minute, and feel sorrow about something the next. Sort of bipolar, and yet much more sane than the vast majority of the people on the team. A migraine would pulsate around the corner of Suga's skull, at the sight of Tanaka and Nishinoya eyeing Kiyoko yet again from a distance.

"Would you guys just _**CUT THE SHIT ALREADY?!**_ " He snarled. They jolted their gazes towards him with quirked brows. Almost immidiately the setter throws his hands over his mouth.

 _'_ _I'M STARTING TO SOUND JUST LIKE HIM--WHY?!'_

From afar, (M/n)'s right ear twitched. Thinking nothing of it, he gave a heavy sigh. His breathes echoed back at him the moment he stepped foot in the cold room. He'd hang his jersey on the stall with a sigh before scrunching the handles of the sink in adgitation. The running water was cool, and refreshing against his heated skin. He tried all he could to ignore this glum feeling deep down.

He ran his hands under the water, scrubbing his face agressively. Flashbacks spilled in. Moments shared with those people; that team. How could such a sport bare such painful memories? It was just so annoying to him. To have to think about basketball in such a way. Those old teammates of his took something epic and cool, then they just turned into nothing.

They stole something from him, that he would never be able to get back. They stole valuable time from him. He clenched the edges of the sink; soon boiling with adgitation as he glared into his reflection.

_'That basketball team was garbage anyway--all of them just turned on me in the end--why is this messing with me?'_

_'We did win...alot. So why do I feel so...'_

_'Empty?'_

Once subtle cracks start flowering, the Jock jolted his hands back sighing. He ran his habds under the water agressively cleaning his face.

_'They were still my friends.'_

_'They were my friends, and I let them down.'_

_'It wasn't the coach--it was me--It was all me. I haven't changed at all.'_

His thoughts were so loud. It was like his inner-voice could do no more than scream in anger. He couldn't snap, not here. It would be a long time before he was finally alone with a decent fix and a horde of thoughts to taunt him on. It wasn't long before images of the very boy who's life he'd ruined for the sake of his sister start flowing through his brain.

Tears gently force their way free, and all he could do was grit his teeth and continue to wash his face until the urge to forget these horrible memories finally sinks in. With a bitter sigh, he'd leave the bathroom and join his team in exitting the gym; ignoring anyone who asked if he was okay the best he could.

The hardest part of training camp; had to be getting (M/n) onto the stinking bus. Sugawara had to use the ear-pinching method to get him on last time, this time it took everyone to just shove him through the door. Anyone who knew (M/n) should know that he had terrible motion sickness. Sure he was just fine riding his skateboard, or his motorcycle. Then again; he was the one in control of those items.

He sulked; hunched over. He clenched the straps of his book-bag aggressively. His face was green and swollen, and his skin was glossed in sweat. He was pretty much a train-wreck right now.

"I'm sorry we made you ride the bus again..." Sugawara gives the Jock a solemn smile rubbing soothing circles on his back. He merely glared at him in response. "I don't understand what the big deal is. He drives a motorcycle." Tsukishima added with a scoff.

(M/n) glares daggers at him. "Do you--" the bus hits a turn, causing the jock to gag; swallowing back a mouthful of bile. He'd give a disgusted groan, leaning against the seat in front of him. "Do you see me controlling this God forsaken--" he gags yet again.  
"--hell on wheels?! No!! Shut your face four-eyes!!"

Sugawara just sighs. "It's alright, really. Everyone gets sick sometimes." The next turn sort of drew the line for poor (M/n), as he quickly hung his head out the window.

Everyone winced at the sound of barfing.

"Dear god--my insides are melting." The Jock groans in the middle of all that mess. Sugawara sweatdrops. When (M/n)'s done, he sulks back against the seat, cupping his hands over his mouth. Tanaka peers over the seat with furrowed brows.

"You okay bro? Yeesh, you look like shit." The Jock was going to retort with a venomous comment, but was caught off guard by the extra bile yearning for release. His stomach churned vigorously.

"Oh yeah. Motion sickness." Tanaka answers his own question rubbing his neck sheepishly. The Jock throws his hood over his head, before melting against the window. "I hate my life." He grumbled in between gags. Sugawara chuckled lightly, patting his shoulder. "Oh, no you don't. You'll be fine once you're on the ground again."

He'd never longed for the stillness of the ground than he did in that moment. At this point it felt like they were going to be stuck on that bus for a thousand years. He yanks his hood down even farther. "We're gonna be stuck on this demon bus for freaking ever." He gags, aggressively cupping his hands over his lips. His next statement comes out muffled.

"Can someone just kill me now?" He groaned, curling up into a ball.  
  
  
  
  



	24. 23; Acting on instinct...? Maybe..? I dunno.

  
_**IT WAS A PRETTY FULL WEEKEND FOR (M/N)**_ , who now lays solemnly in his bed staring at the ceiling in silence. The city traffic in the distance wasn't exactly what kept sleep from overtaking him. It was more or less his aching thoughts. After the sickeningly long bus-ride, there was something Kiyoko had to say that really sunk in deep in his brain.

_It was after the setter had ushered his green-self off the bus. The Jock hurls into the nearest trashcan, and like an angel Sugawara was there to pat his back as it happened._

_"That's it. Just let it out." The setter sweatdrops, before sighing._

_As reassuring as it was to have the setter at his side, he was still the same stubborn Jock as he was before being crammed into that bus; if not probably more adgitated than anything._

_"Do I look like a fucking hussy?! Don't freaking touch me like that!!" The Jock barked, before basically hurling everything he had left out in chunks._

_"We weren't even on the bus for that long." Tsukishima Tisked, earning a cold glare. "When you're the one hurling into a damn street basket; phone me four eyes."_

_Out of sheer curiosity, Yamaguchi scratches his cheek wearily. "And then what..?"_

_The Jock opened his mouth to shoot back a sentence with one two many swears woven in, but is immidiately silenced by Kiyoko, who would hastily shoo the rest of the boys away. Sugawara was hesitant about leaving him behind like this. He wasn't as worried about (M/n)'s motion sickness as he probably should be. He's more or less just adgitated at the fact that he and Kiyoko socialise as much as they do._

_He'd caught them in the gym, and even in the halls late at night during training camp. Sure they were just talking, but it was just frustrating how easy it was for him to open up to her, compared to himself. It was pretty obvious the Jock had no intention of flirting with the girl, as sick as he was; even a fat ass minute after trudging off the bus. So with a sigh, and a nudge from Daichi, he left the Jock alone._

_Kiyoko gave (M/n) a rather blunt smile before meandering towards the waterfountain to dampen what appeared to be a wet cloth. By the time she turns around she's a little shocked; it's like he'd just vanished. She quirks her brows, and blinks for a moment. When she turns around she's damn near startled out of her skin by (M/n) who's now staring down at her intently; although it looks more like a chilling glare than anything. It's only when he spoke that the tension in the air actually lifted. "What the hell are you being so damn quiet for?"_

_She gave a sigh in relief before elbowing the Jock in the side. "You shouldn't scare people like that." The manager hissed, before forking over the wet cloth, along with a bottle of water. "This should help."_

_He examined the plastic container closely before narrowing his eyes. "You got any beer?" She gave him a bitter glare. He rolls his eyes shrugging. "Sheesh, a simple no would've been fine."_

_"You know Suga isn't gonna be open forever right?" She pressed folding her arms in solace as the now shirtless Jock takes the waterbottle before chugging the majority of its contents down._

_He pulls the plastic bottle away from his lips gulping. "What the hell makes you say that?"_

_"You're going at a steady pace because you're scared."_

_He scoffed. "Me? Pfft, scared of him? That's a good one." She merely sighs tapping her foot. "You're obviously not scared of him, you're scared of opening up to him."_

_"You actually care about Koushi. I can see it. The way you look at him on the court--" She pointed out. He rolls his eyes, throwing out his arms in defense. "I look at everyone on the damn court."_

_She shakes her head, pursing her lips. "It's not just who you look at; its how you look at them. You don't look at the team the same way you look at Koushi."_

_He shrugs, "I dunno maybe it's cause you're fucking blind; four-eyes-uhh-ette." He flicks her on the forehead._

_"Well obviously. I mean I do where glasses. Still; I don't really need them to see you blushing every time he smiles at you." She just kept going, lecturing him on and on. The Jock merely huffs through his nostrils._

_"I get that he's the first person you cared about in a long time, but you can't let that be the reason you're afraid of opening up."_

_He groans. "I don't need to open up to anybody. That's what fucking hussies do--"_

_She facepalms. "You don't actually hear yourself do you?"_

_He opened his mouth to fit a word in; only his previous statement sort of sunk in at the last minute. His smirk fell, upon realising how stupid he sounded._

_"That tough guy act you're putting on is really gritting people's nerves you know." She retorted bluntly. He narrows his eyes, scrunching up his face in annoyance. God, he hated it when other people were right._

_He gave a fierce pout before dumping the rest of the bottle on his head. "I'm gritting people's nerves am I?" He smirked before shaking his fluffy (H/c) locks like a dog. She scrunched her face in annoyance flinching at the water being flung all over the place. "You don't have to be such a dick all the time." She hissed throwing him his now soaked shirt with a stoic glare._

_He sneered, throwing the fabric over his shoulder. "I can do whatever the hell I want. If I wanna ask him out I will--"_

_"Then what's the hold up?" She retorted bluntly, adjusting her glasses. "I-I..well...uh, let's see." He scratches his head racking his brain for a response. "I...It's just..."_   
_She shifts her weight onto one leg, quirking a brow. She'd faintly tap her foot against the sidewalk awaiting the Jocks response._

_"There's uh--lots stuff--" he started before shaking his head, "No--I mean, I...uhh..." He furrows his brows before snarling, "Wait I don't have to tell you anything--pfft, screw this." He throws the cloth into the sidewalk, before storming off. At this Kiyoko merely sighs._

_"Like I said before--he's not gonna be open forever." She called after him bluntly. "Psssh, 'He won't be open forever~' Blah-Blah-Blah." He barely glances back mocking her childishly in response. He then tisked. "Can it princess. Go feed Koushi that bullshit. I'm out of here." The manager sighs in defeat, as the Jock dispersed into the distance._

_Despite his immature mocking, it was obviously just a facade. He wished that confidence he projected was true, but the whole rest of the evening was completely shadowed by his racing thoughts._

His phone sat on the dresser across the room, vibrating incessantly. He could've gotten up to silence it. It wasn't that he was lazy, it was more like he was paranoid. What if it was _him?_

There was no denying that he had feelings for this adorable setter. He couldn't stop thinking about him, all the moments they've shared; what in Gods name are they leading up to? What does any of it really mean?

How could be possibly tell this guy how he feels. What If the team shunned him for figuring out his secret?

The same thing happened with the band. It was such a tragic ending to a broken time period. What if the same thing happens all over again?

He trusted Koushi. The glow in his smile triggered this urge. The urge to protect him, to be there--to be anything he needs--it's like an instinct, but at the same time it's not. The memories they've shared flutter around his brain. He clenched his chest, gritting his teeth.

The Jocks heart pounded profusely against his chest.

_'How can a monster like me even feel this way?'_

_'What the hell is wrong with that damn girl--putting these stupid thoughts in my head--'_

_'And Koushi...'_

_'That damn setter. Why is this happening to me?! GET OUTA MY GOD DAMN HEAD!!'_

He gritted his teeth before lacing his fingers through his hair. (M/n) let's out an exasperated groan before rolling into his pillow. He was so frustrated. There wasn't a single person on this planet he could talk to and feel normal about all this. There was no way he could truly express how he felt without feeling pathetic. Until something hit him.

The Jock flung forward, a faint blush spreading across his cheeks.

 _'Am I seriously about to write another song that no ones gonna fucking hear?'_ He narrowed his eyes before sighing. He practically lept out of bed to scramble through the kitchen. After the tornado raids the fridge, he dispersed into the garage with the whole box of poptarts and half a case of beer.

He would tear into the rapper, yanking on the string dangling from the attic door. His massive form caused the latter to quiver and squeak when he sifted around for his uncle's old guitar. With a tub of drumsticks, a bunch of guitar picks, and his black leather journal the Jock would pour his heart and soul into yet another song that probably nobody was going to listen to.

He kept his phone close by, but eventually the constant vibrating was completely tuned out. Of course after seeing the Jock on edge like he previously was after his conversation with Kiyoko he was pretty sketchy, and the fact that (M/n) was ignoring him sort of added to his paranoia.

If only he knew what the Jock was up to. Perhaps he'll probably never know. Or maybe he will. Who can say?

**A/N:** _Dear fucking god I really need to stop publishing without revising. Sorry if this sucks. I'm probably gonna have to go back and make a bunch of revisions because i was basically half asleep writing this.😂_


	25. 24; Shut it, Dorkette.

  
**_(M/N)'S PEACE AND QUIET LASTED FOR ABOUT AN HOUR._** It was probably around ten thirty when he heard someone practically beating on his front door. "That damn nerd, I swear." The Jock cursed under his breath, before giving an exasperated sigh. He bookmarked his journal, leaving it on the stool in solace as he trudged through the house. He expected it to be Sugawara. Hell; that was the first thought that flowered in that thick skull of his. The knocking on the door now intensifies. The Jock gritted his teeth; "I'm coming--I'm coming, God damn!"

(M/n) wasn't exactly shocked when he flung the door open to meet a set of pearl blue orbs glossed with anticipation. It was a pretty big surprise though.

"You--?! The fuck?! It's almost eleven." The shirtless and evidently tired Jock leans against the doorframe.

Kiyoko stood anxiously biting the inside of her cheek. She wore a heavy coat, and a fluffy blue scarf draped around her neck. She clung a strange black fabric to her chest; although it was wrapped in thick plastic, with (M/n)'s shockingly decent vision he could still see quite clearly that it was black.

"I know, and I'm sorry." She sighs. Her guilty orbs waver from (M/n) to the floor. "Whatever." He huffed through his nostrils. "What do you want dorkette I'm freaking busy--" she opened her mouth to respond, but a massive blush threatened to reveal itself. She takes that moment to swallow back a lump in her throat before speaking.

"I just...um...I sort of need your help with something..." she trailed off in a gentle mutter; practically sinking her lips behind her scarf to mask the vibrant flush that had apparently washed over her. The Jock gave a grumpy growl, but leans to the side; letting the girl inside.

(M/n) cranes his neck to get a good look outside. It was mainly out of sheer paranoia. He couldn't shake the feeling that someone's watchful orbs were eyeing him from afar. After passing it of as merely anxiety, he shuts the door with a subtle scoff.

The manager is startled when (M/n) starts taking off her coat. "What are you--" "The hell do you think I'm doing? You don't need this thick ass marshmallow in here." He huffed, before hanging the black coat on the rack with the rest of his own winter attire. She takes a deep breath, not really expecting him to be so polite.

"There's alot of rumors going around school about you." She pointed out as a matter of factly. At this he scoffs. "You think I don't know that already? Pssh, I'm not fucking stupid."

She rolls her eyes. "I heard you used to spray-paint alot back in Tokyo..." She added; adjusting her glasses nervously.

The Jock leans against the back of the couch; scratching the back of his head curiously. He had no clue where this was going, but if there was one thing he loved; it was hearing about himself. "Well--yeah. I've made my fair share of bad-ass art in a few subway tunnels here and there." He retorted before pinching his chin.

"What? You into breaking rules and shit all the sudden or--"

"No doofus--" she huffed scrunching her face up in annoyance. She unwraps the fabric cradled in her arms with care. He quirks a brow waiting patiently for her to get on with it.

"I need you to do something with this." She held out the flag the best she could. His eyes abruptly widen before softening. "Ah. I see." He retorted before furrowing his brows. His lips twitched into a tight smirk.

"What's in it for me?"

She wasn't expecting him to be so cheap. She sucks on her teeth; evidently adgitated. "Don't you ever just do nice things for people? Like seriously?" She retorted bluntly.

The Jock shrugs, sneering. "Sometimes." He stated bluntly before quickly adding, "Maybe I don't feel like being nice though."  
They stood there for a moment; Kiyoko glaring daggers at the Jock. (M/n) glances up at the ceiling fan, feigning oblivion.

"Oi, I do recall seeing a pack of gum sitting in the pocket of that fancy ass coat of yours, but uh I dunno."

The manager merely sighs, before fumbling around her coat for the gum. She tossed him the pack, to which he basically raided the damned thing leaving about four pieces left. It was a pretty small price to pay truthfully. He wasn't trying to take advantage of her in anyway; even so there was still this childish personality she sensed deep down.

He didn't really look like the kind of person to do something like that. As horrifically tall and ripped as he was, he never actually used that to his advantage unless he was on the court. Her thoughts were interupted by the Jock who suddenly started fanning his face; boiling red. "I-It's freaking spicy?!" He roared before rushing to the kitchen.

She gave a bitter sigh, facepalming as the Jock griped incessantly. Hunching over the sink; he'd hose down his mouth wearing a look of pure disgust. "You read the pack didn't you?" She called after him; hesitantly pacing towards the kitchen.

"All I read was gum--what the hell is this shit, poison?!" He spat. After what felt like an eternity, he hunches over the sink; his soul floating just above him.

"No, it's spearamint. It's sold in America alot." The manager retorted bluntly, as she adjusted her glasses. The Jock merely huffs through his nostrils. He knew better than to go back on a deal, so of course he complies. "Lets just get this over with." He'd gripe.

Little did the Jock know paranoid Sugawara was currently pacing about his apartment; anxiously pondering what in gods name he could be up to. He was so caught up in his head that when the door handle was jostled, he almost yelped in suprise.

In walks Daichi, with a few groceries in tow. "Where have you been man?! First (M/n) ghosts me and now you?" Koushi griped. Daichi gave a light chuckle. "I don't text and drive, remember?" The captain placed the groceries on the marble counter.

"I wouldn't worry too much, Kiyoko has things handled." Daichi tried reassuring the setter. He should've probably put a little more thought into what he was saying before saying it. Sugawara's eyes shot wide in shock. Fear hid within his glossed orbs, and his mouth grew bone dry.

"U-Uh...W-What do you mean?" He fumbled out his response. Daichi shrugged, "I just dropped her off at his place. She needed his help with something--she was a little closed in about it though..." the captain trails off, scratching his head. "Wanna help me with these?" He added; motioning towards the bags.

The setter exhales; releasing a breath he didn't even know he was holding. He merely nods in solace, before aiding him in putting up the groceries. Silence rung in the air, and the setter remains pretty tense for the remainder of the evening. Daichi wanted to press, but he retired to his room before he could fit a word in. The captain was left gaping in the hall as a wave of confusion washed over him.

  
**_A/N:_ ** _Sorry this chapter was so short. I mainly cut it like this because this and the next chapter were actually supposed to be one big chapter, but I cut them in half because it would've been way too long._


	26. 25; Bad decisions.

**_THE OBLIVIOUS JOCK GAVE A BITTER SIGH._** He would now enter the garage with his pale white T-shirt lazily draped over his shoulder. He chunks the wad of fabric in a basket lying against the wall; his gaze on the table of junk not once wavering. Kiyoko explores the garage. Compared to what Sugawara had whitnessed--the only difference in the room now is the multiple instruments strewn everywhere. The manager sort of just assumed he was just a drum-guy before encountering these stray objects.

"So you play more than percussion?" She called after him, stepping over a box of junk. He clears off a table; a bunch of old junk spilling into the floor with a heavy clink that reverberated around the room for a solid two minutes.

As she lies the fabric on the table, he rubs his chin, "Yeah, but I don't really like playing anything aside from percussion. I was put through a bunch of crazy classes as a kid. No one ever really asked me what I wanted to play; instead they just kept making their petty assumptions until I took charge."

She nods along, eventually allowing her pearl blue orbs to settle upon a leather journal face down in his stool. As he sifts through box after box in search of spray-painting tools, she sort of just picks it up and starts reading. The manager leaned casually against the table. He failed to really notice right away; too busy searching for his duffle-bag.

_'_ _Fall asleep to dreams of home_   
_Where the waves are crashing_ _.'_

' _The only place I've ever known_ _._  
 _Now the future has me_ _.'_

'-- _I see the fire in the sky_ _; s_ _ee it all around me_ _._ _I said the past is dead_ _._  
 _The life I had is gone_ _.'_

_'I_ _s_ _aid, "I won't give up until I see the sun_ _."_

_'_ _Hold me now 'til the fear is leaving_   
_I am barely breathing_ _...'_

' _Waking up and letting go_ _,_  
 _to_ _the sound of angels_ _._ _Am I alive or just a ghost?_ _Haunted by my sorrows_ _.'_

' _Hope is slipping through my hands_ _Gravity is taking hold_ _.'_

 _'_ _I said I'm not afraid that I am brave enough_ _I will not give up until I see the--_ "Hey!!" The Jock roars; interupting Kiyoko's inner voice. Before she could skim any further, the journal is torn from her hands.

She merely purses her lips in response. "I thought you said you weren't afraid of Suga." She deadpanned. The Jocks face flushed bright red. "I...I'm not--that's not even about him--!!"

She quirks her brows at this. "Then how come you haven't sang this to him yet? You know, it's actually pretty good." Even His ears were boiling red now. (M/n) whirls around to mask it the best he could. "I..It's not even ready--" His eyes shot wide. He frantically shakes his head before correcting himself somehow.

"I-I mean, I...I just don't feel like it okay--?!"

"Are we gonna paint this stupid blanket or not?!" He barked childishly. The manager merely shrugs. With that he pulls out a few cans of spray paint. He gripped them like drumsticks, shaking them profusely. The clicking sound it made was always satisfying to him.

His wrists danced around the silky black fabric. Every design was about as precise as it could be. Each feather rounded to a perfect extent. "So are you planning on singing that at the party coming up soon?" Kiyoko broke the heavy silence. The Jocks eyes widen in shock, and a migraine pulsated at the corner of his head.

"I don't know anything about some party." He gritted his teeth before snarling, She merely shrugs. "A bunch of the volleyball teams were getting together this weekend. I'm sure most of your fangirls would kill to hear you play there." She added bluntly.

"What is with you--?! I said I'd tell him when I feel like it!!" The Jock retorted.

"Why are you so afraid to talk to him?" She pressed, narrowing her eyes. He groans, "I'm not scared are you deaf--?! What the hell?!"

"That song says otherwise." She shot right back. He opened his mouth to speak but fumbled for a response yet again. She was just so obnoxiously correct about everything. He wanted to yank his hair out. The Jock breathes through his nostrils. "Do you ever just stop fucking talking?!"

"That's the story of my life." She gave a solemn smile. He narrows his eyes at this. It was sort of strange that a girl as shy as her would actually come out and say something like this. It was only then he actually realised she was a little bit smarter than he was. Maybe ranting to her would do some good. He couldn't believe he was actually debating on this right now. The Jock gritted his teeth.

"You should take Suga to that party." She stated; pulling him out of his trance. "There's probably an infinite amount of ways you can tell someone how you feel. It's never a comfortable feeling, and the results could spiral, but at least you actually tried."

"And how the hell am I supposed to know when I'm ready for something like that?!" He shot back. "One word could change everything--" he shakes his head, biting the inside of his cheek. She purses her lips. "I know from personal experience; silence can do just as much damage."

Although he doesn't respond, his concentrated expression soon falls. "I don't even deserve someone like him anyway." He huffed.

"He's a freaking prodigy; I'm a delinquent. He's basically innocent, and I'm manipulative. I'll just....end up hurting him."

She shakes her head, huffing. "That's called a relationship. Things are going to happen. Its up to you whether you choose to work through it together or alone." Licking her lips, her gaze falls to the fabric draped over the table.

The shimmering white silhouette of the whole team now shown through the flags piercing darkness; with the words Karasuno written in bold, and a few crow shaped letters.

She clasped her hands together gazing down at the flag in awe. She sort of fumbles over her words trying to figure out what to say. She couldn't fathom how he could make something so cool in such little time.

The Jock gave a prideful snort, folding his arms. "Yeah, you can go ahead and say it. Am I freaking awesome or what?" His smirk caused her to roll her eyes. "Complimenting you is impossible."

After that, the Jock was quick to offer the girl a ride home. He knew better then to let a friend walk home alone in the dark. (M/n) had suprisingly good manners for a supposed 'delinquent' he obviously knew right from wrong. She couldn't help, but wonder why he looked at himself like such a monster.

They left off on pretty good terms, but still by the time (M/n) got home it was past one in the morning. Still instead of sleeping, he found himself working on that song until finally collapsing in the garage floor in exhaustion.

~

  
"We're so late now--dude what the hell!?" Hissed a very paranoid setter; who subconsciously clung to (M/n)'s waist. The boys would bullet down the street on the Jocks trusted motorcycle around six twenty-five in the morning. Unfortunately; due to (M/n) oversleeping, they were now almost thirty minutes late to practice.

"I said I was sorry already, sheesh." The Jock retorted sweatdropping. "And what was the deal last night? You freaking ghosted me!!" the setter spat, gritting his teeth.

Of course the setter could've hitched a ride with Daichi, but after being ghosted all night; Koushi wanted to know what the hell was up. The front door wasn't even locked, and (M/n) appeared to have fallen asleep in the garage when the setter found him. So there they were now, rushing to make practice despite the little time they have left.

"Uh, sorry about that." The Jock stated rather anxiously before pursing his lips.

"S..So..what were you doing? I-If you don't mind me asking...." The setters voice came out shakey; with a slight rasp sort of woven in. Despite his warning, it was painfully evident in his features as well as the way he spoke that he minded very much so.

The moment (M/n) just faintly glances back offering a subtle brow quirk in response. A faint blush dusted Suga's cheeks at this. The Jock then shrugs. "I was uh...  
busy." The setters face fell; a veil of darkness shielding his eyes.

In (M/n)'s eyes this wasn't considered lying. He was merely hiding bits and pieces of the truth. He'd promised Kiyoko he wouldn't mention anything about the flag to anyone; fearing he'd spoil the suprise. That and she sort of blackmailed him. She claimed she'd tell Sugawara about the song otherwise. It was quite the rotten trick indeed. She could've been bluffing, but he didn't wanna chance something like that.

He could feel the setter tensing up. The jock pursed his lips guiltily. He tries to lighten the mood by cracking a subtle joke. The corners of his mouth twitched into a smirk. "I take it you really missed me last night."

The setter opened his mouth to speak, but found he was a little too embarrassed to actually try and defend himself. He couldn't believe how stubborn he was being right now. It wasn't like they were together or anything. It was just so agitating.

He sighs before snarling "J-Just keep your eyes on the road moran!!" The Jock snaps his gaze forward sneering. "Will you at least tell me what you were up to?? I mean--I know you haven't slept. I see the bags under your eyes man--" he yelped, as the bike suddenly skids against the asphalt. The setters grip intensified.

He was both angry and scared which didn't really go well together. He wanted to be angry at him so bad, but riding this motorcycle and clinging to him like this made it so complicated.  
"I did stay up pretty late I guess." (M/n) follows up that comment with a pretty heavy yawn before adding, "It wasn't on purpose. You'll probably feel pretty good when you figure out why though."

The setter merely scoffed shaking his head. Why wouldn't be just tell him? Truthfully Sugawara didn't see any silver lining to the situation, but that was solely because there were things he didn't know. If there was one thing Suga hated, it was being kept in the dark. As if on cue they'd finally arrived in the school parking lot.

When he parked, almost immidiately the setter swung his leg over the seat profusely before shoving past him. (M/n) narrows his eyes, shaking his head in confusion before calling after him. "H..Hey wait--!! Koushi..!"

He was quick to try and catch him; his finger-tips just barely missing the fabric of his heavy coat. He yanks his elbow back agressively--a stoic glare resting over his features--his gaze on the ground doesn't seem to waver. He swallows back the lump in his throat anxiously.

"Woah, Oi-Oi-Oi--Don't you maybe wanna...walk to practice together? You know--like we usually do?"

Sugawara clenched the straps to his bag gritting his teeth. "I told you. I told you how I felt about all these secrets. I-It's wrong, and just...so unfair." The Jock huffed, shaking his head in disbelief. "I didn't...I wasn't..." (M/n) racked his brain for a response. Seeing Sugawara like this made him feel horrible. He couldn't for the life of him understand what was wrong. The Jock places his hand on Suga's shoulder, "Suga I--"

"Just save it. You'll probably just lie again anyway."

"Sugawara--" The Jock started. Koushi quickly interjected. "I'm not wasting my time like this anymore." The setter pulled his shoulder away aggressively. With that he continues walking, at a more adgitated pace. Leaving the Jock to glare into the concrete.

' _What did I say...?! How did I fuck things up already..?'_

_'Should I even go to practice...It's not like he wants me there...'_

_'He may not want me to be there, but he does need me.'_ With that he kept walking. Girls from all over would spot him, trying desperately to make small talk. The Jock kept his angry orbs on the ground rolling beneath his feet in oblivion, ignoring every one of them.

**_A/N:_ ** _The song lyrics featured in this chapter do not belong to me. The song is called hold me now, and it's by a band named Red. I did previously write a song specifically for this chapter, but I chose not to put those lyrics in because I felt like it'd just be too cringe. This song is really beautiful though. I didn't just choose a random song by them, I made sure to look at the lyrics and stuff._


	27. 26; The Art of perserverence.

  
**_AFTER A VERY LONG MORNING,_** (M/n) finds himself too obsorbed in his journal to really care about what was happening in the world around him. He was currently on his way to the roof for lunch, but stopped at the vending machine on the first floor for a poptart. He was lucky his sister even left money after basically ransacking her room for cash last time.

He just assumed she had money put away, which left him wondering why she was still living with their evil father at all.  
(M/n) really needed a Job. Being in a band with merch that's basically through the roof; he'd taken money forgranted. When he officially left the group, he stopped receiving money. Which probably explains why he isn't exactly used to having to really work for things. Hell, without his charm he'd probably be failing his third year at Karasuno already.

The Jock huffs, headbutting the vending machine in annoyance. He racked his brain for clues; anything to go on. He just couldn't for the life of him figure out what he did wrong, but Koushi had been avoiding him since morning practice. A subtle clink rattled behind the glass. A couple bags of chips topple to the floor. Free food was never really something (M/n) was one to deny, but he could almost hear Suga's voice in his head shaming him. With a bitter sigh he left the money sort of just sitting in the slot.

As he whirled around his body collided with someone's unusually small form. As the Jocks leather journal flops into the floor the girl gave an anxious squeak rushing to pick it up and hand it to him.   
"Oh my gosh!! I-I-I'm so sorry!"

A petit girl with shimmering blonde hair and gentle light-brown orbs scanned his suprisingly familiar build wearily. It takes her a minute of awkwardly staring before she finally registered who it was.

"Just watch where you're goin' runt." He stated with a sigh, snatching his journal back.   
"Y-You're Diablo!!" She exclaimed in shock before quickly adding   
"F-From Coniption-5?!" She called after him. He rolls his eyes, grunting. For all he knew she could've just been another crazy fangirl. He didn't feel like dealing with that right now. "W-Wait--!!" She hollers frantically before chasing after his retreating form

"You're still a teenager--?! Are you a third year?! H-How long have you been going here?!" He gritted his teeth in adgitation. She fumbled with her fingers anxiously. "I-I'm sorry, I'm asking too many questions--how rude of me..."

He narrows his eyes. Glancing back at her, he scanned her features with caution. There was this innocent aura about her, that sort of just made him wanna throw up. "I've been listening to your music since I was twelve--I have a pretty closed in homelife environment..."

"You see I...I haven't really come out--to my mom just yet--I was so scared of just, telling the truth. Listening to your music made me feel less alone." His gaze hardens, and he finds himself just faintly gaping. He never really thought anyone out there actually listened to the lyrics he wrote. Music is usually just about a catchy tune and some bone-chilling instruments these days. No one ever actually bothered to look into the lyrics. If you look closely, you'll find that most of his secrets lie deep within his music.

Who would've thought a first year, would be the first to shed light on his hidden side."You...  
know about me...?" He trailed off. She nods profusely,

"When you left the band I was really sad, but I just knew in my heart that you moved on. Maybe you found something amazing...  
and you just couldn't let that go." She gave a sheepish grin, rubbing her neck anxiously.

"I moved on too...N-NOT FROM YOUR MUSIC O-OR ANYTHING...!!! I mean, my mom made us move...I had to um..."

"I had to let go of my past, and open my heart up to new adventures."

He quirks his brow for a moment, shoving his right hand in his pocket. Her hopeful orbs caused him to sigh. "Diablo's my stage name. Or it was."

"You can call me (M/n)." He added bluntly.

"I'm actually working on another song right now." She gapes at him in confusion, until he shoots her a wild question. Almost immidiately she answers; like she was ready for it. "What's your name?"

"Hitoka Yachi, Sir!!" She bows. At this he shifts his weight heaving a dry sigh. "So Yachi. You wanna maybe...help? It's your lunch too, yeah? You're a first year."

"W-Wait how to you know--are you psychic--?!" He snorted, shaking his head. "This is the first floor." A light hue of pink dusted her cheeks, as she chuckled anxiously. "O-Oh right..."

Her glossed orbs light up. For a brief moment it looked like she was going to explode. He sort of backs away, scratching the back of his head anxiously. "B-But wait--your crazy fans might slaughter me--!!" Her face tinted dark blue.

He sneered, tossing her a bag of chips. "Well, if they slaughter you; I'll slaughter them right back." She giggled lightly, before skipping alongside him.

Somewhere on the other end of the hallway, Sugawara glares bitterly at (M/n)'s seat. "Dude's probably on the roof again. You should go clear things up with him."

The setter huffed. "You're probably right." Sugawara gave an exasperated sigh, burying his head in his arms. "But what's the point in wasting my time, if he's just gonna keep lying to my face?"

"Stop being a wuss, and go say something to him." The captain elbowed Sugawara who gave a stubborn huff. "It's lunch. If he's on the roof, he probably wants to be left alone." His head remains curled into his arms. He stares longfully at (M/n)'s seat; a twinge of guilt causing his chest to tighten.

Daichi leans back in his seat, scratching his chin. In the past he was pretty hard on the Jock, but it was only because he wanted him to straighten up his act. (M/n) and Sugawara appeared to have gotten pretty close over the past weeks. He could sense real pain in the setter.

"Is wasting your time moping around really any better than wasting your time with him?" The captain stated bluntly. Suga just sighs, as he kept going. "This pouting is a waste of time. You could be sorting things out with him, but instead you're hiding from your problems."

"I am not...!!" The setter hissed. Daichi rolls his eyes, taking a bite out of his meat-bun. "Now we both know that's a lie." Daichi retorted although it was hard to really make out anything when his mouth was full. "You should at least eat. You're gonna need it for practice later." The setter sighs in defeat, proceeding to sift through his back for his lunch.

Whilst the setter munches away; (M/n), and his new acquaintance are currently munching on chips and pretzels on the roof. They started out discussing music, but slowly their conversation sort of just evolved into a ranting session.

(M/n) leans back against the wall; propping his leather notebook with his knee. Most of the time he'd inhale his chips, but suprisingly Yachi could understand him pretty clearly.

"S-So is Sugawara like...you're boyfriend or..?" She pressed. The tips of his ears heat up, and he shakes his head frantically. "H-Hell no--!! Its just...our friendship is complicated as hell..." he rubs his neck anxiously.

She taps her chin before adding; "Well it sort of um...sounds like he's a little jelous--" at this the Jocks eyes shot wide. "J...Jelous??"

She nods, glancing up at the clouds thoughtfully. "In my opinion, it seems like a bit of a misunderstanding...you and Uh, Sugawara are close, but there are things about you he doesn't know. He could just be paranoid, and hearing about you with Kiyoko must have made him think that..." as she trailed off, the Jock laced his fingers through his hair, still trying to process the information he'd just received thoroughly.

"Wait, so you're saying--he thinks Kiyoko and I are together?" The more he thought about it the worse he started freaking out. Sure, he'd played around with a few girls here and there. He was a player, but it was only to keep up his reputation.

"Like, together-together... _ **AS AN DATING--?!"**_ He clenched his scalp viciously. How could one small move cause such a big change?

"E-Eh?! I-I'm so sorry--!! I didn't mean to freak you out!! Oh crap--NOW I'M FREAKING OUT!!" The blonde squealed.

"Wait...but can't you just talk to him?" She tilted her head in confusion. At this he sighs, letting his head fall back against the wall. "No...I'm not--" he purses his lips, fiddling with his pin anxiously. "I'm no good with...romance--I'm more of a uh, punch out your feelings kind of guy."

"Hey, I heard there was gonna be a party this weekend!! That should be easy, right?"

He shakes his head. "I don't know the first thing about asking someone out." He admitted in defeat.

"Girls ask me out--I don't actually do much of anything..."

She chuckled anxiously. "W-Well, uh...Oh!! I can help you if you want!" She squeaked before taking his hand. "I've read almost every romance manga there is! I think I've actually read about something like this before!!"

He grunted at this. "My life isn't some chick-flick--" 

"--I know, I know, but...if you really like him..it's worth a shot right?"

(M/n) groans, rubbing his face. He couldn't believe he was about to take advice from a first year. Still; he probably wouldn't have gotten this far without bumping into her.   
  


_**A/N:** _ _This chappie needs a ton of revisions. I only posted it because the last chapter sort of left off all mucky, and I wanted to clear a few things up._


	28. 27; Childish encounters

**_"HONESTLY I THOUGHT YOU'D BE ALOT SCARIER IN PERSON,_** but you're actually really sweet." She beamed up at him, tugging a strand of hair behind her ear. He tisked. "Sweet, hell no. I'm a bad-ass." He shrugs his hands into his pockets bitterly. It was the end of lunch, and already he was getting pretty annoyed with that happy-go-lucky attitude of hers. She skipped alongside him, as they neared the second floor.

Unable to put up with the sound of her giggle reverberating around the stairwell, they step into the hallway there. She doesn't really question it in anyway; considering the next starcase was just a few doors away.

"Who'd of thought a player like you could actually have dating problems. I mean look at some of your song lyrics--" he jerks his head to the side glaring her down bitterly.

He assumed she'd get the massage, but clearly she did not as she proceeded to sing aloud one of his old raunchy songs out loud; fingering an air-guitar the whole way through. "You're not the one I want in my bed, but I'm gonna be the song stuck in your head!!"

"Oi, shut your trap; people are gonna hear you." He hissed.

The Jock noticed her mood immidiately shift out of no where which caused him to tense up. She clung her binder against her chest, staring anxiously into the floor. He inwardly sighs, assuming he'd pissed off yet another unfortunate soul today. That is until his gaze on his leather notebook wavered from the date at the corner of the page, to a group of snotty looking girls up ahead.

One was bleach blonde, and the tips her eyelashes curled gently. He knew that caked makeup face anywhere. Sure he wasn't very good with names, but he did remember spotting her face in the gym during training camp a few days ago. She wore dance attire. Sure she was gorgeous on the outside, but he knew girls like this were pretty obnoxious on the inside.

He gritted his teeth, as the bleach blonde offered him a wink; shoving past Yachi.

He narrowed his eyes, whirling around to try and shoot her a vicious quip, but she grabs his shoulder. "Don't worry about that! It's fine (M/n), really..." He huffed through his nostrils, slamming his notebook shut. "This school is really messed up."

Yachi would've agreed, but after scanning the clock on the wall her face tinted dark blue. "Oh crud--I really gotta get to class, see you (M/n)--!!" As she whirled around, for the second time in one day Yachi finds herself colliding with someone else. This time it ends up being Kiyoko.

"E-Eh...?!" As the blonde scans over the third years alluring features she became entranced. Kiyoko's ocean blue hair spills over her shoulders like a gentle waterfall, and her icy steel grey orbs remain glossed with anticipation. She adjusted her glasses, and offered Yachi a warm smile. "You must be Yachi. I'm Kiyoko, the manager for Karasuno's volleyball team."

Yachi had no clue how to react, so she sort of just nodded along until (M/n) slid in between them like a wall. "There's no way in hell I'm letting you corrupt my new best friend--"

"Best-friend...?" The manager shook her head in disbelief, narrowing her eyes. "Okay--I generally have no clue what's going on, I'm just trying to see if Yachi would be interested in management for--"

The Jock was quick to interject in quite the childish manor. "Blah-Blah-Blah, you mean ruin something else--?!" She shakes her head rolling her eyes. "(M/n). Please just move, I don't have time for this."

Before Kiyoko could fit a word in, the ball rang. Yachi is quick to wave the third years off, bolting down the staircase. The manager glares daggers up at him, as soon as Yachi dispersed from view.

"(M/n), seriously?! I was trying to find a new manager for the team--!!" He scoffed at that, flicking her in the forehead. "Maybe you shoulda thought of that before you SET ME UP!!"

She pinched the bridge of her nose sighing. "What is with you today?! You and Suga aren't even making sense. Would you guys just makeup already?" She snarls up at him.

He yanks out his phone, dragging his finger across the screen violently before holding it up. Judging by the inability to even recognise Suga's number, it appeared the setter had blocked him.

"Is it so wrong to have to apologise to someone face-to-face?' She retorted bluntly. The manager placed her hand on (M/n)'s shoulder. "Whatever it is, I'm sure it'll be fine. Just go talk to him--" he shoves past her, shaking his head.

"This wouldn't even be happening if it weren't for YOU and your stupid fucking flag. You know what?! Screw it all. I'm out of here."

"W...Wait--!!" She called after him. He only huffs in response, pacing down the hall in adgitation. "Is this...all because I..." her face fell; the guilt and pain washing over her as quickly as it was thrown. As her anxious orbs drop to the floor, a heavy shadow masks her steel grey orbs.

"This...this all really is my fault..." She trailed off lacing her fingers through her hair. At her abrupt silence the Jock does jerk his head back, although he found himself gritting his teeth. _'Dammit--this isn't what I wanted...I'm just so frustrated.'_

She takes his hand, causing him to narrow his eyes skeptically. Her thick pools of steel grey appeared genuine as she spoke. "I'm sorry-I'm so sorry!! I was seriously kidding about the song--I would never do something like that to you (M/n)...."

"It was supposed to be a surprise, but..." She sighs, clinging his hand against her chest. "I didn't think about how this would affect you at all...if you come to practice, I swear I'll fix it somehow..."

Her pleading orbs and shimmering aura damn near blinded the drummer boy. "Would you cut the girly shit?! I don't want any of your damn cooties on my hand, thanks." He jerked his hand out of her grasp before sighing.

"But you're coming to practice still right?" She pressed. He grumbled bitterly under his breath, rolling his eyes. "Whatever. It's not like I actually could skip without that captain dickhead hounding me." He griped.

"You kids better get to class--!!" Roars a teacher from afar. The third-years exchanged anxious glances before rushing separate ways. While Kiyoko was quick to rush back to class after throwing the Jock a few weary glances, (M/n) took his time. The most of his walk just consisted of him glaring at the tiles lining the floor.

 _"You're probably just gonna lie again anyway."_ Sugawara's voice sounded off like a hymn in the back of his mind. He trudged up the stairs, inwardly griping.

_'Why the hell did I just pin my problems all on her..?'_

_'This isn't any misunderstanding; this is me being a dick. If I didn't lie so much...maybe I'd actually be enough for him.'_

_'I'm just...pathetic.'_

As he kept walking, flashbacks spill into his thoughts like a tidal wave; destroying each and every morsel of positivity in its wake. Watching that girl shove Yachi like that triggered a memory. His youngest sister hitting the floor was the first thing to pop up in his mind.

It was like a glitch in his mind. One minute he could see his mothers body hitting the floor. His older sisters body followed; it's heavy thunk echoing around his brain. Then there was the fall of the youngest in the family. His little sister who was often picked on alot at Nekoma. Suprisingly enough it wasn't another girl that did this to her. It was a boy.

That boys body hit the floor in the same way. His scronny form collapsed so quickly.

There was no reason for (M/n) not to trust Sugawara, but the fear and pain isn't just gonna dissolve. There's so much he's kept from the setter. Not everything radiates around his trust issues, but the kind of things he's seen, done, and faced just don't belong in that setters head.

Telling Sugawara the truth would hurt him...not saying anything at all would hurt him. Either way, there's a sea of pain just waiting to drown them. This realisation causes him to halt in his tracks, right in front of the classroom door.

_'I should Just give up...'_

_'...but I can't'_

The Jock sighed, forcing himself to knock at the class door; despite every bone in his body telling him he isn't wanted. All he knew was that, he'd never felt like this about anyone in his life until he met Sugawara. That and, well--he didn't exactly wanna fail his first semester, considering he's skipped so much already. There was probably a good chance Daichi would never let him hear the end of it, so he really needed to tough it out today.

_**A/N:** _ _The song lyrics featured in this story (even if there isn't that much) are called stuck in your head, by I preveil._

_As I've said before, I always end up posting my story chapter before revising them. So there will be parts that have spelling errors. I will fix them though._

_if you guys are wondering why I havent really mentioned (M/n)'s drug habits very much recently, it mainly revolves around the logic of off-screen time. I don't wanna give any spoilers away, so I'm just gonna leave it at that._


	29. 28; When he falls asleep.

  
_**JUST AS USUAL;**_ walking through the classroom door, the Jock bonks his head on the door frame. A migraine pulsated around the corner of (M/n)'s head. He cursed his breath the whole way to his seat. He could feel Koushi's weary orbs boring into him from afar, but he doesn't really acknowledge it. Instead he pulls out his binder with a sigh, subtly sliding his leather-notebook in the process.

"You can use my notes if you'd like~♡" A bubbly voice intercepted his thoughts, jolting him from his trance. No he wasn't good with romance; however his flirtatious vibe sort of just came naturally. What other people called getting flirty he called simply socialising. He treated every girl differently; like they were unique.

The Jock shrugged pursing his lips, although it always looked like he was smirking. "Sure, thanks I guess." His tired (e/c) orbs drop to the necklace dangling around her neck. At the end it wasn't a jewl that swished and swayed with her earrings. In fact it, appeared to be a guitar chip.

He pinches the wooden chip, eyeing it closely. "Nice necklace, where'd you get it?"

The brunette giggled, twirling her bangs anxiously. "My brother actually gave it to me before he graduated..." a gentle hue of pink dusted her rosey cheeks. He quirks his brows. "Is he into guitar? What kinda music is he into?"

"Well eh, he's sort of into country, but I like punk rock~" she retorted, smiling sheepishly. "My uncle was pretty into country."  
(M/n) held a finger fun to his head, rolling his eyes. The brunette, along with a whole row of girls errupted in subtle giggles.  
"So, when I was twelve my uncle would always take me to these concerts--" As they carried on talking, girls soon lean over their desks giggling and chattering away.

Sugawara sighs, resting his head in his hand watching on. (M/n) was just a social person. That wasn't something that bothered Koushi anymore, but there was still that anxious feeling he had mixing profusely around his gut. He'd been stressing about their little argument all day. Did (M/n) even actually care?

The setters gaze on the drummer boy just doesn't seem to waver until he felt Daichi nudging him. "Quit focusing on him, and get to taking down notes." The setter sweatdrops, immidiately rushing to pull out his things, and get to work.

Later on that day when the time for practice rolled around, after all that's happened of course (M/n) and Sugawara walked separately. The Jock ended up falling asleep halfway through his last class, with his leather notebook flopped over his face.

Deep in the pit of his mind, (M/n) was merely strolling through town.

_He wasn't cruising around on his bike, or fiddling up and down the desolate streets on his board. He was on foot, and walking down the center of the road. Heated anxious breaths escape his lips, along with incessant muttering. His footsteps echoed back at him heavily, and his ears rang skewering his thoughts._

_He was brainlessly walking, without actually knowing where his feet were taking him. There was no destination he really had in mind._

_It's only when he trips over his own feet that he becomes completely aware of his surroundings. (M/n) halts in his tracks, narrowing his eyes. He studied the asphalt closely; scanning the cracks flowering in the concrete, and the lifeless weeds slithering into view._

_He picks up his weary gaze whirling around._ **_'Where the hell am I...?'_ ** _He inwardly panicked. There was something urging him to keep walking--somewhere he needed to be. He found himself subconsciously walking backwards before cupping his hands around his lips; frozen and blue. "Hello...?"_

_His voice reverberated against the buildings. The echoe sent chills down his spine, and adgitated him to an extent. "Is there anyone out here...!?" He added, craning his neck to peer down the incoming alleyways._

_It was like the whole town was abandoned. There was no traffic, and the streets were desolate. There were holes in windows, and boarded up doors. Any cars that were visible had no tires, or doors and were littered with graffiti._

_This town held so much familiarity, yet for some reason his brain just wouldn't allow him to remember anything. He'd lace his fingers through his hair, gritting his teeth._

_"Where the hell am I--?!" He claws at his scalp. The ringing in his ears intensifies, and this mind-numbing pain surges through his body. "Why does my chest...feel like this--?!"_

_Yet again he trips; this time falling backwards. What appeared to be a simple water puddle, was much more considering his hole body just sank right through. The liquid devoured him; enveloping his surroundings._

_He fell through the hole upside down and yet, everything looked to be right-side up as he fell. There was a mixture of fear and confusion settling over (M/n) who clenched his chest anxiously._

_He throws his hands over his mouth, fearing he would drown, as the liquid ripples and thrashed against his skin. When his feet touch the floor, he gasped. Tripping became a pattern, that always lead to him damn near falling._

_The Jock grunted, scanning his surroundings that have now completely shifted. He was in a massive hallway; with numerous doors. For some reason this room felt so familiar to him. The steps he took, and the way his feet always echoed triggered memories. Flashbacks that once made sense were now meaningless._

_He felt someone's body collide with his. Whirling around he met a pair of calm hazel brown orbs, attatched to none other than the very setter (M/n) hasn't been able to shake from his mind since that morning. The Jock blinks for a moment, still trying to process what's happening._

_"Sheesh, I've been looking everywhere for you." Suga gave a sheepish grin, rubbing his neck anxiously._

_The Jock narrows his eyes, jumping back skeptically. "You..."_

_"You're mad at me. Why would you be looking for me?" (M/n) snarled. The setter chuckled at that. "Oh--I'm not really Sugawara. I-I'm just a figment of your imagination..." He scratched his cheek anxiously._

_The Jock was getting serious Dejavu in this moment. Shaking his head in confusion, he merely grunted whirling around. "Screw this. I'm getting out of here."_

_The Jock was startled by Koushi, who was apparently already waiting there. "Yeah, I'm not sure that's a good idea...you're going through withdrawal you need to rest--"_

_The Jock glared viciously, shoving past him. "Then does one of these doors lead to a bar?" (M/n) retorted bluntly. Suga merely shrugs. "That is a posibility--these are your memories after all."_

_(M/n) halted in his tracks, glancing back at him in disbelief. "If you're not really him then shut your fucking mouth."_

_The setter purses his lips, tapping his foot wearily. "I didn't wanna have to do this..." The Jock only kept walking until Sugawara places his hand on the closest doorknob._

_At the sound of the handle being jostled around, (M/n) snaps his orbs back at him. "Don't you fucking dare--!! You wanna die?!" His enraged orbs bore into the setter from afar._

_Sugawara shrugs, cracking the door open. "I can't die, Moran. Did you even listen to me before..?" pitched screaming broke the heavy silence._

**_"STOP--!! STOP IT!!"_ **

**_"(M/N), PLEASE JUST STOP!! YOU'RE GONNA KILL HIM--!!"_ **

_The Jock's face boiled red with rage. (M/n) stormed over to him, grabbing his wrist. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" He spat, slamming the door shut._

_Sugawara shakes his head. "This isn't about me. It's about you."_

_(M/n) growls like a rabid wolf. He wanted to strangle this fake, trash creature--this sorry excuse for the boy he fell for--he just couldn't._

_"I'm sorry....." The words fell from (M/n)'s mouth in such a monotone state, that the setter tilted his head. "Why are you apolagising?"_

_The Jock huffed, turning on his heels. "Because...I-I just can't..." His voice cracked, causing him to throw his hand over his mouth._

_"You can't what? Show me what's behind that door--what's behind all of them..?"_

_The Jock shakes his head. Rubbing his face. "Why...?! Why are you doing this to me?!"_

_The Jock grinded his teeth, scrunching his face up in agony. He clawed at his scalp, and growled under his breath. He wanted nothing to do with this hallway, these doors or these memories. He just wanted them gone. He wanted them buried, and to stay buried forever._

_He takes his fist and slams it into the wall repetedly._ **_"I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS--!!!"_ **

**_"I JUST WANNA GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!!"_ **

_Sugawara places his hand on the Jocks shoulder. "I know."_

_"You built this room. You built it to bottle up your memories--to hide them away. All of these doors used to be locked." The setter explained. (M/n) shakes his head._

_"Then how the hell did it get like this--?! How do I fix it?!" The Jock roared. "It happened when you met me..." Sugawara stated bluntly, recoiling his wrist._

_Suddenly all the doors just flew open. Screaming, and crying spills into the long empty space. It was very evident in the multiple sounds that collashed there were numerous good memories, but the screaming made them inaudible._

_It was like hell._

_His body was burning; pouring sweat. The Jocks breathing came out shallow, and rugged. He backs away, shaking his head. His orbs snap from door to door. Each memory tore at his brain, steadily chipping away his sanity. The Jock found himself absent mindedly backing into the wall behind him_   
_clentching the sides of his head violently. He hated that he couldn't feel his nails piercing into his ears, it was like he couldn't feel anything but heat, and emotion._

_"I SAID I DIDN'T WANT THIS--!!"_

_"I CAN'T TELL HIM--I-I CAN'T TELL YOU!!"_

_"So many voices....!! MAKE IT STOP!!"_

_Tears stream down his cheeks. His thoughts are all combined, and mashed together. It's almost impossible to figure anything out. To understand why this was happening._

_**A/N:** _ _story revisions will be needed._


	30. 29; When he wakes up.

  
_**"(M/N), YOU'RE DOING THIS,** _ _you're panicking._ _Sugawara's warm voice would've pulled him from his trance, if he wasn't already so far gone._ _"Does it even matter--?! I..I deserve this..."_

" _All he wanted me to do was open up, and I couldn't even give him that." His voice cracked. "He doesn't deserve someone like me--someone carrying this much baggage..."_

_"I'm so stupid--HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO LOVE SOMEONE WHEN I HATE MYSELF SO MUCH--?!?!"_

_Sugawara sighs. Shrugging his hands in his pockets. "You're letting the pressure of someone else's words control you." The massive hallway fell into an abrupt silence. "I wouldn't have really chosen this form if he didn't mean anything to you."_

_"You're not afraid of hurting him, because you know you would never purposefully do something like that. You're afraid of what he thinks, and how your relationship is going to change._

_"You don't change for someone. You change for yourself. Change doesn't always have to involve opening up, especially not right away. It takes time. It's up to him whether he chooses to take that time..."_

"But he shouldn't have to wait for me to grow the fuck up." (M/n) _interjected. The setter purses his lips, "No one should have to go through, what you've faced, but you have. That's how life works."_

_"It's up to you, to decide whether or not your enough for him. I couldn't make that decision for you even if I wanted to."_

_"Other people are telling you to cope with your problems the way they want you to. You're not like them. Everyone in this world is unique. You know how your brain works, therefore you need to find a way to cope with your past, in the way you feel is right."_

_(M/n) shakes his head; breathing through his nostrils. "How do I know if its right? I...I feel like a monster no matter what I choose--"_

_The setter responds with a gentle smile, taking his hand. (M/n) was a little confused. The abrupt contact ignited a soft blush that spreads like wild fire. As they walked, the Jock couldn't help but peer into his sickening memories, until they halted at a familiar looking doorframe._

_In that very room, was a recent memory. It was the moment he decided he'd bust his ass trying to write a song for him._

_The Jock quickly jerked his hand back, glancing away to mask his blush. "What the hell's this for--?! You're just fucking with me now aren't you??!"_

_The setter gave a light chuckle, shaking his head. "You look pretty busy in there. Wanna tell me what you were doing?" He pressed, tilting his head._

_The Jock keeps his nervous gaze on the hallway behind him rather than facing Sugawara head on. To say this was embarrassing would be a major understatement. (M/n) sweatdrops. "I...I was taking notes, genius."_

_A migraine pulsates around the corner of Suga's head. "Would you cut it out--?! You don't have to lie to me here, I'm not even real!!" The setter finally sighs. "You chose to take time out of your night to do this. Why?"_

_The Jock pinched his chin thoughtfully. "I...I dunno...when my heart tells me to do something I just do it--" the setter smirks at this before leading (M/n) to take a look through another door. This was while he was helping Kiyoko with the flag._

_"And why did you do this for Kiyoko? You could've taken advantage of her while you two were alone, but you didn't. Why?"_   
_The Jock rubs his neck, fumbling out a dry response._

_"I wouldn't pull some shit like that, its just...wrong."_

_"Exactly. You're gonna know which path you choose is right, because you'll feel it in your heart. You aren't the monster you think you are. You know right from wrong. You can't judge yourself by the mistakes you've made in the past, because you've learned from those mistakes already. Every choice you made that's led up to this moment changed you, in the way you chose to let it happen. Now you need to worry about the mistakes you might make in the future."_

_The Jock stared at the floor, allowing the setters words to sink in for a moment. "I think...I know what to do now."_

_Sugawara quirks his brows. Maybe (M/n)'s gotten the memo, or maybe not. The Jock didn't even respond to Suga's lecture. Instead he takes a step closer to the setter; infact a little too close for comfort._

_Pink dusted Suga's cheeks. Despite the fact that he wasn't real, he appeared so strangely realistic that (M/n) could hardly tell the difference._

_Sugawara's back hits the wall, as (M/n) takes the setters hand in his. Swollowing back the lump in his thought; he would place it in the center of his chest. "E-Eh..?! W...What are you--"_

_"If I had to choose my own path...It would be by your side." The statement spills from (M/n)'s mouth out of sheer emotion. The tips of the setters ears flushed vibrantly._

_"I-I'm still not real you know..!" He sputtered anxiously, biting his lip. (M/n) huffed, although it sounded more relieved than anything._

_"That gives me plenty of reason to go ahead and do this." As soon as the words slipped from his mouth, he dove in for a passionate kiss_

_His lips brush against Sugawara's. Not innocently, like a tease but hot, fiery, passionate and demanding. He wanted to pull away before he could lose himself, but in this intense moment, his senses have been seduced, and he can no longer think straight._

_He kissed Koushi, and the world just fell away. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. His hand rested below the setters ear, his thumb caressing his cheek as their breaths mingled._

_That kiss stole the words Suga didn't even need to say. In that silence all of their secrets were laid bare; all of their passions and the spark of love that existed between them. In that moment--in Sugawara's love--he was strong. One kiss and he had the courage to face anything._

_It takes Koushi a few seconds to really absorb what's happening, and although he's supposed to be fake; his reaction didn't feel very real. It was genuine. His whole face boiled red, and his hazel brown orbs shot wide with shock._

_But eased into his touch, because deep down; (M/n) knew Sugawara did feel something for him._

While kissing Sugawara solved one problem, there was still a whole world of issues that he was going to have to face when he finally woke up. When he finally got to trudging his way across campus, the top half of his face was pretty red. The led on his notebook paper stained his forehead.

The Jock slouched with each step, so for once he actually doesn't hit his head when walking through the double-doors. He was greeted with Nishinoya's determined grin, throwing out his hand. The libero awaits a high five, but only ends up recieving a grunt from the Jock. "Oi, what gives?" Yu, calls after (M/n). Tanaka was quick to jump in. "Dude, chill. He doesn't look too good today." At that the two boys silenced, watching the Jock trudging towards his spot on the court.

Afternoon practice went the same way, morning practice did. Sugawara and (M/n) sort of just stared at each other every now and then. They both wanted to speak, but could only ever do so when it came to playing volleyball.

(M/n) always put in effort on the court; whether he was facing something painful or not. That was something the coach recognised almost immidiately. To the Jocks dismay, Ukai and takeda had especially kept a close eye on him and Sugawara that day considering how morning practice went.

At the end of practice, everyone lined up on the court. Apparently Kiyoko had some kind of suprise prepared, which of course was later announced by Takeda that (M/n) played a huge part in the process of preparing it.

This statement sort of triggered Sugawara. That's all it took for the setter who grew to be overwhelmingly on edge for the remainder of practice.

As Kiyoko made her way onto the floor above the bleachers, she draped a massive flag over the edge. The manager clears her throat, adjusting her glasses. "This is um...our teams new flag."

"All I really did was dust it off, (M/n) painted it for me so....um..."

"Go Karasuno!" She chanted, flushing bright red. Unable to face the embarrassment of the spotlight much longer, Kiyoko quickly made way for the door. While the vast majority of the team bursted into tears, (M/n) and Sugawara just stood there.

The Jock sighs, tilting his head back to look up at the flag in solace. Sugawara does the same, allowing his sorrowful orbs to fall to the gym floor. The guilt gnawed away at his brain, as he clenched his chest aggressively. _'He...never meant to lie...'_

_'Did I really go off on him over...this--?!'_

The setter Jerked his head back, silently hoping he would still be there. But he _wasn't_. Sugawara's heart sank; scanning the gym frantically to find him. _'H-He shouldn't feel like he has to tell me everything--'_

Eventually his hazel-brown orbs caught sight of the Jock halted just outside the gym; gazing up at the sunset. The pink clouds flourished in the sky, as the suns warmth soon dispersed begin the trees in the distance.

Sugawara sighs in relief. "Sheesh, I was looking everywhere for you."

The Jocks gaze on the sunset doesn't seem to waver. He doesn't really respond either. The setters anxious orbs fell to the gravel, crunching against his boots. Suga gave a shakey sigh, before quickly taking a step beside him. He too found himself enamoured by the beauty of the sun, and it's arrangement of warm colors littering the sky in splotches.

"I've heard that one before." The Jock stated adding a solemn chuckle. Instead of fearing the dejavu, (M/n) found it was best to find some kind of humor in the situation.

"I-I'm sorry..." Sugawara sputtered, fumbling with his fingers anxiously. (M/n) finally pried his tired orbs away from the sunset, to offer Sugawara a genuine smile. "Don't be."

The setters heart raked against his chest. "I tried to pry...into your life. I thought I was afraid of being lied to again, but..."

"Honestly...I-I'm only afraid of losing you." Sugawara's cheeks flushed, as he stared at the ground. "You wanted me to open up. I got...scared." he responded in defeat. Sugawara narrowed his eyes. Admitting to fear, was never something (M/n) would've done before today. Something was different.

"The way I treated you...It wasn't right--" 

"You know what? I don't blame you. Actually I've done alot of thinking today. At some point, I think I had an epiphany or some-shit." (M/n) stated, as a matter of factly in interjection. Taking his hand, he'd gaze intently into the setters nervous orbs.

I've finally realised I'm just...not enough. There's so many people in the world who deserve you so much more than someone like me ever could."

Sugawara narrows his eyes in shock and confusion. "N...No (M/n)... that's not--" "I know it's not. It's what I'm saying. I'm choosing to say this." The Jock interjected.

"You deserve so much more than anything I could give you."

The Jock takes Sugawara's hand, staring intently into his orbs. "You deserve someone with no secrets, or anger issues; someone reliable, and trustworthy. I'm none of those things."

"But there's nothing in the world that can change the way I feel about you." If the setters heart wasn't racing before, it was pounding now. His whole face flushed. Strange feelings and urges yearned for release only to be shoved right back down, as he swallowed back the lump in his throat.

"I don't care about labels or rumors of petty arguements. I want to be there, in your life. I'll be the shoulder you cry on, the one anchoring you, or even just a friend. I will be anything you need me to be--" his words are abruptly cut off. The neck of his coat is suddenly yanked down. (M/n) found himself inwardly panicking at how quickly his surroundings shifted.

When their lips met, (M/n) grew wide eyed, flushing bright red. Koushi rested his thumb against his cheek, and with that he eased into his touch. What he'd previously felt was nothing compared to this. It was like he couch hear fire-works going off in the distance.

They pulled away, hungry for oxygen yet still craving one another. The setter lets out an anxious sigh. "Sh-Shut up, okay?! You're more than enough--I'm just stupid--!!"

"Y-You shouldn't feel like you have to tell me everything..." he bit the inside of his cheek; the paranoia of the moment finally settling in. (M/n) stood there dumbfounded; quite literally caught in a daze. "E-Eh?! Dude...are you still alive--?!" The setter waves his hand around in front of the Jocks face a few times before finally pulling him out of his trance.

"Y..Yeah!" He rubs his neck, giving an anxious cough. "Let's..uh...head out now. You still wanna ride with me?" The Jock motioned towards his motorcycle. Sugawara gave a half smile; nodding.

 **A/N:** story revisions will be needed.


	31. 30; Mr. Flirtatious

_**(M/N) MEANDERS AROUND THE WINDING ALLEYWAYS IN SOLACE.**_ At this point, it was physically impossible to shake Sugawara from his mind. Like how delicate his lips were despite the passionate flame that drove him to commit to his urges.

It wasn't that he didn't want to kiss him. It was more or less the fact that he actually planned on kissing him from the brink of their conversation. Mere seconds before he told himself he would do so, he sort of chickened out. He wasn't expecting Sugawara to take charge at all.

And now that it's happened, he found himself craving more.

Long after dropping Sugawara off at home, he decided he'd waste his last bit of money on his foolish habits. Even thinking about the setter had to become more of a rare privilege; he felt wrong for allowing his personal thoughts about Koushi to skewer.

He'd planned to meet-up with an old friend that night, to _buy_ from him. (M/n) hasn't been 'using' much lately; having to cut back so he could rashen out the money his sister left. Unfortunately after shooting a text--and waiting patiently at the dead end of the alleyway near campus where they'd normally meet for what felt like an eternity--his friend finally texted back. He'd claimed that he was gonna be out of town for about a week over family business.

A migraine pulsates around the corner of (M/n)'s skull who damn near crushes his phone out of sheer rage. 'God dammit--he couldn't have fucking warned me?!'

The Jock cursed under his breath before punching the massive brick-wall in front of him, in adgitation, before storming off and dispersing into the thick veil of darkness looming over town in the dead of night.

\-------

 ** _"YOU GUYS KISSED ALREADY?!"_** Exclaimed a very on edge Yachi, who was quite literally dragged out of class during lunch. Of course, she was pretty confused trying to figure out how in God's name (M/n) even knew where her class was located, but then his hanous statement sort of outruled the confusion with shock.

"Th-That's too fast--!! D-Did you even ask him out?!" Yachi frantically sifts through her bag before ultimately dumping out it's contents. About as quickly as the sentence fell from Yachi's mouth, the Jock sweatdrops; his face tinting dark blue at that shocking realisation.

"Shit--I sorta...forgot.."   
"That's good!!" She exclaimed in interjection. (M/n) tilted his head in confusion, until she started skimming pages in her book. "You still have time to flirt and stuff--have you made it past that stage yet?"

(M/n) narrows his eyes. "Eh..?"   
"In the manga I'm reading now, the main character had to work for his crushes attention, by flirting around with him, and um..being really spontaneous!!"

He pinches his chin hesitantly. Although flirting sort of just came naturally to the Jock--that was sort of the problem. He had absolutely no clue what flirting really was. He'd flirted with Koushi numerous times in the past, but that's not really what he saw himself doing. He saw himself as simply, talking to the setter.

"Flirtatious and spontaneous huh?" He thought aloud before pumping his fist. "Psssh, I can do that no sweat." He folded his arms pridefully. Now wasn't exactly the best time to get cocky though.

"From what I've read there are a million different ways to ask someone out, but it has to be really special!! That's why you'll need to do something spontaneous, to wow him!!" She beamed up at him, and he brainlessly nods along. "Its also important to start at a steady pace...try taking small steps. We'll start with simple flirting."

"No jumping into stuff. Got it." (M/n) retorted, giving a confident smirk. Yachi scratches her cheek anxiously, "I'm not sure if--" unfortunately, the Jock cuts her off waving his hand dismissively.

"I got this. You do remember who I am right?" With that he snatched the book out of her hand, along with the one with a pitch black wolf on the cover, before scrambling off.

"Thanks Blondie!!" He hollered back at her before bulletting down the stairwell. Yachi sweatdrops, calling after him.   
"W-Wait!" But it was too late. The first year gave a pitiful sigh, chasing after him.

(M/n)'s lightning speed got him a little too far ahead. He stashed one of the books in his locker, and the other in the sleeve of his leather notebook. He tried to be subtle; stealthily glancing around to make sure no one was looking. Upon learning that the hallway was partially empty at this point he sighs in relief. He stares at his locker in silence, losing himself in his own thoughts.

His anxious (E/c) orbs fall to the book tucked away in the very back of his leather journal. Narrowing his eyes, he rubs his chin thoughtfully; trying to process the new information he'd recieved as thoroughly as possible. Absent mindedly, he would then ignore someone's voice urging him to get to class. _'So...flirt and be spontaneous.'_

_'Wait what the hell does that mean--?!'_

_'Spontaneous is like...something random right? Something I'd never do...'_

' _H..Have I ever actually flirted with someone before?!'_

_'How do you even know when someone's flirting with you?'_

"Oh, hey. What's up? Usually you're uh, on the roof during lunch--" Sugawara scratches his head in slight confusion, watching the Jock mutter incessantly under his breath.

Sugawara cranes his neck out of sheer curiosity. "Watcha got there?"

(M/n)'s eyes shot wide--evidently startled-- the notebook is hurdled into the air. Luckily the Jock was quick to catch it as he'd whirled around. He gave an anxious cough, casually leaning against his locker.

"Yo Koushi...! I was Just um...waiting here for...uh..you..?" He trailed off rubbing his neck anxiously.

Yachi caught the tail end of (M/n)'s statement, hiding away just around the corner. She couldn't help but mentally groan. "He's jumping right into it--?!"

It seemed when the Jock actually put effort into flirting, things sort of just go downhill. Something that would typically flow naturally, was flipped into disarray. Who would have thought simply flirting with somebody would be so...difficult?

"Uh...do you have something to say? You're like; shaking dude.." The setter trailed off nervously playing with his finger tips. (M/n) waves his hand dissmissively. "No-Nope. Nothin' to say here." He chuckles anxiously.

Sugawara was a little skeptical at first, but decided to ease the tension somehow by asking (M/n) to Join him for lunch. "Do you wanna eat lunch together? It feels like we haven't done that in a while..." The setter trails off scratching his cheek.

_'Crap--that's not what I thought he was going to say.'_

"You know you're uh...face reminds me of a um b..baked potato..." The Jock found himself awkwardly trailing off. Watching from afar, Yachi mentally panics. _'DID MY ADVICE BREAK HIM--?!'_

Sugawara narrows his eyes in confusion. "Eh...?!

The Jock furrowed his brows before quickly adding, "Because uh..you're smoking--" (M/n) was abruptly cut off by Yachi, now quickly shoving him in the opposite direction. After they rounded the corner, (M/n) finally halted her shoving by, practically digging his heels into the floor. "Oi, what the hell gives--?!"

"No offense...!! But you just embarrassed yourself..." Yachi rubs her neck anxiously. (M/n) purses his lips; only just now really obsorbing what he'd just said. The Jock groans, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"God Dammit--!! What am I doing wrong...?!"

"--I think the problem is you're trying a little too hard." Yachi sputtered; rubbing her neck anxiously. "This time, maybe just forget the idea of flirting, and um... just try talking to him maybe?"

"Just...talk to him huh? I can do that." The Jock retorted; almost immidiately preparing to go do just that. Yachi blocks him off frantically. "Wh-Why don't we do a quick uh...practice run?"

(M/n) quirks his brows, tilting his head in confusion. "You're saying words, but I don't understand any of em."

Yachi fumbles around with her fingers; tugging a strand of hair behind her ear. "I also read somewhere that the only way to prove your knowledge is to uh...put it to the test, so--!!"

"Oh, you want me to talk to a couple of girls? Why didn't you just say so?"

The Jock then shrugs; trudging over to a group of girls, giggling and chattering away in the hall.   
"Wh-Whaa?! W-Wait, (M/n) not those girls--"

It was too late. (M/n) was already, casually leaning against the wall where the captain of Karasuno's dance team wore a soft smirk, and a gentle blush painted her cheeks.

Her gaze wavered from (M/n) to Yachi in a steady pattern. Unfortunately, the Jock had basically forgotten about some of the mess that went down before the kiss. This was Otoru Michimiya, the very bleach blonde girl from the other day that had previously shoved Yachi into the floor.

He failed to notice, focusing more on what he's about to say rather than who he's saying it too.

All he really did was crack a simple Joke about being a sucky dancer; which seemed appropriate for the time being. Then he proceeds to tell them a funny story about dressing up in a cheer-leading uniform just to make his little sister smile.

Half a minute into the conversation they all ended up giggling uncontrollably. Things were going really smoothly for a while. Yachi was beyond relieved, and quite impressed. When the Jock subconsciously leans against the wall; he got pretty up close and in the girls personal space. She didn't seem to mind, considering her personal intentions.

Everything happened so fast. One minute, he was just talking to them, and the next she's quite literally throwing herself at him.  
Mere seconds before her lips came in contact with his, he tried to backing out of the situation. It only resulted in tripping over his own feet; having to grab the nearest thing he could find to break his fall, in the process. The object ended up being a locker door, that falls off his hinges immidiately, as (M/n)'s back finally collides with the tiled floor.

Yachi's face burned scarlet red; quickly throwing her hands over her face to mask the blush consuming her features.

It takes (M/n) a moment to register what the hell was happening before frantically trying to pry the crazy girl off of him. _'Why the hell does everyone wanna fucking kiss me all the sudden--?!'_

He winced, inwardly panicking. He wanted nothing more than to just shove the girl off of him, but physically couldn't do it. He couldn't even touch her; fearing he might literally break her body.

The Jock lies there, frozen still and sweating bullets for a solid three minutes until she finally pulled back for air, gazing up at him with half lidded eyes.

"Would you get the hell off me--?!" He spat. The dancer gave an offended huff. "There's no need to be so coy. Let's not forget you were the one teasing me--" the Jock gritted his teeth.

"What the hell?! All I did was talk to you--!! MOVE!!" He shot back. It was made pretty obvious that everything he was saying sort of just went through one ear and out the other, as she dove in for another, very uncomfortable kiss.   
_'Was this bitch dropped on the head as a kid or something--?!'_

Eager to make himself scarce, he finally just shoves her off, and into the floor--He'd quickly skid to his feet; bulletting down the hallway. Only it felt like his muscles were going to explode just simply moving parts of his body. He didn't even stay to make sure she was okay. Usually he would've done something like that, but for some reason suddenly his body just didn't feel right.

He scanned the floor up and down. The Jocks paranoid gaze wavered from his trembling hand to the classroom doors that come and go dispersing behind him.

 _'Holy fuck--_ _ **I COULD'VE KILLED HER!!'**_ Even his inner voice shook out of panic. He hadn't come so dangerously close to hurting someone like that for so long. The last time this happened was with some random kid in front of the convenience store. Or it could've actually been a little more recent?  
If that was the case, than he really couldn't recall.

His thoughts were always skewered when he was like this.

Having been on his way back to class for lunch Sugawara found himself strolling down the third floor alone. The window almost stretched to the very end of the hallway. Koushi always enjoyed the view of the lot from here. Every now and then he would brush his fingertips against the glass; heated by the suns luminescent glow.

The setter was pulled from his thoughts by (M/n) who absent mindedly bolted right past him, spitting and gagging the whole way there.

The massive brute fled into the bathroom like a literal bull in a china cabinet.

The moment he waltzed through the bathroom door, he tripped--putting a massive dent in it. To make matters worse; even placing his hands on the marble, sink proves to be a horrible idea. This time flowering cracks are left in the aftermath.

He only meant to turn the sink handle gently, but ended up tearing it off. The water flooded the sink, and (M/n) gave a tired sigh, before washing his face with hand-soap, and luke-warm water.

 _'When was the last time I used...?'_ He'd mentally ask himself; glaring into his own reflection. ' _I hate this...I hate that I'm glued to this.'_

_'I just wanted to ask him out, and I couldn't even do that right...maybe this is for the best...'_

_'Fuck...no it's not.'_

_'I don't care...I don't care about the pain. Screw withdrawal. I'll get through this.'_

_'I'll push myself for him.'_

_**A/N:** _ _Holy hell this was a long ass chapter. I say this at the end of every page, but still; it's going to need revisions. I always publish it right away. I get over anxious, and sometimes end up publishing while I'm half asleep though so it's probably not a good habit to be into if I don't wanna fuck up the story😂 thanks for reading!_


	32. 31; Let's try this again.

_**"(M/N)...? YOU OKAY IN THERE..?"**_ Sugawara gave the bathroom door gentle knock, pulling the paranoid giant from his thoughts. Unfortunately he was a little busy at the moment--shoving toilet paper into the sink to stop the water from shooting out at him.

When the setter doesn't get a response he sighs, Jostling the door open to find (M/n) at war with the sink. The Jock finally twists the metal faucet, until it's entirely bent out of shape.

"Aside from being attacked by some crazy bitch, and having to kill this stupid sink--just fucking great."

The setter sweatdrops. "I uh, saw the video..."

(M/n) facepalms. ' _Of course there's a fucking video.'_

_'I try to do one thing, and my life just takes a big shit on me.'_

The Jock gave a very tired sigh. Sugawara, offers a reassuring smile. "I'm not...mad or anything. You didn't really look like you enjoyed yourself all that much anyway." The setter chuckled, rubbing his neck anxiously. As adgitating as watching that video really was for Sugawara, it was made evident that (M/n) wanted nothing to do with that girl.

"If you don't wanna tell me what happened it's fine..." Suga then added. (M/n) merely huffed in response; tearing off his now soaking wet shirt to ring it dry over the sink. "You've been acting a little weird today...I just wanted to know if there was anything I could do to help..."

The Jock grunted. Although it seemed like he wasn't paying attention, he definetely was. The setter's entire pressence had (M/n) completely on edge. It was evident in the way his heart raked against his chest, and the way his glossed (e/c) orbs flickered profusely with anticipation as he just stared ominously back at Koushi.

Were Jocks thoughts made visible, they would be an inverse explosion. Crazy chaotic turns  
and twists of light all coming together to just one idea; just one word. Though they spin in a way that appears without design or logic, they always dance their way back to Sugawara.

_'Why the hell did that crazy girl kiss me..?'_

_'Why would he kiss me..?!'_

_'Why would anyone want anything to do with me?'_

_'It felt so good...touching him like that....kissing him like that. I hate it--all it takes is that damned look--and suddenly it's like I can't breath, o-or speak or even think.'_

_'I-I want to touch him, but I-'_

The staring just went on. Intensifying with each body movement. (M/n) gives no response, as he turns around. It made the setter feel anxious. He subconsciously backs into the wall. He wasn't really afraid as much as he was nervous. The fact that he was shirtless wasn't really helping the situation.

"I-I came at a bad time r-right?! I-I'll j-just go...!" Koushi sputtered, only to be blocked by the brutes massive arms caging him against the wall. "...or not..." The setter added, chuckling anxiously.

"L-Look, if this is about the video, I-I'm not mad, r-really!!" Sugawara's hazel brown orbs waver from (M/n)'s exposed torso, to the door on the far right corner of the bathroom. He hoped that glancing away would somehow mask the gentle blush spreading around his face like wildfire.

"Why did you kiss me?" The massive brutes voice came out soft, and monotone. If the setter wasn't flushed before he was scorching now. (M/n) huffs, allowing his features to soften up. "You don't have to answer that...I just..."

"I've been struggling all day long; trying so hard just to ask you one simple question and--"

"You...kissed me...so easily..." (M/n) narrows his eyes; shaking his head in disbelief. Sugawara exhaled a breath he didn't even remember taking in. He sifted through his mind in search of some kind of response. The truth is; the urge to kiss (M/n) was merely a taste on Sugawara's tongue that was practically impossible to wash away.

He'd wanted to kiss him for such a long time. In that moment it was physically impossible to hold the urge back. These feelings sort of started up way back at the very beginning; when they'd encountered after school, in the Jocks garage.

Wording his feelings on the spot like this would prove to be very complicated. It was only after a few minutes of awkwardly staring back and fourth, Sugawara finally started his response. "I...I just--It's this look you gave me--"

"How I felt...it was such a rush..." the setter trailed off, biting the inside of his cheek. As if the Jock wasn't invading Sugawara's personal space already; somehow he'd managed to advance even farther. (M/n) now stands close enough for the setter to breath in his scent.

"And now?" The Jock pressed; staring intently into Suga's wide orbs. Their lips were mere inches away from one another when the bell caught them completely off guard.

Sugawara gives a nervous cough "W-We should get to class..."

(M/n) gritted his teeth at this, but then sighs in defeat. "Right..." (M/n) retorted before dragging his feet along. He lagged behind the setter. Not because he was upset, or even adgitated. It was mainly because he was inwardly panicking.

_'I got flirting out of the way....what next--?!'_

_'Come on--think!! What am I supposed to do?!'_

The Jock stared at the linolium tiles rolling beneath his feet. His hands remain crammed in his pockets as per usual. The only problem was dark shadow resting like a veil over the top half of his face, and the repetitive teeth grinding. Oblivious to (M/n)'s inner panic attack, Sugawara decided to try and work up a gentle conversation.

"Since there's no practice today...  
maybe we can do something--WOAH H-HEY!!" mid sentence, the setter was completely caught off guard by (M/n) who suddenly swept Koushi up off his feet, and into his arms. "Sounds great. Let's do it." The Jock casually stated, blowing his (H/c) bangs out of his face. "(M/n)--what the hell are you doing?!" The setter exclaimed in slight panic. (M/n) shrugged. "Being spontaneous, duh."

"--Well would you please 'spontaneously' PUT ME DOWN!!"

The Jock sweatdrops, narrowing his eyes in confusion. "I mean; I could either drop you or just put you down, but I'm not sure either of those options are spontaneous enough--"

Sugawara let's out a tired groan, brfore letting anxious orbs waver from the Jocks face, down to the floor. He felt his stomach drop, at how low the floor appeared to be. Subconsciously, Suga throws his arms around (M/n)'s neck fearfully. "Y-YOU BETTER NOT DROP ME!!"

"One minute you want me to put you down, and the next you're begging to stay? I'm starting to think you like being in my arms." The Jock quirked his brows teasingly.

_'Is this...flirting, or talking?'_

_'Crap did I jump in too quickly again--?! Is that why he's freaking out?!'_

Sugawara wiggled and squirmed vigorously within the Jocks iron grasp. (M/n) sweatdrops. _'Screw it--this is gonna have to do...if I don't say something now I'll lose my chance--!!!'_

_'I....I DIDN'T THINK THIS FAR AHEAD--WHAT DO I SAY AGAIN?!'_

(M/n) finds himself literally trembling with anxiety. There was a very _very_ intense system malfunction now frying his mental circuits into dust.

"Dude--you're acting all weird again!! Would you cut it out?! We're gonna be late to class..." The setter hissed. (M/n) heaves a sigh in defeat before putting the setter down on his feet.

"I'm sorry..." He huffed. Sugawara scanned the Jocks features guiltily. Watching his sorrowful orbs drop to the floor was like watching a dogs ears droop in disappointment. Suga looked like he wanted to say something, but decided against it, as (M/n) crammed his hands in his pockets, hanging his head the whole way to class.

_'I just wanted to ask him out...in a way that made him feel special...'_

_'I guess I'm just...too stupid for romance.'_

_'Maybe it's better this way. Carrying him bridle style was a little cliche anyway...'_

After dragging his feet along for awhile, eventually the Jocks pace shifts. His gaze eventually lingered onto the wall; scratching his chin thoughtfully. He narrowed his orbs; as an idea flowered within the depths of his sorrow. He thought back to the wall in the alleyway he had previously punched the night before.

_'I could put that leftover spray-paint to good use...Blondie said she was into photography, right?'_

_'Now, if I could just get her to snap a photo of the guy--I could use that as reference...'_

The Jock halted in his tracks. Their bodies suddenly collided; causing the setter to jump back in suprise. "What now...?" Sugawara sighs.

"Oi, I want you to set for me after school today." (M/n) stated bluntly. The setter narrowed his eyes in confusion. "E-Eh..? I mean, we can if you want to...there's no practice today though so, the gym would be off limits--"

_'That works out perfectly--the park is the spot we met right? At least..where we actually met, aside from the library incident.'_

"Then we'll use the court at the park." The Jock retorted flashing a determined smirk. A faint blush dusted the setters cheeks; rubbing his neck sheepishly. Despite being oblivious to (M/n)'s true intentions, setting the Jock a couple balls in the park sounded like fun. They hadn't really practiced alone together in a long time. "A-Alright, let's do it." Sugawara beamed.

Luckily, (M/n) had Yachi's number. All he needed to do was shoot her a quick text, and everything would be lined out perfectly. At least that's what (M/n) assumed.

**A/N:** _This chapter is short as fuck, and will need a ton of revisions😂 thanks for reading♡_   
  
  
  



	33. 32; To tame the Untamable

_**SWEAT TRICKLED DOWN (M/N)'S BACK,**_ free flowing like condensation on a window pane, it beaded on his forehead and dripped from his chin. (M/n) grunted and groaned vigorously, and the floor-boards squeaked against his massive form.

It was about fifteen minutes after (M/n) had finally arrived home from school. He and Sugawara planned on meeting up at the park separately, around five, or five thirty. They probably would've had more time to chat if they chose to walk together, but the Jock insisted.

The truth was, (M/n) needed time to prepare himself. All it took previously was wrong wrong move, and the brute could've quite literally slaughtered the setter in his bare arms. He hoped enduring a quick work-out session would maybe put some strain on his muscles, but still found himself twitchy, itchy, and scratchy.

(M/n) was never really the kind of guy to just sit and read a book for a straight hour. It was like the romantic manga--idly tacked to the wall of the Jocks garage with a pocket knife--had a vice-like grip on his mind. It's twisted reality began to distort his own, challenging the once mundane facts of his existence, bringing him into a new turbulent realm where even his sense of self was up for grabs.

During his push-ups, there the Manga sat in the floor. Bashing his fists into the punching bag--the book remains taped against the metal pole attatched to his microphone. He poured himself into the pages, and scoured the manga for useless advice. He did more than just skim read the book. He studied each page, until he was almost cross-eyed and the speech bubbles merged into nonsense. He lived each page in breathless rapture. The characters leapt out at him; somehow managing to connect with him.

(M/n) had a variety of different mangas he could've nabbed from Yachi, but of course he would choose the one with a wolf on the cover. He'd inwardly cringed at the title back when he read it over. _'My boyfriend, is a werewolf.'_

Making fun of it's cliche name as well as the way the characters were painted on the cover. After indulging himself in its contents, he became engrossed in this relationship between a pair of boys named _Shizoru Kage_ and _K_ _onoma Shoto_

Kage was merely a wolf in sheep's clothing. A very popular character--whilst shoto was just an artist, who wasn't exactly noticed all that much--they boys encountered in the dead of night.   
Kage came dangerously close to slaughtering this boy on the spot, but somehow managed to snap himself out of it, dispersing into the thick wooded darkness.

When shoto returned to school, he spoke of a massive wolf attacking him late at night. No one believed him; not even his parents. He schemed a strategic plan that somehow lead to him capturing the wolf, but once he learns who he is, his decisions eventually changed.

(M/n) saw a little bit of himself in Kage; which lead to him binging the Manga over the moment he got home.

The way the characters interacted alot of the time ignited a vicious desire deep within his mind. Kage, often picked on Shoto, yet there were still some very spicy encounters.

The plan was for Yachi to hide out in the park, and snap one quick photo of Sugawara setting for him. All he had to do was keep the setter occupied. Then, he would venture out past dark, in the alleyway just a few blocks away from the school. That wall would be the canvas he needed, to wow the setter speechless.

The only problem was, what the hell was he going to say, when he presented it? This realisation jolted (M/n) out of his trance; dropping the weight gripped in his fist right on his toe. **_"SH-SHIT!!"_** He roared, stumbling back into a box of junk that might've been sitting in the floor for ages.

The Jock gave a tired groan, shuffling around until ultimately toppling into the floor. When he finally managed to get back on his feet, he dusted himself off; huffing his bangs out of his face.

(M/n) eyed the tide of objects littering the floor wincing. The garage wasn't just a mess. It was a disaster zone. It looked like a drunken cyclone had erupted; a seemingly infinite pile of discarded beer cans, and crumbled up pieces notebook paper making it impossible to even see the floor.

When his phone started blaring from across the garage on the shelf, (M/n) groans. He picked his way across the room with caution. He was careful not to trample the more important instruments. He'd kept them safe in the garage for this long hoping maybe one day, he'd return to the band. He assumed that would probably never happen, but you can't blame the guy for hoping.

He never left the band because he wanted to. His life was just, complicated.

(M/n) was so close to reaching his phone. The only thing stopping him was a table carrying massive box of more junk. He grunted, and grinded his teeth. His fingertips gently brushed over the edge of his phone, until finally he'd managed to sweep it towards him.

In an effort to catch his phone, he stumbled back; tossing it all over the place like a hot potato. Unfortunately he trips over his skateboard, kneeing the edge of the table. Despite plummeting to the floor yet again, he glanced at the screen before dragging his finger across it in sigh.

"What is it Blondie? Kinda' in the middle of something." The Jock stated bluntly. "I-I just got your message--"

"And what about it?" He retorted.   
"I-I um, I-It's just--I can do it! I'm just...I'm not really the best at uh...stealth.." she trailed off anxiously.

"Look, all you gotta do is--" the Jock wasn't exactly cut off, he was more or less just caught off guard, as the shelf behind him suddenly came hurling down. (M/n) hardly had time to sweatdrop, quickly rolling onto his back. He managed to catch the shelf with his feet. It's contents came tumbling over the edge, wacking him in the head in the process.

"U-Um..are..you okay? What was that??" Yachi's voice broke the Jocks concentration.

"Just uh, killing my shelf--nothing new--" his pupils spiral hazily like a slot machine, before finally settling on the strange mask lying in the floor next to him.

"--Anyways, there's a shit ton of trees and bushes in the park. All you gotta do is hide and take the photo, got it?"

Yachi narrowed her eyes, evidently confused by his first statement. It takes her a moment to register what else he said before finally responding. "Are you sure this is a good idea..? What if he sees me?!"

"Pfft, he won't. It's just one measly photo. How hard can it be?" The Jock retorted, kicking the shelf back in place; sighing. "O-Okay...  
I'll meet you at the park.." Yachi responded anxiously, before hanging up the phone.

(M/n) furrowed his brows, tossing his phone to the side. The Jock became a little more focused on the strange mask. He ran his fingers over the edges of the snout, before putting it on. As he stood up, he grabs his phone to stare at himself in the reflection.

"Who's lookin' like an alpha now? Damn." He ranted aloud. The mask only shielded his eyes, but appeared to have pointy ears along the edges. He hadn't seen this thing in ages. The only reason he bought it was to remain inconspicuous at parties.

A snow globe tumbles into the floor, startling him out of his trance. He gave a bitter sigh, mentally groaning. _'Sheesh. Guess I do need to clean up this dump at some point.'_ Shrugging (M/n) placed the mask on his table, before shuffling his way out so he could maybe fit in a quick shower, and scramble to the park before Sugawara gets there.

**A/n:** _This story part will need revisions. Thank you so much for reading♡_


	34. 33; Operation--wow the setter!

**_CONSIDERING THE PARK WAS ONLY A FEW BLOCK AWAY,_** (M/n) decided, his skate-board would be the best way to go. The whole way there, he held a confident smirk. Sugawara was like fire; his thoughts of him gave the Jock this warmth. He hated this feeling, and yet he loved it.

He loved the way his skin tingled when they touched, and his heart would flutter erratically in his chest; so profusely sometimes he felt like his body might even explode. It was like liquid adrenaline being injected into his bloodstream.

Maybe wondered maybe if he was just, focusing heavily on Suga because he needed something to take his mind off withdrawal, but it was almost like just thinking about him was enough to push him through it.

When he finally halted at the gate, he kicked up his board; lying it on the gate. He scanned the empty space. Maybe folks despised the cold. It would explain why the park was so desolate. Honestly he was thankful for that. The Jock knew there was a chance he might embarrass himself today, and he didn't want a crowd watching his every move.

Eventually his orbs settle on a blonde figure waiting patiently next to the net, waving him over. He quickly scans the area, to make sure Sugawara isn't anywhere nearby just yet.

"Did you bring your picture box thing?" He whispered, leaning casually against the tree. She gave a light-hearted chuckle, Uh, it's a camera--" "Same difference." He retorted, craning his neck to glance out at the gate.

"So, have you asked him out yet?"  
He pursed his lips anxiously, before sighing. "Yeah--no, but I'll be getting to that."

"Whaa?! But the party is the day after tomorrow..." she trailed off, scratching her cheek nervously.  
"Don't worry. I've got a plan." The Jock folded his arms confidently. Yachi couldn't help but sweatdrop. (M/n)'s plans always seemed like they were a good idea, but that was only in his mind. Yachi could see very clearly that he wasn't exactly the type to really think things through until the last minute.

That was until he actually explained what was going on. "I'll distract him with my epic volleyball skills, while you take the picture."

"Then tonight, I'm gonna go out, and use that photo as reference so I can paint something special for him in the alleyway just a few blocks away from the school."

"Aw--that's so sweet!!" Yachi gushes. A hint of pink dusted (M/n)'s cheeks, who quickly retorted shaking his head profusely. "No!! It's supposed to be bad-ass remember?!"

Yachi giggled, "Yeah, I know, but still--I thought you were gonna come up with something wacky..." she gave a sheepish grin rubbing her neck anxiously. Her eyes abruptly widen upon realising something drastic. At least; it was drastic in her opinion.

"W-Wait!! You're gonna sneak out?!" The Jock sneered; ruffling her blonde locks.

"I'm nineteen so, it's not really sneaking out if I'm giving myself permission." The Jock retorted shrugging. "But aren't you scared--?! Wh-What if you get mugged o-or robbed--OR BOTH?!"

"I'm pretty sure, I'll be the scariest thing out there. Don't you worry Blondie. I got this--" the Jock retorted, giving a confident thumbs up. To (M/n)'s oblivion Sugawara, had finally arrived.

Only to find the massive brute having a very animated conversation with what appeared to be a tree; from his perspective.

"Uh...hey...(M/n)..." The setter found himself trailing off; scratching his head in confusion. Yachi was quick to disperse in the bushes, as the Jock quickly whirled around.

"Koushi! Ha...didn't expect you to be here so early." (M/n) gave an anxious cough. "Yeah, usually Daichi and I study when we get home, but he wasn't there so. I just came straight here."

"Who were you..talking to...?" The setter added quirking a brow. The Jocks eyes abruptly widen. He chuckles anxiously. "Well...uh...  
they say talking to plants um--helps them grow..?" (M/n) trailed off. From behind the bush Yachi found herself facepalming.  
 _'I really hope he doesn't just, embarrass himself the whole time..'_ she'd mentally groan glancing back at him.

(M/n) finnaly gives the tree a gentle pat. "Th-This ones um grown enough though...!! Let's play some volleyball." He stated confidently before ushering the setter towards the net.

"It's not really volleyball if it's--" (M/n) sort of just tuned Sugawara out for a brief moment, to glance back at where Yachi was hidden, offering a thumbs up. She bites the tips of her nails nervously at this.

Since they hadn't really had much time to just talk to each other lately, the whole time that's sort of just what they did. All while Sugawara set the ball for him.

Truthfully (M/n) was just trying to keep him distracted long enough for Yachi to take the photo. He only knew it was being taken when a piercing red light shown through the bushes, along with a bulky shere-shaped lense.

But every photo seemed like it wasn't enough, or came out blurry--so Yachi would peer out of the bushes shaking her head at the Jock who found himself gritting his teeth, to Suga's dismay.

Unfortunately, the Jock became so distracted by Yachi, that the next time he hit the ball it bounced off the net, and wacked him right in the face.

The setter tinted dark blue, in shock. "AAHH!! Oh my gosh--are you okay?!"

After a few minutes of rubbing his face, the Jock finally sneered. "It's fine. I got a hard head. Let's keep going!"

"A-Are you sure?" Sugawara fiddled anxiously with his fingers. The Jock only laughed, "Yep! I'm having a blast, don't bail on me now." The setter beamed at that.

(M/n) found himself scratching his chin. "Oi, why don't I set for you!" The Jock pumps his fist. _'That would be perfect...damn, but will he go for it?"_

"Eh...my spikes aren't really much of a sight to behold..." The setter trailed off. "Pssh, don't say that. I'm sure you've got some badass spikes!!" (M/n) retorted with a smirk.

"I don't know..." Sugawara narrows his eyes on the grass below; hesitantly. The Jock flashed Suga the puppy dog eyes; something the setter could almost never say no to. "Aw, c'mon! I bet they aren't that bad. You can do it, I know you can...please??"

Eventually he sighs in defeat. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to try." The setter smiled anxiously.

"Fuck yeah! You got this, Babe." The Jock cheered. Suga's eyes abruptly widen, and his cheeks flushed. It took the thick headed brute a moment to register what he'd said before ultimately glowing bright red. He chuckles anxiously; scratching his neck. "I...I mean...sorry it sort of just slipped."

Sugawara merely beamed. "It's fine really. I like it."

A vicious lump formed in the Jocks throat at this. He didn't think he could get any redder than that, but he did. This wasn't the worst of (M/n)'s weirdness so, Sugawara paid no mind, and swapped spots with him.

 _'It's only setting, I've done this before! How hard can it be?'_ He brushed it over in his head, holding the volleyball in his hands confidently. He was sure to stand in a spot where Yachi's camera could capture the best angle.

Only the moment he prepared the ball in his hands; instead of twitching forward; his wrists sort of just twitched backwards. The ball went hurling towards  
Yachi--who just barely missed the ball--throwing her arms over her head frantically.

The Jock sulked, a tiny black cloud looming over his head. "I-Its okay! You'll get it the next try!" Sugawara flashed the Jock a reassuring smile. He nodded, "I'll go get it."

(M/n) Jogs over to the bushes with a sigh. As soon as he leans over to get the ball Yachi flashes the Jock a wild glare. "Would you watch where you're tossing that thing?!"

"Sorry about that, Blondie. I'll try be more careful..." He stated anxiously. (M/n) returns with the ball, and a nervous smile. _'Damn..._  
 _I guess setting isn't as easy as I thought it was...'_ The Jock mentally groans. He gave the ball in his hands a determined glare, readying his stance like so. _'Here goes nothin.'_

(M/n)'s concentration definetely paid off, because the next set proved to be almost as sickeningly precice as Kageyama's. Truthfully, the Jock had to skim the whole area before committing to the set like he wanted to. He sifted his brain for the best pose, and with all the time he'd spent watching Hinata and Kageyama practice; his memories of the first years sets are crystal clear.

Sugawara didn't think he was going to be able to hit it, but the anticipation drove him insane. He couldn't just let it the ball swoop by. When the ball connected with Suga's hand, it shot all the way across the grass. "Yes!!!" The setter pumped his fist out of sheer excitement. It may have just been one measly spike, but--it was probably the coolest thing he felt like he'd done in a while.

"W-WOAH!! Eh--?!" The setter sputtered; his cheeks flushing as his body is swept into the air. _**"HELL YEAH!!!"**_ The Jock cheered, spinning the setter around in circles. His own cheeks flushed, and his radiant smile shown with vibrance as he cradled Koushi against his chest.

"Ch-Chill dude--it's just a spike--" Suga sputtered anxiously, unable to truly admit he liked being handled so intimately in such a way. The Jock placed the setter back on his feet.

"S..Sorry." (M/n) stated, scratching his cheek anxiously. "I just..you looked so happy. I guess that smile of yours is contageous aye Frosty?"

The setter was prepared to retort a hardy quip, but found himself caught off guard by a suspicious rustle in the bushes a few feet behind (M/n). Suga craned his neck, around the Jock to get a better view, and found himself quirking his brows in curiosity.

"Hey I think I saw something..." Sugawara's voice dropped into a low whisper.

The Jock smiles, despite the panic boiling deep in his chest. "I'm sure it was probably just a squirrel or someshit..." He trailed off.

Sugawara was very persistent on checking out the noise. He meandered around the Jock, to scramble over to the bushes, but suddenly he's met with (M/n)'s powerful lips, and he fell into a heavy trance. The moments like this they shared were always so addicting. It was physically impossible to reject the Jocks lips.

Somehow (M/n) managed to whirl the two of them back around. Although the Jock faced the bushes, he tried not to acknowledge the thumbs up, sticking out of the bushes by Yachi who'd finally managed to snap the perfect reference photo for (M/n).

_'Hell yeah! Now, all that's left is the painting, and I can finally ask him.'_

_'Damn, I'll be out all night...'_

The Jocks thoughts came at him, in full speed. Suddenly he felt this, surge of electricity shooting through his brain, like some kind of electric shock. (M/n) grunted, pinching the bridge of his nose. Judging by the Jocks wincing, Sugawara narrowed his eyes, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Hey...you okay?"

"Pffft, what kind of question is that? When I'm with you I'm doing great." As flattering as (M/n)'s comment was, he could tell the Jock wasn't really feeling okay. He was sweating bullets, and his face was really pale. The setter couldn't just not worry.

(M/n) found himself gazing off into the distance, anxiously.

_'Screw addiction...I can do this. For him, I would literally move mountains. I don't care how much pain I'm in.'_

**A/n:** _This story part will need revisions. Thank you so much for reading♡_  
  
  
  



	35. 34; Opperation--Paint the setter!

_**THE MASSIVE BRUTE TRUDGED THROUGH THE HOUSE,**_ grunting and groaning under his breath. As if the garage couldn't get any messier, he'd chunk his things all over the place in search of his dufflebag full of spray paint. He'd stashed his final bottles of beer in his dufflebag, along with the only poptarts he could find. He never really liked strawberry flavored, but it was all there was. He collected his journal, along with his phone charger, and flashlight.

The picture taken by Yachi, would be the final treasure waiting to be packed for the journey. The Jock stood in the doorway; patting his pockets anxiously. When he realises they're empty, (M/n) sweatdrops.

He brainlessly passed by the photo sitting on the counter before bolting down the hallway. He'd carelessly throw around any object sitting on his desk, or in the floor. He shot out of the bedroom and into the garage, tripping and falling all over the place.

_'Dammit--Dammit--Dammit--GOD DAMN IT ALL--!!!'_

_'Where the hell is it?!'_

_'Wait....'_

The Jock meandered back towards the Kitchen. He scanned the room before allowing his orbs to settle on the counter, where the picture sat, fluttering against the blissful wind of the ceiling fan. He sighs in relief, folding up the photo, and sliding it in his phone-case. He threw on his leather jacket, with metal studs on the shoulders, tugging at the sleeves with a yawn.

He went to open the door, but suddenly found himself jolting back. A surge of electricity shot through his brain. (M/n) grasped his scalp, wincing. Suddenly it was like the doorknob was melting, and his hands began to tremble.

The Jock gritted his teeth. _'No. It's not fucking real.'_

_'I can do this.'_

He shook his head, clentching the straps on his dufflebag. (M/n) did something, no addict in this world could possibly, have the sanity to do in a moment like this. He ignored the pain, forcing himself through the door.

He'd ignore the shivers and trembles as he swung his leg over his motorcycle. The thick veil of darkness rested over the city in the night. His bike purred, and the sound of his tires just faintly scraping against the asphalt became melody he concentrated on the whole way there.

He focused on the road of course. Still, he found paying attention to where the winding streets were taking him to be complicated, considering all the headlights scalding his retinas.

There were numerous cars casually cruising around him. It felt normal. Everything he was doing in that moment felt so insanely normal that he thought nothing of it. That is, until he stops at the red light.

The honking of multiple cars affected him like nails on a chalk board. It caused his ears to ring, and his heart to race. A set of white lights suddenly growing larger, pulled the addict from his trance.

Unprepared of the abrupt collision, he quickly threw his arms around his head, and scrunched his eyes closed. When all he can feel is the wind profusely blowing his (H/l) locks around, and his panicked breathes echoing back at him, he grunted in confusion.

His nervous lids flutter open, to find there aren't even cars around him at all.

And there was no traffic-light.

_'I need to fucking chill.'_

_'I...I could've just killed somebody... Maybe even a family...'_

_'I'll take the alleyways--no one really drives through there that much anyway.'_

_'Then if I crash...at least I'm not hurting anybody.'_

"Let's hope I don't die before askin' out that damn nerd..." (M/n) grumbled under his breath shaking his head. He gripped the handles of his bike anxiously. After allowing the panic to drain from his body, he sighed. Revving his engine, he quickly rounded the next corner. With that he dispersed into the nearest alleyway, losing himself in his trembling and nervous thoughts.

He arrived at the very spot he'd been thinking about for the past day and a half now in under five minutes. The alleyway was always the best spot to take when you wanted to get someplace fast. The only problem was the bad people lurking deep within them.

(M/n) threw his bike against the street light, and dropped his dufflebag on the sidewalk like so. He'd pinch the photo close to his tired orbs, scrunching one eye shut to try and sort of picture the image up there.

He decided on the best position, before taping the photo against the wall behind him.

Despite the world around him being shrouded in darkness, and his repetitive trembling, he found the photo of Sugawara to be pretty soothing. It would be like the setter was watching over him from a distance. Like an angel. Almost immidiately a lightbulb goes off in his head.

He tossed the cans of spray-paint in his hands, giving a confident smirk. The cans clicked profusely before hissing against the massive wall. Every now and then paint would fly into his hair, or onto his shirt, but he paid no mind.

He paid close attention to what he was doing. Anytime he felt like he was hallucinating he'd pinch himself or faintly slash his skin with a sharp rock. He was determined to do this. He felt like if he didn't; he'd be letting Koushi down. His sight in the dark was actually alot better than it was during the day. He was used to the darkness. He had to drive his motorcycle like that alot of the time.

He made sure every color was perfect, from the plastic of the volleyball to the luscious frosted grey locks in which burried buried the setters scalp. He wouldn't stop working on his eyes until he knew they were crystal clear, and made absolute sure that the base of the wings were exactly on point, as well as the direction his arm was pointing.

Throughout the night his trembles worsened, and it felt like his skin was drying up, considering how itchy he was. At some point he needed a break. He sat on the other end of the alleyway, resting his back on the wall. He tilted his weary orbs up, admiring his progress. He pumps his fist giving a tired, but confident "Hell yeah...!!" That trailed off into a heavy yawn.

He tore open a poptart with his teeth, before chomping into one. They were quite possibly the only american food he'd ever like. Of course if he were hungry enough he'd eat just about anything that was there, but his preference would always be poptarts.

The subtle noisy scratching of claws rustling against plastic quickly stole the paranoid Jocks attention. He narrowed his eyes, catching a pair of beady orbs peering out of the dumpster wearily.

He broke his poptart in half with a groan, before placing it on the ground next to him.

Out of the corner of his eye, he watched the creature hesitantly sniff at the air. It doesn't take long for (M/n) to finish off what he had left, washing it down with beer. He'd dust off his hands, pushing himself back onto his feet. When he got back to painting, he never really glances back to see if the treat was missing. He just knew, judging by the sound of the dumpster lid being abruptly slammed shut.

As he carried on painting after a while he found, for once he actually wasn't tall enough for something. To really round the feathers properly, he needed a boost. He scratched his chin curiously; scanning the alleyway for something. Anything he could use. His tired orbs settled on the massive dumpster next to the light pole.

As he starts pushing the heap of trash closer to the painting, he earned a smack in the face by the roof of the dumpster being swung open. He hissed on impact, grabbing his face. The raccoon scowled at him, hissing demonically. He returned the scowl with a cold glare. "I'll move it back later, sheesh!!" He snarled, rubbing his sore nose.

When the vermin dispersed back into the dumpster he found himself huffing, as he climbed onto the roof, to give the painting its finishing touches.

By the time he's finally done; the light of the sun just faintly threatened to reveal itself behind the massive buildings. The Jock smirks, giving a prideful huff at his masterpiece. He backs up to try and get a better view, only to tumble over the edge of the dumpster. (M/n)'s eyes abruptly jolted wide, as he plummeted into the concrete.

The Jock groans; his pupils spiraling vigorously. When his tired orbs finally settle on the painting, he sighs in relief. Although he was upside down, it didn't really take long for him to fall asleep.

**A/N:** _story revisions will be needed. Sorry if it sucks. I stayed up all night writing these chapters._


	36. 35; Opperation--Eh, try not to lose it.

_**"(M/N)...? YOU GOOD BRO...?"**_ After a very long night, (M/n) had ultimately passed out. Half his body sat flopped against the dumpster. Somehow his shirt ended up in the ground next to him. Coincidently, Tanaka and Nishinoya usually took this route to get to school in the mornings.

The tired Jocks lids gently flutter open, only to hazily drift back shut. "--but I don't wanna go to school today mom." He muttered, throwing his arm over his eyes to shield himself from the sun peering out from between various buildings. Tanaka quirks his brows in confusion, before shaking his head. With a sigh, he'd give (M/n)'s forehead another poke, while Nishinoya gawks at the painting on the wall. "Woah--that's so cool!!!"

Tanaka sighs. "Dude. Think you can give me a hand?"

The libero coughs anxiously. "Right...sorry."

Yu sifts through his bag, before pulling out his waterbottle. He dumps the container upside-down; allowing its contents to spill over the sleeping Jock like so.

"AACK! HEY!!" (M/n)'s eyes Jolted open to meet the gaze of a concerned spiker, and a shocked libero. His body tumbles to the side with a heavy thud. He groans, trying to sit up; only the moment he does he regrets it. His back crackles and pops like popcorn.

"Damn...have you been out here all night? You do know you missed practice, right?" Tanaka presses. "Did you do that--!? That's so badass!!" Nishinoya quickly added, motioning towards the massive painting on the wall. It takes (M/n) a moment to register what's happening, as he yawned.

His eyes then jolted wide. "Wait--the fuck?!"

"Oh, yeah. Daichi's pissed. Suga's pretty worried too, you should give him a call--" 

"FUCK!!!!!" The boys were caught off guard, by (M/n)'s sudden outburst. If his face wasn't pale before, than it was ghost-like now. Panic and adrenaline abruptly shot through the Jocks veins. The twitching and trembling from before starts up again, only it's more out of paranoia than anything.

He quickly rushed to his feet, damn near tripping over himself in the process. He shrugged his shirt on--covered in paint splotches, much like patches of his hair--Tanaka purses his lips guiltily.

"Chill bro. I'm sure it'll be fine if you just tell him--" Tanaka started. (M/n) grabs the spiker by the neck of his shirt frantically. "NO!! You can't tell anyone you saw this, it's supposed to be--uh...crap...what's the word again..?!" He racked his tired brain for the damned word.   
"S..Suprise..anus?"

"Uh, you mean spon--"   
"Whatever--just don't tell anyone, got it?" The Jock interjected before slinging his back over his shoulder. Tanaka rolls his eyes, sighing in defeat. "Alright, alright. You have my word."

(M/n) nods, rushing over to his motorcycle. Before he could swing his leg over the seat, his eyes jolted wide yet again upon remembering something "Crap--almost forgot."

As he quickly rushed to shove the dumpster right back over to the street light where it was before, the boys have (M/n) a weary look. He tore the photo off the wall, with a huff. Despite being done, he still wanted to keep it close to him. It was a picture of Suga after all.

Unfortunately for him, the moment he gripped his bike handles; It was like a wave of electricity had suddenly washed over his brain. He nearly topples over on his bike, clentching his scalp. _'Damn, not again...why now?!'_

Tanaka jumped back in shock, narrowing his eyes. "Oi, you good bro--? You don't...look so good.."   
The Jock merely responded with a grunt. There were dark circles around his eyes, and he was so pale it was a wonder they didn't see right through him. Despite all of this the Jock still bulletted down the center of the alleyway at high speed.

The hallucinations were much worse today. The walls seemed almost like they were caving in, and eventually it felt like his muscles were going to explode. His eyes were watery, and his anxiety was through the roof, but he focuses solely on getting back home quickly to change into his uniform, and scramble to school as quickly as he can.

\---------

 _ **(M/N), ARRIVES AT SCHOOL LATE.**_ He didn't really expect much more than that. Of course he could've taken a shower, but he was so confused he'd literally forgot what he was doing in the process of doing it. He missed the first couple of classes, so when he'd finally arrived, he shot up the stairs to find Daichi and Sugawara sifting through their lockers in solace.

Adgitation remains evident within the setters glossed orbs; shutting his locker with a bitter sigh. Sugawara brainlessly walks right into (M/n), who caught him by the shoulders moments before stumbling back on his butt. The setters nervous orbs appeared to soften up at the Jock.

"Do you have any idea--woah, what happened to you...?" Sugawara scanned the Jock up and down. His gaze wavered from the hint of spray-paint mangled in his bangs, to his attire. His shirt was inside out, and he looked like he was sweating bullets.

"Oi, sorry about--" 

"Save it!!!" Daichi was quick to interject, quite literally boiling red with rage, as he stepped right in between them. Daichi was never really keen on arguing with his fists, but his words packed a powerful punch.

"Were you dropped on the head as a kid--?! What the hell is wrong with you?!" (M/n) appeared thrown back by the captain's wild statement, furrowing his brows in shock. Sugawara tried to intervene, but the captain threw him a wild glare. "The fuck...?! I wasn't even--"

"Let me guess, you were out partying all night--?!" Daichi snarled in interjection. "You could care less about this team. What's the point in joining if you're just gonna bail on everybody?!"

"I...I never wanted to--"   
"NO!! You know what?! You need to learn your fucking place. You don't lead this team, you don't even care enough to show up at practice let alone have a say." The captain spat, poking (M/n)'s chest, and glaring up at him in evident rage.

"You know what?! I don't think you left the basketball team--they probably couldn't put up with you--"

(M/n) scrunched his face up in both disgust and adgitation. "You don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"Don't I?" Daichi scoffed. "Your team needed you today, and where the hell were you?!" The Jock wanted to respond, but found it was just impossible. He was already so disoriented, and fatigued.

"If this is how you plan on living your life, you're not gonna have a future. You deserve to lose everyone--!!!" The captain roared.  
Sugawara nearly drops his binder; bubbling with anticipation. Of course he was a little adgitated with (M/n) for cutting practice, but what Daichi said was just too far.

He balled his hands into fists, opening his mouth to speak. (M/n) was the one to interject this time; only he sounded strange. It was like speaking to an entirely different person. There was no confidence in his voice; not even anger. Just exhaustion. Very, mild exhaustion. "You...You're right."

"I'm sorry..." He then added, cramming his hands into his pockets. The sorrowful Jock turned on his heels, trudging back down the hall in solace. Before making himself he glanced back at Daichi, with genuinely hurt orbs. "I guess I really don't belong on a team after all..." he sighed.

He then hung his head; suddenly finding the floor rolling beneath his feet a little more interesting than his life right about now.

"(M/n)--wait!!" Sugawara tried calling after him, but Daichi stops him; gripping his shoulder in obvious adgitation. That split second was all it took for him to lose (M/n) to the crowd of people meandering through the halls.  
"Just leave him. Maybe he'll learn something for once." Daichi huffed.

Sugawara threw the captain a vicious glare. "What the hell man?!"

"Seriously? You're siding with him on this--?! he freaking ditched us--" the captain argued. "Were you actually listening to yourself?!" Sugawara snarled.

"I just can't with you right now." The setter stated bluntly before shoving past Daichi.

**A/N:** _story revisions will be needed. Sorry if it sucks. I stayed up all night writing these chapters._


	37. 36; Opperation--Just do it.

_**(M/N) REMAINS PERCHED ON THE RAILING OF THE SCHOOL ROOF.**_ He rambled on in his head; scribbling down pointless song-lyrics that may never end up being heard. The chaotic events that stem from his long morning, finally settle over him. He didn't really think his actions would lead him to this feeling of emptiness inside.

_'Why..?'_

_'Why do I...fuck everything up all the time?'_

_'Is this..all I'm good for Just.._   
_screwin' things up for people....?'_

(M/n) rests his head against the pole behind him; allowing his pale skin to take in the warmth of the sun. He tried not to ponder Daichi's outburst too much. Usually he wouldn't dwell on something as petty as a simple statement. Although he refused to admit it to himself, those words hurt.

His emotions were already just as skewered as his thoughts. He sighs, fiddling anxiously with his pencil, as he turns his head to gaze down at the drop below. His curious orbs scan the asphalt, along with the people making their way across campus.

Suddenly, strange images polluted his brain. Tainted flashbacks, and broken memories wash over him.

_'Is it...wrong to feel like everything I've done that's lead up to this moment was all just...pointless?'_

_'Maybe they'd be better off without me.'_

All the reasons not to do this come flooding in, as if his body chemistry just sent a blanket invitation. He could just faintly feel the soft panic escalate. It could either grow or fade depending on the next choice he makes. His trembling seemed to intensify as he stared aimlessly down at his hands. It was like the world around him was literally glitching right before his eyes.

His lids gently flutter closed. Suddenly his body goes limp twirling and jerking as his tumbled over the edge of the gate. The wind in his face made it impossible to breathe eventually he felt like he would probably suffocate before he actually managed to collide with the asphalt.

Blinding white light hits from all angles, invading his vision with unnatural luminosity. If someone ever stuck their head in a pile of snow, he assumed this, would be what it looked like. Then of course, he'd never actually whitnessed snow before.

At this point, the only thing he's really aware of, is the sound of his own heart throbbing against the cage of his broad chest. That was, until he felt someone placing their hand on his shoulder.

"H-Hey..."

His lids shot right back open, and he jerked his head over to meet a set of concerned hazel orbs. The Jock let's out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"How are you holding up..? You know..after what happened..." Sugawara trailed off, scratching his cheek anxiously. (M/n) somewhat gapes, for a split second. He then shakes his head grunting.

_'What was I thinking...?! I can't just...kill myself...'_

_'I'd just be abandoning them--abandoning him.'_

_'What's death gonna do? It won't fix my problems, if anything it'll make things worse.'_

_'How could I be so...selfish?'_

"You-hoo...still with me?" Sugawara quirks a brow. The Jock abruptly shook his his head, coughing anxiously. "I-I..uh, yeah--what are you doing, aren't you supposed to be studying or someshit?"

Sugawara shrugged. "I'm pretty caught up. I think I'll manage."

(M/n) responded with a subtle sigh, before turning to stare back out at the massive parking lot below. His gaze doesn't seem to waver, not even when Sugawara starts speaking again.

"You know...Daichi didn't really mean what he said..right?" Sugawara pressed wearily.

The Jock just shrugs. "It doesn't really matter either way."

"I just wanted to do something special for you. Guess I fucked that up to." He trailed off brainlessly. The setter scratches his head in confusion. "Eh..?"

(M/n)'s eyes, Jolted wide open at that. "Crud--I mean--I just wanted to um...uh..?! So how was practice? You know, without me to flop around the court..." He trailed off, rubbing his neck anxiously. He would rather embarrass himself than give away the suprise. He didn't bust his ass almost all night long just to give it away by mistake.

"Well...if I'm being honest, everyone was a little on edge today. I think it might be because of the upcoming exam though." Sugawara pinched his chin thoughtfully before casting the subject aside. "So what were you up to? I mean--if you don't mind me asking..." the setter rocks anxiously on the balls of his feet, fumbling around with his fingers. "You probably just slept late or something right?" He added giving a light hearted chuckle.

(M/n) sighs, reading his head against the pole yet again. "I...did a thing."

Sugawara found himself chuckling a bit at this. "Think you can be a little more..I don't know..  
specific--?" The Jock inwardly panics at this. There wasn't much that could really frighten (M/n). He was a massive brute with the power to snap four necks at once and quite possibly lift an entire vehicle off the ground. He was only human though. There were still things he did fear.

Like Daichi, when he's enraged, or when his sister finds out he'd basically robbed her blind, and especially, when _Suga_ gazed up at him like that. The way his hazel orbs bore into him--his thrumming heart spiked, and for one small second, it felt like his brain might just explode. (M/n)'s face tinted dark blue.

"I..uh..well?--Shit!!" A couple of uneasy shuffles led to him damn near plummeting over the railing.  
The setters eyes jolted wide with panic, and he yelped quickly trying to grab his hand or something. Luckily, he'd gripped the pole before ultimately plummeting to his demise.

With a sigh, he pulls himself up swinging his feet back over the railing. "Oh my God--are you okay?!"

The Jock rubs his neck anxiously. "I'm good." He takes a deep breath, gazing down at the setter intently. Sugawara purses his lips guiltily. He knew that look. He could tell (M/n) wanted to say something, really bad. It was like he just, couldn't.

The setter gave a sheepish grin. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to--"

"NO!! I mean--No...that's not--" (M/n) couldn't help but groan. A soft blush dusted the setters cheeks, as the gentle giant took his hands in his.

"I think it'd be better if I just show you...th-the uh...thing."

"I mean--Only if you want to..."

Sugawara was caught off guard by the Jocks abrupt change in mood, but it was also a little relieving.

He'd never seen him like this before. It was like deep down, he wanted so desperately just to say something. Yet the poor Jock just couldn't find the words. Sugawara  
Flashes a half smile. "Alright then. We'll meet by the tree in front of the school after practice."

Suddenly (M/n)'s eyes were full of life again, as he nodded profusely.  
"Hell yeah--I swear you won't regret it!" He exclaimed. The Jock gave a gentle smirk, planting a kiss on the setters hand. With that he slung his bag over his shoulder before bulletting towards the stairwell.

Only, seconds before turning tge handle, the brain-zaps would return. This time causing (M/n) to trip over his own feet.

"God dammit!!" He gritted his teeth, gripping the door handle to steady himself.

"H-Hey, woah are you okay?" Sugawara pressed, quickly rushing to his aid, only to be literally shoved away. "It's nothing. Just tired." He stated as bluntly as he could, trying to ignore the floor rocking beneath his feet.

Before Sugawara could protest, he'd already bulletted down the stairs at maximum speed. The setter sighs in defeat, making his way towards his locker yet again; this time to put up his empty bento-box.

\----------

 ** _THE SUN SETS BEHIND THE FOREST OF BUILDINGS,_** like a canopy of gold. The boys would chatter aimlessly amongst one another as the velvet sky and its rich hues of red blended with oranges, purples, crimsons. There wasn't much light spilling into the alleyway. And since the sun was setting, the luminous darkness awaits them waiting patiently to engulf their surroundings.

Of course after practice, and a very much needed shower in the locker room--the athletes were now committing to their previous plans. The Jock found himself bubbling with anticipation the whole way there.

"Are you ever gonna tell me what this..eh..thing, is? Its getting late." The setter sighed. The camera light on his phone trailed the  
asphalt rolling beneath their feet.

"C'mon babe, It's just up ahead. What, you scared of the dark or someshit?" The Jock gave a subtle smirk.

"I'm not freaking scared--!! It's just really dark and--" the setter damn near lept out of his own skin, upon feeling a rat scramble across his foot. "AAAAHH!!" Sugawara quite literally lept into (M/n)'s arms, who stares after the skittish rodent before reeling his gaze back down to the anxious setter.

"Not scared huh?" He flashes the brightest grin, quirking his brows. Pink dusted Suga's cheeks,

"Not scared of the dark!! But, rodents...!! Do you know how many different types of diseases they carry?!"

(M/n) merely shrugs, his grin not once faltering. "I mean--I'm not complaining. Just means I get to hold you."

The setters face burns crimson red. Groaning, he worms his way out of the jocks grasp before exhailing through his nostrils. He was quick to pocket his phone as soon as he could.

The Jock shrugs, digging around his pocket with pursed lips. "What are you doing now--?" The setter presses tapping his foot.

"There's alot of rats around here. So if I were you, I'd be cautious." He stated bluntly. Suga's gaze followed the jock's hands; although he still couldn't tell what the hell he was doing considering how dark it was. The crinkling of a wrapper breaks the silence.

"Are you leaving food for them--?! They're rats--they eat trash!!" Sugawara deadpans, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Ouch. What did the rats do to you?" The jock throws Suga a curious glance, who folds his arms in response. Responding with a bitter glare. "--Besides run across your foot?"

After leaving half his granola bar, the Jock dusted his hands off cramming it back in his pocket. "Oi, they don't ask for the diseases they carry. They're living beings like us after all." (M/n) kicks a pebble, and started back on their path sinking his hands back into his pockets.

The setter didn't really know how to respond. It was so strange how different (M/n) truly was when they were alone. His soft side was actually pretty adorable, and just too wholesome. It's difficult to imagine a dude as hardcore and stubborn as him doing something like this.

After a few more long minutes of  
walking--and (M/n) was sure, they were actually there--Sugawara felt a pair of massive hands engulfing his vision. The setter huffed in slight annoyance.

"(M/n)."

"What are you doing?"

Fortunately for (M/n), there was just enough sunlight spilling over the alleyway, that the very painting looked almost like it was glowing. On the flipside, he wanted it to be a suprise. If he saw it right away, then it would look tacky in his opinion.

"Uh...being spontaneous--remember?" The Jock ushered Suga towards the painting, as he sighed in defeat.

"And--there you have it." The Jock stated pridefully; pulling his hands away. The setter found it to be physically impossible not to gape at the sight before him.

Not even his own reflection looked as cool as this painting did.  
He never thought he could look so...different.

He'd soar across the wall, with a set of silver coated wings tinted in gentle white frost. It was like watching a video--he could so easily picture his hand coming in contact with the volleyball and it's gorgeous colors shining with such astonishing vibrancy that even he felt like he was going blind after a while.

The setter blinks himself free from his trance, before shaking his head in disbelief. "You...did this...?"

"I..well..yeah--that's sort of why I left early last night. I needed to get a headstart on the base."

Sugawara narrows his eyes, trailing his fingertips against the painted bricks in awe. "I-Is this why you were late--?!"

"Yep. I didn't mean to cut practice this time...I sort of passed out at one point. Withdrawal can be a real bitch at times like this too." (M/n) rubs his neck sheepishly before adding,

"So what do you think? I guess I'm a little rusty when it comes to bricks. I'm used to a smoother canvas. The abandoned subway tunnels in Tokyo--" the Jocks blood ran cold, and he found himself going speechless at Sugawara's very, teary eyed appearance.

"Dammit...I..I'm sorry--this was probably just dumb right...?" The Jock hung his head guiltily.

He's startled by a pair of arms curling around him. "W-Why would you say s-something like that? This is l-literally the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me--" he whimpered burrying his face in (M/n)'s shirt.

"Then..why are you crying..?" He quirks his brows in general confusion.

The setter sniffles. "Why are you like this?! You're so--so freaking stupid, but so sweet--I just." He sighs. It takes him a little bit to whipe away the tears once he finally pulled away.

"I...well...you see, there's this party coming up..." the Jock fumbles over his speech anxiously.

"I..I was just wondering..uh..um.."   
(M/n) pauses, taking a deep breath.

Sugawara is startled by a pair of strong arms caging him against the wall. (M/n)'s flaming (e/c) orbs imprinted his thoughts. They made him feel strange. There was this soothing warmth boiling within his chest.

"I want the party to take you to me." He stated bluntly.

There's a short period of silence between them before Sugawara narrows his eyes in confusion. "Eh..?'

(M/n)'s eyes widen, and his face tinted bright red. "Damn it all--I mean, uh--you, me; party...?! Tomorrow...!?"

Sugawara couldn't help but chuckle. (M/n) was putting out all sorts of colors today. Seeing him get so flustered was truly a sight to behold. The setter pursed his lips into a gentle smile before yanking his giant self down by the collar of the shirt.

Although (M/n) should've expected this, he didn't really. Just as he didn't expect it last time. Alas, he eased into the setters touch; eventually gripping his thighs with slight agression. Koushi, curled his legs around (M/n) waist.

pulling the setter up close against his chest. His hand gently glided through his hair, as he looked at Suga in a way he had never looked at anyone before. Koushi's glassy eyes were candles in the night; a gentle spark of passion...(M/n) could get high off this feeling. It was like ecstasy. He was addicted to the way Koushi made him feel in the same way a nicotine addict craved cigarettes, and yet somehow he managed to control himself until this point.

Fortunately, neither of them really felt like controlling their actions right about now. As their lips crushed together, It felt like Koushi was walking on air. It was magic, the way his lips connected with (M/n)'s. His mouth was so warm, the caress of his lips softer than Suga could have ever imagined.

It obliterated every thought. For the first time in forever (M/n)'s mind had been locked into the present. His worries evaporated like a summer shower on a hot car. Unexpectedly, (M/n)'s hand drifted to his hip. It settled there and pulled her closer. Suga inhaled sharply. His breathing quickened. As did Suga's. He began nuzzling the setters neck with delicate kisses. So faint, they were whispers.

Warmth radiates from the spot where his lips touched the setters neck, slowly spreading through the rest of him.

The Jocks hands wrapped around Suga's waist while Suga's locked around his neck pulling him down slightly. When they finally broke apart for air, (M/n) rested his forehead against his, taking this time to gather some much needed oxygen. their teasing smirks battled each other.

"So..." the Jock huffed. "I take it that's a yes?" (M/n) pressed; his lips twitching into a sheepish grin. Sugawara rolled his eyes, fighting the vicious smile that threatened to steal his features.   
"Under one condition."

The Jock couldn't help but sneer. "Damn. Didn't think you had it in you Koushi."

The setter giggled, shaking his head. He lowered the Jocks head until his lips just faintly brushed against his earlobe. "Let's go back to your place." The corners of (M/n)'s lips twitched into a devious smirk. With that, they retreated to the Jocks motorcycle, giggling and chattering the whole way there before dispersing into the night.

 **A/N:** _Why won't I let myself take a break? I don't know man._ (T~T)  
 _this story part is probably gonna need revisions. My eyes are like bleh at this point._


	38. 37; Opperation--tf did I do...??

**_THE NEXT MORNING STARTED OFF ROCKY,_** considering they slept through the first alarm. Fortunately though, they were only around five minutes late. (M/n) hadn't been this happy in a long time. He didn't care that they were almost late, or even that the two of them looked like they'd basically just rolled out of bed.

Waking up with Sugawara in his arms was the best feeling in the world. He wished it could've lasted a little longer. He would give anything for that moment to stretch as long as possible.

The Jock gave a tired huff, shrugging his hands in his pockets the whole way to the gym. Sugawara couldn't help but chuckle at the grumpy boy's pouty expression. "I didn't wanna get out of bed today either you know. Daichi can be a real prick if you cut morning practice though." The setter, laced his hand with (M/n)'s.

A faint blush dusted his cheeks, as he glanced away; still pouting. "Yeah. I noticed."

"I know you guys don't get along very well, but you should at least try. You never know, maybe one day you'll be great friends." The setter tried reassuring (M/n) who huffed at that. "I seriously doubt that."

They finally halted in front of the entrance to the gym. Sugawara offers (M/n) a reassuring smile, gently tugging on the hems of his coat. "Just try. That's all I'm asking. Think you can do that for me?"

(M/n) huffed through his nostrils, but nodded. Koushi gave the massive brute a knowing glance. With a sigh (M/n), hunches down, and the setter pecks the Jock on the cheek. As if on cue, the Gym door is swung open. There stood Daichi; wearing a look of adgitation.

"You two are late. Hurry up and get changed." The captain stated bluntly. Although he glared Sugawara down, the setter merely rolls his eyes. He doesn't really shove past him, but their shoulders did collide.

(M/n) trailed close behind the setter, only to find himself being abruptly cut of by the evidently adgitated captain; placing his hand on the Jocks chest. Daichi was sure to shut the door behind him, just barely leaving it cracked.

(M/n) sighed. "Look. I'm sorry about...yesterday." The Jock scratched the back of his head anxiously, before quickly adding. "So are we cool--or?"

The captain stood there for a moment, narrowing his eyes. Daichi sucks on his teeth, glaring the Jock up and down in evident rage.

"Listen up pack-rat. I don't like you. In fact, I hate you so fucking much--I wouldn't really mind if something unexpected were to happen to you."

(M/n) furrowed his brows, opening his mouth to speak, but was immidiately interjected. "You're apology doesn't mean Jack shit to me."

"Like I said. I don't like you. I tolerate you. And that's just barely." Daichi glared up at the Jock, tossing around the volleyball in his hands. (M/n) furrows his brows rubbing his neck anxiously.

"You haven't given me one good reason to trust you. For all I know you could be manipulating us all. You may have them all fooled, but I'm not stupid. I know a rat when I see one." He then sighs.

"But Suga's happier...with you." Daichi scrunched up his face in disgust, as he said this; damn near popping the ball in his hands out of sheer rage.

"And the team...seems to have grown on you too. Only God knows why." The captain muttered that last bit, although (M/n) still heard it.

"One more wrong move--you'll be forking over that Jersey, you'll be off the team for good."

The Jock narrows his eyes, shaking his head out of sheer disbelief. "The fuck?! You can't just do that--there's a big game coming up, he needs me--"

"Correction. Your whole team needs you. And if you're just gonna drag everyone down with you--then good riddance." The captain snapped in interjection.

"I know things about you, (M/n)." Daichi added bluntly. The Jock snapped his jaw shut. This feeling of hopelessness washed over him like a thick cloud of darkness.

"It'd really suck if they found out the truth. Wouldn't it?" The Jocks glare intensified, although he tried not to show it--still hiding his anger would be impossible in this moment. "Suga, will come to his senses eventually. They all will."

"I'll expose you, for the selfish trash that you really are, and you'll be cast aside." Daichi spat; his face boiling red with rage.

With an annoyed huff, Daichi turned on his heels, swinging the gym door open. He gave the Jock one final glance back, before chunking the volleyball in his face.

"Oh yeah. You've got gym duty for the next week." Daichi added, giving a vicious scowl. The ball would ricochet off his forehead, and into the Jocks hands with a thud.

Daichi greeted the team with a cheery attitude, and a determined smile. (M/n) never thought someone could be so fake. The Jock rolls his eyes.

_'Sheesh. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today.'_

_'Maybe the party el' clear things up.'_ The Jock mentally groans. This wasn't the morning he expected, alas that's the morning he got. Practice seemed to drag on. The more time (M/n) spent trying to get along with the stubborn captain, the more intense Daichi's glare grew.

His team mates rooted him on. With each waking pass, the more heated the tension on the court really got. (M/n) couldn't have fun.  
He tried, but felt like it was physically impossible. Not when he felt like every move he was taking, was wrong. Not when he felt like he was wrong for just being there.

The Jock couldn't help but root his brows together in confusion. Eyeing the captain in the reflection of the glistening court floor cautiously. _'What the hell am I doing wrong...?'_

_'Maybe he's...going through something?'_

_'If that's the case...then maybe I could--'_

"(M/n)--get your head in the game bro!!" Exclaims a worried Tanaka,  
Giving the Jock a nudge on the back. He shakes his head, a heavy thunk, suddenly pulling himself out of his head. (M/n) grunted in confusion, reeling his gaze over to Tanaka. "Uh..huh?"

The wing spiker sighs, rolling his eyes. "The ball dude."

(M/n) jolted his anxious orbs around wearily, in search of the ball. He does find it; however, it isn't exactly in the way that he'd prefer. He'd foolishly trip over the ball. Like a clown he brainlessly stumbled around.

"Eh--?!" Sugawara's eyes shot wide, and he found himself sweatdropping as (M/n)'s body suddenly collided with his.

Everything happened so fast. One minute the boys were trying not to fall over each other yet epically failing--and the next, the boys went hurling through the net, before rolling into the wall together with a thud.

It takes the Jock a moment to register what had happened. Seeing as his surroundings had completely shifted, and his eyes were spiraling in a daze. As awkward as tripping over the ball like that was, things were about to get a whole lot more embarrassing.

Tanaka, smirks down at them teasingly, before leaning against Nishinoya. The libero couldn't help, but snicker. "Oi, nice recieve, (M/n)." The Jocks eyes jolted wide, as he glanced down to find himself quite literally tangled up in the net with Sugawara, who's now burning crimson red.

They exchanged nervous glances. This time, both of them sweatdrop.

"Shit--let me just--uh--"   
"AAAH!! Oh crap--S-S-Sorry!! E-Eh--?! Just--u-um-?!" They sputtered, thrashing around the nets vicious grip anxiously. Who would've thought a simple volleyball net would be so strong?

_'What kind of string is this--?! Is it fucking steel or someshit?!'_

"Would you fuck-faces quit laughing, and help me--?!" The Jock hissed, squirming uneasily against the setter. Tanaka sighs in defeat, before kneeling down, to help unravel the two. Nishinoya did no such thing. In fact he and Ennoshita took pictures.

"You little shits are so fucking dead when I'm free--!!" The Jock snarls. The second years paid no mind. (M/n) groans, while Sugawara just sighs.

When they were finally free, the bell had rang. Daichi flashed the boys a vicious glare, that was more or less directed at (M/n). The captain shoves past the Jock, making his way towards the locker room in solace. Instead of chasing after the second years and slaughtering them like he'd claimed, he found himself staring after Daichi.

Sugawara placed a hand on the Jocks shoulder. "Don't worry. He'll come around eventually--try not to stress about it too much. Right?"

Although (M/n) nodded, his gaze on Sawamura didn't seem to waver.

\--------

 _ **"SO I BASICALLY JUST FUCKING EMBARRASSED MYSELF."**_ (M/n) stated with a sigh, before chomping into his poptart. He and Yachi lay on the roof for lunch yet again. Apparently she had committee work the previous day, so she couldn't really join him. Although he wouldn't admit it, he was pretty glad to finally talk to her again after all that's happened.

"Did you read the Manga I gave you?" She pressed, rubbing her chin hesitantly. "Well duh. Didn't really stop me from embarrassing myself. I did ask him out though."

"You did--?! Oh my gosh! That's so amazing!!" Yachi couldn't help, but gush. The Jock gave a prideful grunt, folding his arms confidently. "Hell yeah I am, but--I wish Daichi could see that."

(M/n) sighs. "It's like nothing I do is good enough...Suga asked me to try to get along with him, but..." He trailed off, shaking his head.

"There's always gonna be people in this world that don't like you." Yachi, stated gazing up at the clouds intently. Her blonde locks blew blissfully against the blowing wind. The intensity in her glassy eyes, changed the mood of the conversation almost entirely.

"I know how that is..." she added. with a shrug, she'd stur her Roman around the bowl, pursing her lips. "--worrying too much about those people will drive you crazy if you let it."

"That's why it's important to live in the now! You finally asked him out right? Is the song ready yet?"

(M/n) waves his hand dissmissively at that, pulling the leather, black journal out of his coat. "Pffft, I've got that covered no sweat."

"Alright! Now all you need is a game plan!" Yachi added, throwing back a mouthful of roman, wearing a bright smile.   
This statement caused the Jocks blood to run cold. His face tinted dark blue.

"A game--what now?" (M/n) sputtered with wide eyes.

"Wait--Do you actually have a game plan for tonight!?" Yachi retorted, sweatdropping. (M/n) rubs his neck anxiously before shrugging. "I..uh...no."

She couldn't help but chuckle. "It's okay! I can help!! I'm not really allowed at the party, but I do have a good idea!" She exclaimed, bubbling with excitement. He quirks his brows, as she motions for him to duck down. In a hushed tone, she then whispered on about her grand idea that seemed pretty epic now, but would probably prove to be chaotic later on.

**A/N:** _I did end up getting sleep. My thumbs are kinda sore, but other than that I'm feeling great :D This chappie is gonna need revisions tho..._


	39. 38; To be a Bad guy

  
_**AFTERNOON PRACTICE CARRIES OUT,**_ as per usual. Now Daichi lectures the team on about the alleged party going on late after school. "Now I know you guys are eager to go to this party, but let's not forget about exams right around the corner." Mention of this topic seemed to drive a selected group of anxious students to trembles.

(M/n) grunted, standing in the far back of the group. "--The hell is up with them?" He pressed. "Not everyone here has a group of flockies to do their work for them." Ennoshita stated bluntly, flashing the Jock a bitter glare.

(M/n) scratches his neck guiltily.  
"I don't do that shit anymore..."  
(M/n) trails off. He'd nearly forgotten about all the people he's taken advantage of just to get by in class. He never really saw how wrong it was until facing it from a different perspective. It wasn't like he still did that.

Ever since he'd joined the team, he's been actually trying in class; for Sugawara's sake. Sure he'd copy down a few notes here and there, but he hadn't cheated in a while now. Not even on a quiz would he use someone for answers.

The second year scoffed. (M/n) just sighs. It wasn't like he needed someone else's approval to know that he did good. He didn't like that everyone always seemed to think the worst of him, but he'd sort of gotten used to that by now.

After Daichi wrapped up his long, and very boring lecture most of the team made themselves scarce. (M/n) tried to do the same. Unfortunately the captain caught him moments before stepping through the gym door.

A volleyball thunks against the back of the Jocks head before returning to Daichi's hands with a bounce. The Jock huffed through his nostrils.

"(M/n)--Gym duty, get to it." Stated the captain.

With an annoyed groan, he'd turn right back around before collecting the multiple volleyballs scattered in the gym floor. Suga stayed to help--although (M/n) didn't exactly notice him before.

As cliche as it sounds, he didn't really notice him until he'd found himself reaching for the same ball  
Koushi had reached out for. The setter pursed his lips into a gentle smile, folding the ball under his arm. "I heard your band's gonna playing tonight..." He trailed off.

Although the Jock huffed he returns the smile. A subtle blush dusted his cheeks, as he glanced away anxiously. "I..well ye..yeah--Shit!!" The numerous volleyballs cradled in his arms tumble into the floor. Sugawara winced.

"Here, let me help--" the setter dove down to aid the Jock, who immidiately scoops them back into his arms. "Nah--I got this. You don't have to babysit me, imma big-boy ya know."

Suga chuckled at that, "I know...I just wanna help. You look tired--" the setter gave a half smile. "Pfft, tired? It's friday, I'm full of energy." The Jock tried to flex his muscles, but almost drops all the balls In the process. They dump them into the basket, with a tired huff.

Suga got the other end of the pole, and with a couple twists and turns the net is soon taken apart. The boys dispersed in the supply room, to put away the rest of the volleyball gear. The room was quite small to say the least. (M/n) had to slouch to get through the door, but when doesn't be have to do that.

It takes alot of effort to even turn around in this stuffy, small room.   
When they did, their bodies were just inches away from colliding. (M/n) gave a very anxious chuckle, while Suga smiles sheepishly. "Uh...sorry.."

"I..Its fine. Let me just--" the Jock goes to walk around the setter who, coincidentally shuffles in the same direction. "S-Sorry again--" Suga sputtered. Assuming this action wouldn't repeat itself, (M/n) meanders to the right, only to find the setter doing the same.

This action plays itself out in a very long, awkward pattern until the flustered jock just finally tries squeezing by him. Unfortunately, he trips over a box of Junk, and Suga goes tumbling down with him. The Jock managed to stop himself from crushing the setter; propping his body up with his arms.

That is until he opens his eyes, to find himself literally on top of him. If their faces weren't red before there were boiling now.

"Shit..." the Jock cursed. Sugawara bites the inside of his cheek glancing away, in hopes of masking his flushed face, yet failing miserably. "I-It's f-fine..."

The boys were damn near startled out of their skin when the door was casually pulled open to reveal a clueless Kiyoko, cradling a clip-board against her chest. (M/n) and the manager locked eyes for a split second, before he jumped back frantically.

"Fuck..I..It's not--I fell...!! Uh...here Koushi.." Kiyoko did her best to stifle her laughter, as (M/n) quickly helped the setter back onto his feet. The boys fled the room; still unable to completely shake away that blush.

They stood in the school parking lot for a bit talking about their plans before separating. Daichi shoved past the Jock with an annoyed grunt before giving the setter a knowing gaze. It was made obvious by Daichi, that he didn't want (M/n) driving Suga home today. It left the Jock wondering if Koushi even told Daichi that they were going together.

(M/n) failed to really notice that before locking eyes with Sugawara. He had more important things to worry about right now, like actually speaking straight when his thoughts were always so skewered upon talking to Suga.

The Jock flashes an anxious smile, glancing down at the writing on his palm. _'You'll pick him up, around six-thirty.'_

"You'll pick him up around 6:30--uh...o..okay?" the Jock stated bluntly. Sugawara gives the Jock a very curious gaze. (M/n)'s eyes shoot wide. _'DAMMIT YACHI--'_

"I mean--shit--you'll pick--no!! I'll pick him...YOU--I'll pick you up around uh...crap what time was it? S-Six thirty--"

Sugawara couldn't help, but chuckle, at the Jocks flustered behavior. "Suga, hurry it up!" Daichi interjected, causing the setter to groan. "I'm hurrying!! Sheesh--I'll see you later okay?"

The setter beamed up at him before pulling his head down to peck him on the cheek. Warmth radiates from that one spot, the moment Suga pulls away. (M/n) held his cheek, for a moment before nodding, and pumping his fist.

"Hell yeah, It's a date!" As soon as the word date spilled from his mouth; he goes beet red, rubbing his neck anxiously. "Shit...I   
mean--o-only if you want it to be--" Sugawara shakes his head, chuckling. He gives the Jock one final wave, before rushing to catch up with Daichi. (M/n) stared after them for a few minutes before the captain glared back at him.

The Jock narrowed his eyes, until they dispersed into Daichi's jeep.   
_'What the hell is his problem lately..?'_

With a sigh, he'd swing his leg over the seat of his bike. The engine gave a soft pur; awakening from its still slumber. (M/n) didn't really know why, but the whole way out of the parking lot, he could feel Daichi's challenging gaze boring into his spine.

After a while he just shook that thought from his head. He bulletted out of the parking lot, gritting his teeth the whole way home, where Yachi would be waiting as planned.

Daichi adjusted his rear-view mirror, scrunching his face up in disgust at the sight of (M/n) shooting by them. Sugawara narrows his eyes. "Why are you just staring at him like that?"

Daichi shook his head, cramming the keys into the ignition. "I don't know what you see in that slob." He pressed, casting the setter a scrutinizing glare, as he pulled out of the school parking lot.

Suga sighs. "Seriously, this again? What is with you and him? It's like all the sudden you hate his guts."

"At first I thought he'd be good for the team. Now it feels like all he's   
Actually good for is getting us to nationals, and that's just barely--" Suga elbowed the captain in the side, glaring daggers at him.

"You mean, the whole team is getting us to nationals--!!" Sugawara sucks his teeth, shaking his head. "You're making it sound like we're just using him--that's just not true dude. What's wrong with you today?" The setter gave a tired sigh.

"I don't understand why you care so damn much about him. You've only known him for about a month--" "--Exactly. Which means you two should've hashed out your problems by now."

Daichi gritted his teeth. "There's no settling anything with that Jackass."

"He's lazy, he's manipulative, and stupid and..." He glared at the street, clentching the steering wheel violently. "--He's just....  
He's a bad guy, Suga."

"I'm going with him to that party tonight." Suga retorted bluntly. Daichi gritted his teeth; gripping the steering wheel with steadily intensifying agression, that caused Suga to sweatdrop.

"Then I'm going too." Daichi huffed through his nostrils.   
Sugawara merely purses his lips. "Good. You'll get to see for yourself just how much better he's gotten--" "I am NOT going for him in any way. I'm going to make sure that he doesn't...do anything." The captain trailed off, craning his neck to make sure another car is slowing down, so that he could yield.

"Its a party Daichi!! He's (M/n)--he  
would never turn down a drink not even for me."

"That's not what I'm talking about." Daichi retorted, narrowing his eyes on the road ahead. Sugawara just sighs. "Do what you want, but you're only gonna prove my point if you come. You should try letting lose Daichi...you've been so stressed out about him lately." Silence lingered in the air, throughout the rest of the drive home.

\----------

 _ **"WHAT'S WITH ALL THESE DAMN TANGLES BLONDIE? SHEESH--"**_ (M/n) grumbles, although it was a little hard to make out what the hell he was saying with all the bobby-pins clenched between his teeth. Yachi gave an anxious chuckle, allowing the grumpy Jock to tear at her hair with her brush.

The plan was for Yachi to go to the party too--(M/n) didn't have many real friends, to be his "wing man" Yachi, agreed to be his "wing-woman" she joked about him helping her with her hair and makeup in exchange, but (M/n) took that statement quite seriously.

Yachi would've never believed she'd be sitting in her idols house, let alone be brushing her hair like a professional. "No offense..uh, (M/n)--but I didn't really peg you as the type who'd be into cosmetology..." She trailed off in a subtle squeak.

He quirks his brows in confusion. "Cosme-what now? No--I just--I used to do my sister's hair, and makeup alot. You know she kind of looks like you." He pointed out, as he then ran the hair curler through her blonde locks. Without the ponytail, her hair was actually a tiny bit longer. Like this she was like a spitting image of his younger sister.

She tried to fit in a good peak, craning her neck to peer past him and at the mirror, but he quickly whirls her around. "Oi--It's supposed to be a suprise! You do...you've done alot for me. Its my turn to help you dipshit--!!"

"O-Okay...sorry!" She squeaked back. He grunted. "And stop apolagising all the damn time. We're friends right?"

She gapes for a moment; a hint of pink dusting her cheeks. "Y-Yeah--!!"

"Then there's no need for any of that. Now tilt your head back." She sweatdrops, but quickly does like so.

"I...hope you're not only going to this party to help me." (M/n) glances away anxiously. Feelings were never really his strong-suit.   
Yachi waves her hand dissmissively. "Actually, I'm not!"

Its only after the statement spills from her mouth that she realised the harshness of it. "Oh my gosh--that came out rude..." He sneered at this. "I-I mean--I'm also going for you--!! But my girlfriend is actually going to be there!"

He quirks his brows at that. "So Blondie's got a date! That's gotta be exciting, yeah?"

"Yeah...I guess so...I'm just sort of nervous." She fumbled around with her fingers anxiously. "Damn, know how that is."

When he finally wraps up her makeover, Yachi steps into the bathroom to get a good look at herself. She looked like an entirely different person.

(M/n) leaned against the door-frame, with his arms folded over his chest pridefully. "Am I awesome as hell or what?"

She stared back at her reflection, in awe for about three minutes straight, gawking at herself. She wore a half pony tail, and her bangs framed her face perfectly, gently curling at the tips. She wore a crop-top, a set of dark blue skinny jeans, and a light grey jacket that acted more like a flannel than anything.

"Those are all my sister's old clothes. She never touches em so if you want--" he was startled by a pair of arms suddenly embracing him. His arms remain elevated, as she hugged the life out of him.

The Jock snorted, "I take it I did good then yeah?"

"Thank you!!" She squeaked. Yachi saw alot of brotherly traits in the Jock that he'd probably never admit to. She was just thankful to be friends with someone like him. "No prob, Blondie." He retorted, and gave a half-smile before returning the hug.

She glanced at her watch, and her eyes abruptly Jolted wide. "Oh my gosh--!! We only have thirty minutes left, and you're still not ready!!"

"Pfft, that'll be easy." (M/n) waves his hand dissmissively.

Yachi hoped the Jock was right, as he dispersed into the bathroom. The first year paces around (M/n)'s bedroom awaiting the Jocks return. When he does, it appears that he's shirtless, wearing a pair of joggers. Around his neck some kind of tooth necklace dangled.

Yachi sweatdrops. _'He can pick out a great outfit for me, but then comes up with this--?!'_

The first year rubs her neck anxiously. "No offense, but uhh--it's a little cold for that!! Maybe you should wear something a little more...comfortable..?"

The Jock tilted his head in confusion, "I am comfortable like this." Yachi sighs, before pawing around his closet in search of something better. When she finds an outfit she feels would best suit him, she folds it in her arms before handing it to him.

"Try this! That setter won't be able to take his eyes off you!" Yachi, gave the Jock a determined smirk. (M/n) gave the outfit a skeptical glance before dispersing through the door yet again.

This time Yachi's pacing seemed to intensify with every waking minute. When he finally returns, he's wearing a gentle blue jean Jacket that reflected the crystal coated sky during the day, a simple white t-shirt. A pair of pitch black joggers that acted as jeans draped around his waste in a subtle sag. A simple black beanie rested amongst his (H/c) locks.

Yachi clapped profusely in excitement before digging around her handbag."Alright--!! You look amazing--!!! Now take this."

She tossed him a tiny Bluetooth headpiece, that he scanned over cautiously. His skeptical orbs waver from the strange object over to Yachi in a brief pattern.

"Hand me you're phone, then press the button on the side!" She explains to the clueless Jock who does like so despite the confusion.

"I just connected this to your phone! If you hold the button on the side, you'll speed- dial me! This way we can stay in touch."

He places the piece in his ear, before nodding. "I gotta go! Thanks so much for everything, (M/n)!!" Yachi squeaked, giving the Jock one final hug before bulletting through the door.

_'Alright, Now all I need to worry about is the date.'_

_'Crud--I'm so nervous--I'm gonna throw up.'_ The Jocks face tinted dark green, as he bolted towards the bathroom ti hurl out his fear.

**A/N:** _The art I featured is not by me. I am however currently working on art for this story though! I might be getting a Job soon too, so that's a bonus. :D_   
_This chappie will still need revisions tho_


	40. 39; It's only awkward, if you make it awkward.

_**(M/N) HONKS A COUPLE TIMES,**_ after parking in front of Suga's apartment. To say the Jock wasn't nervous would be a major understatement. He was sweating bullets. Attending a party with his crush, and the anticipation of performing in front of multiple people steadily chipped away at his sanity.

He had a copy of the song he'd written on a hard-drive; in his pocket where it belongs. If any band can play a song they've only heard once like a professional it would be his old band-mates. They weren't psychic, and this wasn't just some romantic comedy in which everyone just somehow automatically knew how to play a song the main protagonist had allegedly written.

The harsh reality of it all is playing in public often leads to random song requests, so they had to be ready to sing just about anything without hesitation if they wanted more gigs. At least that's how it was when he was still a member. He couldn't help but wonder just how much things have changed over the time he'd spent attending Karasuno.

Seeing Sugawara in such normal attire was Jaw dropping to say the least. The gorgeous full moon illuminated against his frosted grey locks, and his glassy hazel brown orbs flickered with anticipation.

Sugawara was just as shocked to see (M/n) in casual attire as the Jock was. It wasn't like they hadn't seen each other like this before. It was just special tonight. Neither of them really knew why, but the moment they locked eyes they foolishly gaped at each other, at a loss for words.

That is until (M/n) breaks the silence with an anxious cough. "We should...uh..get going. Wouldn't wanna keep the party waiting." A hint of pink dusted the setters cheeks who nodded profusely. "R-Right--!! The..party.."

The setter swung his leg over the seat, before curling his arms around the Jocks waist from behind. It was (M/n)'s turn to blush, when he'd found himself wondering whether or not that Suga had purposefully nuzzled the crook of his spine or not.

The Jock glanced back at Suga, smirking. "Hold on tight, frosty."   
The setter returned the smirk shaking his head. The blissful night air tugged at their clothing, as they zipped down the street. At this point Sugawara's lost himself in his own thoughts.

_'Is he wearing...cologne..? He really went all out...'_

A pair of headlights suddenly shifting around the corner pulled the setter from his thoughts who glanced back at the street behind them anxiously. _'Don't tell me Daichi's going all over-protective mode again...'_ He inwardly groaned.

"You alright back there?" (M/n) pressed. His gaze on the road ahead doesn't seem to waver, but Suga could still tell he was paying attention judging by his suprisingly alert features.   
"N-Nothing...I was just thinking."

"So your band's gonna be there--that's gotta be exciting right?" Suga decided he'd try and spark up a conversation. The Jock licks his lips anxiously, "Yeah, I guess you could say that. I never really talked about them because of all I abandoned behind when I left that damned part of my life behind."

"I'm sure they're looking forward to seeing you..." Suga trailed off, the Jock gives a nervous smile. "More like they're excited to make money. That's another reason why I agreed to play here."

"And what's the other reason?" Sugawara presses, causing the Jock to chuckle anxiously. "Aw, damn looks like we're here!!" (M/n) changes the subject as quickly as he can; sweatdropping.

When they finally arrive at the party, the moment (M/n) walks through the door; for some reason it's like he can still feel Daichi's watchful orbs, digging into him. Which couldn't have been possible, he wasn't the type to really go to parties. Or, that's what (M/n) just assumed.

It was made evident in the way the party was set up that this was an Aoba Johsai party. Although the crowds were previously all over the pretty boy--Oikawa Tooru--that quickly changed when (M/n) arrived and was damn near trampled by some of his alleged fans. He could've worn his mask, but it would've been a little hard for a freak giant wearing a wolf-mask to remain inconspicuous at a party as big as this one.

The Jock had his eye on a table full of shrimp and Jello-shots across the room. "You wait here, I'll get us a couple drinks." He told the setter, who sighs, but waits patiently next to the staircase. It was crazy just how big this house really was--with multiple bodies grinding together like this, and the heat lingering in the air; it was hard for the Jock not to freak out a little.

"Well if it isn't Nekomas infamous traitor, (L/n) (M/n). Long time no see old friend--how about a couple shots?" The Jock was caught off guard by Oikawa, who gazes up at him with half lidded eyes.

"Move your face trashy-kawa. I'm not here for you." (M/n) shoves his face out of the way with a huff, before continuing on his path. Oikawa folded his arms, pouting. "Still the meanie you were in cram-school."

(M/n) rolled his eyes, before pawing out a couple shots. The plan was to return to Sugawara, but the plate full of shrimp baited him in. "What's your deal with Karasuno anyway--?! Remember when I asked you to Join my team--you said volleyball was for losers." Oikawa huffed.

(M/n) shrugs throwing back four shots at once before digging into a tray of shrimp. "Guesh' I'm a losher' now." He retorted witg his mouth full. A migraine pulsates around the corner of Oikawa's head. "Oh whatever. Your band is still playing here right?"

(M/n) sneaks out his flask before filling it up with a bottle of Vodka someone had foolishly left unattended. The Jock inwardly sneered. _'Dumb asses--'_

"Are you even listening to me?" Oikawa startles the gentle-giant out of his trance; nearly dropping the bottle. After stashing away his flask he throws back some more shrimp, chomping it down agressively.

"Sho' long ash' I'm sh'till gettin' paid." The Jock just barely glanced back at the setter with narrowed eyes. "Haji, said he'd pay you afterwords. You better not go back on your word." The setter stated with a sigh, before dispersing into the crowd of people.

He wasn't exactly startled by a finger, that pokes his spine profusely, but he was a little annoyed as he whirled around; with a mouthful of shrimp.

"What do you want?" He snarled, although it was hard to make out. He locked orbs with a very familiar looking girl with pink hair that swept over her shoulder. She had this striking, punk-rock vibe to her, seeing as the side of her head was almost completely shaved off, and she wore loads of pink, and midnight black.

"I know it's been a while D, but don't say you don't recognise me." She stated casually quirking her brows. His eyes jolted wide.

"C...Candy..? What the hell'd you do to your head--?!" The Jock tilted his head in confusion. The rebel sighs. "Don't talk with your mouth full doofus."

(M/n) quickly inhales what's left before finally responding. "Where's..everybody else?"

She sneered at that. "We may not have performed together in a while, but we'd never let you play alone. They'll be here. Fork over that flash drive though." She flexed her palm, quirking her brows. "Yeah, yeah. Here you go."

The Jock paws around his coat before dropping the flashdrive in her hand like so. (M/n) replaces the shots he downed with another four, before quickly returning to Suga, who to his dismay, had been watching the whole interaction.

"Who was that?" He pressed with narrow eyes. The Jock sneered, ruffling the setters hair with a tight smirk. "That's just one of my band-mates. I wouldn't worry about her too much, trust me babe." He glances back at Candy who was quickly tackled in a big hug, by a girl with familiar blonde locks. Judging by her attire, it shockingly appeared to be Yachi.

_'Well I'll be damned. Didn't think the Blondie had it in her. Hell yeah--Eh?!'_

The Jock was pulled out of his thoughts by Sugawara who had literally just downed two of those shots. He gaped at the setter; the tips of his ears heating up. He definetely wasn't expecting that.

"It's a party isn't it? Come on, our friends are playing games this way." Sugawara takes (M/n)'s hand in his, dragging him through the crowd. "Didn't think you were the partying type--" the Jock pointed out sourly. Suga rolled his eyes. "What can I say? Parties bring out the best, and the worst in people." The Jock snorted at that.

Sugawara lead the Jock to a room, where the vast majority of the team waited for them. Tanaka gave the Jock a slap on the back. "(M/n) my bro! You ready for a game of seven minutes in heaven?"

The Jock quirks his brows in confusion. "Ain't this game a little..I dunno--cliche?" Tanaka waves his hand dismissively at that. "Cliche, my ass! Get your lame asses over there, and have some fun!" The wing spiker ushered the boys over to the circle.

There wasn't Just people from Karasuno in the circle, it seemed people from other teams were there too. There were loads of girls in the circle, but most of them were part of the dance team, or were most likely cheerleaders. The Jock failed to notice the very familiar girl on the far right of the circle, casting a light wink in his direction.

"Are you...sure about this..?" Tanaka who rolls his eyes, "Stop being lame. You're supposed to be a player, right? Look at all these babes! Let's not forget, you get a chance with your crush-" The wing spiker quirked his brows at (M/n). The Jocks face now burned crimson red, as he obediently takes a seat next to Suga.

He gives a bored sigh leaning back. It was obvious the Jock wasn't patient enough to tamper around with games like this, but once Suga and Asahi got to talking they were pretty much grounded for what felt like an eternity.

Surprisingly enough the boys made their rounds in the closet--or at least most of everyone who was in the room accept (M/n). That was until the bottle suddenly  
halted in his direction, after previously halting in front Of a girl across the circle.

Tanaka nudged the Jock; too lost in his head to really notice. When he does the wing spiker gave him a wink. "Kudos bro--shes on the dance team..."

The Jock knitted his brows in confusion before glancing at the girl in front of him, whilst Suga continues conversing with Asahi.

She smirks at him. "Long time no--" "Yeah, that's a hard pass." He interjected bluntly, earning an offended eyeroll. Tanaka glared him down. "You can't go back on the bottle bro--"

"Oh yeah? Watch me." The Jock huffed.

"Why join the game if you're gonna be like that...?" Ennoshita slipped into the conversation, giving the Jock a wild glare.   
"Come on--she's super hot!!" Nishinoya butted in.

The Jock shrugs. "I'm not going in some random ass closet with some--" a pair of hands dug into his spine, causing the Jock to halt mid sentence, glancing back at the libero behind him in annoyance. "The hell are you doing?"

"Oh come on!! You're a third year right? You don't have that much time left to really enjoy highschool--!!"

"Yeah bro, you seriously need to let loose." Tanaka added. _'There's only enough room for one person in my heart. I wouldn't do that if someone paid me--'_

"Were those poptarts I saw in there..?" Yu trailed off. Causing the Jock to immidiately jerk his surprisingly much more alert orbs on the closet. It's only when (M/n) and Otoru disperse into the closet that Suga noticed he'd vanished.

"See you two in seven minutes!" Nishinoya called out to (M/n) who jolted his gaze towards the door sweatdropping. "That's a nasty trick you pulled you little shit--!!" The Jock beats on the door profusely before scrunching his face up In annoyance.

"So I just found out yesterday, my sister has a crush on your captain." The strawberry blonde pointed out. "Wouldn't it be cute if we got together to?" She quickly added, suddenly inching a little too close for comfort. _'THOSE LITTLE BASTARDS--!!!'_

The Jock grimaced; planting his finger on her forehead to keep her at bay. "That shit ain't gonna work on me this time."

She sighs in defeat, folding her arms. "Alright-alright. I get it."

"If we're not gonna do anything will you at least--I dunno--just talk to me. This party's so lame "

He quirks his brows, before sighing too. It was more or less in relief than anything. "Alright. Tell me why you and your little flockies pick on Yachi." He spat, poking her forehead. She rubs her neck guiltily. "She's actually my ex..."

(M/n) quirked his brows, rubbing his neck anxiously. "O..Oh..damn."  
"Yeah...I sort of thought she'd tell people I was bi...so I put her in her place." He glared daggers at her.

"I know from experience, that pushing people around makes things worse for you, and the person you're doing it too. Quit being so god-damn two faced, and be yourself." He snarled. Otoru was pretty much speechless. She opened her mouth to respond, but was immidiately interjected by Nishinoya tugging the door open. The Jock snaps his gaze onto the libero as he chuckled anxiously.

With a huff, (M/n) takes a seat right back beside the setter. Sugawara sweatdrops at the sight of Otoru leaving the closet. He scanned the Jock over cautiously. His hair wasn't messed up, and his attire didn't really look all that sloppy. The setter couldn't help but sigh in relief.

(M/n) gives Suga a knowing glance. "Relax Babe. I've only got eyes for you." The Jock smirked, causing the setter to burn bright red.

"Pffft--I-I knew that...!!" Suga retorted, scratching his cheek anxiously. After a couple more rounds, fate finally gives (M/n) and Suga the chance to disperse into the closet.

Although their friends rooted them on, they made some pretty wild sex Jokes that left them staring at each other awkwardly for the first few minutes, until the the setter coughed anxiously. "I can't believe they think we'd be that immature. Like we'd actually just do it in the closet or something."

"Pffft...I know right. So..immature." (M/n) waves his hand dissmissively, despite the twinge of pain in his heart.

"We're not wild animals. We're way more collected than them...right?" Suga pressed.  
"Right. Super collected." The Jock retorted, cramming his hands into his pockets and rocking on the balls of his feet. Silence rang in the closet for the next few seconds, as they bubbled with chilling anticipation.

Suga fumbled with his fingers anxiously, and (M/n) scratched his neck. He sucked on his teeth nervously, until suddenly the setter pretty much launched himself at him, and their lips came crashing together with enough passion to ignite the room with overwhelming heat.

The confused Jock shuffled anxiously on his feet before ultimately plummeting into the floor. Although they definitely did things in that closet, when the door was pulled open, Sugawara waltzes out like nothing happened. (M/n) stumbles out in a haze; with spiraling orbs and his very shocked soul floating above his head. _'That was just--god damn. I really didn't expect that out of him.'_

"Oh hey! There's beer-pong, let's go!" Suga cheered before dragging the Jock along.   
  
  
  



	41. 40; Watch me kill the crowd

**A/N:** _The songs featured in the following story are not by me, and aren't written by me. These are the rightful song artists, and the names of the songs._

_Red - Breath into me_

_Mayday Parade - Still breathing_

_Red - Not alone_

_I decided to feature the authors note at the beginning of the story, so that I could notify you on some things. First of all, if you wanna skip the scenes where I feature the lyrics, I placed this mark ~_

_That way, you can skip if you want to. I'm sorry if this chapter is a little on the long end, but I really wanted to put all this information in the chapter for a reason. Also, it will still need revisions! Thanks so much for reading!_

_**~** _

  
_**AS EXPECTED OF (M/N),**_ of course he'd dominate beer pong. At this point though, his head was swimming. He was never a light-weight so fortunately, he'd still be able to play with his old bandmates as he'd previously promised. When something starts buzzing in his ear, (M/n) winced, before quickly hitting the Bluetooth wedged in his right ear. "Yachi--kinda in the middle of something." He scratches his head wearily.

"Not Yachi doofus--it's me. Everybody's waiting. You better get your ass up here before Kentaro takes drums--" the Jock gritted his teeth, before glancing over at Suga. "I gotta go play babe--"

"Are you sure you're okay to do this--you drank alot--" the setter placed his hand on the Jocks shoulder, who then sneered. "Pffft, you know who you're dating right? I could play shit-faced drunk, with my eyes closed." The Jock pounded his chest pridefully. Sugawara sighs, giving a relieved smile. "If you say so--" with that (M/n) quickly made himself scarce, and the setter was left to sigh.

As fun as drinking games were, he still found himself trailing behind (M/n).

Moving through the crowd has never been so complicated for (M/n) who eagerly shuffled towards candy, waiting patiently at the turn tables alongside the rest of his bandmates.

As soon as he steps into view, he's shocked to find that he's immidiately tackled into a big group hug, by his old pals. At least, all of them accept Kentaro who sort of just glared the Jock down, grunting.

Kentaro wasn't a man of many words. Although he too missed (M/n), he wasn't about to go and hug him like some sappy little shit.

(M/n) tought everyone in that band how to play like a professional. (M/n) was the only one with the knowledge it takes to play just about any instrument given to him. Kentaro on the other hand, knew how to play the drums, since he was a mere child.

In the beginning Kentaros goal was to replace (M/n) on the drums. They fought tooth and nail over the position for the longest time. Eventually the Jock did give into Kentaro's wish believe it or not. Unfortunately when Kentaro was put to the task, he couldn't sing and play the drums at the same time in the way (M/n) could with such ease. Kentaro just didn't have as much stamina.

So (M/n) taught him the bass guitar. To his dismay Kentaro looked up to him. The only reason he Joined this band was because of him. When they were just kids in cram school, Kentaro was often picked on. (M/n) tought him to be strong, and protect himself. So when the Jock finally made the choice to leave the band Kentaro was the one to take charge.

"It ain't even been that long, sheesh." (M/n) huffed, rolling his eyes. "Come on dude--don't ruin the moment." Gripes an owl boy, who ends up getting shrugged off along with Eijirou, and Aiko. Suprisingly enough (M/n)'s actually known Bokuto--the owl boy--since they were in cram school.

The same sort of went with Oikawa, and Haji who were originally from Tokyo, but they moved. Everyone did.

Eijirou, was previously on the basketball team. The same went for Aiko--who was just as soft spoken as Kentaro--the band is honestly the only piece of (M/n)'s past that lived on.

"Everyone to their instruments. Hurry it up." Kentaro barked. With that, everyone rushed to their spots. (M/n) sneered, ruffling the blonde's buzzed head. "Way to take charge Mad-pup. Gotta say, I'm proud of you."

A gentle hue of pink dusted the blonde's cheeks. He quickly shakes his head before barking, "Shut your shit-hole and get to playing." (M/n) snorted, rolling his eyes. "Alright-Alright, I'm goin."

As he sits at his stool, his gaze wavers from the floor to candy. "What are we playing again?"

Bokuto cranes his neck, "First album, out of air. Remember? What we played at homecoming--"

_'He still...remembers?'_

The Jock smirks at that. "Breath into me it is then." The Jocks shirt was bound to come off at some point. His cocky self grabs the mike, giving the numerous teens surrounding them a fierce glare. "Are you bitches ready to die--?!" He roared. The crowd goes ballistic.

Bokuto and candy, sweatdrop. _'That's (M/n), alright.'_ They thought in unison.

Yachi stood in the far back of the crowd, next to Kiyoko. The blonde found herself facepalming. _'And--he still ended up going shirtless. Yep. Diablo.'_ The Jock snickered; the tooth necklace dangling around his neck sways.

Despite the Jocks playful front, when it came to music; he quickly got serious. As the gentle flow of Kentaro's bass reverberated around the massive walls, (M/n) lost himself in the trance that came with creating music from the heart.

_~_

_"-A_ _nd this is how it feels when, I ignore the words you spoke to me_ _._ _And this is where I lose myself when I keep running away_   
_from you_ _."_

_"-_ _And this is who I am when, when I don't know myself anymore_ _._ _And this is what I choose when it's all left up to me_ _."_

" ** _Breathe your life into me_** ** _!!_** _I can feel you_ _...I'm_ _falling, falling faster_ _\--!!"_

" _Breathe your life into me_  
 _ **I still need you I'm falling!!**_ "

_"falling--Breathe into me, Breathe into me."_

" _And this is how it looks when I am standing on the edge_ _._ _And this is how I break apart when I finally hit the ground_ _\--"_

~

The first song had girls screaming off their rocker. It was crazy, and loud--but the music was just so insanely addictive. And it was made quite obvious that (M/n) was actually having a blast up there. Aiko cradled her violin, Eijirou, and Bokuto strum their electric guitars and Kentaro played that bass with enough determination to ignite the room in flames. 

Sugawara couldn't help but smirk, shaking his head as he watched from afar. Daichi, on the other hand watched from the doorway, all the way in the back. Daichi gritted his teeth, and shook his head. He understood the team being into this--into (M/n)'s obnoxious charms--but Sugawara, his closest friend since grade-school? 

He was about to storm over to the setter when he runs into a familiar face with defening caramel chocolate orbs, rooted with concern. "Hey Daichi...I've been texting you..." 

"Wanna drink and...talk it out maybe?" A hint of light pink dusted young Yui Michimiya's rosie cheeks, as she pursed her lips into a gentle smirk. He sighs; his anxious orbs wavering from her to Sugawara, watching (M/n) with the biggest smile, alongside the Asahi, Tanaka, and Nishinoya.

He sighs in defeat. "That'd be nice." 

The next song was a little less, scream, and held loads more emotion for the Jock. He remembered writing this on the bus like it was yesterday. He couldn't believe he was singing with his friends again. 

He pounded those drums with exhilaration and excitement; the cheering crowd amping him up. There was probably no one in this band with the kind of energy (M/n) had, to sing and play drums at highspeed. His brain was shot with adrenaline, so much that he felt like he was on ecstacy. 

_~_

_"Time's racing--"_

_**"--Please slow down!!"** _

_"_ _I gotta find my way out_ _."_

_"_ _I'm hopeless--"_

**_"--But hoping_ ** **_!!"_ **

" _My lungs won't fail me now_ _,_ _'Cause I'm still breathing_ _!!"_

_"_ _It's hard to be a man_ _, b_ _ut I'm doing all I can_ _._ _I'm ready to give this all I have_ _. I_ _'m ready to be amazed_ _!!'_

_"_ _Cause I'm standing here alone_   
_Trying to make this life my own_ _\--!!"_

_"_ _And nothing will keep this heart from beating_ _I'm still breathing."_

_~_

"So how are things with the team?" Yui gives Daichi a reassuring smile, before throwing back her shot. The captain seemed a little preoccupied at the moment, considering he would not stop staring at (M/n). 

  
"Daichi, are you okay?" She interupted, pulling him out of his thoughts. "I--yeah I'm just great." He huffed taking a sip of his apple-juice, with a bitter scowl.

"That new guy's bothersome isn't he?" She pressed. He scoffed, "Bothersome isn't even the half of it." He narrowed his eyes, fiddling anxiously with his straw. "Have you tried getting to know him a little bit more?"

He gritted his teeth. "Hell no. No way. He's only on the team because I--" he stops himself from saying something, which caused the brunette to narrow her eyes. "Because you...what?"

There's a heavy silence that lingers between them before he sighs. "Anyways, he's manipulated all of them. There's no way they're gonna listen to me."

_'But...not Suga right? He wouldn't--get with someone like him. He's too smart for that.'_

Yui, places her hand on Daichi's knee. "Well I think, you should at least try to get to know him." He opens his mouth to shoot back an adgitated quip but finds himself being interupted. "As the captain, you're supposed to look out for the team right?"

He sucks on his teeth before nodding. "Which means, you're gonna have to look out for him too." He wanted to snap at her, but her innocent caramel orbs made it physically impossible. She could've been right, but unfortunately when Daichi gets an idea in his head; it's impossible for him to let off it. In a way that was what he and (M/n) had in common.

"Yeah, but I Just--I know he's up to something Yui...!!!" He snarled, causing Michimiya to shuffle around uncomfortably. "He's put someone in the hospital before...  
what if he hurts Suga?! What if he hurts the team--"

"I thought having him would help us, but so far he's manipulated everyone!! He's--He's changing Suga, and the team and--"

"He wants to hide what he did, but I know!! I KNOW!!"

"Daichi...have you been...sleeping right lately? You're not acting like yourself today...are you sure this is..actually..about him?" She takes his hand, giving the captain a gentle smile. "You know you can talk to me..." He gritted his teeth shaking his head. _'I..I know that look. She thinks I'm crazy...'_ He was caught off guard by the sudden light change; moving his piercing glare back onto (M/n).

The Jock grabs the mike, sweating bullets. It wasn't that he had stage fright--hell--he would've never joined a band if that were the case. It was mainly out of anxiety. For the longest time lately; he's been writing music solely for the hell of it. There were notebooks overflowing with song lyrics strewn all over his closet floor, and in the garage.

He also wanted nothing more than to shed the truth. This song would not only be his little outlet, but it'll be spilling a pretty massive can of beans.

For him, he was willing to risk his reputation. He would give anything to show Koushi how he felt.

The Jock licks his lips before flashing a sly smirk. The entire room errupted in shrieks and squeals. "So it's been a pretty hectic couple days." The Jock started, giving a light chuckle as the crowd slowly but surely silenced.

"I've been putting this off for a really long time; so I'm just gonna come right out and say it."

"I wrote this song for a nerd. I told myself no one was gonna hear it, but uh. I guess you see where the hell that went." Girls in the crowd giggle at that. From afar; Daichi balls his hands into fists, scrunching up his face in annoyance.

"Who the hell does he think he is--?!" The captain hissed, boiling red with rage Michimiya sighs, placing his hand on Daichi's shoulder. "Why don't we just..leave..?" Daichi shrugs her hand off, gritting his teeth until it felt like they were on the verge

"This song is um...just to show him that...I care."

"-and I can't for the life of me, seem to get him off my mind." He and Suga locked eyes for a split second. At this point the setter was flushed. As cliche as this was he just couldn't help it.

Kentaro would play a chord and the deep, rich sound reverberated through the room. (M/n) kicked up a steady beat, singing from his heart. His voice echoed from the quiet place in his own little world The music and (M/n) had their own language. Even without words; Always they would speak to each other.

_~_

_Slowly fading away_   
_You're lost and so afraid_   
_Where is the hope in a world so cold_   
_Looking for a distant light_   
_Someone who could save a life_   
_You're living in fear that no one will hear your cries_   
_Can you save me now_

_I am with you_   
_I will carry you through it all_   
_I won't leave you I will catch you_   
_When you feel like letting go_   
_Cause your not, your not alone_

_Your heart is full of broken dreams_   
_Just a fading memory_   
_And everything's gone but the pain carries on_   
_Lost in the rain again_   
_When will it ever end_   
_The arms of relief seem so out of reach_   
_But I, I am here_

_~_

Over the roar of music, a distant, hazy chatter could be heard. Suga couldn't make out any words--wandering aimlessly amongst the crowd--laughter rang in his ears and wouldn't seem to stop. It could've been Daichi, or anyone for that matter. All that really mattered in this moment would have to be the song (M/n) was playing. 

  
The music grew louder, and louder eventually reeling him in; with no signs of letting him go anytime soon. He had no choice but to join his friends in the crowd, jumping in a huddled group like Tic-Tacs being shaken in a box.

Listening to the arithmetic beat of the bass fills the setter with warmth. It coursed through his blood, and tremored against his chest. The music was so loud it made his skin tingle, and his lungs feel like mush. The bass thumped in sync with his thrumming heart as though the two were one, filling him head to toe with music.

~

_I am with you_   
_I will carry you through it all_   
_I won't leave you I will catch you_   
_When you feel like letting go_   
_Cause your not, your not alone_

_And I'll be your hope when you feel like its over_   
_And I will pick you up when your whole world shatters_   
_And when you're finally in my arms_   
_Look up and see love has a face_

_I am with you_   
_I will carry you through it all_   
_I won't leave you I will catch you_   
_When you feel like letting go_   
_Cause you're not, you're not alone_

_And I will be your hope_   
_And I will pick you up_   
_And I will be your hope_   
_And I will be your hope_

_Slow fading away_   
_Your lost and so afraid_ _,_

_**Where is the hope in a world so cold** _ _**?** _

~

  
By the time (M/n) finished, Suga was well already on the verge of tears, pushing through the crowd to tackle him in a hug. That was, until he felt someone agressively grabbing his wrist. He snaps his gaze over to an evidently frustrated Daichi.

"It's an emergency. Come with me." He stated bluntly. Suga shakes his head, narrowing his eyes in confusion. "What happened? Is everyone okay?"The captain only seemed to ignore Suga, until leading him somewhere strange, and unexpected.

It was a closet.

"Dude. Why are we in a closet?" The setter huffed. Daichi shrugs, before quickly slamming the door shut. "I'm not."

The delirious captain, shifted his body weight against the door, locking it before the setter has the chance to escape. "Daichi--?! What the hell are you doing?!"

The captain huffed."This is for your own good Suga. You'll be out soon, don't worry." With that the captain storms off, to hunt down (M/n) who is now searching the crowd aimlessly in search of Suga.  
This was about to be one heck of a wild goose chase.


	42. 41; The wrong thing for the right reason.

**_(M/N) SHUFFLES ANXIOUSLY THROUGH THE CROWD_** , skimming every which way In search of Suga. He couldn't understand, he knew the setter was previously there, at least through the first half of the song--so where the hell was he?

He tried calling him, but his phone would go straight to voicemail. It was strange to say the least. Drunk girls would try dancing up on him the whole way through, to which he would just roll his eyes and shove past them. The same went with people who were innocently trying to spark up a conversation with him.

_'Did I...make him mad?'_

_'Crap...I must've embarrassed him...I'm so stupid--how the hell did I manage to fuck this up too?'_ The Jock sulks, but he is persistent on hunting the setter down; whether he's mad at the Jock or not.

(M/n) meandered around the winding hallways, craning his neck to peer in room after room. Every now and then he'd walk into the wrong scene--the awkwardness of catching Candy, and Yachi off guard will quite possibly, never evade his brain.

Eventually he wandered into a bathroom, where he locked the door behind him. With an annoyed grunt, he pulls back the curtains, and opens the medicine cabinets. This time more or less in search of 'goodies' When his cautious orbs caught sight of numerous pill bottles, he could hear angels singing.

He ends up taking a couple bars of xanax; washing it down with the vodka, and hint of whiskey left all mixed up in his flask. He didn't dare touch the klonipin, knowing full well it was something used to treat epilepsy--to which his younger sister had. He did however crush up a butt load of aderol and snort it down.

As he left the bathroom, he bumped into drunken girls, and sometimes even guys that would brainlessly hand him a shot, and he took every single one of them without hesitation.

Eventually he ends up in a _very_ pink room with a massive futon in the far right corner. He could recognise some of Karasuno's dance team, along with a few Nekoma cheerleaders. Leaning against the door-frame, he's faced with a fairly attractive girl with piercing black hair, and partially smeared makeup.

"You must be Diablo...that was quite the performance out there~" she smirks, twirling her bangs. He nods, pursing his lips into a light smirk. "Thanks, but just call me (M/n)." He retorted. She giggled yet again, which left him quirking his brows in confusion. _'How was that funny? You know what--whatever.'_

"You're on the dance team right? Think you might've my uh--friend, somewhere around here? He's the setter for the volleyball team--he's got frosty hair and uh--he's about this tall." He flattened his hand, motioning just below his chest.

By now there were now multiple girls crowding the doorway, as the dancer worked up a flirtatious response. "Maybe, maybe not. I might remember something over a couple drinks~" she teased, walking her fingers up his chest.

He gives a nervous cough, eagerly backing out of the room, "I should really be looking for him though--"

"Aw, come on--it's just a couple of drinks." He felt a set of hands feeling him up from behind, as he glanced back to find some blonde girl he didn't even know smirking up at him playfully. "Damn, you're really tense."

_'Ah-crud--why did I take all those pills?'_

He inwardly panicked, it felt like his body was gonna collapse any second now as he was ushered through the door. "A..Are you gonna tell me where he is or not..? I need to find him--"

"We'll get to that." The persistant dancer pressed, knocking the Jock onto the futon. He gives an annoyed sigh. _'I really, hate this.'_

_'But she knows where Suga is--so I guess I'll have to put up with it for now.'_

A couple of girls hand him shots, and with an eyeroll; he downs them instantly. "I'm Izumi, from the dance team. Remember?" She messaged his shoulders, wearing a bittersweet smile. "Yeah." He huffed. "The girl with the dirty blonde hair is Mei, and--"

_'I don't freaking care. Shit--I gotta find Suga.'_

_'They don't actually plan on telling me, do they? Damn these types of girls are always so toxic--'_

_'Think--Think--how am I gonna get the information out of them?'_

The room was spinning, and (M/n)'s head was quite literally swimming. Girls just kept handing him shots, and like a fool he kept taking them. They were piled around him, ranting on about their lives shedding secrets that he probably would never know were secrets or not. All he could do was assume. That was until he narrowed his eyes, glaring down at the shot glass in his hands.

_'I could...drink them under the table..!!'_

_~_

After aggressively beating against the door repetedly for about half an hour, the setter finally gives up. Over the sound of chattering teens, it would be impossible to hear him. Suga groans, glaring at his now very _very_ dead phone. He had never been so pissed off at Daichi in his life.

The setter lets out an exasperated groan, clawing his scalp in annoyance. _'What the hell is wrong with him--?! I swear-'_

"Let me go!! Please--you're hurting me!!" The setter was startled by the sound of a girl, just outside the closet, squealing."Shut it, fucking bimbo--" a gruff voice snarled back. The door handle suddenly jostled open, to reveal an insanely tall male wearing a vicious smirk. His eyes reminded the setter of smoke; grey and full of heat. 

The male locked eyes with the anxious setter. "Well-well-well, if it isn't (M/n)'s little Bitch." The male sneered. 

The setter furrowed his brows, "Who are you...? What are you doing with that girl--?" 

"The name's Alec."The massive athlete, snickered; throwing the innocent girl into the wall, who frantically rushed to her feet scrambling away. "--I was just gonna make do with that dumb blonde, but this is even sweeter." The brunette cackled, flashing a demonic smirk. 

The setter would've easily bulletted through the door had he not been standing in the way. The ripped brute was quick to lock the door on the outside. So when he pulled the door closed behind him, a subtle click could be heard.

"Are you stupid?! Now we're both stuck in here--" Alec abruptly cages the setter against the wall, gazing intently into his fearful orbs. "E-Eh?!" 

"Unlike you, I have nothing to lose." The giant muttered into Koushi's ear. His breathes hitched, and his nerves spiked. Flashbacks spill into his thoughts.  
The day (M/n) had saved him from a group of street thugs whilst loitering through the desolate alleyways. 

"If you're good, I might be delicate with you." Alec would gently nibble the setters ear, pinning his wrists against the wall. The setters chest grew tight--and the fear coursing through his veins was made evident in the way his face fell.

"(M-M/n)'s gonna slaughter you when he finds out about this--"   
Sugawara sputtered backing into the wall. Alec tisked, "What? Cause he's tall? Ripped?" 

"There are things in this world that just can't be helped. This should be a learning experience for you." He teased, trailing his lips down his neck. The setter shifted uneasily on his feet, trying desperately to worm his hands free. His grip was like steel. Pretty soon Suga is thrown into the floor. "Wh-Why are you doing this?!" Alec cracks his knuckles before collapsing onto the trembling setter. 

"Stop struggling. You're just making things worse for yourself." He tsked, caressing his cheek. The setter scrunched his face up in disgust; his anxious shifting and worming intensified quickly. "Y-You can't do this--Get off me!!" He snarled maliciously.

Alec gives a dark chuckle, "Can't I? I'm pretty sure I can." 

"As you can see, that pretty boy is no where in sight. He's abandoned you." He cooed, lacing his fingers through Koushi's hair.   
"That's not true!! He's looking for me, I...I know it--"

The massive brute rests his knee just in between the setters legs. This simple action drew up a short whimper. "S-Stop!!!" The setter roars. "Hush. I'll take great care of you." Alec muttered, sending chills down Suga's spine. 

_'Come on (M/n)--I know you're looking for me...I can feel it.'_

_~_

Finally, the vast majority of the girls clinging to (M/n) had basically passed out, including Izumi--who passed out in the Jocks lap. He'd give a drunken hiccup, nudging her profusely. 

"Now'r yougonna tellsme where the hell Sssuga's at?" (M/n) huffed. Izumi yawns hazily. "Awwww--" she'd hiccup, "I guessyouu won." 

She stifles a gag, "I saw sssssomeone earlier haha--" she bursted into giggles, causing the Jock to furrow his brows in annoyance. "AAaaaand?" 

"Itwuz uhhh, Umpretty sssure i saw yur captain with him last." She giggled yet again. The Jock narrowed his eyes. ' _Daichi...uh, party? She's gotta be lyin'_

Unfortunately Izumi passed out before he could work in any other questions. With a sigh, he rushed back to his feet, damn near toppling over in the process. He forced himself through the door, hobbling around. The earth rocked beneath his feet, and exhaustion yearned to take over. He wouldn't dare give up, as he stumbled through the hall. 

As stupid as that idea really was, (M/n) still found himself searching for Daichi. It would be his only lead. At this point. 

To his dismay, he was now being tailed by Daichi--the very reason Suga wasn't there--that paranoid captain follows the Jock closely, Daichi's heated gaze on the Jock, never seemed to waver as he forces his way through the crowd of rowdy, drunken teens practically grinding against each other. 

  
The captain failed to notice the nasty looks being thrown his way as a result of his rude behavior.  
Unfortunately for Daichi, in his efforts to tail (M/n), he ends up shoving past the wrong person. Mere seconds before he'd finally managed to catch up with the Jock, he's cut off by a tall male with dirty blonde hair.

"--The hell is your problem, rubbin up on my girl like that--?!" The individual towers over Daichi, who finds himself rooting his brows in confusion. The captain opens his mouth to respond, but finds this very confrontation has lead to him losing (M/n) in the crowd completely.

"So what?! You're just gonna ignore me?! You're really asking for it--" the blonde snarled, causing multiple teens around them to direct their attention onto the scene unfolding before them. Daichi shakes his head, "Sorry...I don't want any trouble dude."

"You should've thought of that before you touched up on my girl, bro--!!" He hissed, reeling back his fist. The captain flinched, awaiting heavy impact that never came. When the captain's eyes flutter open, there stood (M/n), who had caught the opposing male's fist in his.

The Jock gives the blonde a vicious glare. "He ssaid he dn't mean it dude, takeyurr hostile ass outa here if you're tryna start somethin' outa nothin."

The blonde's gaze slowly drifted up at (M/n) who's chilling orbs bore into his own, like a pair of beady red eyes in the dead of night. He shook his head, gritting his teeth. "Whatever." He snarled before making himself scarce.

(M/n) whirls around to face Daichi, who's deathly glare seemed to overlap his own. Even so, the Jock still felt the need to ask, "err...You...okay, cap?"

The Captain merely scrunches up his face in disgust."I could've handled that--" He spat. (M/n) furrowed his brows huffing. "I get iiiiit it- umannoying, I'll go."

"but have you seen Suga? I could've sworn heee'swas in the crowd earlier..." The Jock trailed off. Swaying on his feet.

"He's gone." The captain stated bluntly narrowing his eyes. "He wants nothing to do with you."

(M/n) shakes his head in disbelief. "W..What...?"

"Wanna know what you're gonna do?! You're gonna leave your jersey by the gym, by monday. I don't wanna see you anywhere near the gym--or Suga." The Jock was baffled beyond words. He couldn't understand. Why so suddenly? What had he done? (M/n) clutched his head in hopes of steadying the spinning world around him.

That was until he heard _him_.

"HELP--!!!" The Jocks heart pounded against his chest, as he quickly jolted his weary orbs to the massive hallway. Daichi's eyes shot wide. (M/n) practically vanished into thin air, he'd left so fast.

Banking off instinct, and adrenaline; (M/n) storms through the crowd, eyeing a very suspicious looking closet up ahead. All it takes is one simple pull, and the door is torn from its hinges, to reveal both Suga, and one of his old teammates, pinning him to the floor.

Alec's orbs twitched over to the Jock now fuming with rage in the doorway. He opened his mouth to cast a sarcastic quip, but found himself being literally dragged out of the closet by his hair.

The athlete is thrown against the wall in the hallway with a heavy thunk. The basrard waved his hands profusely in defense.

"C-C'mon dude--I was just teasing him, I swear--"

The Jock hurls his foot into the boys stomach, before dropping right on top of him. He was so silent, it was terrifying. (M/n) brought his fist down on his face in a steady pattern. He was so angry, even the crimson red veins in his glassy (E/c) orbs were popping out.

After landing about a dozen, very damaging punches in his face, the next time he recoiled his fist, he felt someone frantically grabbing his elbow.

"(M/n)--You have to stop--!!! You're gonna kill him!!!!" The Jock won't stop. Flashbacks tainted his vision, as he just kept pounding Alec's face in.

Sugawara fell at his knees, grabbing his fist desperately. At this point, tears are streaming down his cheeks. The Jocks left fist halted mere inches away from Suga's face.

Daichi watched in shock from afar, lacing his fingers through his hair. The captain shook his head in disbelief, gritting his teeth. _'He could've....He could've just...'_

_'But..He didn't...'_

_'Why--?! What makes Suga so different--?!'_

(M/n) blinks himself free from his demonic trance, gazing intently at the setter. Daichi backs into the crowd; horror written into his features.

_'I...I thought he would put Suga in danger, but--I..I put him in danger--'_

_'I've been trying to expose him...to prove that, he was...horrible, but--'_

_'The truth is...he really is just a good guy...and I-I--'_

The captain shook his head before bulletting out of the house while he still had the chance.

_'What...What the hell did I just do?!'_

_**A/N:**_ _sorry if this chappie was short! I wanted to give those of you who were left on that cliffhanger some piece in mind. It'll need loads of revisions, because most of it was written after I took my sleeping medication as ironic as it sounds😂 anyways, thanks so much for reading!_ (Also, the drunk scenes are intentionally misspelled)


	43. 42; I'll keep you safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: the following chapter contains graphic content that may only be suitible for a mature audience. There may be mentions of attempted rape, and abuse of drugs. Viewer discretion is advised.

**_THERE WAS AN EERIE DARKNESS SHROUDING (M/N)'S_** ** _SURROUNDINGS._** His heart went from being completely empty for a solid minute, to trembling with energy. The adrenaline courses through his veins, and pulsates behind his ears. It's like for one brief moment his entire life glitched out on him, and he was stuck in this massive hallway filled with a seemingly infinite row of doors.

He could still hear the faint echoe of each squeaking floorboard playing in his head; like backround music. It had become normal--for his thoughts to remain tainted like that.

He'd always walk, and walk, and walk. Waiting at the very end there stood Suga, just waiting patiently at the dead end. His body always illuminated with such vibrance. So much, that there was this golden glow about him, in the way he stood there. Upon his back were there strikingly gorgeous wings.

It's always when they make physical contact, that somehow he's shot right back into reality. The Jock snapped his orbs down at the setter, cradling his fist against his chest. (M/n) huffed, his flaming drunken orbs faintly softening up.

Pain was made evident within the setters glassy orbs. Tears threatened to escape his eyes, before ultimately giving out as he scrunched them closed.

The Jock drapes his arms around the setter, wrapping him up within his comforting embrace. Alec takes this as his chance to book it. With a bloody face, and bruises now sweltering all around his face, he dispersed quickly from sight.

_'Katashi...?! that couldn't be him...I put him in the hospital...'_

_'I'm just trippin'. that's just impossible, he can't even walk anymore--'._

"That bastard...locking you in the closet like that--I should've expected him to be here....I-I put you in danger.." The Jock huffed shakily. Suga clung to (M/n) like his life depended on it. Even so, his eyes abruptly shot wide. _'He doesn't know...'_

_'If I tell him...H-He'll kill Daichi!!'_

"Let's go." (M/n) stated bluntly, causing the setter to jolt his tearful orbs up at him. The Jock scoops the setter into his arms, with pursed lips and brows knitted in concern. There weren't as many people crowding the door as there once was, seeing as the vast majority of the party had now moved out-doors.

Anyone daring to stand in his way, received a chilling glare.

Meanwhile Daichi was currently, leaning against his car, frustratingly quivering with anticipation. He was startled by a set of fingers abruptly gripping his earlobe, and pulling with enough strength to pop open a pickle jar.

"Ow-Ow-ow-ow-OW!!--" the captain whaled, at an evidently infuriated Kiyoko seering with rage. "Michimiya told me you were acting a little off, but even I didn't think you'd go this far."

"Sawamura Daichi, please tell me you weren't the one who locked Suga in that closet."

"Tell me, Yui was just exaggerating things--"

The captain racked his brain for a response, or some kind of excuse. He'd never seen Kiyoko express such intense emotion. He opened his mouth the speak, but just barely managed to fumble out.

"I..I did it.."

The managers grip on Sawamura's ear quickly intensifies. "How could you--?!"

"I didn't just do it for no reason Kiyoko--I did it...to protect him.." the captain trailed off, furrowing his brows. "No, you didn't." She spat. "You did this for your ego."

"You think getting (M/n) out of the way is gonna solve everything."

"Have you ever stopped, for just five minutes to think that maybe you're the problem!?" She flashed a chilling glare, as she released his ear to adjust her sliding glasses. "Why not just let Suga be happy?" Kiyoko narrowed her prying orbs, analysing the captain over. She gave an annoyed huff before shoving past him.

He stared after Kiyoko; his chocolate brown orbs riddled with guilt. He scrunched up his face in both annoyance and rage before hurling his foot into the door of the car. _'I was only trying to keep him safe...'_

_'This wasn't supposed to happen--'_

"So you're the one who baited me." A raspy yet silky voice pondered just a few feet behind the captain, causing him to abruptly jolt around in shock. There stood a very demonic twin snickering away in the luminous shadow like a ghost in the night.

"You--?!" The captain roared swinging his fist. Alec was quick to catch it, pursing his lips into a tight smirk. "You little volleyball rats never cease to amuse me."  
The captains glare tightens, as his back is rammed into the door of his chilling winter coated jeep.

"I hear you've got beef with a prodigy. (L/n), (M/n). You and I are in the same boat." He stated bluntly; his dull face remains mysteriously calm. "I'm nothing like you--!!" Daichi snarled.

"Sure we are. I mean yeah, I'm much taller than you; if not better looking. Still, I see similarities." Alec smirked. "For instance, no one really seems to believe a word you say. You can feel them calling you crazy behind your back."

"My parents never really believed me when I told him about (M/n). The truth about him. I saw that demon in action--always it was behind my brother's back--but oh, I've seen it."

"The only difference between us aside from greater looks, and charms, is that I'm willing to act on these intuitions of mine."

"I've whitnessed that monster do truly inhumane things to innocent people first hand--for example, my brother. Of course; it was because I framed him, but (M/n) doesn't need to know that."

"Why are you telling me all this--?! What do you think we're suddenly partners because we hate the same person?!" Daichi spat.

"Well that, and of course the incident at the party." Alec shot right back, pinning the captain against the car. "I didn't--I was never trying to--I had no clue someone would..."

"Still bothered by guilt." Alec scoffed. "You know what they say, once a crazy man; always a crazy man."

"-but know that the moment you let your guard down, he's going to be there waiting patiently like a snake. He'll strike you when you least expect it, and wherever it'll hurt the most. He may have saved that setter of yours today, but it's only a matter of time before he snaps."

"He'll slaughter the lot of you." Alec hissed. His words were like vicious coils strangling him, and choking his brain. "Take my number." The massive brute sighed, scribling his number down on a piece of paper before tugging behind the windshield whipers on his jeep.

_'I could go to my dad with all this...he's a cop after all...'_

_'But...what if he ends up being..right?'_ Daichi sucks on his teeth before stuffing the scrap of paper in his pocket with a shakey huff. The whole drive home he was lost in his head, and on edge.

(M/n) didn't take Suga back to Daichi's place. Surprisingly enough it wasn't his idea, it was Suga's. The setter appeared to be quite spooked at the idea of going home for some reason. Driving would've usually been impossible, but with such precious cargo (M/n) was instinctively as safe as he could be despite the subtle swerves every now and then.

What was supposed to be a night of fun, ended up a phiasco. (M/n) decided maybe romance really wasn't his thing. As he carried the setter through the door, he rammed his head against the door-frame grunting.

_'Yep. I fuckin' suck at romance.'_

When he lays Suga down on the bed, he's quick to cast the sheets over him. "Need anythin'? Water, or--maybe somethin' to eat?" The jock placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. As safe as he felt, nothing could whipe this night's events from his mind. Flashbacks tainted his mind, and vision.

He wanted nothing more, than to just forget.

The Jock was caught of guard by the setters abrupt embrace; his heart fluttering with anticipation. "I just wanna sleep." Suga sighed.  
"That, I can do." (M/n) smirked, yet again draping his massive comforting arms around him.

Suga never truly thought he would understand the need to keep secrets. Not until tonight. He wanted to tell him everything, but--anytime he worked up the courage his chest got so tight, and the fear just latched onto his vocal cords. "Everything's gonna be okay." (M/n) interupted the lingering silence, pursing his lips anxiously, as he rested his chin amongst Sugas head.

"We'll sleep it off, and we'll worry about--things...things you should be worrying about. Like, volleyball and..studying..."

"I'm gonna take care of that sorry bastard. You and I are gonna do something--just the two of us. I'll make you feel special. Okay?"

The setter gave a very relieved sigh, nodding. And with that, they drifted to sleep.

**A/N:** _short chappie, I know--It'll also need revisions because yeah. I finally got the next Arc for this story layed out and planned ahead so, I can't wait for you guys to see what I have in store!♡_


	44. 43; Some families suck.

  
**_(M/N) AND SUGA SNORE AWAY._** it's around nine in the morning when the Jocks phone started blaring. His arms were currently occupied at the moment; caged around Sugawara. The setter groaned, gently nudging (M/n) who merely yawns, burrying his face in the setters frosted locks. If he focuses hard enough on his scent, he could've sworn he could just faintly smell the chilling winter air.

"(M/n)." Suga sighed. He could feel his chest rising and falling in sync with his beating heart, as well as the soft vibration of his vocal chords against his spine, giving a short groan. "Just five more minutes." His phone only continues its obnoxious blaring. With an annoyed huff, he'd swing his arm over the table side pawing around for his phone.

His sketchbook is slid into the floor along with a bunch of crumbled up paper. Instead of locating his phone, he ends up bringing his very empty wallet to his ear, dragging his thumb across the scratchy leather.

"Yeah?" The brainless Jock grunted. His phone continued blaring, causing the setters orbs to flicker back at him. "Not your phone." Suga added with quirked brows.

"--Right." (M/n) retorted before rolling over the edge of the bed. His purpose was to get up, but that didn't really happen seeing as he'd ultimately plummeted into the floor. His lamp followed close after, wacking him in the forehead with a thunk.

A light chuckle escaped the setters lips. "You okay?"

"M' fine." He grunted in response, rubbing at the sweltering goose-egg on his head. With that he climbed onto his feet, stretching out his tired body. He'd found himself wincing at the scalding sunlight spilling in through the blinds. At this point he's only in his boxers. On his way out, Sugas' right eye fluttered open, following the Jock through the door.

Sensing the setters orbs the Jock glanced back, before wacking his head against the door frame. Before Suga could ask, he quickly stated "M' fine."

The giant trudged through his home in search of his phone. He followed his screeching ringtone closely, eyeing every which way just to find it. He searched cabinets in the kitchen, and sifted through droors. He couldn't help but wonder how it was still even going; this batteries durability baffled him to an extent.

He swung the refrigerator door open. His ringtone intensified abruptly. (M/n)s' weary orbs drop to the egg carton in the fridge. He flicks the container open pulling out his phone. He gave a tired sigh, unlocking it and placing it against his cheek. "Yeah?"

A feminine voice spills into earshot, causing the Jock to groan.  
"It's only once in a blue moon I actually get to talk to you anymore--why haven't you been answering my calls?! A simple text here and there would be nice freakin' brat!! I changed your god damn diapers--"

"Yeah Yeah, I'll start calling more--what do you want?" He yawns, sifting around his kitchen in search of ingredients for pancakes. "I'm coming over! Unfortunately because of traffic, I'm probably not gonna be there until late in the afternoon. I tried calling to tell you, but you know how well that went." She sighed.

"I only just heard from your sister--that place better not be in shambles when I get there!"

The Jocks eyes snap open wide, sweatdropping. "Aron left that place to your father before he passed--you know, before he knew the truth about (F/n)." His aunt ranted on as the Jock frantically bolted through the house, rushing to clean the damned pigsty up.

"I know things have been hard since (Y/M/N) passed away. This family's dying. All we have is each other.

"That's why I'm coming over to make sure things are going smoothly. I'm bringing those meatballs you and your sister used to go crazy about. Only God knows if you've been feeding yourself properly." She added.

"I eat fine, the house is fine, everything's fine Obasan, sheesh!" The Jock griped into the phone.  
"Oi--don't talk to me like that!! I'll be there shortly. Love you." She retorted bluntly, hanging up the phone.

Boxes and boxes of junk were crammed into the attic, bags and piles were shoved into the closets. Within the span of three hours, it was like walking into an entirely different house for Suga who ended up sleeping a little longer than he usually would. He ignored his phone, and the countless apology messages Daichi sent his way.

He lingered into the kitchen in solace. The aching of his skull ebbs and flows like a cold tide, and yet the pain remains.

The setter made a quick pit-stop at the bathroom, where he splashed cold water on his face just to feel something refreshing only to be hit by a sea of vicious memories crashing in like a tidal wave. He wished he could wash his brain free of these toxins as well.

With his brain still struggling to recover from the previous night's torment, Suga had very few options. Either return home to Daichi and just forget about the events of last evening, or to ignore his priorities in general to spend time with (M/n). The second decision sounded much more appealing.

So that's just what he did, as his tired orbs struggled to cope with the daylight spilling over the hallway.

His nostrils twitched faintly upon picking up the hypnotic aroma of eggs being steadily fried into perfectly round omelettes and crisp toast on the verge of popping out of the toaster.

His dreary lids fluttered open as he caught sight of a shirtless (M/n) currently sweating bullets over the stove. It was only at the very edge of the door frame he'd realised the hallway floor was actually visible. His eyes shot wide as he scanned the room in awe.

"What the heck happened to your house?!" The setter exclaimed. Passing by Suga the Jock rolled his eyes. "Ha-ha." The Jock gave a mocking glare rolling his eyes, and flipping the omelette into the air like so.

"Hope you worked up an appetite after sleeping the day away. Who's the lazy bum now?" The Jock teased; his voice dripping with sarcasm. He was startled by a pair of arms curling around his waist from behind. "So what's all this for?" The setter pressed.

(M/n) clears his throat anxiously. With the tips of his ears heating up his response came out a little raspy for a brief second. It wasn't really the close contact that freaked him out; it was actually just the idea of his aunt coming over with Suga there. His aunt always knew just what to say to make things awkward in an instant.

_'I CANNOT let him meet Obasama--'_

_'Damn...what do I say..?'_

The Jocks face tinted dark blue. He sweatdrops. "Uh, n..no real reason...you're probably eager to get home and start studying for the exam right? I'll uh--try to speed this up."

Suga could sense (M/n)'s anxiety. It wasn't usually like him to be so bent on sending the setter home like that. Even crazier; he was cleaning. Of his own free will? No way. If that were the case than he'd probably remember to clean his room before it turns into a back to back marathon of hoarders--not that, the show was even remotely popular these days--it was highly unlikely for (M/n) to just _choose_ to clean things.

All in all, Suga did not wanna go home. Not yet at least. He didn't really have the courage to say that though. So instead he pondered up in excuse, tapping his chin profusely.

"I can...I can help! I don't have to go home just yet...there's gotta be an apron somewhere around here." The setter sounded quite anxious at first as he lingered over to the Kitchen closet.

The Jocks eyes shot wide open. If his face wasn't blue before it was chilling now; pooring sweat. He quickly tossed the omelette on the plate sitting on the counter before leaping in front of the closet. He mashed his lips against Sugas' who looked pretty suprised at first. (M/n) always managed to put Suga in this inevitable trance.

Well that, and the setter did plan on somehow talking the Jock into letting him stay. He didn't really expect this turn of events, but it made things a little easier considering (M/n) gets just about as hypnotized as Suga when it came to their _intimacy._

There was no denying the Jocks kissing skills were through the roof as their eyes fell closed. The heated intensity spreads a luminescent warmth that calmed the mood. The Jock picks the setter off his feet, clenching the back of his thighs firmly. It's not long before Suga is sat on the counter; his legs wrapping around (M/n)'s waist.

When they pull away for air, the setter gave a harsh smirk. "Guess that means I get to stay." (M/n)'s eyes widen abruptly, as he quickly found himself speechless.

"I--uh...that's not fair...!! Damn you..." The Jock gritted his teeth, until of course he was pulled into yet another enchanting kiss. Pretty soon they had to pull away; mainly because (M/n) feared the setters omelette would get cold.

Sugawara chowed down, perched on a stool at the counter, as (M/n) wrangles a couple sacks of garbage that were previously sitting in the floor next to the trash-can.

"How come you never eat?" The setter griped, picking around his food anxiously. The Jocks face fell into genuine shock. He bites the inside of his cheek pondering up a response with a shrug, "Eh, I ate a poptart a couple days ago. Oh yeah, and some shrimp at that party." He stated casually before dispersing through the front door.

"Eh--!? (M/n)!!! You need to eat, dude!!" Suga called after him. When he realises the Jock is too busy with trash, he ultimately sighs in defeat; mentally groaning. _'Of course he'd forget to freaking eat--I'll need to do something about that...'_

The setter picked around his food solemnly, before pounding what he could back. He was caught off guard by the abrupt Tsunami of flashbacks tormenting his brain, and drowning his very being.

The events of the previous night were traumatizing to say the least. Sugawara would've ever guessed Daichi would betray him like that--nor would he have expected one of (M/n)'s enemies to take advantage of him like that. He hated that he was so weak. Weak against these emotions--helplessly victimized because he simply knew the Jock.

It wasn't his fault. But he knew if he came clean; that's how he'd end up feeling. The fear of what might happen is enough to put Sugas' stomach in knots.

He'd drop his fork with a heavy clack, shaking his head profusely.

"Woah, hey--you good?" (M/n) damn near startled Suga out of his skin, as he meandered towards the livingroom where other trashbags lie. "Yeah um. Guess I'm just full..." The setter trailed off, pushing himself into his feet. Instead of finishing the omelette he decides to aid the Jock in taking out the trash.

(M/n) gives a half smile, not really interjecting. That is, until the setter steps out the door. To the Jocks dismay, his aunt was literally pulling in as they were getting rid of trash. The Jock quickly snatches the bags out of Sugas' hand before tossing them behind the porch.

The setter gave (M/n) a skeptical glare; stern enough to have him working up an anxious sweat.

The Jock greeted his aunt with a forced smile, as she steps out of the car. "Goodness gracious you're just shooting up like a tree aren't you?" She exclaimed, pulling him into a bonecrushing hug. (M/n) groans. "It's only been a couple months Obasama--"

She quickly pinched his ear glaring daggers at him. "You never call anymore!! Sheesh you're literally a spitting image of your mother--"

"Ow--I get it, damn old hag..." He muttered that last part, but oh, his aunt heard it. She held that same wicked glint in her eye--Suga could only assume that crimson glare just runs in the family.

"OW-OW-OW--HEY?!"

"I'm not old! Anyways, I hope the house isn't in shambles--" she was on her way in the house when she bumps into the setter, rubbing his neck sheepishly. "And who is this handsome young man?" She whaled before pinching his cheeks. The Jock shooed her hands away, "That's Suga--Would you cut the shit Oba--you're gonna freak him out with all your weirdness!!"

"Oh I'm the weird one? You could pick up a thing or two from this boy--for starters he's actually clothed--" she elbowed Suga eyeing him in that teasing motherly manner. The Jock fumes red with rage.

"That's not--" he started before glancing down to find that he's basically shirtless, with a pair of dark gray Joggers draped around his waist. "--okay so maybe that's true!! Let's just gooo!!!" The Jock added with a childish roar before feeling someone with quite the familiar build collide with his body. He whirled around, huffing through his nostrils in annoyance.

"Gimme that you little runt!!" He hissed down at his edgy little sister, who's hands were previously occupied with the tablet that was now caught between (M/n)'s sausage fingers.

"Come on--the one time I'm the imposter, seriously?" (L/S/n) griped, scowling up at her obnoxious brother. "If I have to suffer through this--so do you!!" He snarled, and she groaned.

(M/n) was so busy with his little sister he didn't notice his aunt lure Suga over to the garden.

"(Y/m/n)'s boy has quite the green thumb. I remember when he was a bite-sized little teddy-bear. He and his sister used to argue non-stop about watering moms garden. Or, their grandmother--it's sad to know so much of this family is gone." She gave a sigh, before shuffling on her feet.

Sugawara would've responded, but (M/n) lept in between them, waving his arms around frantically "Uh--She's old!! she doesn't know what the hell she's talking about." He gave an anxious, ushering his aunt through the door with a sigh Suga chuckled lightly rolling his eyes.

Suga couldn't help but notice, the Jocks other family members were quite short. Even his younger sister was probably shorter than Nishinoya.

"So you have been cleaning after all! Unless of course you just threw this together on the spur of the moment. That sounds more like you." His aunt loitered towards the kitchen. (M/n) immidiately starts sweating bullets.

"Nothing interesting in here, just a kitchen--now can you leave?!" The Jock snarled. His aunt flashed him a flaming glare, "Oi--don't talk to me like that!! I'm still a lady you know, have some manners heathen." She placed a massive white crock-pot on the counter with a huff. She raided the fridge, to make sure (M/n) was at least eating properly.

It was so empty and shallow you'd wonder how he actually managed to make an omelette. While there were previously eggs, the carton was no more; that was basically the last of the food in there. His aunt gave a tired sigh. "(S/n), be a dear and bring in those groceries we stopped for on the way here. (M/n) go help her!" The Jock groans, but he does it anyway.

While (M/n) did complete most of the chores he was still very numb-skulled when it came down to tasks like the dishes. Knowing damn well that none of them were done right his aunt pawed out the dishes, placing them in the sink with a sigh.

"Do you..want help?" Sugawara pressed guiltily. (A/n) gave the setter a half smile. "You don't have to help, but you sure are welcome to--I know I'm not complaining." After exchanging nods and gentle smiles they started on the dishes. (M/n)'s aunt would wash them, and Suga would rinse; placing them in the dishwasher.

"It's been quite a while since I've seen that boy look at someone the way he looks at you." She laughed, giving a sly smirk. The setter flushed crimson red, chuckling anxiously. "I'm guessing you two are past kissing aren't you?" She pressed quirking her brows.

"I-I..well--I wouldn't label it...I'm not really sure how...what we have is uh, complicated..." The setter trailed off scratching his cheek anxiously. "That's just because (M/n), is a stubborn little shit, who wouldn't even admit to having a birthmark if you pointed it out." She sighed.

"I'm just glad he has someone right now." (A/n) added, with a light chuckle. "I know how hard it can be to lose people you care about. First it was my mother, then--my sister. Suga nods, rinsing the dishes with a little more concentration than before. "My parents are divorced...my mom's parents died a long time ago, before I actually knew them so--I guess I really wouldn't know."

(A/n) gave him a playful nudge. "That's alright. You can't always sympathize with everyone."

At that in walks (M/n) toating loads of groceries. His sister followed close behind him, carrying one measly little bag. She wore a very bored expression, unlike the Jock who held a stoic glare.

"Why'd you get all this Junk?! I can take care of myself ya know!" He snarled, dropping them on the table with a thunk. His aunt glanced back at him with narrowed eyes. "Tell that to the empty fridge right there."

The Jock huffs steam through his nostrils before tearing the fridge door open. "Eggs! See--not empty."

His aunt laughed at that. "If I were you I'd be a little more thankful--"

The Jock gritted his teeth before ultimately sighing in defeat. "Thanks, Obasama." He groaned, rolling his eyes as he unloaded the groceries.

**A/N:** _I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long guys. Sorry if this chapter sucks. I have plans for the field trip coming up in the plot though, so I hope y'all look forward to that._


End file.
